


Tomorrow

by Muritel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform, Грубый секс, Курение, Рейтинг за лексику, Садизм / Мазохизм, Случайный секс, Томгерлз, Элементы других видов отношений, алкоголь, групповой секс, повествование от первого лица, повседневность, психические расстройства, рейтинг за секс, сложные отношения, стеб, упоминания наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muritel/pseuds/Muritel
Summary: Хроники сексуально озабоченного психопата





	1. 1

Сжимаю в кулаке ключи от рейнджера и говорю матери, что ухожу кататься. Подхожу к ней, стоящей у окна, в полумраке. Она оборачивается, и я даже в темноте вижу её покрасневшие после слёз глаза. Она кивает и притягивает меня, чтобы обнять. Гладит по волосам, и шепчет на ухо, чтобы не услышал отец. Обычные слова, но сейчас её нервы на пределе, и я пристально смотрю на неё, прежде чем уйти. Она улыбается мне, и я понимаю, что бояться мне следует только разве за отца. Захожу к нему в кабинет и после короткого разговора быстро убегаю из квартиры. Прыгая через три ступеньки сбегаю по лестнице и тороплюсь запрыгнуть в машину, чтобы поскорее уехать как можно дальше.

Потому что дома находиться невозможно. Когда твои любимые родители, которые четверть века душа в душу прожили внезапно со скандалами разводятся, мать за ножи хватается, пытаясь в гневе прирезать отца, а тот её кулаками успокаивает, тут любой бы сбежал. Брат так и сделал, съехал к бабе своей, и душа не болит. Он старше на два года, у него универ, работа в автомастерской и любовь всей жизни. Сказал — они не дети, разберутся. А я как же, я-то блин, ребёнок. Мне ещё восемнадцати нет. Уходить некуда и не очень хочется родителей одних оставлять. Но выбора у меня другого нет.  
Отец в кои-то веки вспомнил о своих родительских чувствах к младшему сыну, без вопросов протянул мне документы от моего любимого старого рейнджера и денег пачку на первое время, и я свалил в голубую даль.  
Странно, что не до первого столба — слёзы текли ручьями. Ничего не видел перед собой. У меня в голове видимо какой-то тумблер, который окончательно сорваться не даёт, как предохранитель, щёлкнул — и я у первого попавшегося ночного ларька затормозил. Вышел проветриться, курева купить, и так по капоту и сполз, истерика бьёт, хоть не рыдал в голос… И вдруг:  
— Эй! Что случилось? — вижу краем глаза тень перед собой и чувствую, как меня за плечо рука тронула. Тёплая, твёрдая, и настолько не было в этом прикосновении и взволнованном голосе никакой угрозы, что меня снова прорвало. Разрыдался всё-таки, лицо в ладони от боли и стыда спрятав. А парень этот не отстаёт:  
— На меня посмотри, принцесса.  
У меня от этой фразочки даже слезы пропали. Поднимаю взгляд, а передо мной глаза зелёные, как трава, искрящиеся, тёплые, и веснушки на кривом переломанном носу.  
— Ну чего пристал, не видишь, человеку хуёво? — хриплю я, то ли с облегчением, то ли с обидой. Тот так удивился услышав мой голос, что чуть на задницу не приземлился.  
— Блять, я думал ты девчонка!  
Вот спасибо. Хотя, я привык уже: тощий, волосы светлые до плеч, на солнце выгорают, почти белые становятся, голубые глаза из-за худобы в пол лица, кольца на каждом пальце… А зеленоглазый всё на меня пялится, и всё на губы. Ну конечно. Из-за моей внешности постоянно за девку принимают. Смешно.  
— Ну-ка, скажи что-нибудь, — требует парень.  
— Хочешь, в глаз дам? — отвечаю. Что я им всем, экспонат из кунсткамеры… Тот даже обиделся вроде.  
— Я тебе помочь хотел, а ты, сразу в глаз.  
— Помочь? А сам на мои губы пялишься.  
Напросился. Прилетело-таки, не сильно, по скуле, но искры из глаз посыпались. Я в азарте подрываюсь и бью в ответ, куда прилетит, не разбирая, вроде бровь парню рассек, он аж зашипел, как змея. Попытался меня блокировать, локти зажать, нихрена, меня так просто не скрутишь. Зеленоглазый оказался ниже меня и мощнее раза в три, и когда понял, что без боя я не сдамся, боднул меня лбом в челюсть. Я на родной форд спиной приземлился, воздух вон. Сполз на асфальт, лежу, в небо смотрю, звезды считаю, хотя, какие звезды в ночном городе, фонари.  
— Ссука… у тебя кольца как кастет… — чувствую, как меня за грудки поднимают, и пытаюсь эти лапы спихнуть.  
— Да отвали ты от меня, мало тебе что ли?..  
— Стоять!!! — встряхнул меня как щенка и смотрит снизу вверх, а по лицу кровь течёт, ха!  
— Не знаю даже, избить тебя или оттрахать… Даже жалко такую красоту портить.  
Вот тут он меня окончательно выбесил. Стряхнул его с себя и в стойку, улыбаюсь безбашенно, облизываюсь, чтоб наверняка:  
— А ты не жалей, кто выиграет, тот сверху…  
Я успел словить нехилый удар по ребрам, потом кровавая пелена на глаза легла, не помню, куда мои кулаки прилетали. Зеленоглазый был одни сплошные мышцы, как доска, он сволочь, только отбивался от меня, сам не бил почти, как боксерская груша, а мне только того и надо было, пар выпустить. Кто был бы сверху выяснить в ту ночь мы не смогли, из магаза продавщица выскочила, с криками, что полицию сейчас вызовет. Пришлось её успокаивать. Этот скот влепил мне под дых, и пока я снова пытался воздух в себя протолкнуть, приобнял меня, словно мы лучшайшие друзья и начал с девушкой флиртовать. В итоге, она нам целый мешок нагрузила, я услышал только мелодичный звон бутылок. Да ещё аптечку мне в руки сунула. Я так и дошёл до машины на полусогнутых, прижимая пакет с бинтами к животу.  
— Машина, зверь! Это же рейнджер? Пустишь за руль? — этот неугомонный уже успел на заднее сиденье все мешки побросать, в багажник заглянуть, общупать мою тачку и примеривался на место водителя. Хренушки. Одариваю его своим самым мрачным взглядом и сажусь за руль. Пальцы отдыхают на истрепанной баранке.  
— Ещё чего, — сейчас дождусь, когда желудок от позвоночника отлипнет, отдышусь и поеду. И, надо же, не один.  
— Ну смотри, — хлопает дверца и парень упруго плюхается рядом. Взгляд пристальный, беспокойный, — ты вести-то сможешь, то ревёшь, то в драку лезешь, чертила.  
— Не надейся, — отвечаю, и на душе становится тепло-тепло, парень этот весь какой-то уютный, искренний, как на ладони, всё по лицу прочитать можно. Смотрю в ответ, заводя машину.  
— У тебя кровь идёт, а ты беспокоишься, смогу ли я рулить. Странный ты.  
— Сам такой, — хмыкает, вижу краем глаза, пока выруливаю на дорогу, улыбается чему-то. Откидывается на спинку сиденья, ноги длинные вытягивает, потом говорит.  
— Меня Алексеем зовут.  
— Саша, — класс, два Алекса. Так и буду его звать, ему идёт, — А ты Алееекссс…  
Тяну, словно кота зову. Алекс, кис-кис.  
— Мне нравится. Меня ещё никто так не называл.  
— Значит, я буду первым, — выруливаю в сторону съезда на Парголово, — я прокатиться собирался. За город.  
— Мне без разницы, я с тобой. Я тебя одного в таком состоянии не оставлю.  
Вот подарочек. Кошусь снова на него. Алекс сидит взволнованный, то на меня, то на дорогу смотрит, то машину оглядывает.  
— У тебя что, дел других нет? Или на машину запал?..  
— Никогда на таких не ездил, даже не видел почти. Может, раз или два.  
— Даже не думай, — улыбаюсь уже во все тридцать два, — за руль не сядешь.  
Вижу, как зелёные глаза зависают на мне, радуюсь, как дурак, нравится мне почему-то противоречить этому новому знакомому, провоцировать. Добавляю про себя «разве что, через заднее сиденье». А он, будто мысли читает, тянется назад, куда-то, через весь салон, так, что куртка с майкой задираются и я вижу полоску загорелой кожи рельефного живота с начинающими темнеть синяками. Здорово я его отделал. Радостно и немного жалко, пытаюсь заглушить эту непрошенную нежность, врубаю музыку погромче. У меня наверно от его кулаков ребра тоже не цветами расцветают. Алекс возвращается с бутылкой воды и аптечкой. Копается, находит бинт, смачивает, стирает кровь с брови, потом делает несколько глотков. Протягивает мне бутылку.  
— Хочешь?.. Не могу, мне всю рожу стянуло, засохшей кровью, противно.  
— Давай посмотрю, — сжаливаюсь над ним, торможу у обочины. Разворачиваюсь лицом к лицу, разглядываю свои художества. По-хорошему, можно было бы и шов наложить, ну да ладно, и пластырь пока сойдёт.  
— Перекись найди. И пластыри. Надо бы зашить.  
Алекс порывшись в аптечке, подаёт мне всё что нужно, подставляет веснушчатую моську. Я аккуратно смываю с раны кровь и заклеиваю, крепко, чтобы соединить края раны.  
— Может и надо. Шрамы украшают мужчин.  
Хлопает длинными тёмными стрельчатыми ресницами, невинно так, а сам смотрит мне в глаза, на мои руки, на меня всего. Даже не скрывается, засранец. Знаю, что он видит, знаю, какое неоднозначное впечатление произвожу своей утонченной красотой, привык давно, что пялятся. Нарочно сильнее, чем надо прижимаю пластырь, так что Алекс, наконец, зажмуривается от боли, кривит губы. Но не стонет, а жаль. Ничего, у меня ещё будет время выбить из него эти стоны. Беру бутылку, отвернувшись, делаю несколько глотков. Слышу рядом тихий вздох. Вот тебе гад, не ты один так умеешь.  
— Я вижу, ты весь в украшениях, — отдаю бутылку ему, пальцем в сломанный нос тыкаю, Алекс облизывается, и морщит нос, смешной. — Поехали, в Выборге переночуем, разберёмся с нашими ранами. Ты мне кажется, ребро сломал.  
— Да быть не может, — Алекс подскакивает, пытается меня облапать, вот только этого мне не хватало. Завожу машину, быстро выруливаю и вжимаю педаль, разгоняясь.  
— Водителя не отвлекать! Пошутил я, не сломал ты мне ничего.  
— Приедем, я посмотрю, — откидывается недовольный на спинку сиденья, — нужно убедиться.  
— Убедишься, — киваю, переключаю скорость на четвертую. Вся ночь впереди, ровная трасса, из динамиков вибрируя, течёт тяжёлая музыка, и переживания уже не давят так сильно. Потому что рядом сидит человек, которому вдруг оказалось не всё равно, что у меня на душе.

А сам думаю, в чем именно Алекс хочет убедиться, любопытно. И надо ли мне его убеждать. Он привлекательный, губы полные, на верхней слева шрамик косой, острый угол челюсти с впадинкой, тёмные, почти чёрные коротко стриженые волосы растрепанные, стоят торчком, тяжёлые брови вразлёт. Посмотрел на его профиль, на секунду оторвавшись от руля, даже сломанный нос его не портит, горбинка эта чёткая с веснушками, так и манит почесать, как кота, чтобы снова сморщился. Совсем на меня не похож. Такой резковатый и тёплый, сильный и мягкий. Надо же, тачка моя ему понравилась. Покататься захотел. Не дам руль. Я отца-то с брательником раз в год по праздникам пускал. После долгих-долгих уговоров и клятв, что только на пять минут. Лучше о них не думать… Сжимаю руки, ладони скользят по рулю, царапая оплетку кольцами. Курить снова захотелось, жуть. Видно, отходняк, после драки. Кидаю взгляд на своего попутчика, сидит, весь такой расслабленный, голова откинута, а взгляд внимательно за дорогой следит.  
— У тебя сигареты есть?  
Тот оборачивается, снова на моих губах виснет. Знаю, красивые, изогнутые, капризные, хотя до его губ моим далеко, у меня прям всякие порно картинки перед глазами замелькали. Мне пялиться некогда, я за рулём, блин. Жду ответа наверно минуту.  
— Есть. Мальборо. Сейчас, — отмирает, наконец, достаёт из кармана пачку, зажигалку, прикуривает две, одну протягивает мне, — держи.  
— Спасибо, второй пилот, — не могу сдержать улыбку, какой он внимательный. Затягиваюсь наконец, крепкие, я такие не курю, — кайф… я как раз за сигаретами шёл. А ты меня отвлёк.  
— Не шёл, а сидел, в обнимку с собственными коленками.  
— Как раз собирался.  
— Я ж не знал. Смотрю, сидишь, скрючился, и трясешься, подумал, вдруг тебе плохо. А ты сразу драться полез.  
— Вот как ты значит с девушками знакомишься, предлагаешь свою рыцарскую помощь.  
— Вообще-то, мне всё равно было, парень, девушка… В смысле, темно же, лица не видно, вижу человеку плохо, значит, надо помочь. Хотя, я даже когда ты лицо поднял, не понял, что ты парень. Пока ты меня не послал. У девчонок таких голосов не бывает. — Алекс, похоже, забавлялся, а я скривился с досады.  
— Надеюсь, мой кулак тебя разубедил.  
Алекс повернулся ко мне, снова смотрит, и веселится, улыбкой сияет.  
— Я вообще драться не люблю, а с тобой и не хочу. Вижу, что ты не в себе.  
Психолог, мать его. Думал, сейчас расспрашивать начнёт, из-за чего я там рыдал. Не спросил. Теперь я от дороги отвлекаюсь, смотрю на Алекса. А он, зато снова на дороге сосредоточился. Значит, для него это нормально. Помогать страждущим.  
— Я не в себе, а ты со мной в одной машине. Не боишься, что мы врежемся, или я снова драться полезу?  
— Не боюсь. У меня хорошая реакция, я тебя успею остановить.  
Еле заметно пожимаю плечами, ладно, поверю на слово. Судя по сломанному носу, шрамам, которые я успел увидеть, и его физической подготовке, этот парень умеет выживать. Хотя, не сказал бы, что он старше меня. Интересно стало.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Девятнадцать. А тебе?  
— Семнадцать. — Надо же, старше, ну и пофиг. Я тоже на многое насмотреться успел за свои неполные восемнадцать. Особенно за последний год… Рулю и думаю, что с ним делать, и что вообще делать. Сорвался в никуда, ещё и парня с собой захватил. Которого вижу первый раз в жизни, но с которым уже не хочу расставаться. Первый человек, который ко мне сочувствие проявил, и я сразу в него вцепился. Странно это наверно. Хотя, у меня рациональных мыслей осталось немного. Сигарет купить. До Выборга доехать. А там номер снять, в душ залезть, всё-таки Алекс меня неплохо помотал, чувствую, футболка от пота промокла, и весь в пыли. А этот зеленоглазый наверняка в крови, думаю, я ему ссадин понаставил сквозь одежду. Не отвлекаясь от руля вижу и слышу, как он изредка ёрзает, потом скидывает куртку назад, мнёт плечо. Косится на меня, застывает, смущённо, вцепляясь руками в сиденье, будто сдерживает себя.  
— Что? Больно? — спрашиваю и ухмыляюсь про себя. Наверно он и футболку готов сорвать, и кожу, саднит ведь.  
— Немного. А тебе?  
— Тоже, — мне гораздо больнее в другом месте, где джинсы сдавливают стояк. Думаю, Алексу так же. Вон как задёргался. Наверно я псих и садист, но мне приятны его мучения. Не я такой, жизнь такая. Хотел сорваться на родителях, вместо этого сбежал и сорвался на парне, который пытался мне помочь.  
— Хочешь, остановимся, — предлагаю, а сам надеюсь, что откажется. Потому что обрабатывание ран точно закончится на заднем сиденье, а мне этого совсем не хочется. Нравится мне мучить его, и самому кипеть. Наверно, он думает о том же, потому что отказывается.  
— Нет, потерплю.  
Ну и славно.

***

Не знаю почему, в Выборге мне нравится. Хотя, тут намного холоднее, чем дома. Наверно поэтому и рванул туда, успокаиваться. Зарулил в круглосуточный супермаркет, наконец-то. За городом ночью сигарет купить негде, приходится до больших населённых пунктов тащиться. Теперь можно и на ночёвку устроиться. Нахожу в темноте знакомый отель, паркуюсь. Алекс выходит первым, по-хозяйски открывает заднюю дверь, сгребает пакеты и ждёт, когда я запру форд. Персонал вышколенный, бровью не ведёт, когда я заказываю номер на сутки. С двумя кроватями. Женщина притягивает мне ключ, скользит по моему лицу внимательным взглядом. Беру и в сопровождении Алекса иду в наш номер. Только повернувшись к даме спиной, чувствую, как расслабляются плечи. Столько раз это делал, с друзьями, девушками, мужчинами, и всё равно одно в голове крутится: что на ресепшне смотрят на нас и думают «трахаться идут». Даже если мы просто переночевать заваливаемся. Глупо конечно, но каждый раз такие мысли, будто делаю что-то стыдное.  
В номере сразу скидываю потную футболку:  
— Я в душ.  
Алекс на минуту зависает с пакетами в руках, когда приходит в себя, собираясь облапать мои багровые ребра, я уже закрываю дверь с той стороны. Стараюсь побыстрее смыть с себя питерскую хмарь, провожу пальцами сквозь волосы, расчесывая. Как меня не уговаривает кое-кто постричься, я не соглашаюсь. Знаю, неудобно, возни много, но это мой личный знак протеста всем, кто видит во мне смазливую мордашку: пусть видят и дальше, однажды я их сильно разочарую. Намыливаю руки, костяшки сразу начинает щипать, там где я содрал кожу пока лупил Алекса. И начинаю снимать напряжение, иначе долго не продержусь, завалю этого зеленоглазого истрахаю всего. Особенно эти потрясные губы, стоило вспомнить, кончаю, даже колотит всего. Алекс не входит, хоть я и не запирался. Вполне в его духе, я уже понял. Выхожу в полотенце, он сидит на кресле, достал пиво, тоже разделся по пояс, синяки свои изучает. Как я и думал, исцарапанный, в основном предплечья, которыми он от меня заслонялся.  
— Я пиццу взял, будешь?  
— Валяй, — беру кусок, начинаю жевать, холодная, но вкусная, а жрать охота, будто весь день ничего не ел. Вот что адреналин делает. Алекс встаёт, протягивает пиво, я беру, а он берет меня за подбородок, присматривается.  
— Синяк готов. Ладно, теперь я в душ, я быстро.  
Сваливает действительно быстро, только успеваю удивлённо кивнуть с набитым ртом. Боится, что я сбегу что ли? Или начну без него мебель ломать? Или тоже подрочить, почти не сомневаюсь в этом. Даже если бы не влечение, то мандраж после драки наверняка успокаивал бы оргазмом. Смотрю в зеркало… Дааа… Неплохо я оттянулся, левый бок весь синий. Фейс тоже, от челюсти вверх наливается розово-фиолетовым. Спину свою плохо вижу, но похоже, на ней чётко отпечаталась решетка форда. Да похрен. Сам хотел, сам получил. Пока Алекс был в душе, натягиваю джинсы, стряхиваю воду с волос, начинаю изучать содержимое пакетов. Алекс затарился, будто в поход собрался. С большооой такой пьянкой. Водка, пиво, вино… Жаль, мне за руль, так что в ближайшие дни пьянка отпадает. А я как всегда, сигареты, леденцы, жвачка. О еде думать начинаю только когда голова от голода кружится. Закидываю в рот конфетину, прикуриваю сигарету, и тут хлопает дверь ванной.  
— Где перекись? Всё дерёт, сил нет…  
Вылетает, мокрый, но обратно штаны надел, как и я. Вздыхаю, видно, сначала мне придётся поработать медбратом.  
— Покажи, — Алекс показывает саднящий локоть с кровоточащими царапинами. — Наверно, от хлорки. Я сам иногда из-за нашей водички пятнами покрываюсь.  
Смачиваю кусок бинта, прикладываю к ссадинам. Чувствую его ладонь на своих несчастных рёбрах, скользит, давит. Больно, но терпимо.  
— Ничего не сломано. Убедился?..  
— Да, — выдыхает рвано, уже обеими руками начинает меня мять, глазами просто пожирает. А я его. — Убедился, что уже не уверен ни в чем…  
Он качок по сравнению со мной, я конечно, тоже спортивный — с детства бегом и футболом занимался, но у Алекса мускулатура, будто всю жизнь на металлопрокатном заводе проработал. И шрамы, шрамы, штук десять точно насчитал на торсе.  
— Надо бровь заново заклеить, — я беру аптечку, бросаю на кровать, — садись.  
Садится, я рядом пристраиваюсь, начинаю заново бровь обрабатывать. Алекс терпит, морщится, а руками меня лапает, к себе тянет, на меня смотрит, любуется. Вот оно, закусываю щёки изнутри зубами.  
— Ты о чем, Алекс?  
— Знаешь, Саш, я вообще-то не гей.  
Давлюсь смехом, чтобы не пропустить выражение его лица. Смятение, страх, желание.  
— Знаешь, я тоже. — Теперь у него на лице весь спектр эмоций, который можно вообразить. — Ну, допустим, я — би…  
— Это почти одно и то же, — он меня будто обвиняет.  
— Ты же сам говорил, что хочешь меня оттрахать.  
— Я тебя провоцировал. Чтобы ты сорвался.  
— Я сорвался. Доволен?  
— Да, тебе это было нужно.  
— Но ты меня трогаешь… — поднимаю бровь, красноречиво смотрю на его руки на моей обнаженной коже. Потом поднимаю взгляд на зелёные глазищи и просто жду.  
— Просто ты такой обалденно красивый, что хочется и смотреть, и потрогать, и без разницы, что ты парень, а не девушка… Я никогда таких как ты не видел…  
Улыбаюсь, заканчивая клеить пластырь. Разумеется, красивый. Я это знаю, как и то, каково это, ходить по жизни с таким лицом. Когда к тебе постоянно липнут и парни, и девушки и тянут в койку. Это расслабляет и развращает. И возбуждает. Уверен, с Алексом тоже такое было. Вероятно, не так часто как со мной, но иначе откуда эти похабные шутки, намёки? А у меня опять встаёт… Вот что мне теперь со своим стояком делать? Идти в душ дрочить? Он меня сам с ума сведёт, если не прекратит лапать… А он не собирается прекращать, дорвался.  
— Если ты не уберешь руки, клянусь, я тебя трахну.  
Убирает, краснея, но всё равно смотрит на меня, не отрываясь. Ясно, не созрел. Но хочет, хочет, просто плывёт… Смотрю на эти потрясающие губы, знаю, если коснусь их, уже не смогу остановиться. Убираю аптечку и встаю, чтобы взять пиво и сигареты. Протягиваю Алексу тоже, потом ложусь, вытягиваясь, опираясь спиной на подушки. Закрываю глаза, расслабляюсь.  
— Хочешь спать?  
— Нет. Расскажи мне, почему ты плакал, — слышу как он возится на соседней койке, потом щёлкает выключателем, гася верхний свет, оставляя только светящиеся по углам тусклые ночники. Опять всё понял, хочет дать моим глазам отдых. Мысли он, что ли читает?  
— Родители… Собираются разводиться. Постоянно скандалят. Я из дома ушёл. Не могу больше это видеть…  
— Понимаю… И куда ты ушёл?  
— Никуда. В машине буду жить. Не хочу об этом думать. Хочу просто уехать, просто ехать, пока не кончатся деньги и бензин.  
— А потом?  
— Не хочу об этом думать…  
— Домой вернёшься, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает.  
— Не знаю, люблю их, но наверно больше не буду с ними жить. Ни с кем из них, — срываюсь на хриплый шёпот, перевожу тему, чтобы снова не разреветься, — расскажи ты о себе.  
— Мне почти нечего рассказывать. То чем я занимаюсь… об этом лучше не говорить.  
Заинтриговал. Сразу захотелось покопаться. Вспомнил его ловкость и силу, шрамы, внимание к мелочам. Шестерёнки так и завертелись: бандит, наёмник? Наверняка и с оружием обращаться умеет.  
— Как хочешь.  
— Хочу, но не здесь и не сейчас… Вообще, меньше знаешь, проще жить. Не хочу тебя втягивать в свои проблемы.  
— Да ладно. Я же тебя втянул.  
Смеётся тихо, возится, оборачиваюсь, открывая глаза, ловлю искрящийся взгляд, блеск улыбки в полумраке. Проклятье, у меня снова встаёт…  
— Нет, просто ты мне понравился, я хочу быть с тобой…  
— Ты соображаешь, чего говоришь? — я рехнусь из-за этого зеленоглазого, у меня и так с психикой проблемы, а из-за Алекса скоро совсем чердак поедет.  
— Да, а что? — слышу смех в его голосе, — ты невероятный, красивый, у меня просто дыхание останавливается, когда я на тебя смотрю. И ездишь на классном старом пикапе… Я старые тачки вообще обожаю.  
Блядь, пиздец. Полный край, вшиздец и абзац. Чувствую, как у меня даже волосы дыбом встали от его откровений.  
— Тебя от пары бутылок пива унесло?  
— Неа, я вообще не пьянею…  
— Ты в курсе, что сейчас признаешься мне в любви?  
Смотрю на него, а он на меня. Пиздец. Лежат два парня и душу друг другу изливают. Я не выдержал, поднялся, он тоже подтянулся, сел, к изголовью прислонился головой, смотрит.  
— Может быть. Это правда. Наверно, ты прав… — губы кусает, смотрит задумчиво, — я пойду за тобой куда угодно, хочу всегда быть рядом. Я привык говорить то, что думаю, начистоту. Потому что знаю, как жизнь непредсказуема, и потом просто может не быть такой возможности… Тебе наверно это странно да?  
— Мне-то как раз не странно. Странно такое от натурала слышать, странно, что я тебя ещё не трахнул.  
— Потому что я натурал?  
— Нет, потому что я извращенец…  
— Ты всё время говоришь, что трахнешь.  
— Я же вижу, что ты меня хочешь.  
— Разве?  
Этот гад ещё умудрился удивиться. Или притворяется? Мне что, как маленькому ему всё объяснять придётся? Это просто пиздец. Признаниями сыплет, руки распускает, и дальше ни-ни. У меня голова сейчас лопнет… Вместе с яйцами… Подрываюсь и почти бегу в ванную, запираюсь и включив воду почти яростно сдрачиваю, всё что накопилось, вожделение, злость, литры спермы… Умудряюсь не заорать, когда перед зажмуренными глазами мелькают эти губы со шрамом, руки лапающие меня везде, кроме того, что ниже ремня джинс… Ох, блядь… Свобода от всего, вспышки за закрытыми веками… Временная свобода…

Возвращаюсь, Алекс лежит, посмотрел на меня вопросительно. Думаю, понял, не понял? Пусть думает, что я отлить ходил. Или нет. Плевать. Одеваюсь, беру сигареты, пакет сока, который Алекс купил. Он конечно, тоже встаёт. Смотрю на этого охренительного придурка:  
— Мне надо пройтись.  
— Я с тобой! — он уже почти одет, я смотрю на него, лицо сводит.  
— Подожду тебя на улице.  
И выхожу, надеясь, что он не будет очень спешить за мной. На улице дубак, ветер, поставляю лицо, побитой щеке даже приятно. Вроде бы, недалеко от Питера, а разница температур сразу ощущается. Думаю, можно было бы куртку достать из фордика, но ладно, я не собираюсь долго бродить. Алекс почти бежит ко мне, черт бы его подрал, надеюсь, это у него от дрочки румянец, а не от бега. Точно, от дрочки, вон глазищи какие томные, прикуривает, и руки дрожат… Алекс-кис, Алекс-секс. Иду, думаю о нем. Он рядом, на полшага сзади, обдувает меня облаками мальборо. Не знаю, как ему, а мне этого быстрого дрочева надолго не хватит, хочется полноценного траха. Думаю, может снять девчонку, чтобы Алекс побесился. Или двух, и устроить групповушку. Посмотреть хочу на него, раз сам боится. Может, дозреет. Впрочем, на сегодня нам обоим впечатлений хватит.  
— Куда идём? — спрашивает Алекс докуривая сигарету. Окурок красным метеором летит в ближайшие кусты.  
— Просто идём, — отвечаю не оборачиваясь, чтобы не видеть его симпатичной и довольной мордашки. — Можно было бы на берег к шхерам спуститься. Только сейчас темно, не так интересно.  
— Темно и холодно, — Алекс подходит ближе, касается тыльной стороной руки моего предплечья. — У тебя мурашки. Пошли обратно.  
Он меня всё-таки вынуждает обернуться. Этот парень умудряется меня и бесить, и восхищать одновременно. Смотрит, с озабоченным видом, похоже, он всерьёз взялся меня опекать.  
— Ладно, — просто соглашаюсь, и поворачиваю в сторону отеля. А то с Алекса станется куртку мне свою отдать, даже проверять не хочу, такого унижения я не перенесу. — Алекс, постарайся меня не трогать на людях, пока нас не приняли за парочку пидоров.  
— Серьёзно? — мне послышалось, или этот гад хихикает у меня за спиной? — Извини, я не подумал. Я в этом ничего особенного не вижу.  
— Поверь, то, как ты это делаешь и смотришь на меня, просто палевно. — Смотрю, как он краснеет и начинает смотреть себе под ноги, — пошли спать, завтра снимем кого-нибудь, чтобы напряжение снять.  
— Вот так просто?  
— А чего в этом сложного? — я не понимаю его.  
— Нет, я так не могу.  
— Да не шлюху, просто пару девок, расслабимся. Или ты по любви хочешь?..  
— Хотелось бы… — у него грустный голос. Я немного рад этому, по крайней мере, Алекс перестал бросать на меня взгляды полные обожания, потому что мы уже входим в ярко освещенный холл. Мадам на ресепшене улыбается мне, провожая взглядом с тщательно скрываемым умилением. По привычке, киваю вежливо, но холодно, чтобы отбить охоту углубляться в фантазии. Чёрт, что я один, что с кем-то, сразу ловлю сальные взгляды. Сейчас Алекс грустно идёт рядом, и слава богу, не смотрит на меня, но у дамы наверняка уже вовсю завертелось: поссорились, голубки.

Войдя сразу раздеваюсь и падаю в постель, не глядя, чем занят Алекс. Слышу только его тяжкие вздохи у себя за спиной, шорохи, потом он гасит свет и тоже ложится. Зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не было искушения, смотреть на него. Так искусно притворяюсь, что начинаю и вправду засыпать. В мыслях носятся вспышками обрывочные картинки о сегодняшнем дне и ночи, я стараюсь не погружаться в воспоминания, иначе снова не засну. У меня вообще со сном плохо. Думал, может достать из тайника в форде свою заначку с сильным снотворным, но это опасно, если нарвемся на пост. Гаишникам даже проверять меня не придётся, посмотрят в мои расширенные зрачки и всё поймут. Мне до взрослых прав всего месяца три осталось. Надо потерпеть, подождать…

Просыпаюсь резко, будто глаза закрыл на секунду. От того, что рядом сидит Алекс и, склонившись, взволнованно смотрит мне в лицо. Одна рука на моём плече. Второй почему-то гладит меня по щеке. Вздыхаю, начиная соображать, пытаюсь отстраниться:  
— Что?..  
— Ты стонал во сне, — Алекс снова по привычке, краснеет, — потом начал выть, я даже хотел тебе рот зажать, не мог разбудить сразу…  
— Ясно… Прости, — вот же чёрт, тру ладонью лоб, вспоминая очередной приснившийся ужас, давно со мной такого не было. Дома пару раз родителей напугал своими воплями, потом старался под успокоительным засыпать, чтобы они не заостряли внимание на моем странном состоянии.  
— Тебе кошмары снятся, — снова скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Алекс. — подвинься…  
Не спрашивая, двигает меня задницей, пристраиваясь рядом. Мозг мгновенно переключается в режим «ебля». Отпихиваю от себя горячее озабоченное, непонятно чем, тело.  
— Куда?..  
— Хочу тебя обнять…  
— Не маленький, обойдусь… Или ты думаешь, что сюда пол гостиницы сбежится, решат, что кого-то убивают?  
— Не знаю, мне просто хочется к тебе, страшно, когда тебе плохо…  
— Мне самому страшно. Только спать в одной постели… Это уже слишком.  
Снова начинает вздыхать.  
— Я боюсь, проснусь, а тебя рядом нет, и это всё мне приснилось…  
Вот чудо влюблённое, теперь еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не заржать.  
— Ну, иди. Только со своим одеялом. — Если он начнёт прижиматься ко мне, не ручаюсь за девственность его задницы.  
— Зачем? — доносится ожидаемый вопрос.  
— Ты хочешь спать или ебаться?  
— Спать, просто спать, — голос такой, испуганный. Надо же, что я с парнем делаю, удивительно.  
— Тогда тащи одеяло, я не собираюсь всю ночь стояками тереться.  
Он выдохнул, почти простонал, завозился, сползая с кровати и таща одеяло. Я подвинулся, освобождая ему место, подоткнул под себя одеяло, просто лёг на него, чтобы уж точно Алекса не коснуться. Посмотрел на его полуголое тело, хорош, ух, я б его… если бы не его гребанные принципы… Алекс лёг рядом, накрываясь, несмело придвинулся ко мне, обнял. Я вздохнул, вытащил его другую руку из-под него, закинул себе за голову, ложась щекой на тёплый упругий бицепс. Тоже обнял Алекса, за задницу, теперь должно быть удобно нам обоим. И через два одеяла особо ничего не чувствуется. Класс, я уже в полусне, кайфуя от нашей близости, вдыхая его запах, чувствовал тепло его кожи, дыхание Алекса на своих волосах, его пальцы, которыми он отвёл волосы с моего лица. Было так хорошо, что я даже расслабился, и подумал, что смогу заснуть без кошмаров и не испытывая мук неудовлетворенности. Надеюсь, он тоже.  
— Ты правда, настоящий?.. — едва слышно прошептал Алекс, проводя пальцами по моей скуле. Я улыбнулся перехватывая его руку, устраивая её у себя на талии.  
— Привыкай, теперь я твоя реальность на ближайшее пока-не-надоест.  
— Это кому надоест? — обиженный тон, и пальцы сквозь одеяло сжались на моей спине.  
— Тебе, спи, ты от меня теперь никогда не избавишься, не надейся, — бормочу заплетающимся от сна и кайфа языком. Притираясь теснее и удобнее к Алексу.  
— Это ты от меня не избавишься, никогда… — шепчет жарко и, кажется, я чувствую макушкой лёгкий поцелуй.  
— Это просто шикарно, друг мой милый, — эти полусонные любовные признания начинают даже нравиться мне, — только перестань меня целовать и гладить, а то я начну делать то же самое…  
— Прости, это так сложно. Мне это нужно… У меня раньше никогда ни с кем такого не было.  
Нет, он точно сон из меня выбьет, если не прекратит всё это.  
— Ты ненормальный… — я сейчас стонать начну от его непрошибаемости. — Мы лежим в одной койке и тебе хватает простых объятий? Мне вот нет, ты меня заводишь, даже когда просто рядом находишься. Определись, мы друзья или любовники, и давай уже поспим. Или переспим…  
Последнюю фразу шепчу еле слышно, в его голое плечо. Алекс снова дёргается, думаю, ну всё обнималки кончились, сейчас обратно на свою кровать сбежит. Но нет, застывает неподвижно, только дыхание участилось, просто обнимает меня и долго молчит, потом говорит:  
— Ты для меня всё, Саша… Только, может ты посчитаешь меня придурком, но у меня на сердце тяжело, ничего никогда не боялся, а сейчас боюсь. Если мы будем совсем вместе, это плохо кончится…  
— Я понял, — снова сдерживаю вздох, только неслышно делаю глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхаю, стараясь успокоиться. Похоже, парень и правда мерзостей в жизни повидал. У меня таких опасений нет, наоборот, я почти счастлив, депрессия из-за родителей рядом с Алексом отступает, я погрузился в него с головой, он такой классный, пусть даже мы будем просто друзьями, и объятья наши братскими, я всё равно доволен дальше некуда, у меня теперь есть настоящий друг. Который меня действительно любит, защищает, даже от самого себя… А секс, это ничто по сравнению с тем, что я знаю, что он тоже хочет меня и мучается от желания. Знаю, что он думает обо мне, что я в его руках и хочу его, и у него от этого встаёт… Мне даже проверять не нужно, я и так это знаю. У меня опыта больше, я с двенадцати лет и с парнями, и с девчонками. А вот Алекс, похоже, только с девчонками, и то, с его принципами делать это только по любви… знаю я такое, может, с десяток любовниц наберётся, и то вряд ли. Скорее, две или три. Потом спрошу, а то эти разговоры о сексе в постели мне точно окончательно крышу сорвут и я его просто изнасилую, наплевав на его чувства и опасения… Так мы и лежим, больше не разговаривая, обнявшись, и постепенно засыпаем.

***


	2. 2

Утром все иначе, точнее, днем, потому что мы оба вскочили, как ужаленные, от того, что у меня зазвонил телефон. У меня на рингтоне стоит кавер Аскингов «Closer». А я обычно не заморачиваюсь, ставлю громкость всегда на полную и по максимуму вывожу низкие частоты в эквалайзере.  
Алекс обалдело посмотрел на меня, едва не падая с кровати, от оглушительного ударного вступления и того, что я резко сел в постели, как Дракула в гробу. Я частенько так просыпаюсь, может надо было предупредить. Он встал и начал одеваться, предоставляя мне любоваться перекатывающимися мускулами покрытыми шрамами.  
— Доброе утро, наверно. — Смотрел на меня, натягивая футболку, прожигая зелёными глазищами, — Ответишь?  
Я не торопясь снял блок, слушая припев. Мать всегда звонит до упора, пока я не отвечу.  
— Да, мам… Нет… Нормально. В Выборге, в мотеле… Не с девочками, а с мальчиком, всего с одним… Ладно… У меня на сегодня те же планы… И я тебя нежно…  
— Это у тебя на мать такой звонок? — продолжает офигевать Алекс. Я ставлю телефон на вибро и сую обратно в джинсы.  
— На всех.  
— Я теперь понимаю, почему ты просыпаешься с криками. Даже я чуть не заорал.  
— Да ладно тебе, классная песня же, — я смеюсь, подскакивая и начиная тоже одеваться. — а я бы хоть каждый день так просыпался.  
И улыбаюсь во все тридцать два, наблюдая, как Алекс застегивает болты на джинсах, потом звеня бутылками открывает пиво и закинув голову надолго припадает к горлышку.  
— Эээ… не соблазняй. — В моем ещё более грубом и хриплом со сна голосе укор и зависть. Алекс, опустошив больше половины содержимого, едва не давится, и я вздыхаю, — мне же ещё за руль.  
— Знаешь, Сань, ты не псих — это твоё состояние души. Собирайся, я знаю, где мы это всё употребим.  
Вот это тема. Собираемся быстро, Алекс подхватывает свой звенящий пакет и мы идём из отеля.

Алекс обходит машину и идёт ко мне, прикуривая на ходу, пока я достаю ключи.  
— Это не машина, а какой-то грёбаный монстр, полчаса надо чтобы кругом обойти, — протягивает мне зажженную сигарету. Беру, затягиваюсь, с удовольствием вдыхая крепкий дым, выдыхаю, облокачиваюсь на фордик:  
— Отож, — делаю пару глотков воды.  
— Где ты её взял? Это же не серийная.  
— Отцу на работе подогнали, а брат потом ещё кузов полгода перезаваривал. Шикарно, да?  
— Ещё бы!  
— И куда поедем? — спрашиваю, выруливая на дорогу.  
— Да здесь недалеко, — Алекс произносит название какой-то деревни, забиваю в навигатор, чтобы не заморачиваться. Смотрю маршрут, правда, недалеко, меньше часа ехать. Только в обратную сторону.  
— А что там?  
— Мой лучший друг живёт, Никита. Зависнем у него, давно хотел, вот наконец возможность и повод появились.

Пока рулю, слышу, как Алекс звонит другу и долго разговаривает с ним. С интересом прислушиваюсь к его теплым интонациям, бесконечным грубым шуткам, похоже, у них и правда классные отношения.  
— Отлично, он дома. Сказал, чтобы не гнали, на дороге там яма огромная, все покрышки режут.  
— Ну супер…

Пока ехали, он рассказывал про Никиту, что они с детства дружат, только Ник лет на пять старше. Живут с женой, недавно сын родился.  
— Она не будет против, что мы её мужа спаиваем?  
— Ник кого хочешь перепьёт. Мы с ним оба тренированные, просто расслабиться хочется. К тому же, мы не будем всё время в квартире сидеть, можно на озеро пойти, да куда угодно, в конце концов.

Вот и нужный съезд, поворачиваю следуя указаниям навика и понеслось. Вот они, знаменитые российские дороги, где яма на яме. Моему фордику они конечно не препятствие, но рисковать посреди леса чёрти знает в какой глуши мне не хочется. Машину слегка потряхивает, мимо скользят первые редкие дома, в основном, разрушенные, Алекс привстаёт, вглядываясь в дорогу.  
— Вот здесь, Ник про это место говорил.  
Замедляюсь, присматриваясь, это не яма, это просто провал чуть ли не на половину дороги, полный грязной глинистой воды. Приходится объезжать по обочине.  
— Хорошо, что сейчас день, ночью я бы точно в неё заехал…  
— Смотри, — пихает меня в плечо Алекс, прослеживаю взглядом куда он пальцем показывает, и только фыркаю: посреди ямищи из воды всплывает растрепанная покрышка.

Теперь навик можно выключить, Алекс подсказывает нужный дом, и я выруливаю к серенькой двухэтажке. Алекс тянет руку к рулю и в наглую сигналит на всю деревню. Расплываясь в улыбке смотрит, как из подъезда выходит русоволосый невысокий парень в старой камуфляжной куртке и, выпрыгивая из фордика идёт обниматься. Глушу мотор, иду к ним. Никита смотрит на меня, только слегка поднятые брови говорят об удивлении, больше никак не показывает своего впечатления от моего вида, здоровается, жмёт руку и ведёт к себе. Мне всё любопытно. Быстро осматриваюсь по сторонам, поглощая окружающее, снаружи зелень и летнее солнце, а в длиннющем широком коридоре полумрак, свет только из окна в другом конце и из нескольких боковых открытых дверей. Похоже на коммуналку, в коридоре можно было бы на велике кататься, если бы он не был загромождён кучами совершенно необходимых жильцам вещей. Проходим почти в самый конец и Никита открывает двери в свою квартиру. Первое, что вижу, милую кудрявую молодую женщину с годовалым пацаном на руках. Она блондинка, как и я, шикарная копна густых волос заколота на затылке, падает на плечи, светлые глаза приветливо смотрят на нас.  
— Привет, я Люда, а это Артём. Мы очень вам рады.  
В общем, познакомились. Ник и Люда такие классные, Ник с Алексом чем-то похожи, тот тоже качок, и хоть и постоянно улыбается и сыплет шутками, чувствуется какая-то внутренняя строгость, как стержень. А Люда тёплая по-домашнему, но тоже не простая, глаза иногда внимательно смотрят в мои, и она о чём-то задумывается. Когда начинает накрывать на стол, а Ник с Алексом уходят за спиртным, Люда спрашивает:  
— У тебя что-то случилось? Ты такой красивый мальчик, словно принц из сказки, но у тебя ужасно грустные глаза.  
— Да, много чего. В основном из-за родителей…

Её доброта и спиртное немного развязывают мне язык. Хотя, даже пьяный я понимаю, что давлю на жалость и специально делаю несчастную моську, изображая жертву суровых обстоятельств. Но, разве можно удержаться, когда тебя слушают и сочувствуют, да ещё подкладывают на тарелку разные вкусные кусочки? Только не мне. Рассказываю всё в красках, о своих реальных и выдуманных кошмарах, постепенно пьянея всё больше и больше. Только когда рядом парни, я затыкаюсь. Мы сюда веселиться приехали, всё-таки, а не разводить мелодраму.

Насидевшись дома идём гулять, у озера разжигаем костёр, Алекс решает, что нужно искупаться, и раздевшись до трусов долго плавает и ныряет, пока Ник не кричит ему, что в глубине бьют холодные ключи. Я поплавать отказываюсь, потому что не то что на воде, на ровной земле держусь уже с трудом. Поболтав со мной Люда уходит с Артёмом домой, чтобы уложить его спать, а Ник проводив её тащит прозрачную канистру в которой плещется какая-то зелёная жидкость. Мы с Алексом сразу заинтересованно подходим чтобы это нечто попробовать. Это девяностоградусное пойло пьянит как-то по особому, вызывая эйфорию, и мы начинаем беситься, рассказывать друг другу всякие смешные истории, ржать как ненормальные, врубаем скрипучий старый плеер на полную, Алекс с Ником даже успевают побороться, катаясь по земле и собирая на себя все сучки и огрызки. Потом допив зелёное безобразие решаем, что этого нам мало и нужно употребить остатки того, что привезли мы с Алексом. Самым умным решением оказывается послать за водкой меня. И пока я плетусь, в сгущающихся сумерках вспоминая дорогу к деревне, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, парни остаются у озера ждать.

***

Куда иду, не знаю, темно, как в гробу, и все двери одинаковые. Да ещё в глазах слегка двоится. В темноте спотыкаюсь об какую-то хуйню и лечу в стену. К счастью, там оказывается дверь и она не заперта, и открывается внутрь. Хотя, к счастью ли вот это ещё вопрос, потому что неизвестно что там, куда я по инерции продолжаю падать. Дверь с силой грохает о стену, а я грохаюсь на пол всеми своими многострадальными рёбрами, успеваю только щёку отвернуть. Само собой, вырываются маты. Тут что-то щёлкает и сверху льётся свет. Поднимаюсь кое-как и вижу, что я в небольшой жилой комнате, и с противоположной стороны, стоя на коленях на лежащем на полу матрасе, на меня смотрит то ли мужик, то ли дед, из-за бороды и всклокоченных волос не разобрать, и кажется собирается креститься. А, точно. Да ещё слышу, как он молиться начинает, прося прощения за все свои грехи. Делаю в его сторону пьяный шаг.  
— Ангел! Ты пришёл за мной?..  
Слышу сиплый спросонья голос. Похоже, этот чувак ещё пьянее меня! Но если я просто пьян, то этот похоже, в долгом запое, раз начал глюки ловить. Не, ну, а чо… И с пьяных глаз не видит, что у «ангела» фингал под глазом, он в джинсах, и весь грязный после знакомства со всеми местными углами и кустами. Да ещё и богохульствует до кучи.  
— Я за водкой шёл, — отвечаю ещё более сиплым голосом. А учитывая, что он у меня и так от природы низкий и хриплый, эффект получается просто убойный.  
Мужик от неожиданности шарахнулся, стукаясь затылком о стену и похоже у него в голове всё окончательно перемешалось.  
— Зачем ангелам водка? У меня нет водки, вчера кончилась…  
— Я догадался, что у тебя нет, у меня есть, я за своей шёл. Только случайно не туда зашёл…  
— Разве ты не будешь наказывать меня за грехи? — Всё ещё не догоняет этот недоделанный грешник. Я пьяный вдупель и мне смешно, подхожу к его тюфяку, срываю с него одеяло.  
— Да, накажу, снимай штаны…  
— З-зачем? Бить будешь?! — худое тело, одетое в тельник и спортивки снова дёргается, пытаясь вернуть одеяло.  
— Нет, просто трахну…  
— Аааа! Нет, не надо!!!  
Меня шатает, падаю на тёплое брыкающееся тело и вырубаюсь.

Просыпаюсь от звонка своего телефона. Пока голос Бомжа у меня под задницей вибрируя рычит, что «хочет выебать меня как животное», я с трудом открываю глаза и вспоминаю, что было. Лица касается что-то холодное и мокрое и я автоматом перехватываю чье-то запястье.  
— Какого?..  
Рядом сидит тот самый мужик, вроде тот, или нет? Этот гладко выбритый, влажные волосы причесаны, и пахнет от него уже не сивухой, а каким-то парфюмом. И он отводит у меня с глаз упавшие на них пряди волос.  
— У тебя грязь на лице.  
— Да и пох, оставь, — пытаюсь отпихнуть его руку и встать. — Блядь, голова кружится.  
— Лежи, я сейчас воды принесу. У тебя телефон надрывается. Ответишь?  
— Да… Алекс, да, я в порядке. Понятия не имею где, вроде к Нику домой шёл и вырубился по дороге… Как тебя зовут?..  
— Володя. Ты про Никиту Петрова?  
— Я у Володи. Ага… Говорит, чтобы мы подходили. Сколько я так лежу?  
— Час. Ты меня напугал. Упал на меня сверху, я думал, правда трахнуть собрался. А ты просто отрубился и захрапел.  
— Неужели… — сажусь, прикладывая запястье к кружащейся башке. Похоже, я всё ещё не протрезвел. Черт бы побрал этих качков-десантников, или кто они там, Алекс и Ник, с их пойлом. Что они там пьют, ракетное топливо, что ли. Голова у меня сейчас точно на взлёт собирается. Володя протягивает мне стакан, вода ледяная, вот это кайф! Пью залпом, и наконец более менее прихожу в себя. Смотрю на Володю, он садится рядом, смотрит на меня, так заинтересованно. Он сам уже совершенно трезвый, вроде, только тени под глазами. Да уж, не каждый день, точнее ночь, к тебе в дом вваливаются пьяные парни, чтобы упасть в твою постель и вырубиться на тебе. Кто угодно от такого протрезвеет. — Я бы почувствовал себя виноватым, если бы у вас в коридоре хоть одна лампочка горела и под ногами не валялся хлам. Странно, что я себе ничего не сломал, пока летел.  
— У тебя синяк на щеке… Это не я тебя случайно, не помнишь?  
— Нет, это мы с Алексеем подрались вчера.  
— Ладно, тогда. Ты не сказал, как тебя зовут.  
— Саша, — протягиваю руку, и когда Володя отвечает мне рукопожатием, резко тяну его на себя и целую взасос. Тот тихо вскрикивает, заваливаясь на меня, отвечает на поцелуй, потом отстраняется, тяжело дыша. Смотрю на него и улыбаюсь, самой блядской улыбкой.  
— Очень приятно! Может кофе сделать? Нам обоим. А то я от твоего перегара сейчас снова запьянею.  
— Мой перегар с твоим не сравнить, — ржу глядя на его обалделое после поцелуя лицо, — давай кофе. А я в душ. А то я тут все местные подворотни собрал, пока сюда добирался.

***

Выхожу на маленькую кухню, пока Володя варит кофе в турке, достаёт посуду, я достаю из измятой пачки сигарету, закуриваю и рассматриваю хозяина квартиры. Высокий, выше меня, худой и жилистый, загорелый. Глаза, как я успел разглядеть, серые, а волосы темно-каштановые, стрижка отросшая, чёлка падает на лицо, придавая ему какой-то своеобразный грустный оттенок, но ему идёт. Длинноватый нос с горбинкой, твёрдый рот, впалые щёки. Сексный мужик. И чего пьёт?.. Вроде, всё при нём. Может, потом расскажет, сам спрашивать не буду, мало ли, может у человека горе. Руки у него дрожат и он иногда кидает на меня короткие взгляды. Тоже изучает.

— Значит, всё это не было моим пьяным бредом. — произносит он наконец, глядя на меня, немного исподлобья, будто смущается.  
— Смотря что именно, бреда было достаточно, поверь, — отвечаю затягиваясь и усмехаясь, вспоминая нелепое начало нашего знакомства.  
— Ты настоящий парень, а не привиделся мне, и к тому же голубой…  
— Здорово, да? — улыбаюсь как настоящий искуситель, вскинув одну бровь, — прям как и ты.  
Володя смущается ещё больше, разливает кофе по чашкам, одну ставит передо мной, придвигает сахар. Не сводя с меня глаз садится на табуретку, подпирает голову рукой, запуская пятерню в волосы.  
— Ты ведь не скажешь никому, обещай?  
— Не скажу, и ты тоже не говори моим друзьям, мне не нужно, чтобы Алекс узнал, как я без него развлекаюсь.  
— Он твой парень?  
— Да нет… — морщу нос, — мы просто друзья.  
— Кстати, тебе сколько лет?  
— Восемнадцать, — немножко привираю, но ведь это неважно, и любопытствую в ответ: — А тебе?  
— Мне тридцать.  
— Классно, значит, нам обоим уже всё можно, — отодвигаю полупустую чашку и скидывая влажное полотенце с бёдер, киваю, приглашая.

***

Володя проливает кофе, ставя чашку мимо блюдца и не сводя с меня глаз, медленно, словно во сне подходит. Я смотрю на него, оперевшись голым задом и правой ладонью о подоконник и скрестив лодыжки. Да, иди ко мне, да, шепчу мысленно, это каждый раз как в первый, мне нравится смотреть. Я почти возбужден, член наливается, хотя, Володя ещё даже не прикоснулся ко мне. Желание меня разрывает. Мужчина передо мной, словно чувствуя это, не дойдя одного шага до меня, падает на колени, то ли матерясь, то ли молясь, и глядя снизу мне в глаза, медленно берет мой полувозбужденный член сначала в руки, а потом в рот. А я не отвожу взгляда от его глаз. Ох, блядь… Наконец-то… Еле держусь, чтобы сходу не начать вбиваться в его умелый рот, выдыхаю, с лёгким стоном, давая понять, как мне кайфово. А он тоже стонет, с моим членом во рту, берёт его глубже, насколько может. Втягивая щеки, слегка всасывая, языком проводит по стволу, уздечке, обводит головку. Я мгновенно полностью твердею, и Володя ненадолго вынимает его изо рта, чтобы посмотреть, и с каким-то почти ужасом смотрит на меня, скользя по стволу рукой. Нравится, хочет, и меня это чертовски заводит. Снова начинает брать в рот, глубоко, будто пытаясь заглотить, ещё немного, и я не выдержу. Начинаю вбиваться и стонать, почти в голос, глядя на него, обхватываю его затылок обеими руками и кончаю, кончаю, кончаю, бесконечно просто, изливаюсь, меня перетряхивает, Володя едва не давится, но глотает до капли. Облизывается, всё ещё водя по моему члену ладонью.  
— Я думал, ты меня всё-таки трахнешь.  
— Смеёшься что ли? Я теперь не остановлюсь…  
Он смотрит на меня, на мой ничуть не спадающий хуй, глаза так и сияют.  
— Пойдём в постель, — говорю ему. Володя пошатнувшись, быстро встаёт, смотрит на меня, будто снова пьяный. И сам тянет меня в комнату.

***

Презервативы у меня всегда с собой, быстро надеваю, спрашиваю:  
— У тебя смазка есть?  
— Конечно, — протягивает мне небольшой тюбик.  
— Отлично, ты готов?  
— Да… — почти стонет мужчина. Улыбаюсь ободряюще, толкая его чтобы нагнулся. Начинаю растягивать, заодно лаская, он тихо воет вжимая губы в предплечье, чтобы заглушить себя. Потом протягивает руку, притягивая меня за бедро.  
— Быстрее…  
— Да подожди ты, я сам сейчас взорвусь. Ты слишком узкий.  
— Не могу больше ждать.  
Окэй. Начинаю медленно входить, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, Володя пытается сам насадиться, делая движение мне навстречу, чуть сдерживаю его за бедра, чтобы не спешил. Если этот воздержанец сейчас себя порвёт с моей помощью, хана классному траху. Нет уж, я и так за последние сутки едва взрыв мозга от постоянного возбуждения не получил, не собираюсь сейчас свой шанс упустить. Медленно вхожу, выхожу, снова вхожу, с каждым толчком всё глубже, Володя стонет выгибаясь, но от удовольствия. Добавляю смазки, оглаживая кольцо стискивающих меня мышц, скольжу пальцем внутрь, дорастягивая, расслабляя. Так, хорошо, начинаю понемножку толкаться. Дальше больше, сильнее, меняя углы, пока не нахожу нужный, и мужчина подо мной закидывая голову прогибается, с восторженным вздохом. Протягиваю руку, беру его за волосы, оттягивая голову на себя, разворачивая, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
— Так, да?  
— Да, ещё… — бросает на меня взгляд через плечо и по-настоящему стонет, пытается отвернуться, прикрывает глаза, — о, боже… что ты со мной делаешь…  
— Смотри на меня, — тяну его за волосы.  
— Не могу, ты ослепляешь…  
— Давай, смотри, — дёргаю уже сильнее, бью головкой по простате, — меня это возбуждает. Хочу видеть твои глаза. Хочу видеть, как тебе хорошо.  
Заставляю Володю смотреть как я его трахаю, это всё, что мне нужно, чтобы кончить, чувствую, что уже готов и обхватываю свободной рукой его истекающий член, класс, размазываю обильный густой предэякулят, надрачиваю, в том же ритме, что и трахаю. Хочу, чтобы он кончил со мной. Он срывается на стоны, сжимается вокруг моего члена, делаю несколько резких толчков, и он кончает, а следом и я. Володя просто падает на постель, опустошенный. Я снимаю презик, бросаю подальше и падаю на Володю сверху, целуя в ухо, щёку, куда придётся.  
— Ну что, на второй заход?  
— Нас ждут, — оборачивается, ловит мои губы, целует тоже.  
— Бля. — Точно, ребята ждут, а мы тут трахаемся. Скатываюсь с Володи, тянусь за джинсами. — Телефон сдох. Сколько времени?  
— Первый час, — отвечает Вова, протянув руку и нажимая подсветку на часах стоящих на полу за матрасом.  
— Ладно, может потом, если не напьёмся.  
— Выпить не помешает, — вздыхает Володя, с мечтательной улыбкой глядя, как я поднимаюсь и голышом иду из комнаты. Я подхватываю брошенное на кухне полотенце, прохожу в ванную, чтобы смыть следы секса, Володя заходит следом, когда я уже выхожу, ловит мою руку, жадно смотрит.  
— Переночуешь у меня?  
— Очень на это надеюсь.

***  
Приведя себя в порядок, выходим в тёмную ночь, чтобы перейти в другую парадную. Оказывается я спьяну не туда зашёл, когда к Нику шёл.  
— Нехорошо в гости с пустыми руками… — хмурится Володя. Ну да, и чего мы принесём, денег нет, а если бы и были, магазины закрыты. Чего мы сейчас с бодуна нашароёбим в темноте?  
— У меня идея! — ору и бегу к ближайшему забору, за которым виднеется какое-то здание с клумбами. Дергаю, крепкий, доски не оторвать. Ну ничего. Снимаю с запястья шнурок-браслет, стягиваю волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали. И подпрыгивая лезу наверх.  
— Ты куда?! — Володя хватает меня снизу за задницу, то ли поддерживая, то ли хочет стащить обратно. Но я уже одну ногу перекинул, и сижу верхом.  
— Счас Людмиле букет организуем. Ты со мной или тут подождешь?  
— Да чтоб тебя… угробище малолетнее! Стой! Я с тобой.  
Протягиваю Вове руку, помогая залезть, деревянная конструкция, не рассчитанная на вес двух пьяно колеблющихся тел, начинает поскрипывать и шататься. Тороплюсь спрыгнуть и сразу несусь к клумбе. Особо не выбирая, ибо всё равно ни хрена не видно, сгребаю в охапку кучу ароматных стеблей и выдираю с землёй и корнями. Бегу обратно, теперь надо с этим букетом как-то перебраться на ту сторону.  
Слышу треск, жуткий скрип и матерную брань: Вова, всё-таки отломал одну из досок в заборе и уже протиснулся на ту сторону. Хорошо, что мы оба тощие, одной доски хватило. Я сначала по частям передал ему букет, чтобы не помять цветы, а то, зря я что ли жизнью ради него рисковал? Потом проныриваю следом. Вова грустно пытается приладить на место здоровенный лоскут с карманом, оторванный от задней части брюк.  
— Чёрт, брюки порвал, пока доску выламывал.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Вован, ты что её задницей отхерачивал?  
— Никакого сочувствия… нет, руками, а карман зацепился, когда пролезал.  
— Я тебе очень сочувствую, только идём скорее, пока парни не решили, что мы умерли где-то по дороге.  
Я даже позвонить не могу, объяснить, почему так долго не возвращаюсь, телефон разряжен. Держа цветы перед собой, как дебильный первоклассник, тороплюсь за Володей, стараясь не запнуться и почти влетаю в Алекса. Видимо, он не выдержал и пошёл меня искать.  
— Вы чего так долго?! А это что ещё? — встречает нас друг.  
— Саша ограбил детский сад… И забор сломали… И я порвал штаны. — жалобно проныл Володя.  
— Я уже ничему не удивляюсь, — качает головой Алекс укоризненно глядя на меня.  
— У меня телефон разрядился.  
— Ты же музыку слушаешь, вместо того чтобы на звонок ответить! Чтобы завтра же для меня нормальный рингтон поставил! — Алекс почти орёт, краснея, а я отхожу на шаг.  
— Ладно, — непонятно, чего он злится, наверно волновался. Протягиваю ему свой букетище, Алекс смотрит на него, потом ошалело переводит взгляд на меня, — Держи.  
Парень уже багровый, то ли от злости, то ли от смущения. Смотрит на цветы:  
— Что?!  
— Поможешь букет для Люды красивый сделать.

Нашли место посветлее, перебираем цветы, обрезаем лишние листья и корни, складным ножом, чтобы придать букету презентабельный вид.  
— А это что, блядь за капуста?! — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Откуда на клумбе капуста? — офигеваю я.  
— Умники, это такое растение декоративное, что вы понимаете. — фыркает Володя.  
— Действительно, мы же все тут флористы через одного, ёпт. Не загоняй, давай скорее.  
— А с капустой что делать? — крутит в руках фиолетового монстра Алекс.  
— Далась тебе эта капуста…  
— Людмила в салат порежет, — выхватываю у него из руки стебель.  
— Екибанаторы…  
— Звучит как-то неприлично, — замечает Вова.  
— Отлично, Алекс новое ругательство изобрёл.  
Мой друг закатывает глаза.

***

Перед парадной Алекс долго отряхивает меня от остатков травы и земли, как следует проходясь по всему телу крепкими ладонями, задевая синяки. Я вытряхиваю бэлансы, стуча ими по скамейке у входа. Алекс чувствительно бьёт меня по заду, рефлекторно уворачиваюсь от удара.  
— Да стой ты, грязный, как черт…  
— Подожди, — пока он меня выбивал как коврик, я почувствовал, что у меня и в штанах комья земли. Насыпались похоже, когда цветы перед собой тащил. Расстегиваю джинсы, собираясь снять.  
— Саша, ты совсем?.. — Алекс стреляет глазами по сторонам.  
— У меня песок в трусах…  
— Может, всё-таки не на улице?!  
— Никого же нет.  
— Господи, пошли мне терпения… Ты забыл где находишься? Завтра вся деревня будет обсуждать твой стриптиз. — Алекс в таком раздрае чувств, что сам начинает застегивать мои штаны, потом поднимает на меня взгляд, — Блядь я уже сам чокнулся с тобой…  
Вова стоит неподалёку, с интересом наблюдая за нами, одной рукой прижимая оторванный карман, другой букет. Делаю невинное лицо. Попытка совращения снова не удалась, ну ладно, ладно…

— Ох, красота! — Я, сияя глазами и улыбкой, протягиваю Людмиле цветы и она смеётся, берёт, и даже слегка обнимает меня за плечи, вставая на носочки. Я гордо улыбаюсь парням, которым не досталось обнимашек. Алекс кривит рот, глядя на меня, а я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не показать ему язык. Может, я и псих, но не дурак, знаю как разрядить обстановку и заставить простить мне что угодно.  
Люда ставит в вазу на буфет, отправляет нас умываться. Володе дают английских булавок, чтобы починить дырку. Алекс с Ником снова что-то обсуждают, смеясь, я проскальзываю за стол, рядом с Людой, и мой друг, опережая Володю садится рядом. Ха!

Позже, когда все начинают желать друг другу спокойной ночи и расходиться:  
— Ща засну, — сползаю на пол, краем зрения вижу, как Вова дёрнулся ко мне, но мой друг успел первым. Подхватил меня за спину, я на нем повис пыльным мешком, хихикая про себя и вслух постанывая.  
— Да, наверно, пора на боковую, — слегка пошатнувшись, говорит Алекс.  
Извини, Вова, судьба решила всё за нас! Второй заход отменяется. Не удастся мне у тебя переночевать. Алекс сгружает меня на одну из постелей, потом выходит. Люда дала нам комнату с двумя кроватями и два комплекта постельного белья, но Алекс шлепнулся ко мне, когда пришёл. Застилать мы ничего и не подумали, так и заснули на покрывале, только диван Алекс, приподняв вместе со мной кстати, разложил. Раздеться тоже сил не было, а пачкать простыни грязной одеждой не хотелось. Алекс упал рядом со мной, я переполз устраиваясь поперёк, и положил голову ему на живот, вместо подушки. Так и проспали до утра.

— Мммм… не дёргайся. — Мычу недовольно, пытаясь вернуть зашевелившегося друга в горизонтальное положение и снова пристроить на нём щёку.  
— Я не дёргаюсь, — стонет Алекс, — единственное, что у меня дёргается, это глаз. У меня из-за тебя уже нервный тик.  
И противореча своим же словам, тянет меня наверх, чтобы уложить рядом с собой на подушку и обнимает обеими руками, блаженно вздыхая. Снова пристраивает подбородок на моей макушке, я чувствуя всё его тело, начинаю снова заводиться.  
— Дверь не заперта. — Достаточно громко, чтобы Алекс меня сквозь дремоту расслышал, говорю, проскальзывая ладонью в задний карман его джинс и сжимая зад. Матерится, откатываясь от меня, хватаясь за лицо.  
— Да что ж такое, теперь каждое утро так будет?  
Переворачиваюсь на живот, чтобы Алекс не видел мой стояк, смотрю на него сбоку.  
— Может быть. Слушай, а если бы я был девушкой, ты бы от меня так не шарахался?  
Алекс странно смотрит на меня, некоторое время, потом улыбается, отводит волосы у меня с лица, заправляет за ухо, крутит в пальцах колечко серьги.  
— При чем здесь это? Дело не в том, что ты парень. Я просто не могу… не должен. Ты же ничего обо мне не знаешь.  
— Расскажи.  
— Я не могу…  
— Алекс, ты меня пугать начинаешь. Я теперь не знаю, на что и думать.  
— Прошу, не думай, всё хорошо. У тебя всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
— А у нас?  
— И у нас. Я тебя не оставлю, пока жив.  
— Бля. Скажи, что ты не болен какой-нибудь ужасной смертельной болезнью.  
— Да ну тебя! Нет. Обещаю, я тебе всё расскажу, когда уедем от Ника. Давай вставать.

***


	3. 3

Алекс посмотрел на наш помятый видок и решил, что надо постираться. А у меня сразу завертелись в голове грязные мысли. Он раздевается, я раздеваюсь, ждём когда вещи выстираются, высохнут, оба рядом и голые… Мой друг не дал мне впасть в фантазии, попросил у Ника шмоток и сунул мне в руки.  
— Я в душ. Выбери себе что-нибудь.  
— Мне не надо, у меня в машине есть…  
Алекс просто кивнул, взял чистую одежду и ушёл в душ. Я немного погрустнел и пошёл на кухню. Там Людмила у плиты, что-то готовит, маленький Артёмка сидит пристегнутый на своём стуле, обгрызает игрушку.  
— Доброе утро, — здороваюсь с Людой, подмигиваю Артёму, тот смеётся, увидев меня.  
— Привет, Сашунь! — Люда тоже улыбается мне, — а я кашу варю, Тёмку кормить, будешь?  
— Ну, давай, — меня снова улыбает: мамы они всегда мамы, всегда готовы накормить и утешить. И неважно, что я моложе всего лет на семь-восемь. Может и с моей собственной матерью у нас когда-нибудь отношения наладятся. Хочется в это верить, и не верится. Вспоминаю детство, которое нихрена, кстати, не помню, понемногу поглощая геркулес, на пару с Артёмкой. Слушаю, как шумит вода в душе…  
— Как ты? — Люда снова замечает мои грустные глаза.  
— Нормально.  
— Давай, кушай. Худенький такой, — говорит Люда и пододвигает мне ещё бутеров с бужениной и кружку кофе.  
— Да не, это я ещё расту, — отвечаю, запихивая кусок в улыбку.  
— Серьёзно? Куда тебе, может хватит? — смеётся девушка, наблюдая за мной. — А какой у тебя рост? Ты и так уже под два метра.  
— Тебе так кажется, всего сто восемьдесят. Давно не мерял.  
— Никита, где твоя рулетка? Будем Сашика рост мерить. — и поставила меня у косяка. Никита принёс рулетку, налил себе кофе и забавлялся, глядя как его жена пытается увидеть из-за моей головы где ставить отметку.  
— Давай подержу, — Ник прижал пальцами край ленты, пока я отходил в сторону, а Люда отмечала карандашом мой рост.  
— Сто восемьдесят два…  
— Я же говорил, — ухмыляюсь, немного удивлённо.  
— А до какого возраста люди вообще растут? — спрашивает Ник.  
— Говорят, до двадцати пяти…  
— Может, я тогда тоже вырос? Меня тоже померьте. — Ник встал к тому же косяку и мы измерили его рост.  
— Нет, сто семьдесят, как и было, — Никита сделал грустно-философское выражение лица, и сразу же лукаво улыбнулся: — Людмила!..  
— Думаешь, я тоже могу расти?.. Вот, сто пятьдесят девять… Теперь Артём.  
Артём подрос на четыре миллиметра, с тех пор как ему последний раз измеряли рост. Наконец, на кухню вышел Алекс, и Люда его тоже поставила «к стенке».  
— Лёха, иди сюда, — позвал Ник, — проверим, может ты вырос.  
— Ахаха, ну конечно, — но тоже встал и Ник сделал отметку.  
— Сто семьдесят четыре. А было вроде меньше?  
— Вряд ли, — посмотрел на самую высокую отметку, потом на меня и улыбнулся так, будто мой рост это его личная заслуга. Похоже, ему нравится. А вот мне так вообще по барабану, кто какого роста.  
— Давай, переодевайся, машинку запустим, — я сходил за чистой одеждой и тоже направился в душ. Закинул грязные вещи, нажал «пуск», а сам залез под душ, мыться, и заодно подрочить представляя самые охуенные губы и шрамы.

***

Позже пошли за сигаретами в ближайший магаз. Там Алекса все знают, он разговорился с продавщицей средних лет и двумя девушками, покупавшими колу. Я как обычно, делаю непроницаемый фейс, а сам наблюдаю и слушаю. Алекс нас знакомит, продавщица, Ирина сразу обращает внимание на мою щёку:  
— Ох, какой синячище, что случилось?  
— Да ерунда, с Лёшей подрались.  
— Лёша, за что ты мальчика избил?  
— Это мальчик меня избил, — друг задирает футболку, демонстрируя фиолетово-пятнистый живот.  
— Я промолчу, но у меня такие же. Я вообще весь в синяках…  
— Я что, садист, ты сам на меня с кулаками налетел.  
— Ты первый мне съездил.  
— За то что у тебя язык без костей…  
— Ну да, за такое и по морде получить не стыдно…  
Алекс покупает курево, я стою рядом и пытаюсь вывести его из себя. Ирина почти смеётся, девочки уже в голос, и глазки мне строят. Я улыбаюсь им, и договариваемся, что попозже пойдём на пляж все вместе. Алекс исподлобья наблюдает за нами, отсчитывает деньги, сгребает покупки и подталкивает меня к выходу.  
Какого хрена… мы с девочками так мило болтали, у меня вроде даже свидание наклёвывалось.  
— Что за спешка?  
— Поехали прокатимся, — Алекс направляется к моему форду.  
— Ну, поехали. И куда? — завожу мотор, пока прогреваю, смотрю на друга.  
— Я покажу дорогу, — Алекс закуривает, приоткрываем окна и выезжаем из деревни.

Проехав пару километров съехали с дороги, миновали очередные заброшенные развалины и остановились посреди какого-то поля. Алекс достал из-под ног пакет, вышел из рейнджера, положил на сиденье, вытащил бутылку пива, снова закурил. Я тоже вышел наружу, подошёл к нему, он протянул и мне пива, я отказался, взял воду. Не из-за ГАИ, просто я не могу круглосуточно спиртное в себя вливать, как он.  
— Наконец-то.  
— Что?  
— Я могу побыть с тобой наедине. — Алекс залезает снова в форд, сидит на сиденье боком, смотрит на меня, я встаю напротив, опускаю стекло и облокачиваюсь об открытое окно, стоя почти между его раздвинутых коленей. Смотрю тоже ему в лицо, изучая выражение зелёных глаз. Ничего не говорю, только улыбаюсь ему, не хочу испортить спокойный момент, ляпнув опять что-нибудь. — Мы с тобой знакомы всего пару дней, а у меня из-за тебя уже седина появилась. Могу я хоть немного расслабиться в твоём обществе? Просто побыть с тобой, только с тобой. Это всё, что мне нужно.  
— Мне тоже, — отвечаю, и думаю, это так и есть. Мне плевать, что происходит вокруг меня, пока Алекс со мной. Он действует на меня как успокоительное. А он так смотрит, как будто глядя на меня мыслями уплывает в какие-то мечты. Не пытается снова дотронуться до меня, помня, что я начинаю либо бесить его, либо приставать. А может, по другой причине. Вздыхаю про себя, и сам беру его за руку. Лёгкое пожатие, без намёков, просто дружеский жест. Алекс будто отмирает, двигается, отшвыривает окурок в траву, ставит бутылку на приборную доску, забирает мою, ждёт, когда я закручу крышку и тоже отставляет. Подтягивает меня чуть ближе, его колено касается моего бедра. Скользит взглядом по моему телу, лицу, сейчас он может никого не стесняться. И смотрит, смотрит, так, что я тоже начинаю залипать в каких-то мечтах, без единой связной мысли в голове. Его настроение заражает и меня. Мне хочется сейчас плыть по течению. Не думать о том, что это глупо, вот так пялиться друг на друга, рука в руке, а не заниматься привычным сексом. Интересно, надолго ли меня хватит.

— Красивый такой…  
— Ах-а, потрогать не хочешь?  
— Я ещё не насмотрелся, — улыбается Алекс.  
— Ну ты даёшь.

— Первый раз в своей грёбаной мерзкой жизни я вижу такую красоту, что забываю всю свою боль… ты зашиваешь мои раны…

Проникаюсь его страстными словами. Не думал, что моя красота для кого-то станет чем-то большим, чем приятным для взгляда впечатлением. Делаю снова попытку узнать о нем больше.  
— Ты обещал рассказать о себе.  
— У меня никого нет. Нет родителей, вообще никаких родственников. Я один всю жизнь, единственный друг — Ник. Сейчас я работаю, на такой работе, на которую бы меня не взяли, если бы у меня была семья… Учусь на заочном, от работы направили… Тебя по счастливой случайности встретил. Такие глаза, слёзы, боль, на таком красивом лице. Это неправильно, так не должно быть.  
— Я почти привык.  
— Ты сломанный, как и я. Но ещё не до конца. Не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой такое же повторилось. Я хочу защищать тебя, а ты спасаешь меня от воспоминаний. И того что ещё мне предстоит…  
Мне стало не по себе.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Я всё равно не смогу рассказать тебе всего, по разным причинам. Давай ты будешь спрашивать, а я отвечу, если смогу.

Я чуть не прокусил себе язык до крови, чтобы сдержаться и не спросить, когда мы наконец потрахаемся. Если я для Алекса как принцесса, которую надо защищать, то он для меня как девственница, которую так легко спугнуть… Ебанись оно всё… Почему с ним так хорошо и так сложно. Я взял его руку теперь обеими руками, помял, погладил, задумываясь, переплёл наши пальцы. У него даже на ладони были шрамы. Такие белые, стянутые, один был похож на рисунок падающей звезды с лучиками и длинным росчерком хвоста. Я кое-что в этом понимаю, потому что у меня мать работает в медицине. Видно, что рана была рваная и глубокая, и заживала сама по себе, никто её не зашивал. Я страшно любопытный, ненавижу тайны, они меня терзают, я непременно должен докопаться до правды. Но сейчас мне не хотелось спрашивать. Не знаю, как начать, глядя на эти следы. Может, он сам расскажет, когда решится. Кое-что я спрашивал, как они познакомились с Ником, например. И другие не слишком личные вещи. Вопросов потом в голове возникло ещё больше. Но я решил не лезть Алексу в душу.  
Как-то всё грустно. В штаны лезть нельзя. В душу страшно. Придётся придумывать что-то другое. Ну, я был бы не я, если бы куда-нибудь не влез. Начиная с неприятностей.

Мне надоело стоять столбом перед Алексом, обошёл машину, сел за руль. Алекс развернулся, чтобы меня видеть. Порылся в пакете, достал пакетик с сухарями, пристроил между нами. Сидим, пьём, жуём. Болтаем о приятном, и вдруг Алекс меня спрашивает:  
— Дай порулить?  
— Когда будешь трезвым.  
— Издеваешься?..  
— Кто ещё над кем издевается… — И понеслась горячая…  
— Ты вчера больше меня выпил, ты тестер подожжёшь, если сейчас в него дыхнёшь.  
— Я бы физически не смог больше тебя выпить, я уже в траве валялся когда вы с Ником марафон устраивали!  
— Учитывая твои объёмы… сколько ты весишь? Пятьдесят?.. Точно больше меня выпил!  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу свои объёмы…  
— Ох, Сань, заткнись!..  
— А то что будет?  
— А то я тебя заткну.  
— Как?!  
— Руками!  
— О, твоя ладонь, прижатая к моим губам… А что потом будешь делать?  
Алекс снова залез рукой в пакет, достал сникерс, распечатал и протянул мне. Я с удовольствием откусил кусок побольше, ещё и в глаза этому гаду смотрел. Он покраснел. Сижу, жую, кайфую, Алекс на некоторое время завис, потом всё-же сказал:  
— Я теперь знаю, как тебя заткнуть. Надо шоколадку в рот сунуть.  
— Или поцеловать… — бормоча с набитым ртом, облизываю крошки с губы.  
— Ох, заткнись!.. — Алекс прям подскакивает, раздражаясь, отворачивается, а меня прёт с его реакции. Сразу пытается перевести тему. — Поехали на пляж? Толпа поклонниц наверняка уже тебя заждалась.  
— Толпа? Поклонниц?.. С чего бы толпа.  
— Хоть на спор, наверняка уже всем рассказали и всех подруг собрали. Деревня же.  
— Не буду я на такое спорить… Ревнуешь?  
— Ревную. Ты просто нарасхват, уже девчонок склеил.  
— Ты может не поверишь, но это они меня клеили.  
— Верю, верю.  
— Сначала к Никите заедем. Может, они всей семьёй с нами пойдут.  
— Можно.  
— Позвони, — я по привычке подстраховываюсь. Делаю то, что Алексу в его натуральный ум не придёт. Собираю народ, чтобы не появляться везде с лучшим другом как сладкая парочка. Он и так нас палит без конца.  
— Только попробуй меня ревновать, если я буду с девушками общаться. И тебе тоже не помешает.  
— Бляяя… я не хочу.  
— А придётся.  
— Я хочу общаться только с тобой.  
— Ага, вот именно поэтому и будешь общаться с другими. — Он меня иногда выбешивает своей непроходимостью дремучей. Даже если бы мы были привычной для народа натуральной парой, Алекс так себя ведёт, что у всех бы создавалось впечатление, что мы буквально трахаемся на людях. Эти его раздевающие взгляды, бережные прикосновения, объятия. Просто неловко. Откровеннее некуда. Я со своей внешностью и так всегда привлекаю к себе внимание, а когда рядом присутствует дополнение в виде симпатичного брутального парня бросающего на меня обожающие взгляды… Хотя, возможно, у меня просто паранойя. Я никогда ни в чем не уверен, если не получаю фактов. С моей вечно пьяной, обдолбанной или наполненной кошмарами головой никогда нельзя быть в чем-то уверенным. Алекс грустнеет.  
— Да знаю я, всё равно настроения нет.  
— У меня тоже настроение совсем другим заниматься…

А мой друг был прав, я бы ему проспорил: на пляже кроме Жанны и Маши, с которыми я в магазине познакомился, сидела целая группа девушек, и даже парни. Интересненько. Пришли за своими девушками присматривать, или только на меня полюбоваться?  
Странные конечно они создания, девчонки. Зачем такую толпу собирать, могли бы только на двоих моё внимание делить. Мне же по кайфу, больше секса будет.  
Девушки почти все в купальниках, загорелые, как мулатки, смотрю на полуголые тела и уже представляю, какая как в постели себя поведёт и что я с ней смогу проделать, хочу каждую по отдельности отодрать, и всех сразу. Вместе с их мальчиками.  
Всё это будет, если мой друг меня снова себе не заберёт, чтобы любоваться. Занятно смотреть на его собственничество и ревность.  
Девушки окружают меня, знакомятся, флиртуют, глазами пожирают, хотят потрогать. Зовут поплавать, но я сейчас не собираюсь раздеваться, пусть Алекс раздевается и телом светит. Вместе с синяками. Я сажусь в тени, вместе с Людой и Артёмом, рядом пристраиваются Жанна, Дамир и Аля. Алекс тоже в воду лезть не рвётся, только футболку снимает, перекидывает на шею, тоже с девушками болтает, смеётся, старается на меня не смотреть, но и из виду не выпускает. Я же пялюсь — не парюсь, знаю, что по моему лицу и глазам ничего прочесть невозможно. Для этого надо уметь смотреть в душу, как Алекс, а я кроме него этого никому и не позволю.  
Снова замечаю странность, вот Жанна, во всю меня соблазняет, а вот Аля, как Алекс, только смотрит, рот приоткрыт, глаза распахнуты, и мне хочется шутя пощелкать у неё пальцами перед лицом, чтобы перегрузилась. В ступор что ли некоторых красивая внешность вводит? Будто ей больше ничего не надо, только смотреть. Мне-то надо. Похоже, эта девочка на своей волне и мне тут ловить нечего. Кроме восхищенных взглядов. Зато Жанна за двоих старается, когда она смотрит мне в глаза и медленно проводит языком по губам, я считаю, что пора действовать.  
— Хотите за мороженым сгоняю? — предлагаю всем, и получаю одобрительные возгласы, жара чувствуется даже в тени дерева. — Пошли, покатаю.

Встаю и протягиваю руку Жанне. Она широко, довольно и почти хищно улыбается, сразу беря мою руку и поднимаясь с пледа. Обнимаю её за талию, её руку закидываю себе на плечи, ловлю взгляд Алекса, и развратно подмигиваю. Даже издали вижу, как его щёки заливает румянец. Он держит себя в руках, но я замечаю реакцию, он хотел бы пойти к нам и, то ли придушить обоих, то ли присоединиться и стать третьим. Но не делает ни шага, только слегка закатывает глаза, словно показывая, как его всё достало, и отворачивается, чтобы поговорить с ребятами. В принципе, иного я и не ожидал. Хотя, попытаться стоило.

— Ого, монстр-трак! — восклицает Жанна, когда мы подходим к моему форду. Усмехаюсь, подсаживая её на пассажирское сиденье, с удовольствием глядя как мелькают маленькие ножки с алыми ноготками, и подпрыгивает большая грудь, когда Жанна устраивается. Присоединяюсь к ней, завожу мотор.  
— Куда поедем?  
— Я знаю одно место, где нам никто не помешает, — Жанна смотрит на меня огромными синими глазами, склоняет голову к плечику, прядь длинных чёрных кудрей падает ей на грудь, привлекая мой взгляд, потом я снова поднимаю его на её лицо, и улыбаюсь:  
— Покажи мне, — делаю движение ей навстречу и наши губы сливаются в поцелуе.

[CENSORED]

Надеюсь, на нас не очень обиделись, что мы пропали почти на полтора часа. Жанна со мной возвращаться не стала, я подвез её к ней домой, взял номер её мобильного, а сам сгонял за мороженым и вернулся на пляж.

Там произошла некоторая перемена мест, вместо Люды, которая не стала ждать и ушла с Ником и сыном домой, на покрывале валялся Алекс. Делал вид, что дремлет, закинув руки за голову. Девушки потеряв объект флирта в моем лице, и не приобретя его в лице Алекса, ушли развлекаться в другое место. Я хлопнулся спиной ко всем, перед другом, поставил между нами картонку с мороженым, Алекс приоткрыл глаза, недовольно глядя на меня, но я не дал ему шанса начать очередную семейную ссору.  
— Поехали к Нику, а то мороженое счас растает. Я же обещал их угостить.  
— Да я уж объяснил, что тебя ждать не стоит…  
— Стоит, стоит… — встал, схватил одной рукой мороженое, другой плед потянул из-под Алекса. Он со вздохом скатился с него, встал, поднял футболку и пошёл за мной к машине.

Едем себе спокойно и наконец Алекса прорвало:  
— Ты её правда трахнул?  
— Ах-а. Ревнуешь?  
— А ты как думаешь? — слышу сарказм в голосе. — В форде?  
— Ну, а где же.  
— И как?..  
— Ну, закинул её ноги себе на плечи и выебал от души…  
— Да я не об этом!  
— А о чем? — я почти смеюсь, Алекс краснеет.  
— Что-нибудь чувствуешь? Изменилось что-нибудь в тебе?  
— Надеюсь, нет, я всегда предохраняюсь…  
— Сашка, ты можешь быть серьёзным хоть несколько минут?  
— Не могу, ты такие удивительные вопросы задаёшь.  
— Просто не знаю, как правильно…  
— Как есть.  
— Ну, в общем, хочу знать, тебе легче после этого?  
Вааау! Кажется я что-то нащупал. Шестерёнки завертелись, как смазанные, неужели Алекс хочет знать, что для меня значит секс?  
— Наверно, это же приятное занятие.  
— Просто приятное, и всё?  
— Ну, яйцам точно легче…  
— Блядь, ну вот опять начинаешь!  
— Извини, не могу удержаться. Такой разговор странный…  
— Почему это?  
— Потому что сексом надо заниматься, а не говорить о нём.  
— Ты сам всё время о нем говоришь.  
— Я говорю, что хочу секса. А не обсуждаю процесс и свои впечатления.  
— Обсуди со мной.  
— Я бы лучше с тобой занялся…  
— Ты меня пугаешь уже…  
— Чем это?  
— Ты вообще о чем-нибудь кроме ебли думаешь?  
— Нет. А ты?  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, держу себя в руках.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем.  
— Ты мог меня остановить. Или пойти с нами…  
— Ты не моё домашнее животное, чтобы я тебе запрещал что-то. Хочешь трахаться, трахайся…  
— Только к тебе не приставай, да?  
— Приставай, я уже даже привыкать начал.  
— А ты будешь снова шарахаться, как девственница…  
Краснеет, хм-м…  
— Когда-нибудь перестану.  
— И мы потрахаемся?!  
— Или я просто привыкну и перестану шарахаться, как ты говоришь.  
— Ты меня не хочешь, потому что я не девушка…  
Алекс странно косится на меня:  
— Ты себя вообще в зеркале видел?  
— Ну допустим, видел, — сразу начинаю думать, а что со мной не так, может быть мне Жанна засос поставила, или одежда наизнанку? Осторожно спрашиваю: — А что?  
— Ну какие нахрен девушки? — резко ошарашивает он меня. — Одни эти твои бесконечные длинные стройные ноги чего стоят, ни у одной девушки таких нет. Длинные ноги, длинные пальцы, ресницы… Ты красивее любой девушки и любого парня.  
— Раз я так прекрасен, почему ты от меня шарахаешься? — удивляюсь и в то же время не могу удержать улыбку, довольный тем, что настолько сильно нравлюсь ему.  
— Да потому что я тебя люблю, по-настоящему, понимаешь? Мне просто страшно! — почти орёт мой друган.  
Вцепляюсь в руль изо всех сил, одновременно осторожно нажимая на тормоза. Смотрим друг на друга.  
— А мне нет… — тихо отвечаю, не сводя глаз с его сердитой обиженной моськи.  
— А мне да, извини, у меня нет твоего опыта. Я просто тупо боюсь! — ещё громче рычит Алекс.  
— Меня?  
— Да!  
— Ну почему… я же просто сплю и вижу, чтобы с тобой трахнуться… — я, в отличие от него почти шепчу, и смотрю самым милым взглядом, но Алекс всё равно сидит весь красный от смущения.  
— Меня это пугает, потому что ты парень.  
— Отговорки.  
— Думай что хочешь. Я ни разу в жизни не влюблялся, и вдруг почувствовал что люблю парня. Который лучше любой девушки… У меня просто ум за разум заходит.  
— Я этого не понимаю. Любишь, хочешь, берёшь.  
— И не поймёшь. Я тебя тоже не понимаю, как можно трахать девушку, которую ты знаешь пять минут.  
— У неё же такие буфера!.. — недоумённо таращусь на друга, а он отвечает насмешливой улыбкой, укладывая голову на подголовник. Просто смотрит на меня некоторое время, прям чувствую, как он кипит внутри. Не понимаю чем он так недоволен. Снова завожу рейнджер и едем дальше, кручу в голове мысли о том что сказал Алекс, а он отвлекает меня своими взглядами.   
— Теперь нас не будут за геев принимать? — продолжает допытываться друг.  
— Если бы…  
— И в чем тогда смысл?  
— Мозги запудрить, — кошусь на него, он хмурый такой, почти злой, губы кусает. — Ты же сам не хотел лишних разговоров. А я не хочу, чтобы посторонние люди знали какой я на самом деле.  
— Ты бы видел, как они все вам вслед смотрели…  
Усмехаюсь самодовольно, вспоминаю, как сам Алекс на меня смотрел, до других мне в общем-то дела нет, пока они обо мне правды не знают.  
— Я представляю. Знаешь, это неважно, у кого какая ориентация, и есть ли она вообще, если ты привлёк чье-то внимание то тебя и так будут со всеми подряд в постель укладывать. Просто потому, что сами не могут.  
— К тебе это не относится.  
— Да я просто не успею всех перетрахать кто этого хочет.  
Встречаемся взглядами и тут нас наконец-то прорывает. Ржём, как укурки до самого дома Ника.

Почти успели, мороженое не протекло, но пришлось все же поставить его в морозилку, иначе пришлось бы его есть как молочный коктейль. Получился как раз десерт к обеду, потому что Людмила увидев нас на кухне сразу позвала за стол. Пока ели, снова начали выпивать, за разговорами дошли до обсуждения планов на оставшуюся часть дня, и уже навеселе, не придумали ничего лучше, чем затеять вылазку в лес за грибами. Артёмку оставили с бабушкой, захватили Вову, и Дамира с Ниной. Дамирчика я уже видел на пляже, хорошенький пацан, так обаятельно улыбался и скромно отвечал мне, когда я пытался его разговорить. Бросал на меня жадные взгляды и сразу опускал глаза, когда я внимательнее присматривался ловя эти взгляды. А Нину не помню, или её тогда не было. Она двоюродная сестра Дамира, они с младшим братом Нины Виталиком, как и мы с Алексом, приехали к друзьям, только на всё лето.

Решили всей толпой поехать на наваре Ника. Остановившись на съезде с дороги сразу устроили импровизированный стол, ещё выпили, и только потом пошли в лес.

Мы потерялись все. Первым куда-то свернул и пропал из виду Вова. Алекс пошёл искать грибы, (вернулся с полным рюкзаком автоматных патронов времен великой отечественной). Дамирчик увидел поляну черники, уселся посередине и сказал, что пока он это всё не съест, отсюда не уйдёт. Пьяная Нина убрела снимать на телефон древние финские развалины. Ник и Люда, знающие здешние места разбрелись в разные стороны иногда перекрикиваясь. А меня развезло от переизбытка кислорода в организме. Увидел какой-то полутораметровый булыжник и разлегся наверху, как звезда, свесив руки-ноги со всех сторон. Засмотрелся на медленно плывущие облака и уснул. Алекс меня нашёл с помощью своего странного раскладного телефона, напоминающего рацию. Потом по этой же «рации» мы пытались выйти на Ника, но он так резво перемещался в поисках чёртовых грибов, что мы, пьяные, прокляли всё на свете, пока все грязные, в муравьях и паутине наконец до него дотащились.  
Ник с Людой, набрали каких-то гигантских грибов, я даже названия им не знаю, такого размера, будто их радиоактивным дождём поливало. Вова повёл нас на братскую могилу с памятником солдатам ВО, запутался в колючей противотанковой проволоке и порвал куртку. Помянули павших героев (и очередную Вовину потерю гардероба), а я так устал шароёбиться по лесу и окосел от водки, что снова заснул. Меня грубо разбудили и куда-то потащили, по недовольному голосу я узнал лучшего друга.

— Только в твою дурную голову могла прийти мысль лечь поспать на кладбище.  
— Отстань… я медитировал, общался с героическими духами предков.  
— Я ж говорю, придурок.  
— Бессовестный ребёнок! — а это уже Вова, сидит рядом со стопкой в руке и прикалывается. — Ни стыда, ни страха, ничего святого.  
— Отнеси Сашку в машину, пусть поспит, — говорит Никита, звеня ключами, передавая их другу.  
— Ага, детский сад, штаны на лямках. — Алекс подкидывает меня, так что меня мутить начинает, — точно, а то снова потеряется где-нибудь.  
— Сморило, ну прям как нашего Артёмку, — вздыхает со смехом Люда.  
— Ага, у вас Артёмка, а у меня вот это вот. Детище! — Алекс перехватывает меня поудобнее и уносит быстрым шагом подальше от друзей.

— Хватит издеваться, ты меня старше всего на полтора года. — Пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице, но пока вижу только мелькающие наверху ветки и кусочки неба.  
— А мне иногда кажется, лет на двадцать, как минимум.  
— Если вы такие взрослые, зачем было спаивать мой неокрепший детский организм…  
— Слышь, детский организм! Тебя никто не заставлял водку пивом запивать!  
— Я хотел сделать ерша… — разглядываю золотые от солнечного света веснушки и едва удержался, чтобы пальцем не потыкать в них.  
— Зачем?! — Алекс несёт меня, то ли смеётся, то ли возмущается, даже дыхание не сбилось от моего веса. Он сошёл с грунтовой дороги и меня начало слегка потряхивать, когда он переступает через какие-то ямки и поваленные стволы.  
— Никогда не пробовал… вкусно… Поставь меня, а то меня сейчас стошнит на тебя.  
— Только попробуй. Уже пришли почти. Даже не знаю куда тебя сгрузить, в салон или в кузов, вдруг ты Нику тачку заблюешь.  
— Пошутил что ли? Тело хрупкое, попрошу не кантовать. Меня не тошнит, когда ты меня не трясешь.  
— Мне, знаешь ли, не очень удобно по кочкам твоё блин, хрупкое тело тащить и не трясти.  
— Ну так поставь меня, сам дойду.  
— Нет уж, — Алекс поудобнее подкинул меня устраивая в руках, — а то ты снова упадёшь и уснёшь. С тебя станется в какой-нибудь блиндаж провалиться, или в овраг. Видел, какие тут обрывы? Метров пять под откос.  
— Да не тряси ты меня!.. Скажи прямо, что тебе нравится меня на руках носить. Всё ещё мечтаешь, что я превращусь в девчонку?  
— Ты и так ведёшь себя как девчонка.  
— О, заметил, это я для тебя стараюсь, милый, — хриплю это, обвивая его шею руками, и сдуваю выбившиеся на лицо волосы, чтобы лучше видеть его глаза. Он бросает на меня взгляд, и краснеет, когда я взмахиваю ресницами страстно глядя в ответ.  
— Ты опять, да?.. Я тебя сейчас сам в овраг сброшу, если не перестанешь…  
— Ой, не надо, хах!.. Ну прости, ты так забавно смущаешься, что я не могу удержаться.  
— Ты же специально меня смущаешь, — Алекс понижает голос, снова смотрит вперёд, чтобы не споткнуться. А я провожу носом по его шее, трусь щекой о плечо, Алекс стискивает меня чуть сильнее, прижимает к себе теснее. Вижу, как он балдеет от меня, что я снова в его объятьях, смотрит под ноги, а сам улыбается, еле заметно, загадочно… Ненавижу загадки.

— А ты меня провоцируешь. — Опять доёбываюсь.  
— Как? Я ничего такого не делаю.  
— Особенно сейчас, просто взял на руки и куда-то понёс.  
— Ты спал на могиле. Очень захотелось тебя побыстрее оттуда убрать. Так проще всего.  
— Ты меня опять лапаешь, ты же знаешь, мне много не надо, чтобы завестись.  
— Саша!!! Ты сегодня больше часа провёл с девушкой!!!  
— Не ори на меня. Мы с тобой не женаты.  
— Да блядь!!! Задрал уже своими гейскими шутками!  
— Да брось, я знаю, тебе нравится… А хочешь, я каблуки надену и платье, такое длинное, красное, в обтяжку и с разрезом до х… бедра?  
— У тебя в форде есть туфли и платье?!  
— Не тряси меня… — ржём оба так, что Алекс не донеся меня до машины просто падает на задницу и рыдает мне в волосы. — у меня там много чего есть, тачка большая!  
— Всё, я больше не могу, дальше дойдёшь сам… ебать, модель… — Алекс катается по земле и давится от смеха. — проклятье, у меня теперь это будет стоять перед глазами. Представил, как наяву.  
Ну, а я чё, сначала на четвереньки, потом с помощью ближайшей сосны придав себе вертикальное положение, на ноги, встал и пошёл, слегка покачиваясь, модельной походкой. Оглянулся на Алекса через плечо, хотел кокетливо, но не получилось, потому что меня тоже трясло от сдерживаемого хохота. Не выдержал, и снова свалился. Алекс подобрал рюкзак, и подошёл ко мне, протягивая руку, всё ещё посмеиваясь.  
— Тебя вообще ноги не держат.  
— Ага, — цепляюсь за друга, встаю, шатаясь, висну на нем, больше притворяюсь, — неси меня…  
— Понравилось, — ворчит, а сам рюкзак за спину снова перекидывает и подхватывает меня на руки.  
А я улыбаюсь, безудержной пьяной улыбкой, глядя в его так легко краснеющее лицо.  
— Ну, а то ж, меня ещё никто на руках не носил.  
Посмотрел на меня, так странно. Мне самому было странно, всё-таки обычно я кого-то на руках таскаю, а не наоборот. Алекс меня совершенно расслабил. Подошли к машине. Друг поставил меня, придержал, когда я по инерции шатнулся, ненадолго задержал ладони на моих боках. Я не сдержался и обнял его, втыкаясь носом ему в шею, а он меня, обхватил, чуть дрожащими после моего веса руками.  
— Бллин, до чего же с тобой классно… — промычал я ему в воротник, снова уплывая мыслями, балдея, — так хорошо, что я сейчас засну…  
— Так. Давай забирайся и спи, — Алекс хмыкнул и вынув из кармана ключи разблокировал замки. Я заполз на заднее сиденье, посмотрел на Алекса. Хотел попросить его посидеть со мной, чтобы пообниматься, но передумал.  
— Иди к народу, пока тебя тоже искать не начали.  
Он криво улыбнулся, но не стал возражать, сбросил рюкзак в салон и куртку снял, под голову мне положил, только телефон и сигареты забрал.  
— Да, а то некрасиво получится…  
— Ну иди.  
— Ага.  
Он наконец отлип от созерцания меня, лежащего на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами: одну согнув в колене, я поставил на сиденье, другую свесил на пол. Оставил мне ключи и потащился к друзьям. Я ещё повертелся, открывая окна на нужную мне ширину, скинул кроссы и снова завалился. Меня сразу нашли комары, но я натянул капюшон худи на лицо, сунул руки в рукава и заснул пьяным сном без сновидений, спасибо алкоголю.

Проснулся от того что замёрз. Посмотрел по сторонам, уже темнеть начинает. Я перешёл на водительское место, решил прокатиться, выгнать комаров и погреться. Я почти протрезвел, и в одиночестве снова в голову полезли всякие ненужные мысли. Доехал до перекрёстка, развернулся, приехал обратно, закурил и посмотрел на телефон. Куча пропущенных, от кого угодно, кроме родителей. Накатили обычные злость и беспокойство, но звонить не стал, время рабочее, позже мать перезвонит, или я сам брату скину смс, чтобы проверил, как дома обстановка. В любом случае, возвращаться я не собираюсь, лучше бомжевать.  
Ещё раз пролистал пропущенные, несколько звонков с номера который не определился. Меня это напрягло, последний раз с такого номера мне звонили меньше месяца назад, когда угрожали, что сделают всякие жуткие вещи с матерью. Ей о нас с Серёгой шли такие же звонки. Отец вроде бы разрулил все свои заморочки и звонки прекратились. И вот опять. Не знаю, был ли это тот же человек, но на душе стало совсем муторно.  
И вернуться я не могу, иначе мать рано или поздно просечёт, что со мной что-то не так. Будет истерить и таскать меня к себе в больницу, как делала всю мою жизнь, учитывая, как она трясётся над моим здоровьем. Мне и так хуёво, чтобы выдержать сейчас все её проверки, не могу быть уверен, что не вырублюсь снова от нервного шока. И если бы только мать узнала, это не смертельно. А если кто-то ещё, чужой? Не хочу очнуться в запертой палате накачанный психотропными. Пока я сам по себе и далеко от дома я могу держать свои приступы под контролем. Надеюсь, со временем они совсем исчезнут. Думать об этом не хотелось.  
Я вышел из машины, снова закурил, попинал выбитые машинами из дороги камни, сделал прозвон Алексу и сразу сбросил. Думал написать смс, но в голову не пришло ничего остроумного и раздражающего, и разговаривать тоже не хотелось. Просто дал понять, что я не сплю. Настроение было паршивое. Я ждал, что Алекс перезвонит, а я не отвечу, но он не позвонил. И я слегка разочаровавшись, снова залез в машину и лёг, обняв себя руками и воткнув коленки в потолок.

Постарался переключиться на приятное. Кто-то может снимать стресс алкоголем, но мне от него легче не становится, только быстро развозит в дерьмо, а потом наступает похмел и хочется убиться об стенку, лишь бы это состояние прошло. У меня другой проверенный способ: секс. Когда потрахаюсь, будто переключаюсь. Надо снова трахнуться. Как только наша пьяная бригада вернётся и мы доедем до деревни, сразу кого-нибудь завалю. Начал вспоминать девчонок, и настроение немного улучшилось.

Слышу негромкий удар по дверям, открываю глаза, двери в машину распахиваются и заглядывает мой друг, с улыбкой от уха до уха.  
— Проспался? Двинься… — влезает в машину, пихая меня всем телом в угол. Я не успеваю возмутиться, как остальные тоже набиваются в тачку окатывая меня непередаваемым сочетанием запахов спирта и леса. Вытаскиваю из-под себя куртку Алекса, отдаю ему. Ребята, загружая себя и корзинки, раскачивают машину, как лодку, меня снова начинает мутить, чёртовы рессоры новых внедорожников, ненавижу их всей душой. И чего я просто не поехал следом за Ником на своём старичке? Сейчас не пришлось бы терпеть горячее прикосновение Алекса, который пользуясь прикрытием куртки на коленях сунул ладонь между нашими ногами, касаясь костяшками пальцев моего бедра. Ник заводит навару, трогается, и качка прекращается. Блядский боже, дай мне сил! И не дай моей руке залезть под куртку и расстегнуть другу штаны! Пытаюсь отвлечься, оглядываю приятелей: за Алексом сидит Володя, а у противоположной двери Дамир с Ниной на коленях. По тому, как он спокойно обхватывает её руками за талию и по их смеху, понимаю, что всё совершенно невинно, и привычно для них. Мне это не нравится, почему брату с сестрой можно обниматься, а мне с моим другом нельзя; Дамир чуть наклоняет голову и ловит мой мрачный взгляд, не понимает, но смущается, от того что я тоже смотрю на него. Отворачиваюсь и смотрю в окно. У Дамирки веснушки как у Алекса. И я ему нравлюсь.

***


	4. 4

Выспался, теперь ночью не усну, и настроение — прибить кого-нибудь. Доехали до деревни, Ник высадил Нину с Дамиром у большого деревянного дома. Навстречу вышла хозяйка, Маша.  
— Приходите к нам сегодня, будет вечеринка. — Зовёт девушка. Обещаем прийти. Маша улыбается всем нам, Дамир рядом с ней встал, потупился, потом поймал мой взгляд, и закусил губку. Мне сразу захотелось с его губами самому так сделать, какой милаш. Похоже, он хочет от меня большего, чем просто поболтать и поглазеть. И если сам не подойдёт, тогда я найду способ дать ему то, что он хочет. Не буду щадить, как Алекса. Думаю о них обоих пока мы едем к дому.

Когда выезжаем к Маше, на улице совсем темнеет, у неё весь дом освещен, народ везде, дым столбом, музыка долбит. Выгружаемся с Алексом и вливаемся в толпу. Маша внизу, стоит в небольшом холле, встречает новеньких, замечает нас и машет рукой, показывает куда поставить выпивку, нас с другом сразу окружают девчонки, Нина проводит нас вместо хозяйки внутрь. Оставляю Алекса на растерзание девушкам и сваливаю на поиски секса. Это много времени не занимает, многих я интересую настолько, что подходят сами.

Конечно, только девушки, парня здесь на секс развести можно только если групповуху устроить. Или скрытно, как мы с Володей сделали, и как я собираюсь сделать с Дамирчиком. Впрочем, мне всё равно с кем. Осматриваюсь, отпивая по полглотка воду из бокала, ищу знакомые лица и стараюсь не попадаться на глаза Алексу. Скоро вокруг меня собираются девчонки и парочка парней, и я в своей стихии: начинаю отвечать на заигрывания, сразу всем, кто окажется смелее, тех и завалю. Разговор сам собой сворачивает на секс, и мы решаем найти комнату чтобы потрахаться. Не один я тут озабоченный, набралось человек девять, кое-кто из девушек отказался, один парень добавился. Нашли свободную комнату и стали отрываться. Вот это веселье по мне. Двери решили не запирать, может кто заглянет, захочет присоединиться. Трахались, менялись, бегали на перекур и в ванную, закончили только когда закончились блистеры с презервативами и смазкой, я истратил штук десять резинок, и все запасы смазки, и свалил. Привёл себя в порядок, отдышался и спустился вниз. Нашёл свободный диванчик и развалился с бутылкой вина и сигаретами.

Расслабляюсь после секса, лежу, курю выпуская дым в потолок. Рядом сидит Нина, пьёт коктейль и пытается меня разговорить.  
— Ты очень красивый, наверно модель… — девочка смотрит на меня восхищенно улыбаясь.  
— Нет, я такой ерундой не занимаюсь, — раз красивый, значит модель. Хотя, порно моделью, например, я бы стал, было бы интересно.  
— Ну почему ерундой? Деньги, известность, да и просто, для себя, ведь так сложно сделать хорошие фото. Останется на память.  
— Ну давай с тобой пофоткаемся, на память, — забавляюсь, а девочка прям подпрыгивает от избытка энтузиазма взметнув длинными пепельными волосами. Я думаю, денег и популярности мне и без модельной карьеры хватит. Наоборот, с моим характером и проблемами хочется чтобы популярности было поменьше.  
— Давай, только я накрашусь немного, а тебе синяк замажем. И будут фото просто отпад!  
— А валяй.  
Сижу скрестив ноги на полу, а девочка сидит напротив и замазывает мне синяк, заодно глаз накрасила. Ну, крась уж и второй. Черт, а мне даже идёт. Нет, отбираю чёрный карандаш, и замазываю тени. Так лучше. Помада на губах. Сама намазала и мне тоже пытается. Бля.  
— Сотри эту гадость и никогда при мне не крась. Нет ничего противнее, чем целовать губы в помаде.  
— Омагад, только посмотрите, этому парню макияж идёт больше чем мне!  
— Фигня, тебе идёт, а я с краской на лице как покойник, только вампира в кино играть.  
— Да что ты, такой взгляд глубокий стал, просто мурашки по коже, бррр…

Сидим, фоткаемся, корчим всякие рожи. Развлекаемся в общем. Входит с бутылкой Алекс, смотрит на меня и охреневает, делает огромные глаза и отпивает из горла.  
— Госссподи…  
— Лёш, иди с нами пофотаешься! — зовёт Нина.  
— Э-ээ… нет, спасибо!  
— Ну ты чё как не родной, — хватаю его за ремень, он пытается идти, и я падаю и тащусь за ним. Сзади слышу пьяное хихиканье и характерные щелчки, дорвалась, снимает, ну ладно, весна придёт, гавно всплывёт!.. Стараюсь не отвлекаться и не выпустить друга из рук, он ещё ничего не понимая, пытается идти, делает пару полупьяных шагов и падает, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Бутылка звеня и расплескиваясь куда-то катится, Алекс матерится и приземляется на меня. Снова матерится и пытается отползти, а я пытаюсь его удержать.  
— Ну ты куда, ну подожди!  
— Да отстань ты от меня, не буду я с тобой таким фотаться, ты меня пугаешь!  
— Алекс! — я хватаю его за щеки, заглядывая в глаза, он отшатывается, глядя на меня как на привидение. Снова слышу щелчок камеры…  
— Ты бы себя видел, пиздец, ну и глаза, я реально чуть не обоссался!  
— У тебя сейчас не лучше. Будто ты не только обоссался…  
— Пусти или я уйду вместе с тобой и брошу тебя в речку, чтобы ты умылся! Или в резиновый бассейн Виталика!  
— Пожалей… Виталика… — я вцепился в Алекса как клещ, ему меня от себя не оторвать, если только он не хочет сделать мне больно. Вертится ужом, но освободиться не может.  
— Блять, как маленький… — Алекс наконец изворачивается и закидывает меня на плечо, чувствую жопой… ну да, сильную ладонь, но помимо этого, что доигрался и сейчас со мной сделают что-то нехорошее. Теперь я ору, чтобы он меня отпустил, но хрен там был, Алекс пьяный и злой, несёт меня во двор и швыряет в бассейн младшего братишки Нины. С феерическими матюками и брызгами лечу в холодную воду окунаясь с головой, подскакиваю дрожа.  
— Ты что, дурак?!  
— Остыл?  
— Это тебе надо остыть. Шуток не понимаешь! — делаю сильно обиженное лицо, подхожу к краю бассейна будто собираюсь выйти, а сам резко хватаю друга и валю в воду. Его маты, мой мерзкий смех, всё весело, потом Алекс вопит как сирена:  
— Телефон!!!  
— Ключи!!! — ору ещё громче, выскакиваем из бассейна и начинаем как ненормальные вытряхивать карманы, хорошо, что я свой телефон оставил в форде. Неужели я сегодня пойду пешком и в мокрых шмотках. Алекс протрезвел за мгновение выхватывая из чехла свою «рацию» и разбирая её в темноте с такой бешеной скоростью, будто на время ему нужно перебрать винтовку. Я, глядя на психующего друга, включил собственный псих и вытряхнул всё содержимое брелка прямо в траву. Подошедшая Нина застала нас обоих тихо переругивающихся, ползающих на четвереньках между детской песочницей и грядками с огурцами в поисках батареек и микросхем от брелка моих ключей. Краска из-за воды размазалась у меня по лицу и попала в глаза, и я без конца тёр их кулаками, и зараза-Нина конечно запечатлела меня во всей красе. В конце концов, я плюнул на всё и побежал умываться, когда ржать начал даже мой лучший друг. Только потом мы, пьяные дебилы, вспомнили, что телефон у Алекса водонепроницаемый, а сигнализацию в моём форде можно выключить и без пейджера.

***

Прошу Нину поискать мне в доме новые батарейки для брелка и под этим предлогом избавляюсь от её общества и неразлучного с ней телефона. Мне сейчас её документальные хроники вот вообще не всрались.

— Пойдём, — прищурившись, киваю Алексу, чтобы подошёл, он пьяно ухмыляется, подходит, ничего пока не понимая. Тяну его за руку к машине, — поможешь мне.  
Ну, он у меня сейчас получит, я мысленно перебрал все грязные ругательства, пока тащил его за собой. С реки подул ветерок и меня продрало до костей. Я заставил Алекса возиться с сигнализацией, пока копался в одном из своих тайников под сиденьем, ища сухую одежду и кроссы. Потом затащил друга внутрь и начал раздеваться, притворно жалуясь, что я из-за него теперь весь заболею и умру от конъюнктивита, менингита, простатита и прочей херни. Алекс заёрзал рядом, не зная, куда себя девать, и хотел сбежать, но я его не отпустил. Пусть платит мне за все мои страдания.  
— Куда? Ты мне ещё нужен.  
— Блять… зачем?!  
— Я весь мокрый из-за тебя. Поможешь мне переодеться.  
— Я из-за тебя тоже весь мокрый…  
— Ты первый начал. — Стаскиваю с себя противно липнущую футболку, — да помоги же скорее, пока я воспаление лёгких не получил, благодаря тебе!  
Алекс заражается моей спешкой, дрожащими горячими ладонями проводит вверх по моим рёбрам, помогая мне снять мокрую тряпку. Я тоже начинаю дрожать, притворяясь, что мне холодно, хотя, мне и в самом деле ещё холодно, но возбуждение и злость во мне здорово разогнали кровь. Он не знает, куда девать глаза, когда я откидываю руками волосы назад, провожу ладонями по плечам и груди, будто хочу смахнуть воду и согреться. Да, смотри, смотри же, наслаждайся, если сможешь, потому что сейчас удовольствие перейдёт в боль. От его присутствия рядом и от того, что я делаю, у меня уже встал, и я тороплюсь расстегнуть джинсы, и тяну их вниз, вместе с трусами.  
— Саша, ну не при мне, — тянет, почти стонет Алекс, отворачиваясь, а я разворачиваю его обратно и кладу его руки себе на живот.  
— Что? Мне неудобно самому мокрые узкачи снимать! — Алекс зажмуривается, матерится, стеная, делает глубокий вдох и всё-таки тянет мои штаны вниз, по ногам, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть и не коснуться моего члена. Не, так не пойдёт. Нарочно громко шиплю, как от боли, подкидывая задницу, и Алекс открывает глаза. Наконец он, не удержавшись, смотрит куда надо, краснеет чуть ли не до слёз и вскрикивает.  
— Боже…  
Мои ноги в полустянутых штанах лежат поперёк его колен и я двигаю ими, стараясь специально задеть его член.  
— Алекс, мне холодно. Снимай, — жду, когда он совершенно несчастный от смущения проведёт ладонями по моим ногам и снимет с меня джинсы. Закончив, он окидывает меня всего быстрым взглядом, полным страдания и отворачивается.  
— Чтоб я сдох… или хотя бы ослеп!..  
Убираю ноги, сажусь на коленях на сиденье, не тороплюсь одеваться, наслаждаясь мучениями своего лучшего друга.  
— Тебе же нравится на меня смотреть.  
Я уже почти обсох, зато Алекс нет, и вижу, как его мощный стояк выпирает в мокрых штанах. Кручусь на сиденье, расправляя сухую футболку, и смотрю на его реакцию, почти физически чувствуя его возбуждение и кипящие внутри эмоции. Сейчас он бы мог выйти, если бы захотел, и я бы не стал его удерживать, но он не уходит, трясётся рядом, смущаясь и балдея от моего обнаженного тела рядом, так близко.  
— Блять, лучше бы я тебя в платье увидел…  
— Всё так плохо? — вскидываю бровь, искоса глядя на него.  
— Я щас умру… — сидит, опустив голову, такой трогательный, со стрелочками чёрных ресниц на ярких скулах, пальцы сплёл в замок, стиснул между коленками; весь напряжённый до предела. Всё же, надеюсь, не упадёт в обморок.  
— Да перестань. Вот сейчас ТЫ ведешь себя как маленький.  
Одеваюсь не спеша, с трудом заталкиваю стояк в штаны, и сую пакет со своими мокрыми вещами в руки Алексу.  
— Иди к Нику, переоденешься. — Он совершенно несчастным взглядом смотрит на меня, пока я выпихиваю его из тачки в холодную ночь.  
— Ты меня не отвезёшь?!  
— Иди, я буду сигналку чинить.  
— Саш… — пытается меня разжалобить, наивный. Смотрю на него самым тяжёлым взглядом, какой могу изобразить.  
— Иди.  
Он больше ничего не говорит, поджимает губы, бросив напоследок на меня возмущенный взгляд, в котором всё равно читается восхищение, разворачивается, и уходит. Да, иди, дружище, через всю деревню, со стояком в тесных мокрых штанах, прочувствуй мою боль! А я пойду ещё потрахаюсь с кем-нибудь.

Где-то через час друг вернулся, свежий и протрезвевший, успел видимо, душ принять, но какой-то бледный. Нашёл меня глазами, посмотрел, и отошёл к другой компании. Взгляд у него был напряжённый, будто он что-то для себя решил и обдумывает это. Я лениво оглядел его с головы до ног, представляя, как он недавно в душе дрочил на меня. Алекс разумеется переоделся, и похоже, постарался лично для меня. Выбрал из гардероба у Никиты самую тесную футболку и разношенные джинсы с дырками на коленках, бедре и ещё выше спереди, так, что была видна изнанка кармана. Эта квадратная дырка будто была вырезана специально, чтобы наводить на грязные мысли. Я сразу засмотрелся, пытаясь определить, надел ли Алекс трусы под джинсы. И что будет, если у него встанет. Захотелось подойти и засунуть туда пальцы. Голубые джинсы очень плотно облегали его бедра, подчёркивая всё что можно и спереди, и сзади. Так же как и светло-серая футболка, я видел каждый кубик пресса, каждую вену на его плечах, каждый шрам. А ещё он зачесал волосы назад, не иначе, с помощью какой-то химии, потому что они у него слишком короткие, чтобы так ровно лежать. Он выглядел сексуальным и опасным. И очень спокойным. Будто приведя себя в желаемый вид он выполнил задачу. И теперь думал совсем о других вещах.

Он старался не смотреть на меня, я тоже на него особо не пялился, но один взгляд я поймал, подняв глаза: в нем было столько тоски, вины и чего-то ещё, такого невыносимого, что у меня по спине мурашки побежали, но я был слишком измучен, чтобы прощать Алекса за то, что он мной вертит.

***

Наша компания, кто ещё мог самостоятельно двигаться, переместилась на пляж. Кто-то разжёг костёр, негромко включил музыку. Я слушал старые миксы Эшли Уоллбриджа и думал, что под такую музыку хорошо взять спортивную тачку и разогнаться по трассе, тоже ночью, в одиночестве, уехать куда-нибудь далеко, в другой город или страну. Чтобы только скорость и гул мотора, и все мысли из головы выбивает трансовый бит. Вокруг было темно, народ занимался кто чем, а я валялся недалеко от костра и иногда смотрел на Алекса, погружённого в себя, на его задумчивое хмурое лицо на которое падали мечущиеся блики огня. Он подкидывал щепки, взметая снопы искр. Я снова завис, и думал только о том, что хочу чтобы все ушли и мы с ним остались одни, вот так сидеть у костра пока не кончится ночь, а потом уехать, далеко, далеко, из этой деревни, пока не поздно, и всё оставить позади. С ним, или без него. Тут он вдруг посмотрел на меня, словно понял, о чем я думаю, и снова опустил взгляд вниз. Сжал ветку так, что мускулы напряглись и она с громким треском разломилась в его руках. Я ещё немного злился на него. И Алекс видя моё настроение молчал, не пытался со мной заговорить, только изредка бросал взгляды исподлобья. Но мне было всё равно. Иногда здорово просто молчать.

***

Утром я долго лежал с компрессом на глазах. Вполз Алекс, зевая, после почти бессонной ночи, и завалился рядом со мной на диван.  
— Пьянству бой… Ты как? — я приподнял с одного глаза пропитанную раствором ткань и смерил его убийственным взглядом.  
— Уйди с глаз моих, — и пришлепнул компресс обратно.  
— Злишься?  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Не верю.  
— Уйди постылый сгинь…  
— Ты разбил мне сердце…  
— Уйди, пока я не разбил тебе голову.  
— Ну прости…  
— Нет. Вот уеду без тебя, бухайте с Никитой сколько влезет.  
— Ты что, бросишь меня здесь?! — он сорвал с меня полотенце и изумленно уставился в мои ясные глаза.  
— А вот брошу.  
Алекс с каким-то, будто страхом, некоторое время изучал мои глаза, нагнулся надо мной, провел кончиками пальцев по моей щеке. Я лежал не шевелясь и просто внимательно смотрел на него, стараясь изо всех сил придать лицу непроницаемое выражение. Хорошо, что я не умею краснеть, надеюсь, мой друг не заметит, как у меня сердце заколотилось.  
— Нет. Даже если ты меня бросишь, я тебя найду. Я не могу без тебя. Не заставляй меня повсюду за тобой таскаться, как привязанному. Ты же меня пугаешь…  
— Ты меня за собой таскаешь.  
— Всё, собираемся и уезжаем отсюда. — парень встал с дивана и пристально посмотрел на меня.  
Я тоже некоторое время задумчиво изучал его, потом сел, отложил полотенце и похлопал по карманам. Телефон, ключи, сигареты.  
— Да, наверное, — мне тоже показалось, что ещё немного и мы допьёмся и окончательно поссоримся. Алекс отвёл глаза и быстро вышел из комнаты, а я подумал, что у меня здесь ещё осталось одно недоделанное дельце.

Кидаю камешки в окно Нинки, на пятом выглядывает сонная взъерошенная голова. Девушка удивлённо смотрит, и открывает раму.  
— Впустишь меня? Или мне в окно лезть?  
— Все спят, лезь в окно.  
Хули нам кабанам. Тут даже лезть не надо, подпрыгнул, подтянулся, и вот я уже на подоконнике сижу. Нина ещё что-то пытается сообразить, а я улыбаясь угрожающе, тяну руку.  
— Телефон давай, будем фотки удалять.  
— Нееет!!!  
— Дааа, — спрыгиваю внутрь, закрываю раму и надвигаюсь на девчонку. Она нашаривает свой телефон и прячет за спиной, наивная душа.   
— Давай, детка. Не заставляй меня делать это силой.  
Она хихикает, но тут же замолкает, глядя в моё лицо, я абсолютно серьёзен. Может я и кажусь ей романтичным сказочным принцем, но я всё же обычный парень, я выше её почти на голову, в два раза шире в плечах, и сильнее раз в пять. И она в этом убедится, если не послушает меня.  
— Удаляй последние фотки. А то телефон разобью.  
— Нет! Там есть хорошие, не надо!  
— Хорошие оставим, я же обещал.  
Нехотя она снимает блокировку и протягивает мне телефон. Садимся рядом на её разобранную постель. Фотки и правда получились отпадные: будто несчастного парня поймал зомби и хочет высосать мозги, а потом роли поменялись. Быстро пролистываю снимки и удаляю все, которые мне не нравятся и остальные копирую на свой мейл.  
— Ты их никому не отсылала?  
— Эх, нет. Не успела…  
— Молодец, — возвращаю ей телефон и начинаю раздеваться. — Что смотришь, давай быстро в душ, трахаться будем.  
Девочка офигевает, подтормаживает от неожиданности, но я не хочу тратить лишнее время, шлепаю её не сильно по заду, направляя в нужную сторону, и Нина с визгом выбегает из комнаты. Падаю голый на её неширокую, ещё тёплую кровать, и жду. Слышу за дверью шаги, что-то рановато. Подрываюсь с постели, выглядываю в щелку, вижу, идёт Дамирка с кружкой, видно, с кухни. Похоже, мы его разбудили своей вознёй. Отлично, на ловца и зверь. Замечает меня и делает круглые глаза. Я поманил его, чтобы зашёл. Он заходит, и почему-то шепчет:  
— Ты что, ночевал тут?!  
— Да нет, только что пришёл.  
— Ой, да ты голый совсем! — теперь почти визжит Дамир едва не опрокидывая на себя горячий кофе; отбираю у него кружку, отставляю от греха подальше и захлопываю за его спиной двери.  
— Да, да, не ори, весь дом разбудишь, — будто голых парней не видел, второй Алекс, блядь.  
Прижимаюсь к нему всем телом, вжимая в дверь, и языком раскрываю парню губы, и ладонью его член сквозь шорты тискаю. Пацан приятно пахнет и ещё мокрый после душа, как по заказу, бери и вали. Дамир, обалдев от моего напора не сопротивляется, даже отвечает на поцелуй. Отстраняюсь, не выпуская его из рук, смотрю в его заалевшее лицо, темно-русая чёлка сбилась, и он смотрит из-под неё на меня потрясёнными тёмными глазищами.  
— Обалдеть, Саш, ты чего, мы же в Нинкиной комнате…  
— Хорошо, сейчас придёт устроим секс втроём по-тихому.  
— Она же моя сестра!  
— Двоюродная. У тебя когда секс последний раз был? — говорю, а сам стягиваю с обалдевшего пацана футболку, отбрасываю, принимаюсь за шорты.  
— Кажется, сейчас будет… — парень дрожит, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения, кладёт ладони мне на плечи, чтобы не свалиться, и мычит, закрывая глаза, тянет меня снова чтобы поцеловаться. Я понимаю, что он хочет отвлечься в удовольствии от смущения. Целую его страстно, глубоко, прикусывая губы, спускаюсь на шею, облизываю вдоль горла. — …в первый и последний раз! Я ещё никогда ни с кем…  
— Вау, значит, мне повезло, — класс, мальчик ещё, буду развращать. Подталкиваю его к постели, заваливаю, ложусь сверху, начинаю целовать всего, отвлекать, заводить, Дамир что-то мяукает восторженно, скользит ладонями по моей спине, рукам.  
— Ты красивый, горячий… так хочу тебя… — шепчу ему между поцелуями, прикусывая соски и сразу зализывая, потом нежную загорелую кожу на животе, спускаюсь всё ниже, у него уже стоит как кол, и я не давая парню опомниться забираю его член в рот.  
— Сашенька… о… мммм… — парнишка запускает мне пальцы в волосы, тяжело дышит, смотрит сквозь густые ресницы, — с ума сойти!  
У меня самого такой стояк, будто год секса не было, возбуждают меня все эти извращённые штуки и горячий нежный член во рту, щекочу его языком, нализывая головку, Дамирка стонет всё громче, подаётся мне навстречу бёдрами, и я глядя парню в глаза беру его ствол полностью в рот, проталкивая до самого горла, вот это кайф…  
— Всё, всё, не могу больше!.. — шепчет парнишка, шумно вздыхая, выгибаясь подо мной, а я чувствую, что он уже близко, начинаю активнее ему отсасывать, слизываю солоноватые капли с конца, снова загоняю в горло, и тут дверь открывается и входит Нина.

Девушка громко вскрикивает, вцепляясь в щеки, чуть ли не ногтями, смотрит на нас в её постели, шокированными глазищами. Дамирка от переизбытка впечатлений дёргается, и врезаясь мне в горло, кончает и почти кричит. Я, едва не подавившись, успеваю зажать ему рот ладонью, сплевываю его сперму и срываюсь к дверям. Захлопываю, и дёргаю с Нинки полотенце.  
— Не орать! Быстро в койку, — наконец, выдираю у неё полотенце, которое она зачем-то пытается удержать, и толкаю девчонку прямо в объятья брата. — Дамир, не тормози, валим киску.  
— Что вы тут вытворяете?! — Нина вся красная, голая, пытается сползти с голого же братца, а он от неожиданности только сильнее обнимает её, смотрит то на меня, то на сестру плывущими после оргазма глазами. Я вскидываю брови глядя на них; так, где-то тут было, а вот: вижу кружку с ещё неостывшим кофе, отпиваю несколько глотков, чтобы промочить горло, и отвечаю.  
— Тебя ждём, Нинон.  
— Так и знала, что ты гей, с такой-то внешностью! — немного раздосадованно восклицает Нина, она пытается вырваться, но Дамир её держит крепко, понравилось, а может просто по инерции.  
— Да что вас всех на моей внешности клинит… — отставляю кофе на стол и иду к постели, — можем и лесбийским сексом заняться, я и как девочка могу.  
И развернув девушку на спину, плюю на пальцы, быстро размазываю и резко вставляю ей два в пизду, и начинаю нажимать на переднюю стенку, Нинка только ахает, воздух ртом хватает, растерялась от внезапного кайфа, а мне только этого и надо.  
— О… боже!.. Огосподибоже!.. — она только постанывает. Наклоняюсь над ней, ловлю её стоны, провожу языком между приоткрытых губ, она тянется отвечая, и я такими же быстрыми развратными движениями нализываю кончик её языка своим. Потом Дамирке киваю, мол, займись сестрой. Он несмело кладёт ей ладони на грудь, завороженно смотрит на её голое тело, на меня, и постепенно входит в процесс, трогает Нинкины сиськи, играет, тянет за соски, Нина начинает течь, от наших ласк, чувствую это рукой, расслабляется, откидывает голову брату на грудь и он наклоняется и целует её в губы.  
Нинка уже готова, и я думаю, как её оттрахать, Дамир неопытный, и процесс займёт слишком много времени, если мы засадим девчонке два ствола. И я просто не хочу этого: этот мальчик мой, я сам хочу его трахнуть, хочу быть первым.  
— Нин, возьми у Дамира в рот. — Тяну парня из-под сестры, и когда он пристраивается сбоку и даёт ей у себя сосать, ложусь на неё, бедром между её ног, скольжу, размазывая её смазку аж до самого колена, натирая её киску, и всем телом по её телу, так, что, она просто плавится и раскрывается подо мной. Я отстраняю её голову от возбужденного братца, хочу чтобы она сосредоточилась на том, что я с ней делаю, заставляю смотреть. Провожу ладонью по её шее, по груди, потом наклоняюсь и быстро, еле касаясь, щекочу сосок кончиком языка, обвожу вокруг и добивая девчонку слегка посасываю, прикусываю, тяну. Она вздрагивает, громко стонет, и я думаю, что с неё хватит. Всё это я мог бы проделать и с её клиторком, но предпочту её помучить. Улыбаюсь, глядя в её глаза, она уже на грани оргазма. Смотрю на Дамирку, он тоже смотрит на меня, на сестру, кусая губы и сдавив свой член.  
— Теперь мне, — тяну Нинку к своему стояку и она начинает мне сосать и стонать от желания. Я притягиваю Мирку за шею, целую его в губы, потом говорю:  
— Давайте вместе, я хочу посмотреть, — направляю его вниз, и какое-то время балдею, глядя как брат с сестрой по очереди делают мне минет, как оба ласкают меня, как их языки касаются друг друга. Потом отстраняю обоих, Нину разворачиваю и начинаю долбить раком, пока она снова сосёт член брата. Дамир не выдерживает первый, кончает Нинке в рот и я догоняю его, вынимаю свой член из девчонки, и тоже спускаю ей в рот, заставляю всё проглотить, высосать, облизать как следует, и пока она обрабатывает мой хуй, он у меня снова полностью каменеет и я снова вставляю девчонке, на этот раз спереди, натянув её за бедра, дотрахиваю и обвожу кончиком пальца клитор, пока Нинка не кончает так, что её выгибает на постели с долгим-долгим стоном. Слезаю с неё, затраханной, разомлевшей, любуюсь, быстро одеваясь, вот у неё завтра всё болеть будет, хах!.. Дамир рядом тоже пошатываясь натягивает шорты и футболку. Нина приподнимается на локте, глядя на нас.

Чмокаю девочку в губы.  
— Не провожай меня, Дамир за мной закроет.  
— Ага, — Нина падает обратно в постель с блаженной улыбкой.  
Закрываю тихо дверь и отойдя подальше разворачиваю Дамира за плечи лицом к себе и шепчу в ухо:  
— Где твоя комната?  
Он вскидывает на меня взгляд, закусывает губу и мотает головой.  
— Внизу. Продолжим вдвоём? — его глаза заблестели, тоже хочет меня, как и я.  
— Хочешь?  
— Хочу.  
— Сначала в ванную, — мне надо срочно смыть с себя остатки предыдущего секса, все эти литры Нинкиной смазки, прежде чем я снова завалю её брата, не хочу его обламывать.  
— Сюда, — Дамир вталкивает меня в нужную дверь, хлопает по выключателю, и остаётся ждать снаружи. Я долго не копаюсь, привожу себя в порядок и выскальзываю из ванной.  
— Пойдём, — Дамир почти тащит меня за руку, вниз по скрипучей лестнице, стараясь не топать, вваливаемся в его комнату и парнишка уже не стесняясь почти, начинает раздеваться, глядя на меня. Я тоже срываю с себя одежду, и мы набрасываемся друг на друга. Он тянет меня к своей кровати, скидывает покрывало, ложится и я опускаюсь рядом с его стройным гладким телом, Дамир смотрит мне в глаза, а потом опускает взгляд ниже, протягивает руку, берет в ладонь мой ствол.  
— Я хочу, можно?..  
— Всё, что угодно, — выдыхаю я, встаю на колени на постели, чтобы парню было удобно и он пододвигается ко мне, берет в руку мой стояк и начинает облизывать. Отводит свободной рукой чёлку с глаз и смотрит мне в лицо. Вижу, как он с непривычки ещё стесняется и немного скован, но его просто переполняет желание, я вижу, как сильно я ему нравлюсь, и он хочет сделать мне приятное и сам кайфует от того, что делает. Это сносит мне крышу, он просто создан для постели. Или создан для меня. Если бы мне не нужно было сегодня уехать, я бы с него днями и ночами не слезал.

Думаю, а может, задержаться, перееду к Мирке и затрахаемся с ним до тошноты. И пусть Алекс с Никитой хоть сопьются. У Дамирки такие же веснушки, как привет от Алекса, будто он через этого мальчика даёт мне то, что не может сам.

Наслаждаюсь, наблюдая, как Миркин розовый язычок скользит по моему члену, пробуя, изучая, стараясь, потом парень обхватывает головку губами и я еле сдерживаю стон. Нежные губы, осторожные прикосновения языка, его рука сжимающая основание, просто охеренно. Парнишка осмелев старается забрать поглубже, и я снова едва сдерживаюсь, так хочется ещё, так хочется двинуть бёдрами ему навстречу. Дамир насаживается ртом до горла, прикрывает глаза и стонет. Начинает двигать головой, снова смотрит на меня, его зрачки расширяются, даже не знаю, кто кончит первый, он или я, настолько ему приятно. Я обхватываю его затылок руками усиливая его кайф, не принуждаю, только даю, совсем чуть-чуть двигаюсь с ним вместе, находя нужный обоим ритм и Мирка снова стонет, громче, и плотнее сжимает губы двигая ими по моему стояку. В конце концов, у него начинает сбиваться дыхание и я решаю что хватит.  
— Ты не устал? — улыбаюсь, отстраняясь, запускаю пальцы в его пушистые волосы, глажу, любуюсь разрумянившейся кожей. Дамирка смотрит на меня с восторгом, набирает в грудь воздуха, выдыхает.  
— Ты что, мне от тебя не оторваться!  
— Поцелуй меня, — сажусь так, чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне. Мирка сразу обвивает меня тонкими руками за шею, целует припухшими губами в губы, я углубляю поцелуй, рисуя кончиком языка восьмёрки и узоры на его языке. Обвожу медленно внутреннюю поверхность губ, Дамир стонет от кайфа и обнимает меня теснее, я тоже обнимаю его, скользя по его телу ладонями, прижимаю к себе его хрупкое тело, он немного ниже меня ростом, и такой гибкий, гладкий, такой доверчивый. Мелькает мысль, что сейчас я снова ловлю бонусы от своей нежной красоты: от такого как я никто никогда не ждёт зла. Сейчас я этим пользуюсь. Дамирка так смотрит на меня, что возьми я его за руку и отведи в ад, он пойдёт и туда, не сомневаясь во мне ни минуты.  
— Я хочу тебя. — Говорю это и самому страшно, он такой малявка. Наверняка сделаю ему больно. — Хочу твою попку.  
— И я, так хочу, — Мирка слегка ёрзает в моих объятьях, смотрит на меня, снова губы кусает.  
— Боюсь тебе больно сделать.  
— Я готов, не бойся, я часто с собой играю, а со вчерашнего дня особенно, о тебе мечтал!  
— Да ты сам мечта, — ухмыляюсь удивляясь этому чудному пацанчику, — значит, вот почему я тебя вчера почти не видел на вечеринке: с игрушками прятался.  
— Было дело, — Мирка тоже смеётся, немного краснеет, но такой счастливый.  
— А я тебя искал… — заваливаю его на спину, целую, ласкаю всего, облизываю торчащий член снизу доверху, нежно, наблюдая, не больно ли ему. Нет, глаза полузакрыты, стонет, вот ненасытный, два раза кончил и ещё хочет.  
— Ну, гони смазку, — думаю, что того что я взял, с этим страстным пацаном нам точно не хватит.  
Дамирка подрывается, тянется за изголовье и достаёт прозрачный флакон, большой, наполовину пустой. Хочется присвистнуть, неплохо он с собой играет, столько истратил. Протягивает мне, и я выдавливаю себе на пальцы, смазывая, чтобы скрутить кольца. Ради этого пацана я готов на время расстаться со своими любимыми печатками и перстнями.  
— И салфетки.  
— Влажные подойдут? — он немного удивлённо приподнимает брови. Потом смотрит, понимает, что я делаю и улыбается, снова начиная смущаться. Достаёт салфетки, протягивает мне, а я ссыпаю в его ладонь поблескивающую горку чтобы положил на стол.  
— Красивые, — шепчет Дамир, рассматривая тёмное золото, — тебе очень идёт…  
— Спасибо, котик, — он меня забавляет своим обожанием, ещё немного, и вскружит мне голову. — Ну, иди же сюда, потом поиграешь…  
Мальчишка бросается в мои протянутые руки и я роняю его на постель, подминая под себя, проскальзывая коленом между его ног. Дамир вздыхает от нетерпения, раздвигает ноги шире, обеими руками притягивает за головой подушку вжимаясь в неё затылком, весь изгибается и я не медлю, набираю смазку и касаюсь скользкими пальцами упругого колечка мускулов. Обвожу снаружи, трогаю, и ныряю одним пальцем внутрь. Смазываю гладкие стенки, добавляю ещё один палец, когда чувствую, что мышцы расслабились. Дамир закрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, не двигается, но тело как натянутая струна. Я наблюдаю за ним лаская его попку, позволяю ему в его первый раз чувствовать всё так, как ему захочется, ни к чему не принуждаю. Нежно провожу по чувствительному бугорку внутри, потом посильнее, когда вижу, что ему по-прежнему не больно. Он только длинно вздыхает и открывает глаза.  
— Так хорошо… мне так хочется… — он приподнимает попку навстречу мне и я от его отзывчивости едва не срываюсь, чтобы сразу въехать в него.  
— Сейчас, сладкий, потерпи… — пристраиваюсь у него между ног и начинаю медленно вставлять. Держу его одной рукой за бедро снизу, чтобы случайно не дёрнулся и не навредил себе. Добавляю побольше смазки, и вставляю головку. Колечко мышц слегка сопротивляется и принимает меня, обхватывая плотно, так как до этого Миркины губы. Мальчишка всё-таки вздрагивает, но не от боли, скорее от неудобства, я беру его за бедра уже обеими руками и плавно проталкиваюсь внутрь, заполняя его полностью.  
— А-ах, ах!.. да, да, да! — совершенно невообразимо пошло шепчет парень, выгибаясь в спине, облизывает пересохшие губы, тянется руками к моим рукам, накрывая сверху, проводит оглаживая кругами, лаская и скользит дальше, обхватив свою попку, разводя половинки в стороны, шире, для меня.   
— Какой огромный, хорошо-то как… ещё-ещё-ещё…  
Охреневаю от его жажды, проталкиваюсь ещё глубже, и он принимает мой каменный ствол полностью, по самые яйца, с первого раза.  
— Охуеть… — шепчу потрясенно. — Какой же ты горячий…  
Дамирка бросает на меня взгляд как на какое-то божество и выстанывает, обвивая своими длинными ногами, обхватывая ладонями мои руки:  
— Ты такой красивый! Наконец-то ты мой…  
Меня ведёт от его слов, и я изо всех сил стараюсь не спешить, чтобы не сделать моему котёнку больно, выхожу наполовину и снова вхожу, пока не чувствую, что свободно идёт, наконец, делаю резкий толчок и уже не могу сдерживаться, желание захватывает, вдалбливаюсь в эту потрясающую задницу этого потрясающего парня почти теряя контроль. Мирка подо мной выстанывает и закусывает губы, чтобы не кричать, его дырочка пульсирует вокруг моего раскалившегося члена, его молотит на кровати так, что он почти зависает, насаживаясь на мой ствол и опираясь в постель одним затылком. Вижу, как ему хорошо, просто невыносимо, член потёк, налился, ещё немного и кончит. Меняю немного позу, опираясь руками по бокам от него, начинаю засаживать ещё резче, и вверх, надавливая головкой на мягкую стеночку. И парнишка сходит с ума.  
— Ох, как же хорошо… когда ты во мне! — он в порыве страсти смотрит на меня широко открытыми почти чёрными глазищами. — Сашенька, кончи в меня… Хочу… почувствовать.  
— Хорошо, котёнок… давай вместе, — и накрываю ладонью его истекающий член, нежно поглаживаю по смазке и быстрее вбиваюсь в сжимающуюся попку. Мирка не выдерживает такого контраста ощущений и мгновенно изливается себе на живот, я заглушаю его крик своими губами и догоняю, спуская в сокращающееся от оргазма кольцо мышц. Сладкий, такой сладкий, трепещущий влажный захват. Наслаждаюсь тем, как он смотрит на меня, разделяя со мной кайф.  
— Я люблю тебя! — шепчет Мирка мне в губы, обнимает, целует, смотрит влажными глазами, такой нежный, что хочется в нём раствориться.  
— Мой мальчик, — тоже шепчу, опускаясь на него, не выходя, отвечая на поцелуи, — мой любимый мальчик…  
Дамир прикрывает глаза пушистыми ресницами, сам расплывается подо мной, совершенно счастливый. И кажется не важно, что я не признался ему в ответ, я назвал его «любимым», но это почти как любовь. Не могу сказать эти слова никому. Вот такая я сволочь. Даже если я и правда влюбился.

***

— Ой, Сашенька! А я и не знала, что ты у нас ночевал, — удивлённо говорит Маша, зевая и потягиваясь.  
— Ага, только проснулся, — тоже тянусь, только совсем не из-за сна, а от кайфа. — Ну, приятного утра, я пошёл.  
Уже заворачиваю за угол к машине, как вижу движение: из окна первого этажа выскальзывает тонкая фигурка и несётся ко мне. Вот чёрт, надеюсь, он знает, что делает! Эта паническая мысль бьёт в голову, когда этот сопляк виснет у меня на шее. Подхватываю его за попу, он целует меня, и я чувствую мокрое на щеках.  
— Эй, Мирчик… ты чего?  
— Мне кажется, я тебя больше никогда не увижу! — шепчет, рыдая.  
Ему совершенно плевать, что нас могут увидеть, так расстроен. Мне уже в принципе, тоже плевать, но неохота подставлять ни Дамира, ни друзей. Опускаю жмущееся ко мне горячее тело, отпираю машину и затаскиваю парня внутрь. Быстро выезжаю из деревни, подальше от всяких глаз. Останавливаюсь, глушу мотор и оборачиваюсь к Мирке. На нем, как говорят, лица нет, только огромные тёмные озера слёз, и у меня нехорошо кольнуло сердце, когда я в них заглянул.  
— Но почему? Мы скоро увидимся, мы ведь живём в одном городе.  
— Я не знаю, просто всё так быстро произошло, а ты сегодня уедешь… с ним!.. — вижу, губы задрожали, слезы покатились ручейками. Расстраивается и ревнует! Достаю из бардака салфетки и начинаю вытирать эти солёные реки.  
— Пошли назад сядем.  
Пересаживаемся и я обнимаю его, что-то шепчу, хрипя от нервов.  
— Мир, перестань плакать, всё хорошо. Мы скоро увидимся, сходим куда-нибудь, покатаемся…  
— Не могу, не хочу чтобы ты уезжал! Куда вы с Лёшей едете? — Щурится недовольно, заплаканными глазами.  
— В Питер и едем, — говорю от балды, потому что сам не знаю, куда мы поедем. — Ты что, меня ревнуешь к нему? Мы с ним просто друзья.  
— Нет, вы с ним любовники. Не ври.  
— Вот ты мелкая заноза, да мы с ним даже не целовались ни разу!  
— Правда?.. Не похоже совсем.  
— Я знаю, но Лёха натурал. Так что, никакого секса.  
— Он тебя любит. Так смотрит.  
— А я не люблю его. Перестань, прошу.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Вот чёрт!.. Ну зачем ты так со мной?  
— Люблю тебя… Скажи, что ты меня тоже любишь.  
— Даже если это неправда?  
— Скажи. Я пойму, если ты соврешь. Просто хочу чтобы ты тоже сказал.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
И этот гадёныш расплывается в улыбке и мгновенно утешается.  
— Правда, любишь…  
— Зачем сейчас говорить о любви, когда мне нужно уехать? Ты издеваешься надо мной. Больше не будешь плакать?  
— Постараюсь. Я буду скучать…  
— Я тоже.

***

Отвёз Мирку к дому, велел идти и не оборачиваться, а сам газанул с места, чтобы побыстрее убраться, чтобы он не смотрел мне вслед и не расстраивался ещё больше. Полный раздрай, нужно уезжать скорее. Кто бы мог подумать, что обычное развлечение станет чем-то большим. Что-то в Дамире меня зацепило, и влекло. Надо валить, иначе я и правда влюблюсь и останусь с ним. И я черт возьми, хочу этого. Теперь он мой. Этот парень мой. Или бросить Алекса, забрать с собой Дамира? Куда я заберу его, в неизвестность. С моими съехавшими мозгами, брать с собой мальчишку. Опять, время, мне нужно время, нам обоим. С такими мыслями я подъезжаю к дому Ника и из парадной выходит Алекс, видно, услышал, как я приехал. В руках у него мешок с нашими вещами. Подходит, закидывает назад, и садится рядом.  
— Поехали в Питер.  
Он меня будто снова в холодную воду окунул.  
— В Питер? — смотрю на него, он сосредоточен, думает о чем-то, потом бросает на меня взгляд, будто снова что-то решает для себя.  
— Меня вызывают. Нужно на работе появиться.  
— Вот как… Я тебя довезу, а дальше что? Я не хочу домой! — против воли накатывает паника.  
— Можем остановиться у меня, — Алекс морщится, — но это в самом крайнем случае. Что-нибудь придумаем. Я обо всём позабочусь.  
Он внимательно смотрит мне в лицо, сейчас я даже не думаю скрывать своего стеклянного загнанного взгляда и вдохов сквозь зубы. Меня раздирает злость на обстоятельства.

— Сашка… — Алекс тянет меня рукой за плечо. Оборачиваюсь, и вижу близко-близко его яркий пронзающий взгляд. Я наклоняюсь к нему и меня отпускает даже раньше, чем я оказываюсь в его объятьях. Моргаю, чтобы сбросить наваждение. Отстраняюсь и завожу форд. Надо сосредоточиться на дороге домой. Дом, милый дом. Гори оно всё в аду.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Довёз Алекса до Литейного проспекта, высадил у Большого дома, а сам покатил в поисках парковки, нашёл свободное место только через полкилометра. Пофиг, мой следопыт меня не потеряет. Если потеряет, позвонит, подъеду. Включил музыку, сел уперев коленки в руль, и кручу в руках телефон.

Надо будет спросить надолго ли Алекс в городе задержится. Может, обратно к Дамирке умотать? Увезти его куда-нибудь на весь день, затрахать всего…  
Мы обменялись номерами, но он ещё ни разу не написал, не позвонил. Ждёт когда я это первый сделаю? А я подожду, надолго ли хватит моей выдержки.  
Меня всё ещё беспокоят его слёзы и слова о том, что мы больше не увидимся. Почему-то я почти поверил, что так и будет, и это осталось, как тёмный осадок в глубине души. Не хочу так, хочу, чтобы Дамирчик был доступен для меня. Чтобы мы могли встречаться когда захотим. Что нам должно помешать? Никаких причин не приходит в голову, но неприятное предчувствие снова колет в сердце. Смотрю на его контакт, и думаю, надо написать, или позвонить, чтобы Дамир помог мне отогнать эти тёмные мысли. Просто услышать его голос, чтобы он сказал, что любит меня и скучает.

Не успеваю обдумать эту мысль как следует, телефон в руке завибрировал: Алекс звонит. Сказал, чтобы я подъезжал за ним, надо ещё куда-то съездить.  
Не паркуясь притормаживаю, друг запрыгивает в салон и я сразу еду дальше. Он смотрит на меня, улыбается, неизвестно чему.  
— Не надумал ещё меня за руль пустить?  
— Нет.  
— Отдохнуть не хочешь?  
Я покосился на него краем глаза, с ухмылкой.  
— Я за рулём отдыхаю.  
— Вот ты упрямый! Поехали сначала поедим, потом на квартиру. Потом я по делам, а ты сможешь поспать, если хочешь.  
— Не хочу один оставаться, я с тобой. Лучше в форде посплю. — Прошлая бессонная ночь немного сказывается, но мне неохота оставаться в четырёх стенах наедине со своей паранойей.  
— Как скажешь, — Алекс внимательно смотрит на меня, потом опускает взгляд в телефон. Щелчок, и чёрный корпус плавно раскрывается в обе стороны: будто космический корабль выпускает крылья. Я пытаюсь смотреть сразу и на это чудо, и на дорогу. Вижу зеленоватое мерцание горизонтального экрана, и как мой друг что-то выводит на нём.  
— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — спрашивает, не отрываясь от телефона и я даже не сразу соображаю, о чем он. Замок в Румынии с пулеметными вышками на стенах? Истребитель, чтобы туда добираться? Твой телефон. Тебя…  
— Что?..  
— Чего будем есть? И где? — хлопает ресницами, ожидая моего ответа.  
— Чего-нибудь сладкого. Здесь!  
— В ресторан не хочешь сходить? — смотрит на меня, чёртики в глазах пляшут.  
— Пошли, если хочешь, — пожимаю плечами.  
— Мне хочется, как тебе.  
— Тогда в форде, зачем куда-то идти, если можно не идти. — Моя тачка это моя хата, хочешь сидишь, хочешь едешь, хочешь куришь, никто тебе ничего не скажет. Алекс не стал возражать, видимо, тоже не очень любит лишний раз засвечиваться.

Обошли несколько ближайших кафе и магазинов, чтобы набрать всякой еды, потом до набережной доехали, я разогнал гуляющих своим танком и встал почти вплотную носом к парапету. Перебрались с Алексом снова на заднее сиденье, едим и музыку слушаем, мой друг долго ловил что-нибудь по своему вкусу, наконец, нашёл какую-то спокойную песню и оставил, убавив громкость.  
Жуём и болтаем, Алекс меня развлекает показывая на кого-нибудь из людей на набережной и рассказывая всю подноготную этого человека. Удивил, честно, я конечно знал, что Питер это большая деревня, но чтобы настолько?  
— Этого парня тоже знаю, — рассказывает Алекс.  
— У тебя что, весь город знакомые? — любопытствую я.  
— Кого-то знаю лично, вот этого, например, дело видел, спорим, у него пистолет в кармане? — поворачивается ко мне, азарт в глазах.  
— Если хочешь доказать, я пожалуй воздержусь. — может и правда есть, у меня только форд не бронированный, чтобы проверять. — А что вот об этой девочке скажешь?  
Перевожу внимание друга на более безопасный объект. Алекс смотрит, прищурился, раздумывая. Так долго разглядывал девушку, облокотившуюся на парапет, скользя взглядом по ней, с головы до ног, что я даже заревновал немножко.  
— Эту не знаю, хочешь, можем подойти и познакомиться?  
— Понравилась что ли?  
— А ты что, ревнуешь, что ли?! — так удивился, глаза опять засияли.  
— Да нет, просто интересно. Зачем знакомиться, если не понравилась?  
— А мне люди интересны.  
— Ну да, все абсолютно.  
— Ревнуешь, — Алекс улыбается, смотрит на меня пристально, совершенно непонятным взглядом.  
— Да с чего мне ревновать, — начинаю злиться. А он бросает взгляд на девушку и потом долго смотрит мне в глаза.  
— Хочешь, я заставлю её спрыгнуть в Неву?.. Смотри… — он тянется к ручке, собираясь выйти. Я хватаю его за рукав.  
— Хочешь убить девушку, лишь бы я не ревновал?  
— Здесь невысоко и вода тёплая, просто я могу, если хочешь развлечься.  
— А кто её спасать будет? Тоже ты? Потом весь салон мне водой зальешь.  
— Ладно, я пошутил. А может и нет… — добавляет вполголоса глядя на меня, снова залипая, когда я кусаю большой кусок чизкейка. Отвожу за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь волос, ловлю его взгляд, с трудом жую, ещё подавиться не хватало! После его жуткого предложения этот взгляд влюблённого щенка меня нервирует. И хочется проверить, правда ли он сделает так, как сказал, иначе у меня этот пазл не сложится.  
— Хорошо, заставь. Только пожалуйста, не дай ей утонуть, или я сам за ней прыгну, а я плаваю плохо!  
— Ок, смотри!.. — Алекс снова азартно улыбается сверкая зубами и выскакивает из машины. Я сразу за телефоном полез, такое надо запечатлеть.  
Вижу, как он подошёл к девчонке, облокотился на парапет, встав боком, чтобы я видел, что-то говорит ей улыбаясь, она сначала только поворачивает голову, потом заинтересованно разворачивается к моему другу, меньше минуты они разговаривают, потом Алекс достаёт какую-то скомканную бумажку, ручку, и девушка улыбаясь начинает что-то писать. Потом поднимает голову и долго, уже без улыбки смотрит на улыбающегося Алекса, который ей что-то втирает. Она прячет листок в сумочку. И тут пошло самое интересное: мой лучший друг отходит на шаг, а девушка подпрыгнув садится на парапет, потом встаёт и бросается в Неву! Алекс не дожидаясь продолжения просто идёт обратно к машине, одновременно что-то набирая на телефоне. Залезает ко мне с хитрой виноватой улыбкой. Я готов выпрыгнуть, чтобы бежать спасать девчонку, но Алекс меня останавливает.  
— Не спеши, сейчас увидишь продолжение.  
— Ну ты и баран!.. — я всё-таки выхожу со своей стороны, перевешиваюсь через парапет, высматриваю прыгунью, и вижу, как она спокойно подплывает к ближайшей пристани и поднимается по гранитным ступенькам. Вся мокрая, но целехонькая, и ещё смеётся, когда её окружают люди, желающие узнать в чем дело и помочь. Я наконец, выключаю камеру, ещё раз просматриваю это безобразие, чтобы поверить в его реальность. Медленно возвращаюсь и сажусь в машину. Алекс смотрит на меня, сияя глазищами, закидывает в рот круассаны один за другим и запивает кофе. Я снова не знаю что сказать. Он меня пугает и восхищает. И этот монстр позволяет мне издеваться над собой? Этот парень краснеет как мак, стоит мне только лишь улыбнуться ему? У меня всё равно не складывается картинка в голове. Как такое может быть?  
— Как?! — только и могу выдавить.  
Он скромно опускает глаза:  
— Можно, я тебе потом объясню? А то вся магия пропадёт…  
Дамблдрот, блин, но меня больше интересует не то как он проделал свой трюк, а то что он способен на такое.  
— Я думал, ты добрый парень, — смотрю на друга задумчиво, размышляя, а не проделает ли он в следующий раз такое со мной, почему-то совсем не боюсь, и от того что я не боюсь мне становится страшно.  
— Разве я ей навредил? — удивляется Алекс.  
— А если бы у неё свело ногу, или сердце остановилось? — смотрю на это зеленоглазое чудовище, а оно только невинно ресницами хлопает и рот набивает. И кивает в сторону событий. Слышу вой сирен, выглядываю в окно: МЧС подъехала и скорая.  
— Ты вызвал? — снова кивает, уже утвердительно. И когда только успел?  
— Я это сделал для тебя. Больше не ревнуешь?  
— Нет.  
— Класс… — снова улыбается, такой милый, довольный, любуется мной, как ни в чем ни бывало. Теперь я ловлю себя на том, что залипаю на нём, на его глазах, губах и шрамах, задумываясь о том, на что он готов ради меня.

***

Неделя пролетела быстро, наши синяки совсем почти рассосались, ссадина, которую я сделал кольцом Алексу на брови тоже затянулась, и если не присматриваться, то совсем незаметна. Я только и делал, что возил друга по городу, везде у него какие-то дела. Я не вникал, да он бы наверно мне и не рассказал. Того что я видел, мне пока достаточно. Я же выбрал момент когда мои все на работе и завалился домой, кое-что взять, что-то оставил. Написал родителям записку, мол, был, ограбил, наследил, и так же незаметно смотался. Алексу тоже ничего не сказал, куда и зачем ездил без него, может он и знал, может нет, он меня спрашивать не стал.

Квартира от которой он тогда ключами вертел оказалась двухкомнатной. Я обрадованно подумал, что наконец-то смогу скрыться от лучшего друга. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом с бьющим энергией Алексом, который вечно внезапно то исчезает, то появляется сияя улыбкой от уха до уха и при любом удобном случае начинает меня лапать — это просто пытка для моих расшатанных нервов. Хоть не придётся спать в одной комнате. Ага, хрен там был! Несколько раз чуть не пинками выгонял его из своей постели: то я ору во сне, то ему просто хочется обнимашек, и плевать ему, что он меня дико возбуждает! Наверно, сам привык уже к этому состоянию и внимания не обращает, а я так не могу. Я не привык себе ни в чем отказывать. Начал запираться, не помогло, этот гад вскрыл замок. Тогда я просто стал колоться на ночь, чтобы вырубиться и спокойно отдохнуть. Ну, Алекс и этим сумел воспользоваться: раздираю с трудом глаза, очухиваясь после наркотического сна, и вижу перед собой рыжие веснушки, друг, улыбаясь сквозь сон обнимает меня, довольный, что я не сопротивляюсь. После первой такой ночи я поплелся на кухню заливаться кофе и думал, кто из нас более ненормальный? То что у меня бардак в голове я и так знаю, но у Алекса тоже однозначно не все дома. Один не может заснуть без снотворного, и лежит всю ночь как в коматозе, а другой спит в обнимку с бесчувственным телом. На третью ночь я подумал, что надо прекращать этот дурдом и сам пришёл к нему. Голый. Облапил, ногу на него закинул, и заснул. Алекс, правда, всю ночь пыхтел и вертелся, пытаясь справиться с собственным стояком и без конца будил меня, но зато я получил от его мучений кайф не хуже чем от секса. На следующий день он ходил как потерянный и сверлил меня невыспавшимися голодными глазами, а я тащился, радуясь, что испортил ему жизнь, так же, как он мне до этого.

***

А потом Дамир написал. Я как-то отвлёкся от мыслей о нем за ежедневной суматохой, а тут вдруг через неделю приходит сообщение.

«Я очень скучаю по тебе»

Для меня привычно, что телефон постоянно разрывается от звонков и эсэмэсок, поэтому я даже не смотрю на него, тем более, если за рулём, даже когда на светофорах останавливаюсь. В этот раз так же, что-то провибрировало в заднем кармане, я и внимания не обратил. Довёз Алекса до нужного места, припарковался, и только потом взял в руки смарт. Посмотрел звонки, перезванивать я никому не собирался, главное, от Алекса не пропустить входящий, если я вдруг ему понадоблюсь. Пролистал до последнего сообщения и сердце подскочило: Дамирка, сам мне написал, не выдержал! Сразу настрочил ему ответ:

«И я по тебе»

«Когда я тебя увижу? Я больше не могу»

«Надеюсь скоро. Очень много дел»

«Можно я позвоню?»

«Звони»

Он сразу же позвонил и я мгновенно ответил.  
— Привет, котёнок.  
— Привет! — придыхает, от волнения, такой голос секси, тёплый, сладкий, как и сам Дамирка. — Я больше не могу ждать, так скучаю без тебя!  
— Я тоже скучаю. Очень сильно был занят, да и сейчас тоже. Ты как?  
— Без тебя — плохо. А так, нормально. Думал, ты меня забыл.  
— Не забыл, а ты меня?  
— Только о тебе думаю, — снова слышу резкий выдох, нервный то ли смех, то ли хнык, — Сашенька… Приезжай, любовь моя, умоляю! Не могу, хочу тебя!  
— Приеду, скоро, обещаю, Мир… — от его слов я тоже задышал как-то неровно, и в джинсах совсем тесно стало. Похоже, я парня «подсадил», из него так и прёт желание. — На следующей неделе, точно приеду.  
— Поскорее, или я сам в город приеду, не хочу быть от тебя так далеко.  
— Если хочешь, я за тобой заеду и домой отвезу, — у меня уже голова кругом идёт от этого сексуального голоса, а перед глазами его тело, обнажённое, гладкое, выгибающееся подо мной.  
— Да, хочу! Хочу-хочу-хочу! — вот опять, почти стонет, как в постели, нетерпеливый.  
— Хорошо, любимка, приеду сразу как освобожусь. Сам хочу тебя всего…  
— Позвони сразу, как сможешь, даже если ночью, и приезжай.  
— Договорились. Мирчик, мне пора, — вижу, как Алекс возвращается и хочу закончить разговор пока он не услышал. — Не пропадай, напиши мне. Всё, пока!  
— Ладно, целую.  
— Целую… — с сожалением сбрасываю звонок и пытаюсь успокоиться, пока не пришёл мой друг. Надеюсь, скоро мои терзания из-за ночёвок с Алексом закончатся. Буду ночевать с Дамиркой.

Алекс залезает в машину, я едва успел телефон в карман убрать. Смотрю на друга, вроде бы в обычном настроении, всё нормально, только костяшки на руках в свежих бинтах. И кое-где поступает кровь.  
— Это чё? — показываю глазами на его руки, он только морщится.  
— Да ерунда, производственный процесс. Поехали… — называет новый адрес, в получасе езды на запад. И я думаю, срезать по КАД, заодно пока едем смогу обо всём подумать. А может даже поговорить с Алексом, вдруг расскажет, об чьи зубы он руки ободрал.

***

На следующий день когда я затормозил чтобы высадить Алекса перед очередным богоугодным заведением: смотрю, сидит, зубами бинты сдирает, мне стало интересно посмотреть и, под предлогом помощи лезу к его рукам. Ранки запеклись, я обрезал ткань, чтобы не отдирать и пластырем сверху залепил.  
— У тебя суставы распухли.  
— Есть немножко. Перестарался.  
— Опять будешь мочить бедненьких наркош, чтобы сдали своих дилеров? — цокаю языком, пытаюсь сделать строгий голос и не улыбаться.  
— Ага, и даже готов получить букет гепатитов с вичугой, главное, чтобы тебе негде было закупаться. — Алекс не сдерживается, трясётся от смеха.  
— Если бы я у дилеров покупал, — улыбаюсь, как чеширский кот и Алекс, залюбовавшись, на секунду теряет нить разговора. Потом хлопает ресницами, будто сможет так прогнать свои фантазии и говорит:  
— Когда я закончу, поедешь со мной на бокс?  
— Зачем, сидеть в сторонке и смотреть?  
— Там и тренажерка есть. Покачаешься, пока напарник мне делает сотрясение мозга.  
— Конечно поехали, может мне тоже повезёт, и на ногу блин свалится.  
Смотрит на меня искоса, давясь от смеха, качая головой. А я на него, и думаю, нашли друг друга, два экстремала, могли бы как все нормальные люди заниматься йогой, но нет же, бля, жизнь без синяков это ведь так скучно! Хлопает меня по плечу:  
— Я недолго, пару часов и обратно.  
— Прокачусь тогда. На связи. — Жду когда захлопнется дверь и смотрю как Алекс взбегает по высоким серым ступенькам, резво и радостно, как будто бежит на свидание со знойной красоткой, а не на очередное задание где он будет отлавливать всяких маньяков. Выезжаю только когда за другом захлопываются огромные тяжёлые двери. Кстати, о знойных красотках. В Озерках работает одна такая роскошная барменша, которая всегда рада на часок смыться со мной с рабочего места. Само собой, почти на автопилоте, получается так, что через пятнадцать минут я уже торможу напротив её бара.

***

Почти бегом, вниз в полуподвал, вваливаюсь в дверь, шибая ею о каменную стену. Охранник Вася как всегда просиживает штаны за столиком, вместо того чтобы исполнять прямые обязанности. Машет мне из своего тёмного угла, ноги на столе, уже пьяный, едва не падает со стула. Всё же не теряю надежды когда-нибудь залепить ему створкой по лбу. Это у нас игра такая. Предмет моих желаний тоже на своём обычном месте: полулёжа, маленькой грудью в кожаной жилетке, на барной стойке. Завидев и услышав моё шумное появление яркая брюнетка широко улыбается, и не желая обходить стойку перемахивает прямо через неё, чтобы обнять меня одной рукой и подарить горячий алкогольный поцелуй.  
— Мммм… Анхен любимая, с утра уже пробуешь высокоградусный товар? — шепчу в поцелуй, облизывая её губы и сжимая ладонями маленькую попку в кожаных штанах. Анна тонкая и высокая, и ей не нужно вставать на каблуки, чтобы поцеловать меня. Наши глаза, которыми мы пожираем друг друга — на одном уровне.  
— Даа… амммм! — пытается поймать зубами мой язык, смеёмся оба, и свободной рукой она, как обычно, стаскивает шнурок стягивающий мои волосы, чтобы запутаться в них пальцами с длинными бордовыми ногтями. — Саша, мы с тобой однажды оба сядем в тюрьму… потому что ты кого-нибудь прибьёшь этой чёртовой дверью…  
— Не бойся, мой папочка-адвокат нас отмажет, — я пьянею от её губ со вкусом текилы, хочу тоже, но не могу себе позволить, ведь я за рулём. — ВАСИЛИЙ! Прикрой хозяйку, она будет занята в ближайшие час-полтора.  
Кричу осоловевшему охраннику, и от моего громкого, во всю силу лёгких, рыка он подскакивает, и таки падает с хлипкого стульчика. В последний момент подхватывается на ноги и пружиня подпрыгивает вставая на ноги. Годы тренировок не иначе, он наверно даже во сне может разнять драку, вырубить десяток неадекватных пьянчуг и сложить их рядком перед входом. Анна жмурится, слегка оглушённая и впечатлённая моим голосом, и когда Вася занимает её место за стойкой, ведёт меня в свою комнату отдыха. Быстро раздеваем друг друга, целуясь, отвлекаясь на застежки, снова целуясь, она тянется к моим губам, я ловлю их, резкими движениями срывая с неё одежду, предмет за предметом. Анна сдёргивает с меня джинсы и я толкаю её ладонью в грудь, чтобы упала на диван, нетерпеливо скидываю кроссовки, срываю с ног узкие штанины и почти падаю на девушку сверху. Не знаю, когда она успела надавить на рычаг, но кожаный диван уже разложен и мы сплетаясь руками и ногами катаемся по нему, стараясь каждый оказаться сверху. Наконец, я уступаю Анне, и она задыхаясь, упирается мне в плечи руками, жадно разглядывая меня своими абсолютно черными глазами.  
— Ох, Сашка, какой же ты сильный… Боже, ну почему ты не девчонка?! Такой красивый… эта нежная кожа твоя меня сводит с ума… оближу тебя всего… — шепчет она, вся в страсти, действительно начиная меня облизывать как кошка, самым кончиком языка, от шеи, по груди, всё ниже, и проходясь языком по всему стволу, от яиц до головки. У меня от перевозбуждения в голове будто что-то замыкает, и я снова опрокидываю Анну на спину и быстро раскатываю презик.  
— А если бы ты была парнем, ты бы на мне женилась? — ухмыляюсь, и въезжаю в неё одним движением, до упора. Анна выгибается открывая рот во вздохе-стоне, я знаю, ей хорошо, ей нравится наказывать себя мной за свою извращенную натуру.  
— Да, женилась бы!.. — Впивается рефлекторно мне в плечи, и я перехватываю её руки и завожу ей за голову, удерживая, чтобы не царапалась.  
— Если бы я был девчонкой, разве я бы смог сделать тебе больно, а себе приятно?  
— Сильнее!!! — она почти выкрикивает, подаваясь мне навстречу, её грудь на мгновение касается моей, и Анна снова падает назад. И мне до безумия нравится видеть её такой жаждущей, и нравится со всей силы трахать её почти разрывая пополам. Нравится, что ей больно, а завтра будет ещё больнее, и она будет материться на меня и вспоминать, и чувствовать меня в себе ещё очень, очень долго.  
— Пришлёшь мне завтра фотоотчет, как твоя красавица течёт из-за меня, хочу видеть, насколько я тебя растрахал, и не вздумай мыться, хочу видеть твою кровь. — говорю ей, когда мы заканчиваем. Анна полулежит с раздвинутыми ногами, вся мокрая между ними, а я стоя делаю снимок с высоким разрешением, всю её, полностью, с головы до ног. Анна услышав щелчок ещё приподнимается, улыбаясь:  
— Хо-о-ро-шо-о-о!.. — тянет она кайфуя, — останься до завтра и сам посмотришь…  
— Не могу, Анни, — притягиваю её и снова целую, уже полурасслабленно, но нам обоим всё равно мало. — Правда, не могу, мне жаль.  
— Мм, жаль тебе, иди, может, это и к лучшему, что мы так редко встречаемся, ещё влюблюсь… — ноющие интонации в низком тягучем голосе, встряхивает короткими черными влажными от пота волосами. И я ухмыляюсь, сам ей ни капельки не веря. Она снова смотрит на меня, обеими руками отводя мне волосы с лица, а я смотрю в её чёрные, будто без зрачков глаза.  
— Нет, правда, Саш, мы были бы такой красивой парой, — шепчет она.  
— Да, Анни, если бы ты была парнем, а я девушкой, — целую её в губки, — иначе ты не согласишься.

***  
На следующий день, во время очередного тайного задания Алекса, я сидел, и пока ждал друга активно переписывался с Мирчиком.

«Что делаешь?»

«У бабушки Машиной в гостях»(смайлик с брезгливо высунутым языком)

«Скучно?»

«Очень. Особенно без тебя»

Улыбаюсь, глупой улыбкой, пишу:

«Чем хочешь заняться когда увидимся?» (Я дурак? Озабоченный дурак?..)

Только успел отправить, Алекс идёт, влезает в машину, хлопая дверью. Делаю серьёзное лицо.  
— Ну как?  
— Порядок. Поехали.  
И тут у меня вибрирует входящее, открываю и почти улыбаюсь:

«Чтобы ты меня покатал»

«На машине, или на (леденцы, брызги, облизывающийся смайлик)»

— Саша, чем ты занимаешься? — недовольно спрашивает Алекс глядя как я залипаю в смарт.  
— Играю.  
— И переписываешься в игре?  
— Это чат.  
— Ври больше, — хмыкает друг, — завязывай. Поехали.  
— Ага, — сую телефон в карман, и он тут же начинает вибрировать и пищать.  
— Кому ты так сильно нужен? — Алекс уже злится. Странно, но его слова и меня начинают злить.  
— Своему бойфренду.  
— КОМУ??!! — не верит, но бесится. — Покажи.  
— Ага, щас.  
— Дай телефон.  
— Обалдел?!  
— Он тебя отвлекает.  
— От тебя?  
— От дороги.  
— Всё, я выключил, — вытаскиваю, чтобы отключить, а сам не удержавшись смотрю на последние сообщения с кучей смайликов-сердечек. Алекс заглядывает через мою руку, багровеет и выхватывает у меня телефон.

— Совсем охуел! — я вскипел от его наглости. Алекс выскакивает из машины, и я тоже, ну всё, сейчас я его убью нахуй, убью, реанимирую, потом убью ещё раз. Начинаем как два малолетних кретина танцы «отбери игрушку». Алекс прячет мой телефон за спиной, и сжав губы, нахмурившись вертится, чтобы я не дотянулся. Вытянулся вперёд, ко мне, и пытается меня лбом отпихнуть.  
— Ну ты точно баран… — бешусь, пытаясь дотянуться и получается, что обнимаю его обеими руками. Вот же ж сука! Он всё-таки упирается мне в лоб своим лобешником, и я вижу его яркие зелёные глазищи, азартно глядящие в мои. Ну что за человек, никакого личного пространства…  
— Не достанешь, — насмешливо пыхтит Алекс, извиваясь в моих руках.  
— Дай сюда.  
— Нет.  
— Дай, а то пожалеешь.  
— И что ты сделаешь? — посмеивается, гад.  
— Отдай телефон, или я сейчас тебя поцелую… — сквозь зубы зашипел я, пытаясь отпихнуть его железобетонный лоб. Как и ожидалось, глазищи напротив резко отдаляются и на лице появляется скепсис пополам с сожалением.

— Бойфренда своего целуй! — и наконец, протягивает мне смарт. С облегчением засовываю его в задний карман, но этот гад вдруг делает подсечку и толкает меня в грудь. Спохватился, хотел поймать, но я, падая, пнул его по голени как по мячику, и Алекс не успел, отшатываясь в сторону. Приземляюсь на задницу, слышу хруст, и чувствую резкую боль. Я заорал так, что в соседних машинах сработала сигнализация. Алекс сразу всполошился и кинулся ко мне.

— Сашенька, прости!!! Где больно? — попытался меня перевернуть, я шарахнулся от него.  
— Убери руки, ёб ж тебя пидорас херов, даже не трахая умудрился мне жопу порвать, пиздец бля…  
Он всё-таки поднял меня пользуясь тем, что сильнее и осторожно заглянул мне за спину, я опережая его действия сую руку в карман и морщась вытаскиваю разбитый смарт.  
— Опять экран менять. С тебя новый айфон. Блядь, мать меня убьёт, если узнает, — простонал я, — если раньше ты меня не доконаешь!  
— У тебя не айфон, — замечает друг, потом ловит мой сумасшедший взгляд и улыбка пропадает, — хорошо, хорошо, куплю, нет проблем. Этот тебе мама подарила?  
— Да нет же, у неё пунктик насчёт моего здоровья, узнает что я поранился, упадёт с сердечным приступом, потом положит меня в больницу на неделю.  
— Ну и ну, — офигевает друг, — она же не будет твою задницу осматривать?  
— Ты мою мать не знаешь, это просто пиздец… С детства с каждой царапиной на коленке готова была тащить меня к пластическому хирургу… — я морщась, кое-как залез на заднее сиденье и встал на колени, Алекс проник следом, захлопнул дверь.  
— Снимай штаны.  
— Ты и в штанах виртуозно справляешься. Бедная моя жопа!..  
— Кровь идёт, я должен посмотреть. — тянет руки, нащупывая болты, сейчас он один, самый большой, точно нащупает, если будет продолжать мою ширинку так тискать.  
— Вот так, да, без цветов, подарков, поцелуев? Я не такая, только после свадьбы! — сквозь зубы, чтобы не стонать выдавливаю слова, шлепнув друга по рукам.  
— Шутишь, значит ещё живой, это хорошо, — сопит Алекс, пытаясь расстегнуть мои джинсы, — кажется, у меня дежавю, что-то слишком часто я трогаю твои штаны…  
— Я же говорил, что ты меня хочешь.  
— Заткнись и развернись.  
— Может, ещё и нагнуться?  
— Было бы неплохо.  
— Да отцепись ты от моей задницы, изврат!.. — пытаюсь его лягнуть, но Алекс каменными пальцами хватает меня за бедра и поворачивает спиной к себе. Из груди вырывается стон, от боли, но даже для меня звучит как от удовольствия, и я вцепляюсь в спинку сиденья. Сзади слышу шумное дыхание и сильные руки, безжалостно, но аккуратно стягивают с меня джинсы, а потом и трусы. Кажется, у меня тоже дежавю.  
— Ничего, переживу, спереди я тебя уже видел, а вот сзади ещё не успел…  
— Ну ты и баран!.. Не смей трогать мою нежную жопу грязными руками!!! — рявкнул, почувствовав на коже его пальцы.  
— У тебя в аптечке есть антисептик. Стекло. Блять, какой урод придумал настоящее стекло на экран ставить?! Я бы ему руки узлом завязал… — осторожно тянет кусок и я снова начинаю стенать.  
— Ну-ка покажи, — мне любопытно, чего там у меня в моей многострадальной пятой точке было. Он протягивает мне окровавленный длинный тонкий осколок. — Фигасе…  
— Наискосок вошёл, теперь главное кровь остановить и порядок. Швов не нужно.  
— Какое счастье… Прямо, камень с души.  
Алекс достаёт из аптечки всё что нужно, опрыскивает и протирает моё несчастное полупопие и наконец приложив ватный диск, приклеивает крест накрест пластырем. Один — один. Шрам за шрам. Или это уже два — два, учитывая мой первый стриптиз?

— Готово.  
— Больно-то как, блядь. — Видимо, осколок в нерв попал, меня просто перекашивает от непередаваемых ощущений.  
— Подуть? — хихикает Алекс.  
— Поцеловать, чтобы быстрее прошло. — поворачиваю голову, со смешком, глядя на него. Стою, блядь, перед ним почти раком, без штанов, и со стояком. Алекс, закончив ответственное дело, снова спускается мыслями на грешную землю и начинает смущаться.  
— Не искушай… — хрипит, то ли шутя, то ли всерьёз. И всё-таки нагибается и дует мне на рану. Дебил, господиблядь… У меня аж задница сжалась, и по всему телу мурашки побежали. Кретин недоделанный… однажды я сорвусь, и изнасилую его, дождётся, точно!  
— Красивая попка… — хриплым шёпотом, едва слышно произносит Алекс и я едва не кончаю, еле удержался чтобы не застонать. И тут он снова дует на мою задницу, и заодно сверху вниз, по ложбинке, и я чувствую его ладони на бёдрах, и как он проводит большими пальцами, очерчивая снизу контур моих ягодиц, нежно-нежно, и чувствую, как теку от перевозбуждения.  
— Кончай… в смысле, заканчивай, — выдыхаю рвано, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не прогнуться в его горячих шершавых лапах. Как же этот ублюдок меня возбуждает…  
— Уже всё, кончил, — хмыкает Алекс так же хрипло, и я дергаюсь, с недоуменным смехом.  
— Что?.. — но он не отвечает, снова дует мне на задницу, гладит пальцами, и я готов поклясться собственными остатками больных мозгов, что чувствую на своём заду не только горячее дыхание и прикосновения пальцев, но и его губы!  
— Бляяядь… — вцепляюсь изо всех сил в сиденье, чтобы не начать себе дрочить прямо сию секунду. Алекс наконец оставляет мой зад в покое и я выпрямляюсь и разворачиваюсь к своему другу. — А здесь поцелуешь?  
Он смотрит на меня, на мой торчащий влажный хуй, зрачки расширены, губы приоткрыты, лицо такое, будто правда только что кончил. Облизывается, специально что ли? Даже не улыбается, не смущается, настолько возбуждение его захватило. А мне уже всё равно, он меня постоянно заводит до беспредела, пусть терпит обратку.  
— Последнее японское предупреждение, милый: ты прекращаешь свои игры, или мы ебёмся.  
Смотрит на меня снова как несчастная девственница. Ещё немножко, и расплачется.  
— Саша… не надо. Пожалуйста…  
— Алекс, я не железный. Выметайся из машины, — еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вцепиться пальцами в короткий ёжик тёмных волос и притянуть его голову к своему раскалившемуся хую, интересно, я кончу сразу, как он коснётся меня губами, или ещё сколько-то продержусь и залью ему глотку? Он похоже, понял всё по моим глазам, и чуть не вынес спиной дверь, так быстро выскочил наружу. Пошёл прочь по улице, с каменной спиной, едва не побежал, а я мгновенно спустил, с громким стоном, обхватив свой хуй, глядя на резво удаляющуюся крепкую задницу и длинные ноги. Сука, что он со мной делает. Про боль я даже забыл. Потом расслабившись, бросил грязные салфетки в пятно спермы на коврике и матерясь начал переодеваться. Зря я друга так рано выгнал, надо было его ещё припахать. И позвонить ему не могу. Сам чувствую себя использованной девственницей: никакого кайфа, одна боль в пятой точке! Какого хера, я ему что, нанимался? Достаю свою заначку и мешаю своё любимое лекарство. Маленький укольчик в сгиб локтя и сразу боль отступает. Бросаю испорченную одежду, кое-как натягиваю новые боксеры и заползаю под плед. Собираюсь поспать, и обдумываю план мести. Ну, а как, он же не надеется, что откупится от меня айфонами, нежными словами и поцелуями в попку?

Проснулся от стука в окно. Вижу веснушчатую мордашку виновато хлопающую ресницами. В руках какие-то пакеты. Открываю дверь и Алекс с трудом втискивается в салон. Садится, сдвинув мои ноги к спинке сиденья, погладил по коленке, типа, извиняется? Потом притянул мою голову за подбородок, разглядывая глаза. Отпихиваю его руку: ему что, правда жить надоело? Совсем наглость потерял.  
— Я виноват перед тобой, поэтому оставлю лекции о вреде наркотиков на потом. Это тебе, — двигает ко мне пакеты. Открываю, а там несколько коробочек. Айфон? Шутник, йопта. Я что, правда тёлка для него. Хм, спасибо, что не розовый. Кидаю на него взгляд исподлобья, сидит, любуется мной:  
— Ты даже под наркотой и спросонья охуенно выглядишь, так не бывает…  
Ну точно, тёлка… Не удивил, надо сказать, я это и так знал, но всё равно, приятно, что заметил. Улыбаюсь ему, почти прощая.  
— Это моё обезболивающее, а не наркотики.  
Смотрю другие подарки, надо же, точно как мой ещё купил, любимую винду, даже корпус такого же цвета. Я конечно, не стал визжать от восторга, подыгрывая роли, но на сердце потеплело.  
— Слушай, а как ты свой умудрился разбить? Дом на него уронил что ли?  
— А я его не бил, я его расплавил случайно паяльником у Серого в гараже. Весь перекосоёбило, пришлось целиком корпус менять, и вот поэтому поставили такую тонкую стекляшку, не родную. Во, а это мне зачем?!  
Открываю следующую коробку, а там целая система видеонаблюдения для авто. Не обычный видеорегистратор, а шесть камер, внутренние, наружные, пульт, аккумулятор и блок управления.  
— Пусть будет, здесь есть передача на спутник и круглосуточная запись.  
— Бля, буду трахаться в тачке, а в НАСА и на МКС будут наблюдать? Нахрена?  
— Главное, чтобы я знал, с кем ты трахаешься в тачке, пока я на работе вкалываю… Да пошутил я!!! — Алекс увидел мой убийственный взгляд и даже руки поднял вверх, то ли сдаваясь, то ли заслоняясь от моего возможного нападения.  
— Алекс, ты у меня дошутишься.  
— Ну правда, Саш, машина заметная, а защиты почти нет.  
— Да кому этот старый страшный гробешник нужен кроме меня, жрёт дохуя и еле тащится.  
— Ох, наивное дитя, — качает головой, с жалостью глядя на меня, — могут просто так испортить, ограбить… Хотя, чего я объясняю тебе…  
— Мммм?.. — мне даже любопытно стало. Копошусь среди коробок и коробочек, а ведь и правда, полезная штука. Если как следует разобраться и правильно использовать, можно много интересного сделать.  
— Сам должен знать. Если такой взрослый, чтобы пить, курить и ширяться, то и в жизни разбираться должен.  
— Сам-то пьёшь, как насос… — я почти обиделся. Да что он понимает, взрослый, блин! Сигарета в день, бутылка пива раз в месяц и снотворное раз в полгода; прям как маман из-за ерунды трагедию устраивает…  
— Не сравнивай себя со мной, я с детства в этом дерьме варюсь. А ты избалованный мажорчик…  
— Хорошо, что у меня есть такой папик, как ты, — ржём снова оба. Я оттаиваю, на время и обнимаю друга, такого взрослого, серьёзного, заботливого, прям до умиления. Щас расплачусь розовыми соплями… Потом открываю последний пакет и достаю большого плюшевого кота. Или это медведь? В общем, какой-то котомедведь, круглый, белый, прямо под цвет моего фордика! Очень симпотный и мягкий, со стеклянными бутылочного цвета глазами.  
— Оу, какой медведик… — Беленький, зеленоглазый, что-то мне это напоминает.  
— Ага, он такой белоснежный, прямо как ты.  
— И глаза как у тебя, — меня разбирает внутренний смех: пока я спал, Алекс успел родить? — Как сыночка назовём?  
— Барсик? — хихикает мой друг.  
— Барсик Александрович… Звучит.  
— Алексеевич!  
— А почему это ты отец? — возмущаюсь я.  
— Потому что я папик. И у него мои глаза.  
— Нет, ты мамик, ты же его принёс. А я папа. Барсюлечка, какой красавчик, весь в меня!  
— Мамик это ты, тебе подходит, ты такой лапочка с ним на руках…  
— У нас уже ребёнок, а ты до сих пор на мне не женился!   
— Я женюсь, я обещаю, — прижимает ладонь к груди, склоняет голову, но трясущиеся от смеха плечи всё портят.  
— Вот так всегда, одни обещания… — тискаю игрушку, прикольный, мягкий кошак, буду на нем спать вместо подушки.

— Интересно, а что будет, если в невесомости подрочить? — у меня мысли всё никак не могут свернуть с космонавтов кончающих на моё хоум-видео. У Алекса снова глаза полезли на лоб, затрясся от смеха.  
— Сашка, ты что, действительно думаешь, что на МКС людям больше нечем заняться, чем ловить сигнал с авторегистратора и дрочить на порнуху с твоим участием?  
— Не, ну, а хули нет…  
— Даже если предположить что такой бред возможен, сигнал можно закодировать, чтобы только ты мог увидеть.  
— Ты меня успокоил, — а сам вздыхаю, нет, не увидят меня на большом экране в НАСА, жалость какая, накрылась моя карьера порнозвезды медным тазом.  
— Можно такой сложный шифр сделать, что с современными технологиями не взломать. Может, инопланетяне смогли бы, если бы они существовали.  
— Ладно, пусть хоть зелёные человечки подрочат на моё порно, — вздыхаю я, а мой друг как-то странно смотрит на меня. Наверно, тоже представил как дрочит на моё порно.  
— Прости меня, — снова кается друг, — я с тобой рядом дурею просто, хочу тебя затискать, а вместо этого почему-то всё время делаю больно…  
— Ладно, проехали, это была дурацкая случайность. Я всё понимаю, — вздыхаю, начиная складывать подарки, винду поставил на зарядку и переставил симку, но включать пока не стал, как-то не хотелось сейчас при Алексе. — Ты что, кредит взял, или ограбил банк, чтобы все эти игрушки купить?  
— Ну ты меня насмешил! Да у меня есть деньги, платят нормально, тратить некуда…  
Смотрю на него, понимая всё и сразу за секунду, и снова обнимаю, теперь уже искренне, и совершенно простив за всё. Ну, по крайней мере, в эту минуту, если уж быть честным.  
— Ты меня тоже прости.  
Он не расстроен, наоборот, улыбается, прижимает меня к себе, скользит руками по спине, балдеет, гад. Я тоже балдею, от того, что он от меня балдеет, что я способен отогнать его дурные воспоминания.

— Мы задержались, тебя ведь ждут? — нехотя отстраняюсь от его шикарных обнимашек. Он смотрит на меня, снова пальцами по щеке, по волосам проводит, неисправимый! Никак не может от меня держать руки подальше.  
— Знаешь, вот сейчас, похуй, пусть хоть весь мир взорвется. Ты для меня важнее всего на свете.  
— Или мой телефон и кровоточащая задница…  
— Я больше не буду, ну прости, глупо вышло. Ревную тебя ко всем.  
— Спасибо, не надо мне такой ревности, я ещё жить хочу. Ладно, поехали куда тебе там…  
— Ты сможешь рулить в таком виде?  
— Хочешь чтобы я тебя пустил за руль? Я ещё не при смерти.  
— Ну, Сань!.. Дай хоть разочек попробовать…  
Ух, как он это сказал! Что бы мне ещё такого отмочить, чтобы он меня умолял? Чтобы на колени встал, вертолёт мне купил, ноги для меня раздвинул? Нет, ни за что не дам, пусть хоть у меня задница отвалится и гаишники права отберут, я на всё готов, лишь бы ещё раз услышать, как Алекс меня вот так умоляет, смотрит. Так и тянуло предложить обмен: он мне себя, я ему руль, но это было бы жестоко. Не хочу его ни к чему принуждать зная, что ему пришлось пережить. Пусть сам дозреет и решится на большее.  
— Признавайся, кого ты любишь больше, мой форд или меня? — спрашиваю в шутку, изучая его опущенные ресницы, бледнеющие под румянцем веснушки. На меня всё ещё действует лекарство, которое я себе вколол, поэтому голова слегка в тумане, и я сам не знаю как и почему поднимаю руку и позволяю себе коснуться соблазнительного шрама на губе Алекса. Он только делает длинный глубокий вдох, ресницы вздрагивают, совсем скрывая глаза и он выдыхает на мои пальцы. Какие охуенные губы, с такими только целоваться и трахаться, мне хочется провести по ним пальцем, надавить, почувствовать их упругость, чтобы Алекс целовал меня везде, ощутить его губы каждой частью своего тела, каждым миллиметром своей кожи, абсолютно. Но я только трогаю его шрам, и убираю руку. Не то время.  
Я знаю, что могу просто взять этого хорошенького сильного влюблённого парня, могу замутить ему голову своими поцелуями, словами и опытом, могу с ним сделать всё что захочу, и ему будет хорошо. Но потом ни он, ни я никогда не будем уверены, что он был готов и хотел этого, а не я его вынудил.  
Поняв, что я больше не прикасаюсь к нему, Алекс открывает наконец глаза и отвечает.  
— Тебя.

Тут по закону жанра я должен был его засосать. Но хрен такое прокатит с моим недотрогой. Поэтому прикусываю язык и просто говорю:  
— Значит, всё-таки поведу я.  
Алекс моргает пару раз, развиснув, и с тяжким вздохом тащит задницу по сиденью прочь, к дверям, чтобы пересесть. Радуюсь, как ребёнок, что он не стал со мной спорить, или заострять внимание на том, что я только что снова пытался его совратить. Одеваюсь, стараясь не задеть рану и как старый паралитик осторожно перебираюсь за руль. Алекс всё же бросает на меня пару внимательных обеспокоенных взглядов, но молчит. А я спокойно выруливаю с парковки и концентрируюсь на дороге, надеясь, что друг не сможет увидеть за моим непроницаемым выражением лица терзающие меня боль и желание. Причём, второго в тыщу раз больше чем первого.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Утром проснулись как обычно, я — обнимая подушку, Алекс — меня.  
— Надо теперь тебе плюшевого медведя купить, — ворчу в подушку пытаясь рукой спихнуть друга на пол. Безуспешно, разумеется. Из-за моего тычка он только переворачивается на спину и тянется, просыпаясь.  
— Я даже мелким с игрушками не спал. Правда, у меня их и не было… И начинать не собираюсь. — говорит это, а у самого губы дрожат, потому что пытается не улыбаться. Бля, он нарочно в одних шортах спит, или ему действительно жарко?  
— Может, всё-таки стоит, тогда перестанешь лезть ко мне, — любуюсь одним глазом как двигаются мощные мышцы под смуглой кожей, представляю, каким долгим мог бы стать секс с таким физически сильным и выносливым парнем. Он бы наверняка выдержал мою озабоченность. Может быть, он бы даже вымотал меня, чего в одиночку ещё никому не удавалось. Так, всё надо вставать, потому что у меня уже ВСТАЛ.  
— Не перестану. Я и так из-за твоих стонов несколько раз за ночь просыпаюсь.  
— А может, из-за твоих объятий я и стонал, потому что мне снилось, как мы трахаемся, — снова за меня говорит мой бро, знаю, что нарываюсь, но слишком возбуждён, чтобы быть осторожным. С Алекса станется принести из ванной тазик с ледяной водой и вылить на меня, чтобы я «охладился». Надеюсь, всё-же не будет делать ничего такого, потому что ещё чувствует себя виноватым. Что не может не радовать.  
— Значит, я тебе постоянно снюсь, потому что ты стонешь даже когда спишь один. — Надо же, он ещё и поддерживает мою игру. Этот парень однозначно не в курсе, на что способны озабоченные психи, ради секса!  
— Так это легко исправить, ты же знаешь, — говорю нарочно мягко, двусмысленно, смотрю на него уже обоими глазами, подняв голову с подушки, и пока он соображает и краснеет, продолжаю: — Могу принимать снотворное, под ним я спокойно сплю.  
— Нет, — его взгляд сразу же становится тяжёлым, серьёзным, — никакой наркоты пока я рядом и могу тебе помочь.  
— Запрещаешь? — Приподнимаю бровь и смотрю на него так мрачно, как только могу. Неужели он вправду хочет лишить меня моей любимой отравы?  
— Не запрещаю, но очень сильно прошу не делать этого, ты подсядешь… Ты же знаешь, это вредно… Твоя мама расстроится! Я на колени встану перед тобой, только бы ты не кололся и не жрал эти таблетки.  
— Ладно, — пытаюсь встать и тут же со стоном падаю мордой в подушку. Алекс тут же разворачивается ко мне.  
— Что, болит, да? — И гладит меня медленно по спине, и ниже, ниже. Перед резинкой трусов ладонь замирает. Я завожу свою руку за спину и скидываю его ладонь.  
— Конечно болит! Мне будто гвоздь в жопу забили, блядь!  
— Дай посмотрю. Надо сменить пластырь.  
— Лекс, ты меня уже заебал…  
— Я тебя не ебал.  
— Блядь, если ты ещё… — дафак, ну сколько можно повторять ему одно и то же. Надоело. Разворачиваюсь к нему, и так быстро как могу, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в заднице перекидываю ногу через его бёдра и перелезаю, чтобы встать с кровати. Заодно делаю одно короткое движение, чтобы потереться стояком об его член. Просто так: и мне приятно, и ему стыдно.

Я хотел быстро слезть и пойти в ванную, но не получилось.  
— Стой, — глухим голосом командует и ладонями прижимает мои ноги к своим бокам. Я от неожиданности даже замер, прямо так, сидя на нем верхом, а он ладонями дальше скользит по моим ногам и глазами прослеживает, так алчно, удивлённо, — вот это да…  
Не хочу разбираться, что там с моими ногами «да», мне бы со стояком разобраться. Кажется, это становится нормой, начинать одновременно злиться и возбуждаться.  
— Ты достал, — хочу перекинуть ногу, чтобы слезть с него. Не даёт.  
— Подожди, дай посмотреть.  
— Тебя в детстве на голову не роняли? — У меня самого прорезается удивление в голосе. — Прекращай, фетишист, иначе увидишь намного больше чем хотел!  
Киваю на свой стояк. Даже кладу ладонь себе на живот, медленно двигая вниз. Медленно, чтобы до Алекса лучше дошло. Он перехватывает мои руки и тянет на себя так, что я ложусь на него сверху.  
— Обними меня. Блин, ты такой лёгкий…  
— Зашибись… — Отстраняюсь на вытянутых руках, смотрю на него. — Неужели созрел?  
— Нет, — головой мотнул, глаза отвёл.  
— Ну, нет, тогда я сваливаю, — не удержался, вдавил в него свой хуй посильнее и наконец слез.  
Мне показалось, или он дёрнул задницей мне навстречу? Не стал смотреть, быстро как мог скатился с него и свинтил. Не готов я в данный момент к его очередным заёбам. Надрачивая в душе я не представлял Алекса, только одна мысль билась: кончить, кончить, это надо закончить, или я взорвусь!

Пока я был в душе Алекс зарядил кофеварку, а пока я одевался он успел сам принять душ, одеться и налить кофе. Сидит на подоконнике поджав одну ногу под себя и спокойно отпивает дымящийся кипяток. Смотрит на меня этаким цепким взглядом, над кружкой.  
— Покажи мне свой порез.  
— Да нормально всё, я заклеил уже. — давлюсь сквозь зубы, снова начиная злиться.  
— И поэтому полотенце в крови, да? — смотрит на меня и медленно пару раз ресницами хлопает, типа, кому ты пиздишь, друг. Ага, и мне теперь от него точно не отделаться, либо пока он не обклеит меня всего пластырем для успокоения совести, либо пока я не врежу ему, чтобы отстал. Меня вдруг прошивает дежавю, я ведь уже сравнивал, знал, но только сейчас осознал, что Алекс своими замашками напоминает мне мать! Пробрало так, что озноб прошёл по коже. Нет, только не это, снова!  
— Алекс, не надо, только не ты, мне и моей мамани хватило на всю жизнь, она меня сделала параноиком на почве здоровья! Давай ты ещё будешь над моими царапинами трястись.  
Смотрит на меня так же внимательно, только желваки на челюстях заходили, когда я упомянул мать.  
— Она же заботится о тебе. Дай и мне о тебе позаботиться. — Встаёт, ставит чашку на стол, не глядя, просто зная, что не промахнётся, и делает шаг ко мне. Очень хочется отодвинуться, но сдерживаюсь, не хочу я выглядеть капризным трусом. Спокойно пью кофе, пока Алекс стоит напротив меня и смотрит прямо в глаза. Ну ладно, хочешь меня взглядом проткнуть, посмотрим, кто кого.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это чересчур? Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться. Или ты так не думаешь?  
На его лице появляется почти жалостное выражение.  
— Сашка, ну пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что значишь для меня. Позволь мне убедиться, что с тобой будет всё в порядке. Меня и так совесть замучила.  
— Ладно, только ради твоей совести, — со вздохом ставлю свою кружку рядом с его и поймав взгляд друга красноречиво смотрю на свой хуй, — а кто об этом позаботится?  
Алекс сразу подрывается за аптечкой, красный от смущения, но довольный, что я снова дам ему себя полапать.  
— Это не моя компетенция! — слышу из комнаты радостный голос и звон склянок. Прибежал обратно с охапкой медикаментов, даже пузырёк со спиртом принёс. Странно, что таблетки от диареи, кашля и ещё какой-нибудь хрени не захватил, или градусник, чтобы проверить, нет ли у меня жара от заражения крови. Мать бы меня точно антибиотиками напичкала, ффу…  
— Это какой-то пиздец. — Говорю, разворачиваясь спиной и облокачиваюсь на столешницу. — Если тебе это не кажется странным, то объясни мне, дебилу почему, потому что я уже весь мозг себе сломал.  
Ставлю одно колено для упора на табуретку и беру чашку, чтобы допить кофе, пока Алекс делает мне «перевязку». Просто стою, нагнувшись, дав доступ к своей заднице; штаны с меня снять предоставляю Алексу. Пусть сам возится. Опыта набирается.  
— Мне давно ничего не кажется странным. Да просто ты охуенный такой весь. Ты слишком красивый, чтобы страдать.  
— Что за бред… Внешность ничего не значит, я такой же как все, и вообще есть красивее парни, — говорю, что думаю, но надеюсь, что для Алекса красивее меня никого нет. И он меня не разочаровывает.  
— Я не видел красивее, значит, нет.  
— Или ты просто западаешь на светлые волосы и глаза. — Собственно, как я сам западаю на тёмные глаза и волосы, хм.  
— Нет, я запал на тебя.  
— Ты там долго не возись, — морщусь, когда он нажимает слишком сильно, — а то я уже не понимаю, ты меня лечишь или дрочишь.  
— Блядь… Да всё, всё уже! — волнуется, когда я опять намекаю на секс, а сам медлит, проводя пальцем вдоль полосок пластыря, как бы разглаживая и прижимая. А свободной рукой сдвигает вверх мою футболку, тоже, как бы чтоб не мешала, но слишком высоко. Словно хочет видеть больше обнаженного тела. Я терплю, пока могу, только уже кофе допил и теперь пью из чашки Алекса. Как же я заебался…

— Куда сегодня? — спрашиваю, когда он заканчивает и мы оба снова выпрямляемся и можем стоять лицом к лицу. Алекс ещё с румянцем на щеках и немного заторможен, и я готов отдать все оставшиеся в заначке батины деньги, лишь бы узнать, о чем он сейчас думает.  
— Только на Литейный. — опускает глаза, будто опять понял о чём я думаю. Бля, мне бы так… Но это не мой талант, а его. Я могу только понять, что он задумался обо мне, а вот о чём именно, узнать не смогу, если только он не скажет. Сейчас я чувствую, что он скорее откусит и сожрёт собственный язык, чем признается, что хочет меня трахнуть. Или чтобы я трахнул его. Без разницы. Но моё природное любопытство очень хочет знать все его мысли типа — «хочу», «а как?», «а что будет если» и, конечно — «боюсь».

— Отлично, десять минут, и я готов. — собираюсь взять ключи, одеться, уже почти вышел с кухни, но Алекс встал поперёк узкого коридорчика:  
— Не надо, отдохни. Я один съезжу.  
— Вот здорово, а мне что делать? — сюрприз ёпта. Знает же, что я не могу оставаться один.  
— Я быстро, — Алекс смотрит на меня, снизу вверх, мнётся, жмётся, розовенький до самых ушей, — знаешь, я наверно машину для себя возьму, чтобы тебя сейчас не напрягать.  
Стою совсем в ахуе, похоже он и правда решил меня доконать. Наверно, у меня что-то такое на лице отразилось, потому что Алекс быстро придвинулся ко мне и взял за плечи, слегка погладил.  
— Саш, я не буду никуда без тебя ездить! Это на экстренный случай, — он хотел меня обнять, я стряхнул его руки. Пытаюсь взять себя в собственные. Скрестил на груди.  
— Издеваешься, точно. Из-за какой-то царапины хочешь меня одного оставить. Предатель.  
— Не надо, не бросайся такими словами. — Алекс сразу ощетинился, как волк, смущение испарилось, — Сейчас я согласен с твоей матерью, если ты не дашь этой царапине зажить, останется шрам. Пусть, не на лице, пусть, ерунда. Но только не для меня!  
Он снова подошёл вплотную, прожигая меня гневным взглядом. Я тоже разозлился, что он опять за меня всё решил и выхода мне не оставил, я должен уступить сейчас. Я уступлю, потому что он думает о моей матери, с которой у нас непростые отношения, но у него самого не было даже такой. Уступлю, чтобы не добавлять новых шрамов ни себе, ни Алексу. Чёрт с ним, я уступлю, чтобы порадовать его, но моё терпение уже почти на исходе.  
— Хорошо, милый, — говорю ровным голосом, но Алекс поджимает губы, — я согласен.  
— Спасибо, — он улыбается, вымученно, с надеждой глядя мне в глаза. Понимает, или не понимает, что давит на меня в очередной раз. Но, похоже, ему и правда легче от того, что я прислушался к нему. Мне надоедает играть в гляделки, протискиваюсь мимо него и иду в свою комнату. Шлёпаюсь на кровать, вставляю наушники и копаюсь в телефоне. Через некоторое время мой друг появляется в проёме двери. Я выключил музыку, чтобы слышать его и перевернулся опираясь на локоть, к нему лицом. Ну, что скажет?..  
— Дождись меня ладно? Я скоро, возьму машину и сам тебя покатаю.  
— Угу, дубликат ключей взять не забудь: для меня, — смотрю на него чуть улыбаясь и он снова смущается и старается это скрыть.  
— Возьму. — Он кивает, соглашаясь, и собирается уйти, — Не злишься больше?  
— С чего бы я должен злиться? — лучезарно улыбаюсь, немного настороженный таким вопросом.  
— Просто… — разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и вдруг оборачивается и бросает через плечо: — Ты когда злишься, называешь меня «милым».  
Сволочь, успевает захлопнуть двери прежде чем в него прилетает запущенная мной подушка.

***

Пару дней я действительно терпел, буквально скрежеща зубами и закидываясь успокоительным, — лёгким, чтобы Алекс не замечал во мне изменений. Рвался отвезти друга куда угодно, но он так же мялся, топтался, смущался, и — везде ездил без меня. Взял какой-то седан и раскатывал по городу один. Я начал тихо его ненавидеть. Утром третьего дня Алекс в очередной раз облапив мой голый зад, наконец соизволил дать мне своё позволение водить. Аллилуйя, блин! Я был уже на пределе, и даже наверно, за пределами, расшатав себе всю нервную систему. И даже таблетки и уколы на ночь не помогали успокоиться. Потому что я просыпался и вспоминал, что сейчас снова останусь один, ходить как тигр в клетке. Наплевав на всё я просто тоже уходил из квартиры, дождавшись пока Алекс уедет, бросая телефон на кровать и бездумно гулял по улицам. Проходя мимо строительного магазина я хотел зайти и купить топор, ради шутки, чтобы под рукой было что-то потяжелее подушки, что можно метнуть Алексу в спину. Но конечно, передумал, если бы у меня было оружие в руках, я не уверен, что не воспользовался бы им.

Даже домой заехал, своим ходом, через метро, как лох. Лишь бы лишний раз жопой об сиденье не тереться, всё ради лучшего друга. Вот я и дома, и опять, начинается мозгоёбство. Когда они уже квартиру разменяют, или просто разъедутся. Застал отца, рылся как обычно в своей комнате, гремел чем-то. Спросил как у меня дела, я сказал, плохо: деньги кончились. Он дал ещё. Обнял меня, просил заехать к нему на работу поговорить насчёт моего поступления в универ, и просто обо всём. Я обещал заехать. Обрадовал, бля, неужели мои каникулы кончатся. Отец напоследок взглянул на меня, а у самого мешки под глазами, выглядит плохо. Я из вредности сказал ему, что мне на мобильный кто-то звонил и в трубку молчал. Батя побагровел, схватил свои сумки с вещами и со словами: «ну они у меня попляшут!!!» вывалился из квартиры.

Сейчас никого дома, воспользовался этим чтобы занять диван, включил телек для фона тихо, и музыку, погромче, нашёл свой старый ноут и завис в инете.  
Через час пришла с работы мать. В прихожей скинула туфли, бросила жакет не глядя куда, зацеловала меня, блин, всего, как маленького, от радости, что я вернулся. Спросила, пойду ли ужинать. Я хотел отказаться, но потом плечами пожал, пошёл. Музыку пришлось выключить, ей она не нравится, да и ни к чему после работы. Начал помогать накрывать на стол.  
— Ты скоро себя доведёшь своими голодовками, щёки совсем ввалились, смотреть страшно.  
— Да ел я сегодня, — появилось искушение сказать, что скорее это она и папа меня доведут. Не дожидаясь вопросов, начал перечислять, что сподобился в себя запихнуть. Ну что я могу поделать, если в меня кусок не лезет когда на душе муторно, и еда кажется безвкусной, ем, чтобы только силы поддерживать.  
— Так не пойдёт, заедешь ко мне в лабораторию, с завтрашнего дня будешь под капельницами лежать, чтобы я больше не видела этих синяков под глазами.  
— Бля. Опять начинается… Да нахрен мне это уже надо, надоело, ты даже представить не можешь как... — Она меня всю жизнь своими процедурами мучила, знаю, что не зря, но я уже взрослый, могу я сам за себя решать или нет.  
— Господи, какой же ты у меня грубый! Кто тебя только разговаривать так научил, не понимаю. Будешь делать, как я сказала, я и так тебе слишком много позволяю, но здоровье угробить не дам!  
— Ну извини. Ладно, ладно, — соглашаюсь, потому что она права, да и не отстанет по любому. Знаю свою мать, здоровье и внешность для неё на первом месте. Даже не знаю, что важнее, моё здоровье или внешность? Она мной гордится, заботится, чтобы я был всегда таким красавчиком, идефикс это у неё. Она сама очень красивая, но такой, мягкой красотой, не настолько яркой, как моя. Да как все в нашей семье, почему-то я собрал в себе все лучшие черты. Матери тридцать семь, но она выглядит чуть ли не моложе меня. Конечно, когда не злится, на характер внешность не повлияла, он у неё жёсткий. Дай ей волю, так она меня ещё и в салон красоты потащит.  
— Вот и хорошо. — Бросает на меня строгий взгляд и мы садимся за стол.  
— Как день прошёл? — хочу немного отвлечь её от своей персоны.  
— Да, терпимо. Снова два часа пришлось ремонтную бригаду ждать, если этого не считать, то всё хорошо.  
— Зато перерыв устроили.  
— Ох, лучше бы их не было. Пациенты ведь по записи идут, двоих пришлось отменить, остальных по времени сдвинуть, я и так задержалась, скоро ночевать на работе буду.  
— Нет уж, вот меня ругаешь, а сама вся в своей работе, а это для здоровья неполезно.  
— Я твоя мать, мне главное, чтобы у тебя и Сережи всё было в порядке. И если бы ты не приехал, домой вообще приходить никакой радости…  
— Ну, брось, ну мам! Всё будет хорошо. Я всегда с тобой.  
— Счастье ты моё. Мне так жаль, что ты из-за нас так переживаешь. Разве я могла подумать, в какие дела твой отец влезет и нас за собой потянет. Надо было сразу вас взять и уйти. Я так виновата…  
— Меня больше ваш развод расстраивает.  
— Мы уже чужие люди друг другу. Я и представить не могла, что он станет так рисковать. Мной, Серёжей, тобой. Про квартиру и деньги я даже думать не хочу.  
— Деньги ты заработаешь, если что. Серый женился. А у меня есть фордик, мне есть где жить, — отвечаю полушутя. Мать смотрит на меня, улыбается, но через силу.  
— Я не знаю, как я тогда инфаркт не получила, когда эти звонки с угрозами начались, думала, действительно убью отца собственных детей.  
— За детей же. Хотя, вспоминать это всё жутко. Отец тебя любит, ты же знаешь. Просто денег хочет. Может, он это для тебя делал.  
— Мне не нужны такие деньги. Это просто страшно. Не знаю, чем он думал. Мы оба всегда неплохо зарабатывали, всё было хорошо.  
— Лёгкие деньги, наверно. Начал, потом уже не смог вылезти из этого дерьма.  
Снова морщит нос слыша от меня грубое словечко. Потом смотрит на меня, улыбается, на щеках появляются ямочки, и она сразу становится похожа на легкомысленную девчонку. Встряхивает головой, отбрасывая чёлку с глаз, поднимает подбородок, настроение уже лучше, но глаза напряжённые.  
— Главное, всё это почти закончилось, и ты дома появился, я ужасно волновалась.  
— Не стоит, — знаю, что волновалась, она всегда за нас волнуется, по поводу и без. Хотел сказать, что я не один, у меня теперь есть лучший друг который почти всегда со мной, что мы живём вместе, но решил, что с такой информацией надо повременить. Начнутся расспросы, ляпну лишнее, о том что мы с Алексом не совсем друзья. Хотя, мать и так знает о моей нестандартной ориентации. Но не люблю лишний раз эту тему поднимать. 

Только бы она не заставила меня кровь сдавать, не знаю, смогут ли в лаборатории определить наличие сильнодействующих снотворных, так не хочется нового скандала. Мало того, что это наркотик, так ещё и может начать искать причину. Я просто не могу заснуть без них. Днем гнетущее состояние, ночью кошмары, стоит закрыть глаза. Если я вообще засыпаю, мысли донимают, встаю раз по десять, курю как паровоз, лучше съесть свои четыре таблетки и вырубиться. Сплю с плеером, заткнув уши наушниками с музыкой. Выбираю самые медленные тяжёлые композиции своих любимых групп и под музыку засыпаю. Не знаю, почему, но музыка для релаксации, которую было бы логично использовать, меня угнетает ещё больше. Только когда в мозг бьют басы, даже на самой маленькой громкости, я полностью расслабляюсь. Наверно это ещё одно последствие моего психоза. И это всё Алекс виноват, бросает меня одного, хоть на стены вой.

Мы ещё посидели немного поболтали с мамой и я смылся в нашу с Алексом квартиру. Мать вырвала из меня обещание, что завтра приеду к ней в лабораторию. Расцеловала, чуть не перекрестила, и нехотя отпустила. Придётся ехать, они все как сговорились связать меня по рукам и ногам. Задумываюсь о том, что хочу сбежать к Дамирке.

Вернулся позже Алекса и словил интересный взгляд: похоже он соображает, не напичкать ли жучками мои кроссовки. Он бы мог, да.  
Перед сном я укололся в ванной и тихо, надеясь, что Алекс не услышит, проскользнул к себе. Залез под одеяло, ловя наступление некоего «прихода» от действия снотворного, и уже уплывая в химический сон почувствовал, как просела кровать, и под одеяло залез Алекс. Обнял меня, носом в шею ткнулся, шепча, как он испугался, чтобы я больше не оставлял телефон, и всякую другую чушь. Я чувствовал, как у него бешено бьётся сердце, обхватил руками его запястья и хотел сказать, чтобы отодвинулся, потому что он горячий, как батарея, и не успел — заснул.  
И утром я наконец получил его разрешение сесть своей многострадальной задницей за руль родного рейнджера.

***

Привычно уже останавливаюсь на набережной, Алекс уходит, а я перебираюсь на заднее сиденье, разваливаюсь и копаюсь в телефоне. Просматриваю звонки, отвечаю на эсэмэски, но в голове вертятся мысли только об одном парне. С русыми волосами и карими глазами. Может, это Алекс виноват, потому что держит меня при себе, постоянно заводит и не даёт. А может дело не в нём, или не только в нём. Дамир правда меня зацепил, после Алекса он единственный кто захотел быть со мной. Не испугался моей красоты, не побоялся сказать о любви, не боится заставлять меня тоже говорить эти три страшных слова. Этот маленький тощий мальчонка, такой не похожий на Алекса, на самом деле такой смелый. Или глупый, неопытный. Но он хочет меня, и я был бы не я, если бы мне это не нравилось и не хотелось забрать его себе. Из-за Алекса я постоянно на взводе, хочу чтобы это прекратилось. Смотрю на Миркин номер, потом выключаю подсветку и просто лежу, думаю и кручу чёрный телефон в руках.

«Разве у тебя нет своих дел?» или «разве ты не хочешь куда-то съездить» или я мог бы пойти с ним. Потягать железки пока он отрабатывает удары на ринге, куда мне путь заказан. Какая ирония: сначала мать запрещала мне все травмоопасные и контактные виды спорта, теперь я сам не рискну встать под удар с моей ненормальной головой.

Мне надо не «куда-то», мне надо «откуда». А «где-то» я и так уже нахожусь. Всё, что мне нужно находится здесь, в рейнджере. Если мне понадобится что-то ещё или кто-то, я просто заведу его, поеду и возьму. Думаю, — чем я занимаюсь последнее время слишком часто, обо всём, что произошло за последний гребаный год, о том, что ещё предстоит. Сравниваю свои ощущения с теми, что были «ДО». До того момента, с которого мне по ночам стали сниться кошмары, до того, как во мне и вокруг меня всё стало другим. Я хочу разобраться, докопаться и понять, что делать с этим. Как поступить правильно. И как обычно теперь, время начинает играть со мной в свои игры. Сейчас оно меня торопит, чтобы я как можно скорее принял решение — как поступить с Дамиром.

Курю развалившись на спине. Сажая аккумулятор из динамиков тихо гудит музыка, тяжёлая, любимая. Барсик под затылком щекотит шею мягким мехом. Подкидываю телефон стукая углами об коленку: верхний левый — правый нижний, хопс, снова разворот в пальцах. Чёрный экран, никаких звонков, сообщений: я поставил экстренный режим. Со мной смогут связаться только семья, Алекс или Дамир. Полулёжа на заднем сиденье я смотрю в никуда, бездумно скольжу взглядом по лицам прохожих. Проходят очень много девушек, с которыми я мог бы познакомиться, и может быть сразу же затащить в свою машину и трахнуть. И ещё больше парней, которых я бы не может быть, а точно мог бы сразу завалить и трахнуть. А я думаю о том, нужен ли мне постоянный парень. Они оба, Алекс и Дамир виноваты в том, что я об этом думаю.

Алекс возвращается в машину и говорит мне:  
— Я уеду ненадолго. Побудь дома, ладно?  
— По работе? Меня с собой взять не сможешь?  
— Да, по работе, поэтому не смогу тебя взять с собой.  
— Ясно… — отвечаю и думаю, как мне в последнее время не везёт. И удивляюсь немного. — И ты серьёзно готов меня оставить одного? Наедине с моими мозгами?  
— А ты не будешь один, поезжай домой, покажись матери, наверняка она волнуется за тебя.  
— Мне тяжело дома. Я там могу находиться только накачавшись наркотой… Лучше я к нам кого-нибудь приглашу. Может быть. Если ты не против. Или у знакомых зависну.  
— Как хочешь, — Алекс улыбается одними глазами, глядя на меня, будто знает обо мне что-то чего не знаю я. Моя подозрительная натура сразу пробуждается и я делаю пометку позже покопаться в этом. — Квартира в твоём полном распоряжении.  
— Хорошо, когда едешь? — смотрю на него, как он смотрит на меня, взгляд такой тёплый, хоть и хитроватый. Любит меня, и мне это очень нравится.  
— Через час самолёт. Ты поезжай, я с нашими парнями доберусь.  
У меня холодеет сердце и будто на мгновение останавливается, а потом стучит, как бешеное, когда Алекс тянет меня к себе, чтобы крепко-крепко обнять.  
— Ты… береги себя, ладно? — заглядываю в его глаза. Меня мучают нехорошие предчувствия, но я стараюсь их отогнать. А мой друг только усмехается.  
— Не волнуйся, я максимум на неделю. Скоро вернусь.

Опять он уходит и я смотрю ему в спину до тех пор пока он не скрывается за дверью. Сразу завожу машину и еду на нашу квартиру. В голове пусто и грустно. Немного не доезжая до парадной, останавливаюсь, глушу мотор и снова лезу за телефоном. Мне сейчас не хочется возвращаться в пустую квартиру. Вообще не хочется, зная что Алекс уехал туда, где скорее всего очень опасно, — заходить внутрь одному, словно спускаться в склеп. Я хочу позвонить Дамирке и поехать к нему, может, забрать его в Питер, отвлечься с ним от всего что давит на мою голову. Немного боюсь, что могу при нем сорваться. Это единственное, что меня останавливает. Я просто не могу, язык не повернётся рассказать Дамиру о том, что происходит в моей жизни. Даже Алекс пока не знает всего.

Пока я думаю, теряясь в том, как поступить, и уже мысленно хочу послать всё куда подальше, и пусть события сами случаются, а я ничего не буду делать, только следовать им, даже думаю подбросить монетку, чтобы рандомный выбор сам решил за меня, — словно некая сила, которая ухмыляясь тащит меня за шкирку по жизни, эта сила обращает моё внимание на сменившийся трек. Наверно, это можно считать знаком, потому что это «Perfect» Мне даже не нужно вслушиваться в слова, которые я и так знаю, да они и не важны, и не отражают того, что происходит между нами с Дамиром. Только одно слово: совершенство. Значит, пусть так будет. Пусть даже я об этом пожалею. Позвоню ему и скажу, что приеду за ним, сегодня. Я хочу его. Я не хочу домой…

***

Вижу его, бежит ко мне, вот не терпится, ухмыляюсь, выхожу из машины: всё равно на заднее сиденье пересаживаться, и просто хочу встретить его стоя, интересно, как он себя поведёт от радости, что меня видит. Врезался в меня, едва затормозив, прижав спиной к рейнджеру. Горячий от бега, дышит тяжело, улыбается.  
— Ухх… иди ко мне, — обхватываю его под задницу, по которой скучал больше всего, подкидываю на руках, разворачиваю, теперь я впечатываю его спиной в бочину форда. Дамир снова меня руками и ногами стискивает, целует не давая нам обоим вздохнуть.  
— Ты здесь, не верю... — смеётся между поцелуями, — мой принц… на белом… мммм… слонике!  
— Монстрике, — тоже смеюсь его фантазиям, ловлю сухие от быстрого дыхания губы своими, просовываю язык между ними, хочу завладеть его ртом. Дамир на секунду прикрывает глаза, стонет длинно, отвечает. Сердце колотится, дыхания не хватает, отстраняется, набирая воздуха и снова к моим губам припадает, как в воду ныряет. Обнимает меня за шею, старается ещё теснее прижаться, хотя куда теснее, я его зажал между собой и фордом. Вцепился в его задницу, ноги раздвинул для упора, и чувствую, как в штанах распирает. Опускаю медленно его вдоль своего тела, чтобы потереть стояк об его. У Дамирки тоже слегка встал, и эта его тяжесть по моей, — просто охуенно как хорошо! Он тоже почувствовал, глаза поплыли, выдохнул, чуть улыбаясь, бедра мои коленками стиснул, толкнулся навстречу.  
— Саша… люблю тебя!  
— Любимый мой, — снова не могу выдавить из себя те самые слова. Но Дамирка уже учёный, не ведётся.  
— Я тебя правда люблю.  
Ставлю его на землю, но объятий не разжимаем. Смотрит на меня своими тёмными блестящими глазищами, на лице все чувства отражаются. Любовь, вожделение, восхищение. Страха и смущения как не бывало. И мне интересно, был бы Дамир таким страстным и смелым со мной, если бы я его не трахнул? Нет конечно. Похоже, он весь мой. Влюбился и подсел на мой секс.  
— Я знаю. — Кажется, мы начинаем время терять.  
— Ты мой, я чувствую… Ты меня тоже любишь. — кладёт ладонь на мою грудь. — а я весь твой. Ничьим больше быть не хочу.  
— Мне это нравится… — снова притягиваю его за голову чтобы поцеловать. Дамир поддаётся, не в силах устоять, и некоторое время мы целуемся, но потом он снова отстраняется, облизывает влажные губы, шепчет:  
— Скажи, скажи мне, — и тянется ко мне, ладонями гладит, целует короткими поцелуями в щеки, шею, я усмехаюсь: парнишка мне достался с характером.  
— Что-то изменится, если скажу, что я тебя люблю, — нарочно произношу эту фразу понизив голос до хрипоты, без вопросительных интонаций. Дамир прямо весь вздрагивает, волной, обнимает меня.  
— Да, мне так не хватает этого, тебя всего…  
— Пошли, я тебя трахну, — поднимаю его голову за подбородок, заглядывая в тёмные омуты, — его же просто разрывает от переизбытка чувств. И от недостатка секса. Ну и меня тоже. — Сразу легче станет.  
— Может быть, — и, не удержавшись, снова целует меня, заставляя на секунду забыть обо всём.

Открываю дверь и мы ныряем на заднее сиденье. Он сразу же начинает раздеваться, кроссы, шорты, футболка, мгновенно исчезают, и он весь голый, со вставшим наполовину членом начинает раздевать меня. Мне требуется на пару секунд больше, чтобы снять джинсы, и вот я уже голый, прижимаю своего голого парня к сиденью своей машины. Зацеловываю его всего, дохожу наконец до члена, беру сразу весь в рот, начинаю облизывать, Дамир не желая сдерживаться стонет в полный голос, всё равно нас никто не услышит. Я делаю несколько движений головой и Дамирка говорит сквозь стоны:  
— Саша, хватит, я сейчас кончу…  
Прерываюсь на секунду:  
— Не хочешь так?  
— Хочу чтобы ты меня трахнул! — ёрзает подо мной, пытаясь дотянуться до моего стояка, наконец, ему это удаётся и он со стоном втягивает меня в рот. Я рефлекторно двигаю бёдрами ему навстречу, выдыхаю резко:  
— Так я раньше времени кончу. — Дамир поднимает голову, улыбается:  
— Нет, — сразу же разворачивается и встаёт на четвереньки, подставляя мне свою попку, хрипит тоже, на выдохе, когда шепчет: — скорее…  
Я уже рядом, кладу ладони на его бедра, оглаживая зад, так и хочется всадить, но не могу с ним так. Сначала как следует смазываю его задницу, проскальзывая пальцами внутрь, почти трахая, Дамир уже весь извивается, проверяю его чувствительность лаская мягкий бугорок внутри, Дамирка вскрикивает и старается насадиться на мои пальцы, вижу, что готов, поэтому больше не мучаю ни его ни себя, мягко вхожу в него и ненадолго застываю, давая нам обоим привыкнуть и успокоиться. Дамир приподнимается на руках, дрожит, почти воет от желания, бросает на меня взгляд через плечо. Губы облизывает, по щекам пятна румянца. У меня от его вида и взгляда член сам дёргается и Дамир снова почти кричит, выгибается от жажды. Я больше не жду, мы оба хотим запредельно. Начинаю его трахать, наслаждаясь его стонами, его тело так напряжено, руки и ноги упёртые в сиденье дрожат, он такой красивый, милый и невозможно горячий, мне это безумно нравится, больше всего люблю предельно открытых партнёров, а Дамирка такой. И эта его постоянно готовая жаждущая задница, которую мне хочется по-всякому ласкать и бесконечно трахать. Сквозь туман сексуального возбуждения думаю, стоит ли мне объездить эту горячую лошадку? Не погашу ли я Дамиркин огонь, если немного укрощу его? Надо подумать. Пока я знаю отличный способ не укрощая его темперамент укротить его возбуждение, затрахаю его до одури. Стараюсь не спешить, толкаюсь в него в одном ровном темпе, хочу парня довести. Дамир сам двигается мне навстречу, выгибается, пока не находит нужный угол и снова вздрагивает всем телом, вскрикивает, когда мой член как следует проходится по простате, я подстраиваюсь под него, не меняя темпа и трахаю, пока мы оба способны это выдержать. Надолго конечно нас не хватает, слишком хотим друг друга. Дамир стонет срывая голос, без остановки, я пару раз тоже почти простонал, не сдержавшись, когда Дамир бесстыдно бросал на меня через плечо свои блядские вожделенные взгляды. Мне так нравится действительно видеть всё, а ему нравится смотреть на меня, любоваться влюбленно. Дамир не прикасается к своему члену, но я вижу, что он почти на грани, так тяжело дышит, стоны стали короткими, вымученно-рваными, он вздрагивает при каждом моем толчке, и я радуюсь, что он пришёл первым, что ещё немного и кончит. Отпускаю свою сдержанность, почти ложусь на Дамиркину спину, вытрахивая его и себя, он прогибается и ловит мои губы, поворачивая ко мне лицо.  
— О, как хорошо… люблю тебя… люблю, люблю, люблю, — шепчет и начинает кончать.  
— Кончи для меня, любимый, хочу посмотреть, — тихо прошу его, подталкивая своими словами и целую, и он кончает со стонами и криками, и мне так нравится, что он даже не притронулся к себе, наслаждаюсь этим, заглядываю ему в глаза, и тоже улетаю.  
— Я сейчас тоже кончу, могу выйти, если хочешь…  
— Нет! Нет, в меня, давай, — он даже протягивает руку назад, прижимая меня за бедро к себе теснее. И я так и делаю.  
— Смотри, — шепчу ему, но он и так не отводит глаз от меня, и я кончаю в его растраханный горячий пульсирующий зад, как и в наш первый раз. Дамир чувствует это и улыбается сумасшедшей улыбкой, он просто в экстазе.  
— Приятно, правда? — снова целую его в щеку, пока размазываю внутри него свою сперму.  
— Да, так нежно… — он застывает, ещё больше приподнимая задницу, наслаждаясь как горячая влажность у него внутри ласкает его простату.  
— Ты мой нежный, — выхожу аккуратно, смотрю, как розовая дырочка сжимается, такая блестящая от смазки, влажная от моей спермы. — Постой так, сейчас салфетки достану.  
Он угукает утвердительно, начинаем вытирать нашу сперму, я не удержавшись касаюсь кончиком пальца упругой дырочки, и Дамир слегка вздрагивает, со смешком.  
— Ой.  
— Такая сладкая дырочка, — говорю это, и думаю, что мог бы играться с ней часами, трогать и трахать, растягивать и ласкать.  
— Я твою тоже хочу, — шепчет Дамирка садясь на пятки, лицом ко мне. — Потрогать, посмотреть…  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть? — улыбаюсь, глядя на его реакцию. Он вдруг смущается, даже глаза опускает, но говорит сразу же, не раздумывая.  
— Нет! — я запускаю пальцы в его волосы, отводя назад чёлку, заставляя поднять голову. Смотрит мне в глаза, вижу, что не врёт, только смущён. Ухмыляюсь криво, безбашенно.  
— Да брось, неужели ты не мечтал как вставишь мне? Давай, если хочешь, я дам.  
— Нет, я мечтал только как ты меня трахнешь, — шепчет, глаза распахиваются шире. — Честно… я…  
— Ой, ну как хочешь, не парься. Я сам больше люблю вставлять, чем подставлять. — Отпускаю его голову и Дамир наклоняет её, пряча за чёлкой глаза, но тут же снова смотрит на меня.  
— Саш… А ты обо мне мечтал?  
— Да, котёнок, каждое утро в душе, и ещё иногда днём и вечером.  
— Мм…  
— Что такое? — вижу, грустное выражение появилось на лице.  
— Ничего, так… — мнется, улыбается бросая на меня взгляд исподлобья, но мне надо знать, о чем он подумал. Особенно, если что-то не так. Использую старый проверенный метод, плюс импровизация: тяну к себе, обнимаю, смотрю в глаза самым открытым и ласковым взглядом и ещё, раз уж у нас установились такие доверительные любовные отношения, затаскиваю попкой к себе на колени. Дамир немного стесняется, но с готовностью залезает, упираясь коленками в спинку сиденья, прижимается ко мне, кожей к коже. Залипает на моей красоте, честных глазах и всё ж признается:  
— Я видел тебя, тогда, у Маши, наверху. Видел, как девушка у тебя в рот берёт.  
— Блин, я не знаю, что сказать! — он меня удивил. — Зачем ты смотрел?  
— Я хотел подойти к тебе. А ты… был не один. — Дамир наклоняет голову, скрывая лицо, его длинная мягкая чёлка мажет меня по плечу. Я жду, что скажет дальше, не собирается же он весь вечер прятаться так. И Дамир продолжает через минуту:  
— Я потом всю ночь дрочил и ревел, как придурок, думая о тебе…  
— Вот, чёрт. Прости. Я же искал тебя, расстроился и злился, что тебя нигде нет. Ты же сначала соблазняешь, потом в прятки играешь. — мне немного не по себе, и в то же время приятно, что он испытывает из-за меня такие сильные чувства. Прижимаю его к себе сильнее, моё сокровище, моего парня. Кажется, я нашёл того, кто наконец утолит мой вечный голод. Надеюсь, и боюсь, что это всё мираж.  
— Ты правда хотел меня? Если бы я подошёл к тебе сразу, ты бы не трахался с другими? — шепчет, жутко краснея, но смотрит мне в глаза, так жадно, ищуще, умоляюще. Я прям растаял от этих его слов, он же до сих пор не верит, что нравится мне! Да, блин, мне конечно все мальчики и девочки нравятся, но ради этого парня, — моего парня, моего девственника, моего пасса, я готов забить на всех!  
— Дамир, я твой, — голос хрипит, срывается на шёпот, но я стараюсь говорить громче, чтобы он меня услышал и поверил. — Только скажи, я больше ни на кого не посмотрю даже, мне только ты нужен. Будь моим парнем.  
Он даже всхлипнул, закусив губу, обнял меня так, что почти задушил, и снова в глаза заглянул, а у самого слезы опять, и начал меня целовать, в губы, щёки, в плечо, куда смог достать.  
— Конечно, Сашенька, я тебя так люблю, конечно, я твой парень… — Наконец, я поймал его губы, втягивая в настоящий поцелуй.  
— Дамир…  
— Да-а?..  
— Хочу ещё, — говорю спускаясь ладонями на его маленький зад. Тискаю, сжимаю медленно половинки. Я придерживаюсь своего плана как следует затрахать его, чтобы перестал думать слишком много о плохом.  
— И я хочу, — он сразу начинает ёрзать на моих коленях, тереться по-всякому, стонать от предвкушения, — и как?..  
— Давай ещё разок рачком, — шепчу ему, мгновенно полностью твердея, прям чувствую, как голова от вожделения закружилась, — так резко кровь отхлынула в стояк. Кажется, и связные мысли утекают, пока я смотрю как мой пацан встаёт передо мной на четвереньки и нагибается, раздвигая длинные ноги, подставляя мне свою нежную дырочку. Хочется въезжать и материться, но пока держусь.  
— Давай, — смотрит на меня так страстно, через плечо.  
— Сейчас, смазки добавим немножко. — говорю, и Дамир только отвечает «угу» и вздрагивает, когда я проникаю в него влажным и прохладным от смазки пальцем. Сжимается, и я вынимаю и быстро вытираю руки, чтобы не скользили, и хватаю парня за бёдра. Всё, не могу больше! Действительно на этот раз въезжаю в его задницу и начинаю долбить, ни хрена не сдерживаясь, потому что просто больше не могу. Не могу больше быть нежным, когда знаю, что мой парень готов, растрахан, и хочет. И Дамир меня не разочаровывает, выгибается и кричит, насаживаясь на мой хуй с размахом, так что наши тела бьются друг о друга. Несколько раз я выходил, ждал когда его дырочка сожмётся, снова плавно входил и по новой начинал долбить, как мог быстро и сильно. Хочу затрахать и себя и его, хоть и знаю, что всё равно скоро снова захочется. Дамир, будто чувствуя то же самое, каждый раз принимая вздрагивал и вздыхал, а когда я начинал его ебать, как бешеный, он от страсти начинал кричать. Резко, почти в полный голос, вскрикивал и потом длинно стонал. Мне это безумно нравилось, потому что в его криках я мог спрятать свои стоны, ведь так сложно в такой момент сдерживаться и контролировать себя. И хочется отпустить себя, и до конца всё равно не могу это сделать. Хотя бы ради своего мальчика. Хочу видеть, что ему хорошо. И по тому как он снова дрожит и сжимается попкой вокруг моего члена, понимаю, что скоро снова кончит, что я не просто затрахал его, а до предела возбудил. Но на этот раз я не заставляю его просто спускать, а крепко обхватываю рукой его красивый и абсолютно твёрдый член. Дамир что-то выстанывает страстное, поощряющее, и я дрочу ему, медленно, пока снова спускаю в его задницу, и ускоряясь, когда проясняется в голове от эйфории оргазма, чтобы довести и его, и посмотреть. Он снова бросает на меня взгляд, когда кончает, уже зная, что мне это нравится, я его не прошу, он сам смотрит, но вижу, что ему самому нравится смотреть на меня.

Потом одеваемся и ещё долго сидим обнявшись и целуемся. Дамирка словно «дорвался» не хочет выпускать меня из рук.  
— Поедем в Питер? — спрашиваю я.  
— Поехали. — улыбается он. 

***

Щёлкнул замок входной двери. Я прислушался к тихому шороху и шагам, ага, вернулся. Дамир поджав губы вывернулся из моих объятий и начал одеваться. Я тоже встал, натянул штаны.  
— Что-то рано…  
Выхожу в коридор, вижу, стоит, медленно куртку снимает, моська бледная, исцарапанная, руки обожженные, вот бляяя.  
— Привет, что с тобой? — спрашиваю осторожно, и так же осторожно пытаюсь обнять. Алекс улыбается, вымученно и светло:  
— Привет, аккуратней, огнестрельное в бок… — Я пытаюсь отдернуть руки, но Алекс морщась, не выпускает, обнимает, в шею мне утыкается, почти виснет на мне. — Я так скучал…  
Хлопает дверь — Дамир вышел из комнаты. Алекс удивлённо посмотрел на него, на меня.  
— Дамир? Ну привет.  
— Привет, и пока. Я уже ухожу, не буду вам мешать. — Тихо бесится, сучится, губы накусывает, глядя на руки Алекса по-хозяйски лежащие на моей спине. Я ухмыляюсь, отхожу на шаг от Алекса, перехватываю Дамирку за руку, специально на глазах Алекса целую своего пацана в губы. Недолго, чтобы раненого друга не слишком травмировать. Дамир же мстительно ухмыляется, тиская мою задницу, бросает на Алекса ядовитый взгляд и выходя нарочно задевает его плечом.  
— Созвонимся, любимый, — и снова щёлкает замок, когда за ним захлопывается дверь.

Алекс поморщившись от толчка, по инерции отшатывается к косяку кухонной двери, опирается на него и смотрит на меня, всё с той же просветлённой улыбкой. Я только сейчас начинаю соображать, что он обдолбан лекарствами.  
— Вот как, муж в командировку — жена с любовником. Пока я кровь проливал, ты с малолеткой в постели кувыркался.  
— Перестань, не смеши… Пойдём сядем, расскажешь всё, — отмахиваюсь от его шуток, не то настроение, чтобы веселиться. Я должен знать, что с ним случилось. Алекс не злится, знает, что я не могу быть один. И всё же удивлён. Ещё раз переспрашивает.  
— Это что сейчас была за сцена ревности.  
— Да так, это типа мой бойфренд теперь.  
— А ему хоть двенадцать есть?  
— Представь себе, есть, и даже больше. Может, лучше о себе расскажешь?  
— Да ты что, эти поцелуи, тычки в коридоре… Саша, что ты с парнем сделал? Был такой скромный, НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ.  
— Пф… Этот скромный парень может себе в задницу не поморщившись палку докторской загнать…  
— Так, только не надо интимных подробностей!  
— Ну, а хули, я что, совратитель нежных девственниц?  
— А нет что ли?  
— Ну… да. Но он сам этого хотел. Может хватит? Мне не по себе когда приходится с тобой это обсуждать.  
— Уж лучше ЭТО, чем меня.  
— Перестань. Я же сын врача, и просто должен знать что с тобой, ты же мой единственный друг.  
Алекс наконец тащится к дивану и опираясь на подлокотник садится, блядь, медленно, слишком медленно. Надеюсь, что ему просто очень больно. И больше ничего непоправимого. Смотрит на меня блестящими больными глазами, и я не могу понять, о чем он думает. Ненавижу это. Сажусь рядом, подтащив стул, верхом, чтобы не раскачивать диван и не тревожить раны друга.  
— Послушай… Я знаю, что тебе сейчас плохо, и я не хочу сделать ещё хуже. Я только хочу знать, из-за чего тебе плохо. Если из-за меня, то скажи.  
Он дышит немного тяжело, и глаз с меня не сводит. Сейчас я вижу, что он либо напрочь обдолбил мозги и ничего не соображает, либо уже всё обдумал.  
— Ты в порядке, я тебя вижу, значит, у меня тоже всё в порядке.  
— Да, только твои раны?..  
— Саш, ты же видишь, я на своих двоих пришёл. — Алекс всё улыбается, придурок. — Значит, всё в норме. Подштопали и домой отправили. И вот… это тебе.  
Достал из кармана карту, бросил мне в руки, потом телефон открыл и показал сумму. Я прибалдел, потому что там было больше, чем даже моя больная фантазия могла напридумывать. Я сел осторожно к нему, засунул карту ему обратно в карман.  
— Слушай, что бы между нами не происходило, эти деньги я взять не могу. Ты так выглядишь, будто по тебе бульдозер проехал.  
— Да брось, обожаю свою работу, — Алекс ухмыляется, и тянется ко мне, боженьки, неужели поцеловать хочет?! А, нет, просто пристраивает голову у меня на плече. Эх, разочарование… кладу свою голову поверх его, так и сидим. Дебилы, бля.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Алекс умеет всё — кроме одной вещи — не доводить меня. Мне казалось, сейчас, довольно серьезно раненый, он поумерит свою прыть и смягчится. Как же я заблуждался. Сначала он почти отказался от обезболивающих, мол, таблетки делают его сонным и тормозным. Уж лучше бы тормозил, бля. Потом он развёл бурную деятельность на крыше, наняв бригаду и делая там навес, типа крыши на крыше. Когда я спросил нахуя, он ответил, что ему нужно место для отдыха и вообще заняться нечем. Хорошо, что сейчас лето и большинство жильцов на даче, но пару недовольных претензий мы всё-таки отхватили, особенно от соседки через стенку, брюзжащей бабульки-крохотульки с толстой тростью. Я всё ждал, что кто-то из нас ею, наконец, огребёт — очень уж внушительный предмет эта трость собой представляла. И то, как старушенция с её помощью резво перемещалась или стояла оперевшись, строго на нас взирая, это тоже внушало почтение. Но видимо, бабка ещё не совсем ополоумела, чтобы избивать раненого Алекса и меня ангелочка. А когда Алекс притащил ей в подарок новую огромную плазму с беспроводными наушниками для комфортного просмотра, она обрадовалась и сменила гнев на милость позволив ему шуметь сколько захочется.

— Как здорово иметь влияние на людей и не иметь ограничений в деньгах, — говорю ему, задумчиво наблюдая всю эту движуху. Алекс саркастично улыбается в ответ:  
— Ты меня переоцениваешь.  
— Крышу ты считай, выкупил. Может, заодно и квартиру купишь? Мне здесь теперь нравится. Только не говори, что у тебя на это денег нет.  
— Есть, конечно, — отмахивается Алекс, — если нравится, куплю. Но всё равно деньги заканчиваются быстрее, чем появляются. Закон подлости. И влияние моё, это просто связи на работе.  
— Не скромничай… — я раздумываю, а не сделать ли из квартиры люк прямо на крышу, чтобы можно было просто подняться по лестнице и валяться, глядя в небо. Подкидываю идею лучшему другу и прямо вижу, как у него в голове закрутились мысли: обдумывает мое предложение.  
— Можно попробовать. Всё равно мне надо чем-то занять себя, раз меня в отпуск отправили.  
— Лучше бы мной занялся, — стою, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрю на Алекса. Он снова побледнел, привалился спиной к стене: рана разнылась. — Могли бы вместе валяться на диване и тупо пялиться в телик.  
Алекс делает большие укоризненные глаза и пожимает плечами.  
— Я предлагал тебе поваляться на пляже, но ты отказался; то загранпаспорт долго делать, то ты обгораешь, любая чушь, лишь бы остаться в Питере и валяться со своим бойфрендом.  
— Блять, Алекс, вот как всегда надо всё наизнанку вывернуть! — я ещё не злюсь, но он меня зацепил. Потому что он попал в цель. Мы могли бы слетать куда-нибудь отдохнуть, но ни Алекс, ни Дамир не согласятся сделать это вместе. А я не хочу бросать Алекса в таком состоянии одного, и не хочу лишать себя своего парня. В общем, я не хочу расставаться ни с кем из них, они оба мне сейчас очень нужны. Алекс отвлекает меня от моих проблем, а Дамир утоляет сексуальный голод. Я ещё раз посмотрел на друга, как он от боли мучается, и пошёл вниз, в квартиру. Алекс, конечно, потащился за мной, на что я и рассчитывал. Сначала, правда, отдал команду бригаде работать, и только когда наверху зашумели перфораторы, Алекс, довольный, пришёл ко мне. Я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, и подошёл к другу. Закинул ему руки на плечи, провёл пальцами, стирая испарину со лба:  
— Может, всё-таки укольчик тебе сделать?  
— Не надо, на ночь сделаешь. — Алекс конечно сразу обхватил мои бока ладонями и залип, глядя в глаза. — Я хочу как следует устать, может, нормально засну…  
— Как хочешь. Но сегодня один хрен надо на перевязку ехать. Тебя растрясёт в машине.  
— Ничего страшного, — почти шепчет Алекс, любуясь мной, а у самого руки дрожат. Герой, блять, упертый баран…  
— Всё равно, ляг, — я тяну его в комнату.  
— А ты что будешь делать? — Он подчиняется мне, и мы подходим к дивану.  
— Я точно сейчас засну. — Отвечаю и первый заваливаюсь на спину, закидываю руки за голову и киваю Алексу, чтобы устраивался рядом.  
— Под такой шум? — Он ложится, тоже на спину, осторожно, и, повернув голову, удивлённо смотрит на меня.  
— Да, у меня уже на громкие звуки условный рефлекс выработался, слышу долбёжку, сразу в сон кидает. — Я улыбаюсь, глядя на его недоверчивую мордашку.  
— Эффект Кроша в действии. — Хихикает друг. И я тоже тихо смеюсь, стараясь не трясти диван.  
— Ну не так всё запущено. Неужели ты смотрел «Смешариков»? Ты меня поражаешь!  
— Это ты меня поражаешь!.. А ты думал, я только и делаю, что с автоматом по джунглям за партизанами бегаю?  
— Ага, — именно так я и думаю, и ещё много других вариантов перебрал мысленно о том, чем может заниматься Алекс. Любопытно ведь. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь поделится.

Вечером он всё же позволил мне сделать ему укол.  
— Снимай штаны.  
— Нет! Делай в ногу, — Алекс как всегда в своём репертуаре.  
— Ты чё, совсем? Ноги беречь надо. Давай задницу. — Стою перед ним как идиот с набранным шприцом и уламываю.  
— Тогда прямо через боксеры.  
— Слышь, баран, как мой нежный зад лапать по всякому, это можно, а самому подставить стрёмно?  
— Да! — смотрит на меня такими глазами, будто его сейчас паническая атака накроет. — Ты же… А я…  
— Что-что? Что я?!. Кто? — Кажется, я сейчас закиплю как чайник и воткну этот шприц ему в лоб. — Договаривай, кто я: пидор, девка, твоя собственность?!  
— Ты меня не так понял!!! — он уже реально паникует. — Ты прекрасный… ты не должен… Это я должен заботиться о тебе.  
— Ёб твою налево… — только вздыхаю. Ну как мне сказать ему, что я сплю и вижу, как добраться до его задницы? Что он нравится мне со своими шрамами и перекачанными мускулами. Или мой стояк на него ему ни о чем не говорит? Или если я такой гладкий, беленький и красивенький, значит, мне теперь остаться без секса и нормального человеческого общения, и ждать такого же, как я?.. Так можно никогда не дождаться. — Ладно, давай вену. Может, приход словишь.  
Он протягивает мне руку и ждёт, пока я сделаю укол. Наконец, расслабляется и ложится в постель.  
— Ложись со мной. — Тянет меня к себе.  
— Я у себя посплю. Не хочу во сне тебя случайно пнуть.  
— Сашка, пожалуйста, — начинает нежничать Алекс, — если тебе кошмар приснится мне тяжело будет к тебе тащиться.  
— Я потерплю, — хмыкаю, а сам думаю, что соглашусь, с Алексом спокойнее. И может, он обдолбанный не будет лезть ко мне с обнимашками. Припёр одеял и подушек, завернулся в них, чтобы только дышать было чем, и подкатился Алексу под бочок: тот, который не стреляный.

Когда вся эта строительная суматоха мне надоедала, я смывался к Дамирке и зависал с ним за городом на весь день. Но как бы весело и приятно мы не проводили время, я то и дело вспоминал Алекса, и немного беспокоился за него. Вдруг ему понадобится моя помощь, а меня рядом нет. И он не станет звонить и просить меня приехать, не такой он человек. Когда всё хорошо он от меня отлипнуть не может, а когда поплохело, стал таким самодостаточным. Я так привык к его постоянному присутствию рядом, что кажется, всерьёз привязался. Мы, правда, стали как какая-то маленькая семья. А семья для того и нужна, чтобы заботиться и выносить мозг. Поэтому вечером я возвращал недовольного Дамирку родителям и ехал ночевать к Алексу.  
Дамир реально брыкался, потому что не хотел выходить из моей машины и отпускать меня к другу, и я вытаскивал его и тащил на руках. Этот гадёныш поставил своих родителей перед фактом, что он гей, а я его официальный парень, и теперь пользовался тем, что не надо прятаться, и при каждом удобном и неудобном случае затаскивал меня к себе. Сейчас я воспользовался этой свободой в своих целях, передав ноющую лохматую мелочь с рук на руки его маме, и уехал. Пусть топает ножками и закатывает скандалы ей, — всё равно она его никуда не отпустит одного ночью.

— Не хочу. Не хочу, нет! Не пущу, — мой пацан упёрся и ни в какую не хочет меня отпускать. Схватил руками и воткнулся головой мне под подбородок. Спрятался и вцепился. Я вздохнул, обнимая его в ответ: не отдирать же его от себя силой.  
— Ну, Мирчик, прошу, у меня друг раненый, я беспокоюсь.  
— Поехали вместе, ты проверишь, как он там, и обратно. А я тебя в машине подожду, — бубнит мне в толстовку Дамир.  
— Нет, может, я надолго задержусь, так не пойдёт. И перед твоими родителями мне неудобно. Они от твоего внезапного каминаута ещё не отошли. А ты хочешь им под нос реальные факты своей сексуальной жизни подсунуть.  
— Ну почему, — он, наконец, поднимает голову и смотрит на меня разрывающим сердце взглядом, весь такой обиженный, грустный, влюблённый и чёрт дери, ревнивый!  
— Иногда приходится думать не только о себе.  
— Я без тебя так скучаю… — он снова льнёт ко мне, прижимаясь уже щекой, и не так сильно стискивает. Пальцем одной руки обводит мою шею по вороту футболки, гладит, ласкается. Я смотрю на его личико сверху, на его дрожащие ресницы, кончик носа в веснушках, на яркие натёртые мной губы, и мне немного смешно:  
— Посмотри на себя, ты ведь уже почти спишь! Сейчас домой придёшь, упадёшь, заснёшь и проспишь до полудня, некогда будет скучать. Ещё я успею соскучиться, пока дождусь, когда ты проснёшься. Давай, вставай.  
Отцепляю его руки от своей одежды, как кошачьи коготки: он успел шнурок от моей толстовки на палец намотать, и не желает отпускать.  
— Нет, не хочу, я всё равно всегда без тебя скучаю, даже во сне, — говорит, а у самого язык заплетается. Я всё-таки выпутываюсь из его объятий, выхожу из машины и, обходя вокруг, открываю пассажирскую дверь.  
— Пойдём, поздно уже. — Я на него совершенно не сержусь. Я его понимаю, впервые в жизни он влюбился и пристрастился к физической близости, конечно, ему не хочется со мной расставаться, ведь ему со мной так хорошо, как ни с кем и никогда не было прежде. И ещё есть одна причина, о которой мне не особенно приятно думать: моя красота. У некоторых людей она вызывает разной степени одержимость. У Алекса, например. И у кое-кого до него. Возможно и у Дамира тоже. Он так на меня смотрит. Так жадно. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось завладеть мной и спрятать ото всех для единоличного пользования. Скорее, похоже на то, что он хочет приклеиться ко мне и стать частью меня. И это тоже мне пока не докучает. Я бы сам с удовольствием забрал Дамира себе и не выпускал из постели. Я ещё не насытился его телом, а Дамир ещё не успокоился. Он крутит головой и всем телом, и смотрит на меня умоляюще. Тогда я делаю проще: надеваю ключи на палец так, чтобы до кнопки дотянуться и просто вытаскиваю Дамирку на руках из машины. Он весит меньше меня, а я не из слабых, так что справляюсь с ним без усилий. Щелкаю сигнализацией и несу уже не сопротивляющееся тело домой. Он сначала обнимает меня, а потом говорит:  
— Хватит, Саш, я не маленький.  
Я опускаю его у парадной, но рук не разжимаем. Дамир восхищенно смотрит на меня, снова тянется целоваться, я провожу языком по его губам и чувствую еле уловимый привкус крови.  
— Для меня немножко маленький, ты же мой мальчик… — ухмыляюсь слегка, и прижимаю палец к его губкам, видя, что он смущается и хочет что-то сказать. Говорю сам, пока он не начал снова возражать и ныть: — Дамир, я тебя люблю. Не скучай, и не ревнуй.  
И он сразу сияет от счастья, чего я и хотел добиться. И я ещё тискаю его и шепчу на ухо всякие откровенные нежности, зная как он это любит. А он смотрит, то мне в глаза, то на мои губы, как я произношу своим грубым голосом слова любви и целует каждый раз:  
— Да!.. Да. Да.  
— Люблю… — говорю, и тут же чувствую его губы.  
— Да! И я люблю… — целует.  
— Тебе не больно? — Я снова облизываю тонкую, стёртую об мой член кожу его губ. Он проводит своим языком, проверяя.  
— Чуть горит. А тебе?  
— Да не, ну может тоже чуть-чуть.  
— Жуть. — Дамир улыбается мечтательно и вдруг стонет с жалобной гримасой на лице: — О-о-о, Са-а-аш…  
— Ну что? — Я вскидываю бровь, а Дамир прижимается ко мне членом — твёрдым! Полностью готовым.  
— Представил твой натёртый член… Вставший, наполовину красный… так хочу его в себя, ну как я теперь смогу заснуть!  
И своими словами и трущимся об меня стояком он сразу возбудил и меня.  
— Блин, теперь и я хочу! Ты просто какой-то ходячий соблазн. Ну-ка, пошли обратно… — тяну его за руку, и мы почти бежим к машине, запрыгиваем и уезжаем подальше от Дамиркиного дома. Слишком далеко я отъезжать не стал, на улице уже ночь, а у меня тонировка на стёклах, остановился где потемнее и нет никого, и мы прямо через салон перелезли на заднее сиденье. Дамир снова мгновенно с себя всё посрывал, дрожащими руками расстегнул мои штаны и достал мой стояк. В полутьме он и правда казался тёмным, стёртым до крови, как Миркины губы.  
— Да, такой красный… — Дамир медленно лизнул кончиком языка уздечку. — Я буду очень нежно…  
— Я тоже, — отвечаю ему и любуюсь как его губки натягиваются на мой хуй. — Давай попробуем со смазкой? У меня есть клубничная.  
Вечно дикие идеи в мою больную голову приходят, но Дамирка прямо встрепенулся, глядя на меня алчущими чёрными глазищами:  
— О, давай! Будет так скользко, тебе приятно сделаю… — смотрит возбуждённым взглядом как я лезу в бардак через сиденье и от нетерпения хватает меня за задницу, пытаясь стянуть джинсы. Пока я копаюсь в бардаке, Дамир тискает мой зад, обхватывает рукой член, гладит между ног, по яйцам, мне прям хочется замурлыкать от его возбуждающих жадных ручонок. Всё-таки, наверно, он захочет меня трахнуть, раз проявляет такой интерес к моей заднице. Предлагать не буду, но не откажусь, если он сам полезет.  
Достал блистер, надорвав, выдавил смазку на пальцы, и размазал по своему члену. И всё перед Миркиными глазами, он смотрел с таким интересом, хотел взять в рот, но я остановил его и слегка прошёлся скользкими пальцами по его губам. Они влажно заблестели, и я надавил Дамиру на нижнюю губу, заставляя приоткрыть рот, и провел по его губе изнутри, любуясь этой упругой припухлостью. Дамир не сводил с меня глаз, пока я играл с его ртом, и мне стало интересно, какие мысли бродят в его голове в этот момент. Я не стал спрашивать, чтобы не сбивать наш настрой. Только улыбнулся парню, засовывая ему палец в рот, чтобы дать понять, что я оценил его взгляд. Дамир слегка покраснел, но выражение его лица не изменилось, всё также завороженно смотрел на меня, изредка моргая. Он обхватил мой палец и втянул в рот, и я насладился его горячим языком, который скользил, облизывая смазку, и ласкал мою кожу. Я вынул палец у него изо рта и лизнул, тоже пробуя на вкус смазку. Действительно, лёгкий привкус клубники. Жаль, что она несъедобная. Дамир, наконец, дотянулся своим влажным ртом до моего влажного члена и понемногу стал насаживаться. Размазывал языком смазку. Было действительно так скользко, так нежно и мокро, и мне чертовски понравилось.  
— Ты так приятно делаешь, что мне хочется тебя оттрахать прямо в рот, — говорю Мирке, одной рукой вцепившись в спинку сиденья, другой стараясь не вцепляться в его волосы. Из-за смазки он берёт очень глубоко, потом начинает кашлять, когда она затекает ему в горло. Тогда я протягиваю ему салфетку, чтобы выплюнул. — Хватит, Мир, наглотаешься.  
— Нет, ещё, мне так нравится, хочу глубже, — мотает головой и, вытерев губы, снова насаживается на мой ствол. Забирает больше чем наполовину, упираясь в горло. Так стискивает, так хорошо, и хочется ещё глубже. Но горло у Дамирки, в отличие от попки не разработанное. Ну, это и понятно, у него же до меня не было любовника, которому можно было бы отсасывать и заглатывать, а разрабатывать самому для себя смысла нет. В попку ведь дрочить приятнее и проще, можно сразу кончить. С игрушкой во рту вряд ли кончить можно, но теперь у него есть лучшая игрушка, настоящая и упругая, — я! Возможно, Дамирка и покончает пока я буду трахать его в ротик. Я не могу пока проникнуть на всю длину, но не отказался бы разработать моему мальчику горлышко, чтобы он мог заглатывать мой хуй по яйца. Будет интересно посмотреть на это в процессе. Все эти мысли смутными образами носились в моей голове, пока Дамир отсасывал мне скользкими губами. Я говорил, как мне хорошо, какой он красивый с моим членом во рту, какие у него классные губы, как я хочу засадить ему и оттрахать, и всё в таком духе, пока Дамир не начал стонать от страсти, и отсасывать мне ещё активнее. На минутку он отстранился, обхватил руками мою задницу и сказал:  
— Давай, трахай, — и открыл рот, чтобы я сам ему вставил. Он запрокинул голову, а я обхватил свой хуй и начал вводить ему в ротик. Игрался по-всякому, вынимал и снова вставлял и время от времени медленно втискивал в тесное горлышко, так, что у Дамира, в конце концов, от напряжения потекли слёзы. Я понял, что ему уже слишком трудно, а это меня совершенно не возбуждает. Я не хочу над ним доминировать, как обычно делаю с другими партнёрами. Особенно сейчас, когда вижу слезы в его огромных выразительных глазах, он такой нежный, так отдаётся мне, хочет, что я просто не могу видеть, когда ему плохо. И я снова отстраняюсь.  
— Не надо больше, не люблю когда ты так перенапрягаешься.  
— Всё в порядке, любимый, мне так хорошо, — шепчет Мир, а сам слезы вытирает. Я сажусь напротив него, любуюсь его раскрасневшимся лицом, губами, веснушками. Провожу пальцем по скуле, вытирая слезинку. Да, ему хорошо, ещё немного и в транс впадёт: у него, как и у меня рот и горло эрогенная зона. Но мне этого сейчас не нужно, мы оба устали, Дамир немного сонный, я просто хочу, чтобы мы, наконец, натрахались и накончались — на сегодня. Хочу, чтобы всё закончилось так же сладко как началось.  
— Потом изнасилуешь себя моим членом. Сейчас я сам хочу тебя изнасиловать. Нежно-нежно.  
— О, да, изнасилуй, затрахай, что угодно, — немного хрипит Дамирка, ложится на спину и протягивает ко мне руки. Опускаюсь на него сверху, он сразу обвивает меня руками и ногами, жадный мой, втягивает в охренительно горячий и мягкий из-за натёртого ротика поцелуй. И я сам почти в трансе, сначала долго облизываю его рот, играя с языком, потом спускаюсь поцелуями вниз по его телу. Сейчас мне хочется делать всё медленно, несмотря на то, что член почти ноет от желания разрядки. Сейчас мне это нравится. У Дамира наверно то же самое с членом, или больнее, ведь ни он, ни я ещё не уделили ему внимания. Скоро я это исправлю.  
Целую его тело, иногда проходясь языком по просвечивающим сквозь кожу венкам. Прижимаю руками его плечи к сиденью, почти упираясь в них всем весом, нависаю над своим парнем: хочу его ещё больше расслабить. Дамир закрывает глаза и вздыхает, откидывая голову назад, наслаждается моими ласками. Я почти зафиксировал его руки, и он может только провести пальцами по моим бокам, бёдрам. Но я не собираюсь держать его в таком положении долго, скоро отпущу, но сначала наклоняюсь и обхватываю губами его сосок. Осторожно засасываю и облизываю кончик языком, — тоже нежно и медленно. Дамир всхлипывает и вздрагивает от неожиданной развратной ласки, плечи его дёргаются, и я освобождаю их. Ложусь на парня, опираясь на локоть, и захватываю ртом второй сосок. Дамир обхватывает меня руками за талию, вжимается в меня, балдеет, пока я играю с ним, лаская его соски губами и свободной рукой. Увлажняю, чтобы потереть, нажать, всё так же мягко, легко касаясь. Глажу ладонью кожу его груди и плеч, пока она не розовеет, заметно даже в темноте.

Он почти расслабляется и если бы не его напряжённый член требующий разрядки, то наверно просто растёкся лужицей по сиденью. Мне хочется делать всё не спеша, но не затягивая, пока мы не перевозбудились и вместо удовольствия не осталось лишь болезненное желание кончить. Но сначала мне тоже хочется ощутить во рту член. И я спускаюсь ещё ниже, вбирая его в рот на всю длину. Дамиркин член поменьше и тоньше, чем мой, поэтому я, почти не напрягаясь, загоняю его в рот целиком. Дамир зажимает ладонью свой рот, чтобы хоть немного контролировать стоны и не сорваться на крик. А я тоже начинаю стонать, потому что это охуенно приятно и возбуждающе. И ещё потому, что вибрации моего горла доставляют Дамиру непередаваемый кайф. Когда я чувствую, что он уже близко, то прекращаю ему отсасывать и сплюнув на руку быстро размазываю по своему стволу и вставляю Дамиру в попку. Неохота прерываться, чтобы возиться, добавляя смазки, её и так хватает, к тому же мы ебались весь день, Дамир растрахан и всё ещё наполнен моей спермой, и он не возражает, наоборот, тянет меня ближе к себе, ахнув от удовольствия, когда я заполняю его до упора. Я всё равно стараюсь держаться задуманного расслабляющего темпа, это то, что нам обоим сейчас нужно. Медленно трахаю своего парня любуясь его реакцией. Провожу пальцем по его носу с веснушками, он улыбается мне и, едва касаясь, отводит за ухо мои волосы и крутит в пальцах серёжку. Залипаем друг на друге, пытаясь оба продлить эту близость. Дамир не выдерживает первым, начинает чаще вздыхать, дрожать, прижимать ко мне свой текущий член, облизывать и кусать свои замученные губы и кончает. Я обхватываю его член, просто поглаживая, он толкается в мою руку, стонет протяжно, изливается. Я смотрю на Дамирку, и, чувствуя пульсирующие толчки спермы и сжатия его дырочки, вставляю ему в ритм, чтобы было ещё кайфовее. Он что-то шепчет, с расширенными зрачками, обнимает меня за шею, закидывает ноги мне на поясницу и скрещивает лодыжки, чтобы я догнал его, хочет сразу, одновременно. Мне от его сжатий и сексуальной принимающей позы много не требуется, я и так давно готов — трусь головкой по гладкой стеночке, пару раз сильно загоняю и спускаю. Дамир постанывает, прижимая кончик языка к верхней губе, снова чувствуя, как я наполняю его ненасытную задницу. Я выхожу из него и он сжимается, стараясь удержать в попке мою сперму.  
В своём сексуальном угаре я совершенно забыл, что торопился к Алексу. Но теперь, когда мы привели себя в порядок, оделись, и я снова вырулил к Миркиному дому, все беспокойные мысли вернулись. Дамир, уже почти засыпающий и затраханный не сопротивлялся, когда я провожал его до квартиры, взял меня за руку и послушно переставлял заплетающиеся ноги. Только у самых дверей обнял и подставил мне губы для поцелуя.  
— Я напишу, когда проснусь, ты приедешь?  
— Конечно, если смогу. — Прижимаюсь к его губам, он слегка облизывает мои — касается языка, неугомонный. Потом шепчет:  
— Я люблю тебя так сильно…  
— И я тоже, люблю.  
Он, наконец, кое-как открывает замок и заваливается в квартиру. И я, уходя, слышу щелчок замка и голоса за дверью: довольно громкий его матери, и сонный дамиркин. Выхожу к машине и, уже садясь, бросаю взгляд на его окна: конечно, сидит на подоконнике, и смотрит, как я уезжаю. Слегка подмигиваю ему, бесстыдно и томно, с намёком на то, что было и будет, и Дамир закусывает губу и царапает пальцами по стеклу, то ли машет на прощанье, то ли показывает, что хочет меня полапать. Я уже уезжаю, но знаю, что он так же сидит и смотрит вслед моей машине, пока она не скроется среди домов.

***

Вставляю ключ в замок, но тут дверь открывается сама: Алекс успел доползти, чтобы встретить меня, чтоб его ёжики дрючили, не лежится ему в покое!  
— Ты чего, я бы сам… — обнимаю его, а он почти падает на меня.  
— Я слышал, как ты подъехал, — бледный от боли, но обнимает меня. Я осторожно кладу руки ему на спину и запоздало думаю, что не придумал, что ему навру, чтобы объяснить, почему так поздно вернулся. К тому же я весь истраханный и потный, и хочу поскорее залезть в душ. Но Алекса, похоже, мой запах совсем не смущает, или ему просто не до того.  
— Ты как? — спрашиваю мягко отстраняясь.  
— Хуже не стало, значит, в порядке, — ухмыляется Алекс. Жадно смотрит на меня, будто глазами сканирует.  
— Таблетки принимал? — спрашиваю, раздеваясь и проходя к себе, Алекс тащится за мной, наблюдая, как я стаскиваю сначала шнурок, распуская волосы, потом футболку. Останавливается в дверях.  
— Глотаю горстями, как конфеты, — голос почти весёлый. Я стою спиной, разговариваю с другом, а сам думаю, снимать при нем штаны или нет, вдруг перевозбудится, пойдёт дрочить и раны потревожит. Поворачиваюсь, вижу, что скучал, раз настроение поднялось, когда я приехал. Смотрит на меня с эдакими искорками в зелёных глазах, почти игривыми. Я решаю не морочиться, иду в ванную прямо так, в джинсах.  
— Хорошо, что не забываешь. Схожу в душ и сделаю тебе укол, если хочешь. — Я уже в двух шагах от Алекса, и чтобы выйти из комнаты, мне надо, чтобы он отошёл в сторону. Или мне придётся протискиваться, обтираясь об него. Он ранен, а я буквально затрахан, и у меня нет настроения на флирт. Так и хочется спросить его: чего уставился? В его нынешнем состоянии я легко справлюсь с ним, если он снова будет мне мешать, и он знает, что я способен это сделать. Я не пожалею его раны, я воспользуюсь ими. Мы на время поменялись ролями. Не полностью, но физическое превосходство в силе меня очень радует, позволяет узнать, как Алекс поведёт себя, когда он в моей власти. Однако я тоже успел неплохо его изучить, и знаю, что просто так Алекс ни за что не расслабится, и даже у сильно раненого, у него найдётся в запасе парочка уловок, с помощью которых он сможет на меня воздействовать.  
— Хочу, — выдыхает Алекс, когда я подхожу к нему вплотную. Поднимаю одну бровь, глядя поверх его плеча, давая понять, что он мне мешает. Алекс секунду медлит, но отодвигается к косяку.  
— Отлично, жди меня в постели. — Ухожу не оглядываясь. Я знаю, что он не дурак, и не даст мне самому приготовить раствор, будет смотреть, что я ему вкалываю. У меня было искушение вырубить его своим снотворным, потому что во сне Алекс не чувствовал боли и лез обниматься. Зато, просыпаясь, еле сдерживал стоны. Буду надеяться, что когда ему станет полегче, я всё-таки смогу хоть одну ночь выспаться в одиночестве. Пусть и с кошмарами. Но без сексуального возбуждения, которое я не смогу удовлетворить. Хотя, ещё одно искушение у меня появилось, всё-таки заставить лучшего друга стонать, сделав ему больно. Месть это или моя озабоченность, не знаю. Но мне очень нравится Алекса изводить. Не только же ему на мне отрываться.

***

Через пару дней мы опробовали новую крышу. Алекс велел своим работягам припереть ещё и старый кожаный диван, и теперь мы могли выдвинуть его под навес или дальше, под открытое небо, чтобы сидеть в полном одиночестве посреди города. Условное одиночество, вокруг многоэтажки. А под навесом Алекса вообще почти уютно. Когда он купит квартиру, и мы сделаем личный выход наверх, то поставим вокруг стену и будет у нас совсем свой кусок крыши.  
Подхожу к бетонному парапету, ограждающему край для безопасности, и выглядываю вниз. Сразу искушение сбросить кому-нибудь на голову презик с водой. Улыбаюсь про себя своим хулиганским мыслям и возвращаюсь к Алексу. Он развалился вдоль дивана и задумчиво бутылку с пивом в руках вертит. Ему нельзя, он ведь принимает кучу лекарств, но сейчас он дал себе поблажку. Расслабился, ноги вытянул. Я сел на подлокотник, чтобы быть повыше, и Алекса не пихать. Тоже пивка открыл, за компанию. Сидим, пьём, болтаем. Потом Алексу надоедает так лежать, спускает ноги, садится нормально, и мне кивает, чтобы устраивался рядом. Я сел, Алекс протянул руку и провел по моему плечу в толстовке, будто смахивал какую-то невидимую пылинку. Я обернулся к нему, смотрит на меня огромными в темноте зрачками. Такой бледный и задумчивый, я чуть улыбнулся ему, проверяя, в каком он настроении. Алекс прищурился хитровато, тоже улыбнулся мне. Откинулся головой на спинку дивана, глядя в небо, и я решился:

— Алекс, ты убивал?  
— Да, — ответил друг. Я не сомневался, что он так скажет, почему-то знал.  
— А я нет, — он поднимает голову и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на меня.  
— Это хорошо, значит, тебе не было никогда настолько плохо, как мне, потому что убийство это предел. Даже когда выбора другого нет… Это самый последний край. Даже когда ты убиваешь выродка совершившего много зла. Его зло касается и тебя. Считай, что ты видел ад.  
— Мне хотелось убить… Однажды.  
— Кого?  
— Отца.  
— За что? — Алекс смотрит на меня почти шокировано, может от удивления, может от страха за меня.  
— Когда нам из-за него угрожали. Что похитят меня или Серёгу, а с матерью сделают… ну ты понимаешь что… сказали, что заснимут на камеру, будут по кускам домой присылать. Мать сама его тогда едва не прирезала, за нас с братом испугалась. А я когда увидел нож в её руке, подумал выхватить, и самому ему в сердце воткнуть, за то, что он её до такого довёл… Он от неё еле отбился. А я между ними встрял, у матери тогда такая истерика была… Отец из дома сбежал. Но вернулся, куда ему ещё идти, у него все, что нужно для работы дома, документы там всякие. Они вроде помирились ненадолго, но постоянно орали, а я всё это слышал. Я знал, что отец матери ничего не сделает, любит её. А у меня реально крыша поехала. Выпадал на несколько часов, вспомнить ничего не мог. Мог очнуться оттого, что ору на весь дом. В глазах ещё темнело, или в ушах дикий звон. Потом когда после очередной их ссоры я нервничал, то меня затрясло, упал на пол, и встать не мог, только всё тело дергалось, будто через меня ток пропускают. И ни слова сказать не мог. Испугался тогда просто до усрачки. Подумал, что-либо сдохну, либо с ума сойду и меня в состоянии овоща в психушку отправят. Очухался, потребовал у отца документы на форд и уехал из дома. Мать жалко, но чем бы я ей такой помог, только проблем бы добавил… И сразу тебя встретил…  
— Да, чудеса… Я так тобой очаровался, что даже не сразу понял, что ты реально не в адеквате, а не просто расстроенный.  
— А как понял?  
— Да я видел такое, много раз. К тому же ты дрался как берсерк. Вообще не чувствовал боли и сильный как какой-то киборг.  
— Я почти не помню нашу драку, только когда задыхаться начал, это меня отрезвило.  
— Ещё бы. Известный способ истерическое состояние снять: недостатком кислорода. Ты классно дерешься, где научился?  
— В школе. Часто дрался, всем меня надо было на прочность проверить. Слишком красивый для парня, всех девок отбивал… Пацан какой-то, что-то о моей внешности ляпнул, я его чуть насмерть не запинал, валялся в позе эмбриона в школьном коридоре. Мать тогда так истерила, всё о моем лице волнуется, из школы меня забрали, перевели в частную… А ты где научился?  
— Везде наверно, я постоянно от опекунов сбегал, лучше бомжевать, чем жить в тюрьме полной отморозков. Позже курсы спецподготовки были, бокс.  
— Это да. А нос как сломал?  
— О, на задании… Можно сказать, на войне. Провалялся избитый пять дней на бетонном полу, в железной клетке с таким же напарником, он подполз ко мне и пальцами мне нос слепил, как пластилиновый, собрал на место. Я ему тогда чуть руку не прокусил, чтобы не орать. Потом в больнице сказали, что кости в хлам, надо заново ломать и по кусочку собирать, я отказался. Мне и так хватает ран, чтобы ещё добровольно под нож ложиться.  
— Может, потом, когда-нибудь, если захочешь. Хотя, тебе даже идёт, такой опасный вид придаёт.  
— Ну и класс, пусть враг бежит, пугаясь одного моего вида, — ухмыльнулся Алекс.  
— Не знаю, может, враги и побегут. А я неадекват, меня к тебе наоборот, тянет, и начихать на твои шрамы. Они просто есть, часть тебя, я тебя просто всего воспринимаю, целиком. А этот, на губе так вообще нравится, сексный такой, — я погладил его шрамик кончиком пальца, Алекс прикрыл глаза, улыбнулся, смущаясь.  
— Ох, Сашка…  
— Ну что? Ну нравится мне. И ты мне нравишься.  
— Перестань, а то я тебя расцелую, ты меня с ума сводишь… — Алекс схватил меня в свои медвежьи объятья, прижался щекой к моему уху, ткнулся носом в плечо. Я тоже его обнял, улыбаясь, хоть он этого не видел, я думал, что он так много мне рассказал уже, открылся, может, когда-нибудь раскроется полностью, и физически тоже. Обнимашки с ним такие приятные, значит и секс будет классный. Хотя, чем дольше мы вместе, тем больше я привыкаю, что мы просто друзья. Вдруг, когда Алекс созреет, у меня на него не встанет? Фиг знает, может такое быть или нет.

***

Размышления о «наболевшем»: утром кое-как приведя себя в норму, выползаю из квартиры, чтобы выполнить обещание данное матери, и по пути встречаю соседей. Здороваюсь, киваю, смотрю в землю, стараюсь не показывать своих чувств. Я здесь живу уже почти месяц, но на меня до сих пор смотрят как на какую-то диковину. Девушки, женщины, понятно; парни, мужчины, ладно, меня, бисексуала, этим не проймёшь, но парочка молодожёнов из третьей парадной — оба! На меня пялятся даже местные гопники. Я не понимаю людей. Мне нравятся практически все, но у меня никогда не возникало потребности на кого-то уставляться и зависать. Что не так с этим миром, или что-то не так со мной?  
Я решил взять с собой Дамирку. Пусть развлекает меня пока я двадцать минут прокапываюсь. Будет со мной, и может, уймёт свою безразмерную ревность. Подъезжаю, вижу, он меня уже ждёт внизу. Быстро подбегает, залезает в машину и обнимает меня так, будто год не виделись. Такой порывистый, весёлый, и его радостное шумное настроение окончательно меня будит. Настолько, что пробуждается и та часть меня, которая сейчас, вроде, должна вести себя прилично. Только разве это возможно когда мой парень лезет ко мне целоваться?  
— Скучал? — спрашиваю в шутку, зная, как он ко мне по-щенячьи привязан. Дамир только улыбается и гладит мои плечи.  
— Очень-очень! Как хорошо, что ты решил меня взять с собой, весь день сегодня вместе проведём, да?  
— Конечно, — отвечаю, уже выруливая на дорогу. — Надеюсь, тебе в больнице не будет скучно.  
— С тобой, не будет, — фыркает мой пацан.  
— Смотри, там ведь буду не только я, но и моя маман.  
— Хорошо, познакомимся с ней, — вижу краем глаза, как дёргается худое плечико. Про себя хмыкаю, мне уже самому не терпится их познакомить. Интересно будет посмотреть, как они поладят.  
— Только, ты со мной ради дружеской компании идёшь, так что постарайся залипать в телефоне, а не на мне, иначе нас сразу раскусят. — Предупреждаю его. Дамир делает забавную рожицу и, шутливо прикрывая рот ладонью хихикает, дергая плечиками.  
— Упс!

Вроде, всё спокойно, мать в прекрасном расположении духа, засадила мне иглу в запястье и Дамирку к себе в кабинет поманила, для приватной беседы: сразу заинтересовалась моим парнем и решила познакомиться поближе. Дамирка вылетел от неё весь красный.  
— Маам?! О чем это вы там разговаривали?  
— Саша, не надо, — Дамир смущается, кладёт ладонь на моё колено. Выходит маман.  
— Врачебная тайна. — Она ещё и прикалывается! Садится на кресло ко мне. — Открой рот.  
— Мам, да ты что?! — решила заодно мне зубы проверить. При моем парне. Я бросаю на него панический взгляд. — Вот так мы и живём, никакой личной жизни… Мам!!! Мне не три года, чтобы ты меня осматривала!!!  
— Ладно. Карина! — зовёт сотрудницу из соседнего кабинета. Ну, эту я ещё выдержу. Входит улыбающаяся шатенка в белом халате поверх свитера и джинсов. — Посмотри моего Сашку, он мне не даётся.

— Блядь! Чтоб вас к хуям распидорасило вместе с вашими грёбаными отвёртками, гестаповцы, хуемрази ёбаные…  
— Я надеюсь, родную мать ты не присоединил к этой компании? — спокойно спрашивает Карина, когда сначала я, а потом из-за моих воплей и все врачи выскочили из кабинетов.  
— И мать я вашу ёб во все дыры, — ехидно улыбаюсь ей во все тридцать два. Карина хватает меня за подбородок и крутит в разные стороны.  
— Великолепная работа, браво мне! Алёна, забери своего матерщинника, он готов. Ох, забыла, надо было тебе рот с хозяйственным мылом помыть, может, ругаться прекратишь.  
— Почему он так себя ведёт, не представляю, у нас такая интеллигентная семья, — мать разворачивает меня за плечо, как вещь, оглядывает. Рядом Карина, пожимает плечами, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Плохая компания, дурное влияние...  
Да вы что, смеётесь, что ли... Я же сам на кого хочешь влияю... Вслух говорю:  
— Ага, женское.  
Обе, маман и Карина на мгновение обалдевают, демонстрируя мне свои одинаково возмущенные глаза и пока они приходят в себя, аккуратно сваливаю в сторонку.  
— Что случилось? — испуганно шепчет подошедший Дамир, я всё ещё злой, и улыбаюсь дикой улыбкой, ослепляя всех белоснежной, избавленной от никотина и кофе эмалью. Дамир смотрит и пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, ещё голливудистее, чем было, не вижу особых изменений. И чего ты так завывал?  
— Так, ну всё… Карина, возьми ещё одного пациента!!! — и толкаю к удивлённой девушке своего парня.  
— Эй, чего, куда, зачем?! — пыхтит Дамир, пытаясь вырваться из моих рук, а я не обращая внимания на сопротивление, подталкиваю его к кабинету Карины.  
— Давай, иди, поймёшь, каково жить в этой семье. Где тебе вздохнуть спокойно никогда не дадут. И постоянно пытки устраивают, — говорю это очень тихо, чтобы не дай боже кто-нибудь не услышал, я потом от матери на всю оставшуюся жизнь огребу.

К моему удивлению, Дамирчик прошёл испытания достойно, даже поблагодарил Карину, выходя наружу. Посмотрел на меня и слегка закатил глаза. Пожал плечами и подошёл ближе.  
— Ну, обработали, лаком покрасили, больно немного было… — зато я теперь тоже Голливуд!  
Дамирка улыбился мне счастливой улыбкой. Я оценил сверкание и потянул его из больницы.  
— Пошли отсюда, скорее, пока мне ещё что-нибудь куда-нибудь не засунули. Металлическое. — добавил я глядя на смеющегося Дамира. Садясь в машину, я взглянул на своего пацана, тот всё ещё посмеивался про себя. Я решил, что это последствия знакомства с моей мамой и её окружением.  
— Ну и как тебе? Вот так я живу последние восемнадцать лет.  
— Бывает и хуже, знаешь ли. Мама у тебя классная, думает о твоём здоровье.  
— О, господе!.. — я чуть не закатил глаза в череп, — о красоте моей она думает, а не о здоровье.  
— Не может быть… Хотя, может. Она такая строгая… — он как-то замялся и я, наконец, задал вопрос:  
— Что она тебе сказала?  
— О… Спросила, сколько мне лет и занимаемся ли мы сексом! И не нужно ли мне чем-то помочь… проверить состояние… Саш, ну ты понимаешь. Я это вслух не выговорю!  
Я уже не знал, смеяться или рыдать. Мама может. Она же бллин, врач! Значит, всё можно. А то, что это стрёмно, ей наплевать. Я взял Дамира за руку, сжал.  
— Вот видишь. Наверно, больше не поедешь со мной?  
— Да вот ещё. Поеду. Главное, ты рядом, и я всё что угодно вытерплю.  
И я задумываюсь, не воспользоваться ли любовью Мирчика в эгоистичных целях. Если он хочет постоянно быть при мне, то надо как-то к Алексу его приучить. Может, хоть немного подружатся. И у меня появляется потрясающая идея.

***


	8. 8

Просыпаюсь в жарких объятьях, сразу ощущение приятности, а потом почти без перехода депрессняк: опять это шикарное тело рядом которое нельзя замять! Алекс почти на себя меня втащил, и я слегка подвигав задом нащупал неплохой стояк. Потёрся, прикидывая размер, неплохой такой размерчик. Злорадно думаю, что у меня больше. Хотя, я и ростом намного выше… а вдруг, у Алекса больше? Руками потрогать один хрен не даст. Я бы мог, конечно, залезть ему в трусы пока он спит, но не хочу. И неизвестно, какая у Лекса будет реакция, если я покушусь на самое святое. Не хочется, чтобы он мне случайно руку сломал. Мои мутные, на грани удовольствия и раздражения мысли переходят к садистскому плану. Я медленно переворачиваюсь, так, чтобы оказаться к Алексу лицом. Смотрю на иголочки ресниц, веснушки, губы… Какой же он расслабленный и соблазнительный, мне бы хотелось вдавить свои губы в его, в такие мягкие, пухлые подушечки. Но сейчас у меня на уме другое. Следую взглядом по телу друга, нахожу прикрытую тонкой повязкой рану и кладу сверху руку: обнимая Алекса, прижимая к себе, медленно, одновременно будя и ласкаясь, и — локтем впечатываясь поверх повязки. И разумеется, он не выдерживает и стонет, просыпаясь, вздрагивая всем телом от острой боли.  
— М-н-н-х-х!..  
Я жадно ловлю этот хриплый низкий стон, закусываю губу, чуть щурюсь и морщу нос, глядя в его лицо. О, дааа… мне кайф. По его лицу пробегает болезненная гримаса, губы чуть приоткрыты, выглядит ещё сексуальнее в тыщу раз. Знаю, что поступаю плохо, но оно стоило того! Сразу пытается скинуть мою руку, а я не даю. И тогда Алекс прижимает меня к себе, ещё теснее, чем я его, сдавливая так, что у меня трещат позвонки.  
— Сукаа… как же сильно я тебя люблю… — хрипит, погружаясь лицом, губами, в мои спутанные волосы. Улыбаюсь ему в грудь.  
— Ещё бы, — хриплю ему в ответ, снова двигая рукой, гладя спину, и ещё раз нажимая на его рану. Алекс снова стонет, выгибаясь от боли и прижимается ко мне членом, вдавливаясь в меня, почти обтираясь об мой стояк своим. О как, он ещё и тащится от моих издевательств!  
— М-м-м-мм…— он не сдерживается, и это так классно. — Какой же ты с виду красивый, но охуеть какая падла по сути… Садюга… любишь делать больно…  
— Да, люблю, — шепчу прямо в его горяченную кожу, еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не облизать, не коснуться губами, не потереться лицом.  
— Может, дать тебе ножик? — выстанывает Алекс. — Просто воткнёшь мне в другой бок.  
— Нет, если только ты не позволишь мне вырезать у тебя на боку мои инициалы… Или может, татушку набить?..  
— Ха-ха, как забавно… потом я, при неудачном стечении обстоятельств, снова окажусь в плену, и из меня выбьют признание, кто такой Саша и почему его имя у меня на теле нарисовано. И найдут тебя.  
— Ты же меня не выдашь, мой герой? — улыбаюсь и в самом деле рисуя кончиком пальца у него на груди своё имя… и кое-что ещё… всякие непристойные признания… надеюсь, Алекс не поймёт, что я пишу, вряд ли он проходил курсы тактильного чтения. А если поймёт, тем лучше. Заглядываю ему в глаза. Он смотрит на меня, взгляд обжигает, сильнее, чем его полуголое тело. Блядь, ещё чуть-чуть и я сделаю непоправимое. Потому что сейчас я чётко ощущаю, как мы вжимаемся друг в друга, слишком тесно! Моя выдержка на пределе, и что-то не очень хочется проверять, где закончится выдержка у Алекса и что будет тогда. Один шанс на миллион, что мы сольемся в экстазе, зато все остальные ставлю на то, что я опять воткну локоть Алексу в бок и потом вылечу на пол с кровати.  
Похоже, он тоже осознал наконец, ЧЕМ и ВО ЧТО упирается в данный момент. Закусывает край губы так сильно, что я боюсь, как бы не прокусил насквозь.  
— Ты же знаешь, я скорее умру, чем выдам… Только про методы отключающие волю ты забыл. — Алекс смотрит в мои глаза, сжимает меня руками, потом отворачивается. На лице смятение, почти боль, и это не физическая боль. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не шевелиться. Начинаю кое-что понимать.  
— Ты любишь меня. Я не знаю как, что за странная непонятная у тебя ко мне любовь, но она есть. Алекс, ты уязвим, я у тебя в голове… — я говорю, надеясь, что он поймёт мою мысль. Он поворачивается, глядя мне в глаза, слегка затравленно.  
— Это совсем другое. Ты для меня всё. Это сильнее меня, но я сильнее тех, кто захочет причинить тебе вред. Ты ведь мне веришь?  
— Конечно, верю, — думаю о том, что Алекс даже особо не скрывал никогда и нигде как он меня обожает. И если за ним или за мной кто-то следил, уже давно всё поняли. Но до сих пор я не понимаю смысла его воздержания. Почему тогда он не пытается со мной переспать. Вот сейчас уж точно самое неподходящее время, чтобы начать это выяснять.  
Алекс почувствовал, как я замер и воспользовался моим ступором, перекатываясь на спину и втаскивая меня на себя. Объятий он так и не разжал, обхватывая меня поперёк спины, но потянул меня чуть выше. Я вцепился в постель обеими руками, рядом с его головой, пытаясь хоть немного приподняться, но всё равно почувствовал, как проехался грудью по щеке Алекса, а моя левая нога провалилась между его раздвинутых ног. Я про себя сложил двенадцатиэтажный мат, ещё немного, и начну материться вслух. Вот же скотина, так возбуждать и не давать.  
— Отпусти меня. — Сквозь зубы говорю Алексу, но на него как всегда в моменты возбуждения не действует. Я пытаюсь вырваться, но он зажимает мою ногу между своих и, то ли от моих движений, то ли Алекс делает это нарочно, но моя футболка задирается, и он прижимается лицом к моей груди. Я ощущаю его дыхание на своей коже, он слегка трется щекой, и я знаю, что он слышит, чувствует, как у меня сердце заходится, но сейчас мне на это плевать. Алекс и так знает, что я хочу его.  
— Да подожди ты хоть секундочку… — возмущённо и невнятно сопит подо мной мой друг. Я почти выгибаюсь на вытянутых руках, закидываю голову вверх, созерцаю потолок и думаю, что сейчас либо заору, либо кончу, либо и то и другое, либо сначала кончу, а потом начну драку. А орать буду в процессе, очень громко, долго и нецензурно. Сейчас я чувствую, как он любит меня, и что я его ненавижу.  
Его стояк упирается в мою ногу, мой ему прямо в живот. Я стараюсь не двигаться, пока Алекс не наиграется, он больше ничего не делает, просто завис обнимая меня, прижимаясь ко мне. Наконец, физические желания берут над ним верх, я чувствую, как его член дёрнулся, и Алекс рефлекторно потёрся им по моему бедру и тут же взяв себя в руки, на секунду застыл, прижавшись лбом к моей груди, потом легко поцеловав куда-то в область сердца, разжал объятья. Я осторожно слез, сначала с друга, потом с кровати, встал, глядя, как Алекс закидывает руки за голову. Посмотрел на его стояк, на всё его тело. Меня слегка пошатывало от напряжения. Он смотрел на меня, закусив губу, так странно, будто обиженно немного, и со страхом, и с вожделением, и так задумчиво. Я хотел обматерить его, проораться, избить его, а потом зацеловать, но всё-таки удержался. Один хрен, с тараканами Алекса мне не справиться, со своими бы разобраться. Снова ничья, хоть он отомстил мне ненамеренно, зато успешно. И тут я увидел, как под повязкой расплывается небольшое кровавое пятно. Нет, всё-таки выиграл я!  
— У тебя кровь пошла, — я показал глазами на его бок и Алекс вздрогнув, проследил мой взгляд. — Лежи, я поменяю повязку.  
— Ладно. — Алекс снова расслабился и уставился перед собой. Я сходил за всем необходимым, придвинул к кровати два стула, на одном сам устроился, на другом пристроил аптечку. Доигрались, блять. Пока я срезал пластыри и присохшие бинты, сексуальное желание почти прошло, осталась только тупая ноющая боль от невозможности кончить. Я посмотрел на шов, он был на месте, но рана была такая глубокая, что никак не хотела затягиваться. Алекс виноват в этом. Не даёт себе покоя. И в том, что я вскрыл его рану он тоже сам виноват. Нечего рассчитывать на благородство сексуального маньяка, если каждую ночь прижимаешься к нему полуголым телом. В этом отношении мне Алекса было совсем не жалко. А вот тело его стоило пожалеть, и не тревожить, пока рана как следует не заживёт. Я не хотел, чтобы у него появились рубцы из-за постоянного движения. Я остановил кровь, обработал рану и заклеив специальной водозащитной плёнкой отправил Алекса первым в душ. А сам натянул штаны и пошёл делать кофе. Не помешает, хотя я благодаря этому зеленоглазому придурку уже и так почти совсем проснулся. Пил кофе и смотрел в окно, на свой фордик. Вот кто всегда радует глаз и согревает душу, в любой ситуации. Мой верный потрёпанный старикан. Вспоминал всякие моменты, в которых мы всегда были вместе. Вот кого я наверно люблю больше всех на свете. Хоть он и не живой, но друг. Самый преданный и никогда не причинит боль.  
Хлопнула дверь ванной и с облаками пара вышел Алекс, вытирая полотенцем короткий ёжик волос. Тоже, как и я в домашних спортивных штанах. У нас обоих привычка выработалась уже, друг перед другом в трусах не рассекать, а то, мало ли… Краснеющие щеки Алекса, облизывающийся на его задницу я… Добром это никогда не кончается. Сегодняшнее утро этому подтверждение. Он радостно схватился за кофе, а я отобрал у него полотенце и вытер его живот, потом аккуратно отодрал липкую плёнку. Алекс поморщился, но стон сдержал. А жаль, мог бы для меня постараться. Я сходил за аптечкой, и сел на табуретку заново закрывая Алексов огнестрел бинтами и пластырями. Алекс стоял, пил кофе и развлекал меня своими дурацкими, полусмущёнными, полунаглыми комментариями. Я делал свое дело, спокойно, как настоящий профессионал, не позволяя другу себя отвлекать. Но всё-таки, под конец Алекс меня вывел, опять! И я, с тем же спокойным, непроницаемым лицом ткнул ему пальцем в печень, пониже дырки, чтобы снова кровь не пошла, но сильно, чтобы было больно. Алекс взвыл. Но видно, настроение у него поднялось, он только сдернул меня с табуретки и обнял.

— Сволочь любимая, — Алекс снова сжал меня в объятьях до хруста костей.  
— Оххох… смотри не сломай, а то некому будет сволочиться и некого любить, — охаю в его «тисках», вырваться даже не пытаюсь, бесполезно. Впрочем, повисеть безвольной тряпкой в его руках не самый неприятный вариант. Нет, однозначно, надо ему большого медведя плюшевого купить. Или боксерскую грушу. Мешок с опилками. Чтобы не на меня выплёскивал свои сильные чувства. Хотя бы физически.  
— Не сломаю, ты чего такое говоришь, — сопит мне в ухо, обиженный, но довольный. — Я тебя наоборот, починю!  
Встряхивает меня, приподнимая над полом, чувствую, позвонки задвигались.  
— Бля, Алекс, ты меня растянул… бля!!!!! — Что я несу?! — Все мышцы мне растянул и суставы…  
— Вот и хорошо, не будет сколиоза. Ты же длинный такой.  
— Это ты просто коротышка. — Стараюсь уцепиться пальцами за его голые плечи. Руки скользят по чуть влажной коже, словно я пытаюсь его погладить.  
— Я бы попросил. Среднего роста! — Алекс прижимает меня, водя носом по моей шее, от растянутого ворота футболки до подбородка, глубоко вдыхая мой запах, и выдыхая, жарко опаляет мою кожу, и у меня от его откровенного балдежа плавится мозг.  
— Для кого? Для женщины и то, с натяжкой. — Да что у меня всё сегодня такое тянущееся в голове вертится?! — Среднего роста это я. А ты гном.  
Я, наконец, немного фиксирую своё положение обняв Алекса за шею. Тоже появляется желание прижаться лицом к его мокрым волосам, лизнуть его сломанный нос, лоб, с веснушками, но вместо этого ухмыляюсь и продолжаю вырваться. Алекс тоже продолжает спорить со мной.  
— Да иди ты. У тебя неправильные представления. — Хмыкает, а сам всю спину мне облапил, и одну ладонь сжал на пояснице, собирая ткань моей футболки в горсть, будто тоже пытается руки удержать от того, чтобы не взять меня под задницу.  
— Правильные, высокий, это от метра восьмидесяти пяти. А я ещё до этого не дорос. Значит, я среднего роста. — Смотрю на его макушку и улыбаюсь, пока он не видит.  
— Умом точно до среднего не дорос. — Мычит Алекс в моё плечо и сдавливает рёбра.  
— Ой, ну да, ну да, куда уж нам. Может, и ум мне растянешь… натянешь… Подтянешь!.. — блять, не могу связно мыслить, когда он меня тискает. Приятно, бллин… И хуй встаёт. Вот бы его засадить… в лучшего друга. Сначала хорошенько растянуть, а потом натянуть!..  
— Ты сто семьдесят четыре, а средний рост от ста семидесяти пяти, так что извините… Блять, да отпусти ты меня, баран!  
Алекс, в отместку совсем поднимает меня в воздух, и несёт к дивану. Бросает вниз лицом и начинает импровизированный массаж. Больше похожий на борцовский захват. Чувствую себя как отбитый кусок мяса, ещё немного, и можно жарить. Опять мысли пошлые. Изворачиваюсь и, пользуясь своей гибкостью и скоростью, сам заваливаю друга и залезаю к нему на спину. Начинаю не очень сильно дубасить кулаками, мять и щипать, стараясь не задеть рану. Алекс пытается развернуться, а я стискиваю его ноги своими, смеюсь, не даю, потом вообще ложусь на него сверху, вжимаясь в его задницу.  
— Попался! Сейчас будем лишать тебя невинности… — говорю ему прямо в ухо, прикалываясь, но парень подо мной дёргается, будто от страха, что я на самом деле, сейчас буду его насиловать.  
— Сашка, перестань так шутить!  
— Смущаешься? — я откидываю выбившиеся на лицо волосы, пристраиваюсь поудобнее, облокотившись об его лопатки, — не бойся, я буду очень нежным… крови не будет.  
— Госсподи, да прекрати, ты, уже! — вижу, он действительно начинает снова краснеть. Пытается схватить меня, чтобы стащить со своей спины, а я отбиваю его руку. Тогда он просто встаёт на четвереньки, выгибая спину, как кот, я съезжаю назад, шлёпаясь на свою собственную задницу, а мой друг мгновенно разворачивается и подныривает под меня. Теперь я снова сижу на нём верхом. И мне это уже не нравится. Его руки свободны, он сильнее меня, а мне больше не хочется брать над ним верх давя на больные места.  
— Ладно, ты выиграл, — ворчу, собираясь слезть.  
— Не-а, — друг опускает ладони на мои бёдра и качает головой из стороны в сторону, ехидно улыбаясь. — Теперь я тебя не отпускаю.  
— Вот гад. Я по крайней мере предлагал делом заняться. А ты снова всё в игру превращаешь.   
— Мне нравится тебя так держать. Ты такой красивый и злой…  
Я чуть нагибаюсь над ним пристально-пристально глядя в его весёлые зелёные глаза. Мне не до смеха, я и правда начинаю злиться.  
— Если ты не будешь делать как я прошу, значит, ты не любишь меня. — Говорю, и у Алекса изумлённо и обиженно распахиваются глаза, становясь почти круглыми.  
— Это шантаж.  
— А то что делаешь со мной ты, это манипуляции и вообще пытки! — Тут Алекс мрачнеет и ослабляет свой захват, но ладони с моих ног не убирает.  
— В самом деле? — ворчливо произносит он, и его глаза из огромных мгновенно превращаются в ехидные щёлочки. Понимаю, что я слегка перегнул, но он меня просто выводит из себя. Догадываюсь, что по части пыток он опытнее меня. Но мне и ни к чему его опыт. Наконец, слезаю с Алекса, пользуясь тем, что он перестал меня держать. Но уже стоя на полу не могу удержаться и не съязвить.  
— Пытки разные бывают, и ты надо мной просто реально издеваешься!  
— И ты надо мной, — Алекс снова хлопает глазищами, мордашка грустно вытягивается, он тоже встаёт и делает шаг ко мне. Смотрит на меня жадным бегающим взглядом, будто съесть хочет. Делаю глубокий вдох, пытаюсь расслабиться и успокоиться, смотрю на него устало, пытаюсь снова не ляпнуть лишнего. Нда, психолог из меня ещё тот…  
— Как мне убедить тебя перестать трогать меня? Ты же понимаешь, как на меня это действует.  
— Наверно, никак, — снова хлопает ресницами, такой миленький… миленькая веснушчатая машина для убийств. — Прости меня, но я всё ещё не могу привыкнуть…  
Он замолкает, смущаясь и я думаю, что возможно, Алекс никогда не привыкнет. Может, он когда-нибудь и привыкнет к моей красоте, но не к тому, что я парень, его друг, и хочу с ним трахаться. Меня порядком подзадолбала эта ситуация между нами и я уже готов пойти дальше, воплощать свои садистские сексуальные планы. Останавливает меня только то, что Алекс ранен. Ладно, в другой раз. Скоро он заплатит мне за все свои игры.

Позже, уже собираюсь выходить, всё ещё прокручивая в голове кучу разных не очень радостных мыслей, одеваюсь, беру ключи от рейнджера. Алекс приподнимается на своём диване, наблюдает за моими сборами. Хочет что-то сказать, но я опережаю его.  
— Лежи, поправляйся, — говорю другу, надевая куртку. — А мне надо съездить кое-куда.  
— Куда? — конечно любопытствует Алекс.  
— К отцу. В офис. Хочет меня в универ засунуть.  
— О, съезди, расскажешь потом. — Алекс снова закидывает руки за голову и ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрит на меня.  
— Ага…

***

В приёмной холодно, как в морозильнике. Может, мне кажется, после машины и уличного тепла, но у бати явно что-то с кондишенами. Либо сломаны, либо он нанял на работу пингвинов. Сухая, и вечно недовольная секретарша, затянутая в строгий костюм, кивает мне, здоровается, и без предисловий провожает к отцу. Видно, он предупредил её, что будет ждать меня в любое время. Тем лучше. Прохожу в огромный кабинет, высоченная дверь с мягким лязгом замка закрывается за мной. Смотрю в упор на отца сидящего напротив дверей, у самой стены, за антикварным полированным столом. Всё здесь сделано так, чтобы внушить посетителям уважение, а лучше священный трепет перед хозяином кабинета. Разумеется, я к подобным посетителям не отношусь. Кроме моральной усталости, лёгкой злости и глубоко спрятанной ненависти я ничего не испытываю сейчас к своему папаше. Он, видя меня, сразу встаёт из-за стола и идёт ко мне. Хочет показать свои отеческие чувства? В уме ему конечно не откажешь. Иначе не добился бы такого положения. Насчёт благоразумия, сомневаюсь. Из-за событий последнего года.

— Александр.  
— Отец.  
Пытливо смотрит мне в глаза, обеими руками сжимая мою ладонь. Делает жест в сторону кресел под полукруглым окном, садимся друг напротив друга. Даю ему возможность заговорить первому. Он ещё пару минут рассматривает меня, соскучился что ли? Невозможно представить, чтобы папа так долго подбирал слова. Я много раз был на его процессах, он говорит, даже не заглядывая в бумаги, разбивая все аргументы прокурора в щепки. Я тоже смотрю на него: он как всегда подтянутый, собранный, красивый, но замученный, я это вижу. Не высыпается скорее всего. Наконец он начинает говорить.  
— Саша, расскажи, какие у тебя планы на будущее. Мне нужно знать, чем ты хочешь заниматься, прежде чем расскажу, что могу предложить тебе.  
Вот это да, хочет узнать моё мнение? Нехорошие предчувствия снова заполнили мою голову. Какого хрена. Ничего я не хочу, только чтобы видеть вас всех как можно реже. Чтобы меня в покое оставили. Лет эдак на дцать!  
— У меня были планы. Уехать из города. Может быть, насовсем. — Выдаю это в глаза отцу, твердым упрямым тоном. Отец некоторое время смотрит на меня, что-то соображая, на лице отражается беспокойство и чувство вины. Вижу, что не наигранно, действительно переживает. Но мне его не жалко. Это из-за него все наши проблемы.  
— Но ты здесь, — полувопросительно говорит отец.  
— Я здесь ради мамы, — не моргнув глазом вру ему в лицо. Отец, кажется, не распознал ложь, только брови болезненно сошлись над переносицей. Сильно переживает, меня это радует, я и хотел задеть его, и у меня получилось.  
— Сможешь ли ты простить меня за всю эту боль, что я причинил вам, детям, и вашей матери? — наконец выдыхает, срывающимся голосом. У меня в груди сердце глухо бухает и будто становится тяжеленным, как булыжник.  
— Простить? — поднимаю глаза на него, ждёт моего ответа, словно последний приговор, — конечно, я прощаю тебя, папа! Я не держу зла. Но и забыть я не смогу, прости и ты.  
Отец делает движение мне навстречу, будто обнять хочет, но не решается, и только сжимает мои руки, крепко, чувствую, его руки дрожат.  
— Спасибо, сынок… Это больше, чем я надеялся от тебя услышать. Я это заслужил, понимаю. И ещё, я хотел, чтобы между нами не было недосказанностей, потому что я твой отец и несу за тебя ответственность. И что бы ты обо мне не думал, я желаю тебе счастья… как и твоя мама. Ты понимаешь?  
Он смотрит мне в глаза, надеясь на моё понимание. Киваю, что ещё я могу сказать? Понимаю, родители желают детям добра. Только понять и принять — это разные вещи.  
— Так вот, Саша, я хочу, чтобы ты получил высшее образование. — Невольно я напрягаюсь, прищуриваясь, глядя на отца и он выпрямляется, почти отшатывается от моего пронзающего недоброго взгляда, но сдерживается и заканчивает: — Ты неплохо закончил школу. И раз сам ты не хочешь дальше ничем пока заниматься, я могу предложить тебе начать учиться в университете дяди Володи. Если ты со временем захочешь перевестись, это легко можно будет сделать. Тебя возьмут без экзаменов на любой факультет, какой захочешь. И с учёбой напрягать сильно не будут. Мне хочется, чтобы у тебя как можно раньше появился диплом. Как ты считаешь?  
Вот хитрый бес, хочет связать меня учёбой, привязать к городу. И в то же время, будто оставляет мне выбор. Но есть ли он у меня на самом деле?  
— Спасибо, конечно, папа, но что я буду делать в техническом вузе? Ты же знаешь, я и математика…  
— Ничего страшного, — отец чуть расслабляется, видя что я поддерживаю диалог, — вот заодно и подтянешь свои слабые места. Ну, а если вообще не пойдёт, тоже не страшно. Володя поможет, тебя не отчислят, даже если скатишься на двойки. Главное, чтобы ты появлялся во время сессий и сдавал работы.  
— Можно я до завтра подумаю и дам ответ?  
— Хорошо, подумай, конечно. Завтра позвони мне на мобильный, если согласишься, соберёшь документы и я с Володей договорюсь, чтобы ты их завёз его секретарю.  
— Ладно, папа… — я встаю, отец тоже, и наконец-таки порывисто меня обнимает. Я его тоже, хоть тяжесть с сердца не ушла, даже наоборот, стала ещё больше.

Попросил отсрочки, чтобы посоветоваться с лучшим другом. Я так надеялся, ещё в Выборге, что мы с ним вместе уедем куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, а теперь даже не знаю, как быть. Какая учёба если у меня с головой хер знает что творится? Когда я еле держусь, лишь благодаря Алексу, чтобы не обколоться.

***

Вернулся, выхожу из форда, слышу свист, Алекс мне машет. Ну отлично, снова на крыше болтается. Иду прямо туда, к нему, не заходя в квартиру. Он протягивает мне пиво, хочется взять, и даже лучше чего покрепче, но головой мотаю, ещё к Дамиру хочу поехать. Шлепаюсь на диванчик и смотрю на друга, думаю, а может не стоит ехать? Я в каком-то раздраенном состоянии, неохота невольно скидывать на своего парня моё дурное настроение. И вообще, мне нужно продумать, как его к нам с Алексом затащить.  
— Ну, как всё прошло? — заботливо спрашивает друг, садясь рядом. Я усмехаюсь: так спросил, будто я ездил больной зуб мудрости вырывать. Впрочем, чем-то визит к отцу на это похож.  
— Не знаю. Заехал к отцу, чтобы сказать, что не хочу учиться. А он нашёл убедительные слова и заставил меня сдать документы в универ. Семейка манипуляторов, блядь…  
— Так это же здорово! — Алекс широко улыбнулся, чуть не подпрыгивая в энтузиазме. — Будем вместе заниматься. Заполнишь мысли делом, а не переживаниями.  
— Что-то сомнительная затея. Ладно, мне всё равно. Лишь бы родители от меня отстали. К Серёге почему-то так не цепляются как ко мне.  
— Потому что он работает, учится и содержит свою семью. Он для них уже взрослый. К тому же, отдельно живёт. А может, ты просто любимчик у родителей, — лукаво смотрит Алекс.  
— Ну хрен знает, что за любовь такая, когда тебя постоянно мучают.   
Он снова смотрит на меня трогательным взглядом, думая, что я намекаю на него тоже. Да, он совершенно прав, так и есть. И снова же Алекс старается меня отвлечь.  
— Пойдём возьмём чего-нибудь поесть, кофе, и сюда вернёмся? — предлагает друг и я соглашаюсь.  
Пока мы ходили набирали мешок еды, термос с кофе и выпивки, потом вернувшись устраивались на прежнем месте, я правда немножко отвлёкся. На улице уже темнеет и набегают облака сплошной завесой, заволакивая небо. Сидим почти в полумраке, Алекс рассказывает мне всякие жуткие истории, смеётся, я слушаю, думаю о нём, думаю, как Дамирку убедить присоединиться к нам, хитростью наверно. Соскучится по мне и сам придёт к нам? Надеюсь на это очень. Мне хорошо с Алексом, спокойно, и всё же, не так спокойно на душе, как хотелось бы. Тревога чуть грызёт. Я смотрю на его лицо, пытаясь увидеть там наше будущее. Он замечает мой взгляд: видно, я раскрылся перед ним, как частенько делаю, мне ни к чему скрываться перед самым близким другом.  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит? — Спрашивает, поворачиваясь всем телом, спокойно смотрит на меня, ждёт ответа.  
— Ты же знаешь, что… — Меня много чего беспокоит.  
— Знаю, но сейчас что-то особенно сильно, ты думаешь о плохом. Я вижу.  
— Алекс, у меня как будто дурные предчувствия. Я думаю, может быть, начать таблетки принимать… Столько тяжёлых мыслей крутится. — Говорю и опускаю глаза, чтобы не смотреть в его пронзительные зелёные. Мне немного трудно говорить, даже ему, потому что привык держать всё в себе. А откровенничать и смотреть ему в глаза вдвойне тяжелее, он меня будто рентгеном просвечивает.  
— Саш, — он окликает меня, и я смотрю ему в глаза. — Не нужно никаких таблеток. Если ты про антидепрессанты, точно не нужно тебе этого. Я с тобой. Всё будет хорошо. Я всегда буду рядом.  
— Знаю, что не нужно. Но так проще, — усмехаюсь, смотрю в сторону, на разноцветные многоэтажки, делаю большой глоток из бутылки, будто хочу проглотить, смыть горечь слов. — Ты всегда рядом, только если работа не позовёт.  
Слышу сдавленный смешок, шорох, от того что Алекс двигается по дивану. Оборачиваюсь к нему:  
— Ревнуешь меня к работе? — он тянется ко мне, забирает бутылку, ставит подальше и тащит меня на себя. Пристраиваюсь в его объятья, спиной к нему, но так, чтобы видеть его лицо если подниму голову.  
— Очсмешно… просто страшно за тебя.  
— Не бойся, я ради тебя буду себя беречь. Я с тобой навсегда. — Он сжимает меня обеими руками, так уютно, так по-дружески, и я почти чувствую, что он меня защищает. Если бы он мог защитить меня от чёрных мыслей… Он старается, но увы, из-за его опасных занятий у меня только больше этих мыслей появляется. Как бы Алекс не пытался меня успокоить, у него это не получится, пока я не буду уверен. Смотрю на него снизу вверх, обхватывая его предплечья.  
— Вместе навсегда?  
— Навсегда, — ловлю его тёплую улыбку, полную любви, и правда, становится как-то теплее на душе. До тех пор, пока Алекс снова не переводит всё в шутку: — пока не убьют, или не найдёшь кого-то получше!  
— Нихрена успокоил бля, — ворчу на него, но сам улыбаюсь.  
— Главное, мы вместе. Поверь, я вовсе не стремлюсь подставиться. Я всё время думаю о тебе.  
Заглядываю ему в глаза, задумываясь, почему он такой натурал, почему мне с ним так не повезло. Смотрю на его губы, слегка провожу языком по своим, показывая, что буду не против, если он меня поцелует, хотя уверен на сто процентов, что он не станет. Алекс привык почти к моим подкатам и всё реже смущается. Поцеловать меня не стремится, но залипает на моем лице, на глазах, которыми я сейчас излучаю страсть, теряется во мне. А я и хочу его, и не хочу портить то, что есть между нами. Алекс такой спокойный, когда я не пристаю к нему. Зато ему ко мне лезть можно, что за несправедливость.  
И ещё я вдруг понял, что с тех пор как мы с Алексом познакомились, я больше ни разу не плакал. Как бы там ни было, Алекс правда хорошо на меня действует. Развеселить всегда старается, порадовать. Смотрит как я смеюсь, улыбаюсь, шучу, и тоже улыбается и радуется, как ребёнок. И всё время смотрит на меня, восхищённо. И мне почему-то это очень нравится. Хотя обычно взгляды, особенно чужих людей, оставляют меня либо равнодушным, либо раздражают. По пальцам могу пересчитать людей в своей жизни, чьё восхищение мне приятно: мама, Аня, Алекс, Дамир… Снова возвращаюсь мыслями к Дамирке. Лучше бы он был с нами и я обнимал его, а не Алекса. С ним можно не сдерживаться.

Мне так не хватает его. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы мы чаще были врозь, чтобы он как следует поскучал по мне. Только получается, что я и сам начинаю по нему скучать. Он стал чаще звонить мне. Пишет эсэмэски и иногда шлёт свои фотки, показывая, чем занимается. Демонстрирует своё отрешённое скучающее личико, что-нибудь малозначимое на заднем плане, и непременно добавляет какую-нибудь сексуальную деталь. То кусок обнажённого тела, то двусмысленную позу, всё нарочно, чтобы меня соблазнять. Любуюсь на все эти художества с улыбкой: мой парнишка не хочет сдаваться. Заманивает меня к себе, постоянно проверяет и себя, и меня: насколько он мне нравится, насколько он может владеть мной. Хочет, чтобы я бросал все свои дела и ехал к нему. Иногда я не выдерживал и, так и делал. Чтобы снова и снова доказывать, что он мне важен и дорог, что он может на меня рассчитывать, что я выслушаю все его жалобы, страхи и даже глупости, и не пошлю его куда подальше. Заканчивается это каждый раз одинаково, утешительными обнимашками переходящими в секс.

Днём родители Дамира на работе. Алекс, снова наплевав на постельный режим, устраивает какую-то активную деятельность вовлекая в неё самых разных людей. Хотел и меня привлечь, но я стараюсь держаться от бытовых вопросов подальше и тихой сапой уматываю сначала в рейнджер, а когда не выдерживаю, то к Дамиру.

***


	9. 9

Через неделю Алекс почувствовал себя намного лучше, от боли уже не корчится, ещё веселее чем раньше стал, и снова на него нашёл приступ деятельности: потащил меня на экскурсию по историческим местам. Проще говоря, показал мне свою комнату в коммуналке. Чтобы я знал, где можно спрятаться, перекантоваться, если будет нужно.

Я, радостно перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, несусь заводить форд, Алекс не спеша тащится с нашего второго этажа. Успеваю чуть прогреть старый мотор и врубить музыку, а в голове крутятся мысли, как сдружить Дамира с Алексом. Теперь мне интересно, как к этому сам Алекс отнесется. Ставлю телефон на подставку, теперь мой друг сможет увидеть входящие. А я знаю, что Дамир не выдержит, и позвонит мне. В нетерпеливом ожидании постукиваю кроссовком по краю открытой двери, и вдруг, из-под неё что-то выпадает, белое, похожее, на бумажный сверток. Я в недоумении наклоняюсь посмотреть, протягиваю руку, чтобы взять, но меня опережает Алекс. Когда ему надо он двигается быстро и бесшумно, как тень.  
— Ата-та! Убрал ручки!!! — я от неожиданности отшатываюсь назад не успев дотронуться до заинтересовавшей штуки. Не знаю, что меня испугало больше, возможная опасность исходящая от неизвестного свёрточка, или мой собственный друг: бледный, то ли оттого, что спешил, то ли от волнения. Он быстро наклоняется, и поднимает маленький предмет, потом так же торопливо обходит машину и залезает на сиденье. — Поехали, поехали быстрее.  
Захлопываем одновременно двери, и я почти резко газую с места. Уже выехав на проспект, в поток машин, сбавляю скорость, делаю музон потише и спрашиваю:  
— Что это было? — имея в виду и находку, и непонятную спешку.  
Алекс завозился рядом, шурша бумажкой.  
— Ничего, чисто… Обычный рекламный листок.  
— Дашь посмотреть? — мне любопытно, как всегда.  
— Только не трогай. Твоих отпечатков в нашей базе нет, пусть так и остаётся.  
— Да пофигу, не очень-то и надо. Выбросишь?  
— Возьму с собой, на всякий случай. Хотя, я уверен, это просто проверка.  
— Какая ещё проверка? Зачем меня проверять надо, и кому? — У меня подсело настроение от его слов.  
— Кому надо, я почти уверен, что знаю… Проверяют меня, а не тебя. Интересно…  
— Ты так спокоен. — Я удивляюсь, и даже кошусь на друга, снова отвлекаясь от руля. — Ты со мной не каждый день ездишь. Мы могли этот сверток не заметить. Он мог просто выпасть по дороге. Или это просто случайность, ветром задуло и застрял в щели.  
— Всё возможно, — слышу, как Алекс усмехается, я уже на слух знаю все его усмешки, эта довольная и даже весёлая. — Ты такой умный мальчик, и абсолютный параноик, думаешь на что угодно, на самое плохое, но тебе даже в голову не пришло, что это могла быть, например, записка от кого-то из знакомых. От Дамира, например. Или это я сам засунул что-то тебе в машину.  
— Бляяяя… — я слежу за дорогой, но глаза просто на лоб лезут от его предположений. Я и в самом деле, не жду зла от тех, кому доверился. Но слова Алекса меня задели. — Точно, наверно это любовная записка! А ты ревнуешь, и не говоришь мне!  
Алекс начинает негромко смеяться, и я в отместку, резко вхожу в поворот, так что он стукается локтем об дверь. Слышу мат и улыбаюсь: два — один.  
— Ты всю тачку камерами нафаршировал. Зачем тебе ещё какие-то проверки мне устраивать, в это точно не верю.  
— Ага, а ты когда последний раз записи просматривал? — снова озадачивает меня друг. Я задумываюсь, и изо всех сил стараюсь не подать виду, что смущён: я смотрел их только один раз, после нашего первого секса в машине с Дамиркой. Потом ни разу. Два —два. Бля.  
— Надо очень мне заморачиваться, как я буду просматривать восемь камер, которые работают одновременно и круглосуточно?  
— Вообще-то именно для этого у тебя в телефоне программное обеспечение стоит, которое настраивается на определённые события. Чтобы тебе не пришлось смотреть как всю ночь горит фонарный столб. — Я недоумевая снова кошусь на друга, а он продолжает, лукаво улыбаясь мне и кивая на дорогу, чтобы я не отвлекался. — Показывает только движения, например. Снаружи, и внутри тоже.  
Хорошо, что у меня руки рулём заняты, а то бы я ему точно в ухо врезал. Говорить такое спустя месяц. Месяц, блядь! За месяц столько всего могло происходить вокруг, чего я не знал, но с лёгкостью мог узнать.  
— Почему ты мне сразу не сказал? — Только и выдавливаю из себя, проглотив мат. Сбоку отзывается Алекс.  
— Ты хоть иногда мануалы покуривай, там же всё написано. Да нет, ну когда тебе такой ерундой заниматься. Ты же занят более важными делами. Бесконечным трахом в форде…  
— Ты смотрел записи? — я спрашиваю негромко и, надеюсь, спокойно. Алекс же громко вздыхает.  
— Если бы мне такая дичь пришла в голову, ты бы уже об этом узнал. Потому что именно тебе тогда пришлось бы отвозить меня в дурдом. Смотреть, как ты тут трахаешься… Блять, моя психика такого точно не выдержит.  
— Вокруг и помимо траха наверняка много чего интересного происходило. А мы не знали. — смотрю на указатели, чтобы не пропустить нужную улицу и сворачиваю, одновременно крутя в голове мысль о том, что всё-таки нужно посмотреть и настроить камеры. — Сегодня же займусь регистратором.  
— Я знал, — спокойно выдаёт Алекс, — успокойся, я каждый день наружные камеры проверяю.  
— И пропустил целого человека, который что-то засунул мне в машину?  
— Не пропустил, не было никого. Это и интересно. — Я уже хочу ответить ему что-нибудь язвительное на тему его скрытности, как нас отвлекает звонок моего телефона. Алекс видит входящий и сообщает мне, прежде чем я успеваю скосить глаза отрываясь от дороги: — Дамир тебе звонит.  
Говорит так просто, без всяких претензий, и я решаю проверить, как он отнесется, если я при нем поговорю со своим бойфрендом.  
— Хорошо, на красном перезвоню ему.  
Набираю Миркин номер, остановившись на перекрёстке. Обычно я не звоню пока за рулём, но сейчас мне не терпится увидеть реакцию Алекса. Мой парень отвечает, и я сразу говорю:  
— Дамир, я за рулём. — Смотрю на сигнал светофора, и одновременно фиксирую всё что происходит и в салоне, и снаружи. И слушаю Дамирку.  
— Ты опять с Лёшей, да? — слышу нервно-ревнивые интонации. Голос чуть дрожит, ничего сладкого не осталось, это так грустно. Хочу это исправить.  
— Да, можем за тобой заехать, покатаешься.  
— Нет… Может, ты один за мной заедешь? Как освободишься? — слышу в голоске робкую надежду и задумываюсь. Помучить своего пацана или пожалеть? Он и так без меня постоянно скучает, а когда я с Алексом, вообще места себе от ревности не находит. Пожалуй, буду жестоким. Дамир этого не заслужил, но я всё равно в первую очередь думаю о собственном удобстве. Пусть ещё немного поскучает.  
— Я, скорее всего, освобожусь очень поздно. Ночью. — Если бы кто знал, сколько душевных сил мне стоило так сказать, отказать Дамирке в свидании и выдержать спокойный тон.  
— Значит, сегодня не увидимся, да? — его расстроенный голос скребёт меня как когтями по сердцу. Но виду не подаю.  
— Да, не жди меня, ложись пораньше… — стараюсь сказать это так, чтобы не прозвучало грубо. Дамир вздыхает шумно.  
— А я всё равно буду ждать… Я люблю тебя! — с надеждой говорит заветные слова. Но я играю свою роль.  
— И я, очень… Извини, зелёный загорелся, мне пора! Не скучай. — Уже отвожу телефон от уха, чтобы поставить на кронштейн, и слышу как Дамир громко говорит напоследок:  
— Буду! Буду-буду-буду, очень-очень-очень!!!  
Я вырубаю связь, и бросаю почти виноватый взгляд на друга, который стал по моей вине свидетелем разговора. Алекс только коротко кивает на дорогу, и сам смотрит вперед. Однако, я всё равно замечаю в его взгляде некоторую настороженность. Уже веду машину и думаю, где-то в нашем с Дамиркой разговоре Алекс почувствовал опасность. Для себя. Интересно, почему? Не меня же он испугался, бля. Хотя, я был очень убедителен… Ну хрен знает. Я уже привык играть нужные мне роли по жизни. Я думал, Алекс знает, где в моих словах правда, а где ложь. Мог бы забить на мои спектакли. А он побаивается. Что Дамир меня переманит к себе? Непременно покопаюсь в этом, но позже. Сейчас я почти выбит из колеи всеми этими разговорами. Просто веду машину до нужного адреса, оставляя на потом все рвущиеся наружу слова. Как всегда, привычное приятное занятие успокаивает, и помогает упорядочить мысли. Сам не замечаю, как подъезжаю к нужному месту.

— Вон мой дом. Остановись где-нибудь здесь, — говорит Алекс, показывая рукой в проулок, и я высмотрев свободное место, паркуюсь. Наконец, выключив двигатель, поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на друга. И возможно даже поорать на него. Как мне надоела его скрытность, чтоб он знал. Как будто мне мало своих проблем, звонков с неизвестных номеров, непонятных людей вокруг, от которых неизвестно чего ждать, шагов в темноте за спиной. Сейчас я ещё расстроен из-за того, что пришлось отказать Дамирке, и почти готов сорваться на Алекса, если он снова начнёт увиливать.  
— Почему ты мне ничего не говоришь? Разве это не касается меня? Ты же знаешь, как я мучаюсь, начиная думать о том что есть, чего нет на самом деле. Есть слежка за нами или нет?  
— Не беспокойся, я не говорю, потому что нет ничего важного. И слежки нет.  
— Ладно, а то меня уже паранойя замучила, скоро от каждого взгляда буду шарахаться. Когда на меня стоят и смотрят на улице, уже начинаю думать, поклонники это или враги?  
— Ну блин, Саня, завязывай уже с такими мыслями. Я проверил всех, кого только мог, всех партнёров твоего отца, коллег твоей мамы, брата. Даже твоих дальних родственников и бывших одноклассников. Знаю кто где находится, с кем контактирует. Это ж моя работа, ты не представляешь сколько у меня возможностей, сколько информации в доступе. Говорю же, ты для меня важнее всех на свете, я ради твоего спокойствия горы сверну.  
— А сам беспокоишься, когда я долго не возвращаюсь…  
— Да, беспокоюсь, хоть знаю, что с тобой всё в порядке. Должно быть в порядке. Но я не господь бог, а жизнь переполнена случайностями. Считай это моей личной паранойей… — он замолкает, и проводит пальцами по моей щеке, виску, словно снова заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. Смотрит влюблённо, и я понимаю, о чём он промолчал. Обожает меня и боится потерять.  
— Пойдём, посмотришь на мои «владения», познакомишься с местными маргиналами… Идём, отвлечёмся, проветрим мысли. Потом будем головы ломать, как эта чёртова бумага в твой форд попала. — Алекс выходит, настолько быстро, насколько позволяет едва зажившая рана и держится за дверь, ожидая меня. Немного успокоенный, тоже выбираюсь, и щёлкнув сигналкой иду за другом.

Мы оказались почти в пригороде. Я слышу как из-за домов доносится шум проходящих электричек, вижу высокие кирпичные заводские трубы. Какое тут всё почти старинное, кроме некоторых деревьев: тонкие стволы тополей, посаженных взамен вырванных ураганами, почти дотягиваются верхушками до окон верхних этажей. Рядом стоят их древние родственники пережившие все катаклизмы прошедшего века. Уважуха, люблю всё старое. Всякую рухлядь, вроде своего фордика, осыпающихся облицовкой домов. Или вот таких, покоцанных жизнью и многочисленными обпиливаниями, деревьев. Разве только для дорог делаю исключение, дороги люблю новые и ровные. На этой улице асфальт пестрит заплатками пятидесяти оттенков серого, но держится. Местами виднеется даже остаток гранитного бордюра, который ещё не выломали и не закатали под асфальт. Алекс идёт под арку во двор, и я за ним. Квадратный обычный дворик, каких полно в старых районах Питера, слегка облагороженный только новыми чёрными железными низкими заборчиками, похожими на оградки на кладбище. И цветочки за заборчиками на клумбах, прям как на могилках, в тему. Шныряют тощие коты. Кто-то где-то играет на расстроенной гитаре подпевая не менее расстроенным, скорее всего, пьяным голосом. Летний тёплый ветерок принёс смесь невообразимых ароматов, видимо кто-то что-то готовит. Или может, наркоту варит? Воняло так, будто грязные носки поджаривают на машинном масле. Металлические двери с домофонами, тоже новые, должно быть. Хотя, по степени обшарпанности сразу и не скажешь. Подходим к одной такой и Алекс подносит ключ, чтобы открыть. И приглашает меня войти. Его квартира на первом этаже, третья справа в довольно большом квадратном холле. Ещё один поворот ключа, и вот мы внутри.

С интересом осматриваю это жилище обставленное в стиле доисторического материализма. Длинный захламлённый коридор, стены которого оклеены разными обоями. На стене почему-то висят велосипеды. Странные украшения тут, однако. Тусклые лампочки на кривых шнурах, без плафонов. Паркет, рисунок которого невозможно разобрать, настолько он чёрный от времени. Или от грязи.  
— Милый, милый постапокалипсис. Так вот ты где. — Вырывается у меня. Алекс смотрит на меня улыбаясь, будто хорошей шутке. Из дверей появляются первые любопытные, словно зомби, медленно шаркая, подходят к нам с Алексом. Начинаем здороваться и знакомиться. Пара пожилых старушек, дедок с подозрительным лицом, в жилетке с цепочкой от карманных часов и, разумеется, несколько личностей пропитого вида. Ёмаё, куда я попал? Алекс не даёт соседям сесть на уши, отговариваясь, что вечером, когда остальные вернутся с работы-учёбы он проставится. Уводит меня в свою комнату, отпирает дверь ещё одним ключом, и захлопывает перед любопытными носами. Сразу становится намного тише. Бронированная, точно. А стекла наверно, пуленепробиваемые. Зная Алекса, я бы этому не удивился. Стены наверно тоже как-то защитил от проникновения, я знаю, как устроены обычные перегородки в коммуналках: карманным ножиком можно прорезать насквозь. В некоторых вообще двери сохранились. Их тоже жильцы заклеивают обоями или просто запирают на ключ, или заслоняют шкафами. В комнате Алекса стены гладкие, покрытые сплошь жидкими обоями зеленоватого цвета. Новый ремонт, зато мебель такая же старинная, как всё в этом доме. Шкаф, кровать, пара стульев и стол. Всё почему-то сдвинуто к дверям, так что стена справа и окно свободны. На окне вместо занавесок рулонная штора чёрного цвета, как в поездах.  
Пожалуй, мне здесь нравится. Можно будет как-нибудь позависать, здесь меня уж точно никто искать не будет. Сразу подкидываю идейку другу:  
— Сегодня ночуем здесь.  
— Здесь?! Зачем?! — естественно, Алекс офигел от моей идеи.  
— Мне нужна смена обстановки, — объясняю своё решение, сам с довольной улыбкой изучая оную.  
— Смена мозгов тебе нужна, а не обстановки… — Алекс скривил лицо, будто попробовал что-то кислое.  
— Тиха! Мои капризы не обсуждаются.  
— Не обсуждаются, зато пресекаются! Сейчас возьму тебя в охапку и унесу отсюда. Со всеми капризами.  
— Неа, будем считать, что это экстремальное приключение с романтическими нотками.  
— Надеюсь, обойдётся без романтических ноток дяди Колиного храпа за стенкой…  
— Ничё, мы их разбавим моими воплями.  
— Ёбана, только этого не хватало, ещё подумают, что я тебя сюда привёз, чтобы потрахаться! — Алекс понижает голос до шипящего шёпота и таращится по сторонам, в надежде, что любопытные соседи нас не слышат. А я угараю.  
— Ххы!.. Прикольно.  
— Слушай, псих, я реально тебя тут не оставлю и сам с тобой не останусь! Тебе здесь не место. Нас просто не поймут. Ты видел, как они на тебя смотрели?!  
— Да как обычно. На меня всегда так смотрят. Я внимания не обращаю.  
— А стОит иногда.  
— Да что обо мне могут подумать, кроме того, что у меня с головой не в порядке? Ведь так и есть на самом деле. — Отделываюсь шутками, но всё-таки надеюсь, что до таких выводов никто не допрёт.  
— А ну, нахуй, я не собираюсь ждать, когда ты завопишь от кошмара, и соседи среди ночи к нам вызовут ментов или скорую. Ебал я в рот такие танцы. Ищи романтику в другом месте. Мне уже тебя утащить отсюда не терпится.  
— Алекс, ну мне правда хочется, — прохожу вглубь комнаты, останавливаюсь напротив застеленной кровати и с размаху шлепаюсь задницей на неё. Смотрю на друга закинув голову и побалтывая ногами как ребёнок, и так умоляюще хлопаю ресницами, что Алекс смягчается. Садится рядом, смотрит внимательно, и со смешинкой, и с удивлением в глазах.  
— Хорошо, уговорил, останемся переночевать. Попробуешь, разонравится и сразу сбежишь.  
— Неа. Будем считать это моим знаком протеста против всего правильного. — Видела бы меня сейчас моя мама, какие вопли бы начались!  
— Я тебя прям не узнаЮ. — качает головой друг. — Такой помешанный на чистоте и комфорте, и вдруг хочешь ночевать в коммуналке. Надеюсь, соседи не развели клопов с тараканами. Я их перед отъездом предупредил, что если хоть одного увижу, буду расстреливать в голову из табельного оружия. А кого именно, тараканов или самих соседей я, кстати, не уточнял.  
Я сижу и тихо ржу, слушая Алекса, осматриваю комнату и фантазирую.  
— Прямо перед глазами стоит, как ты с пистолетом и ксивой на бедных соседей напираешь. Им наверно и так несладко тут живётся, и ты ещё.  
— Если бы не я, тут был бы полный бардак. Этих людей и правда ничем кроме оружия приставленного к голове, не испугаешь.  
— Они не знакомы с моей мамой… Вы с ней похожи, такие занозы в заднице! Она и без пистолета порядок наведёт, так выела мне мозги, посмотри, голову насквозь видно.  
Показываю пальцем на свой висок. Алекс в шутку делает вид, что заглядывает мне в ухо, щуря один глаз, и корчит смешную рожу.  
— Дааа, голова совсем пустая, зуб даю. Ну, дядин Колин, железный.  
— Да хоть вставную челюсть моей прабабки прозакладывай… Надо вас познакомить, наконец с матерью. Каждый раз интересно. Хоть и нервов приходится тратить массу.  
— А я бы не торопился, — Алекс снова лукавит, искоса глазами на меня сияет. Хитрый такой. Странно, боится что ли моей мамы?  
— Стесняешься что ли? — удивляюсь ему.  
— Нет, но я не готов знакомиться с твоей семьёй. Это серьёзный шаг.  
— Отыжблядь, будто ты моя невеста и боишься, как тебя примут!  
— Вот придурок, — Алекс хмыкая, в отместку заваливает меня на спину и нависая сверху смотрит, смотрит, как всегда восхищенно, и улыбается, но сейчас я вижу и чувствую какую-то грусть в его взгляде. Не понимаю причину. И от этого сразу портится настроение. Как же меня бесят его тайны.  
— Пусти, дибил… — отпихиваю его снизу уперев ладони в его мощные плечи, как всегда безуспешно. Как же меня всё это бесит! Обхватываю его ноги своими и резко переворачиваюсь, оказываясь сверху. Алекс хоть и сильнее, зато я могу пользоваться своим преимуществом в росте. Жду сопротивления, но на этот раз мой друг просто расслабленно улыбается мне и устраивается поудобнее, закинув по любимой привычке руки за голову. Странно, даже не трогает меня, только смотрит. Я пользуюсь этим его меланхоличным настроением и изучаю его лицо. Просто сижу на Алексе верхом и пытаюсь проникнуть в его мысли. Ничего не выходит. Тогда я спрашиваю напрямую.  
— Ты от меня опять что-то скрываешь. Я хочу знать что?  
— Сашка, я ничего не скрываю, — Алекс отвечает, чуть усмехаясь уголком рта, получается немного грустно и в то же время хищно, из-за того, как блеснули в улыбке его зубы, острый левый клык. — Просто думаю, о многом. Твоё состояние… это твои родители тебя довели. Я всю жизнь мечтал о семье. Даже не задумывался, что семья это не только счастье, но и боль. Со мной улица, приют и война не смогли сделать за почти двадцать лет того, что с тобой твоя обеспеченная благополучная семья за год.  
— Ты думаешь, что будешь их ненавидеть? — спрашиваю его. Уже представляю себе, ЧТО он мог навообразить себе о моих ближайших родственниках.  
— Вовсе нет. Я думаю о другом. Просто ещё не время… Не всё сразу… не могу объяснить. Не готов я ещё знакомиться с твоими родителями. Вот и всё. — Алекс отводит глаза в сторону. А я немного жду, и когда он продолжает смотреть куда-то в угол, протягиваю руку и разворачиваю его за подбородок, чтобы смотрел на меня.  
— Они ведь не нарочно довели меня. Только, когда из-за отца началась вся эта заваруха, они начали кричать друг на друга, и тут мне впервые в жизни стало действительно страшно. Никогда раньше не было так страшно. Хотелось забиться в угол, закрыть руками уши, зажмурить глаза и умереть. — Начинаю рассказывать другу. — Не было страшно от угроз, вероятных проблем, но когда мои самые близкие люди стали орать друг на друга, как злейшие враги, мне показалось, что рушится моя жизнь. Они были для меня всем, опорой, центром моего маленького мирка, всей моей жизни. И вот в одну минуту всё рухнуло. И я тоже. Это меня сломало. Ты был прав. Я сломанный. Поэтому я не боюсь опасности. Я сам иду к ней, разве может быть хуже, чем уже есть? Раны заживут. А разве можно вылечить душу?  
Алекс выслушал меня не перебивая, пока я не закончил, только взгляд потемнел. Потом, когда я замолчал, опустошенный, — друг поднялся и обнял меня. Я обхватил его тоже, прижимаясь. Это было почему-то так интимно, может, из-за того, что я так и сидел на нем сверху, обжав коленками его бёдра, будто открыв душу и тело перед ним. А он просто принимал мою боль и всего меня, полностью, абсолютно. Это длилось какое-то мгновение. Когда Алекс забыл, что смущается нашей близости и повёл себя естественно. А мне снова стало так спокойно, будто это в порядке вещей, открывать самое сокровенное. Это не в моем характере, даже перед лучшим другом. Потом он поднял голову, поймал мой взгляд и сказал:  
— Больше никогда такого не будет, я клянусь тебе. Что бы с тобой ни случилось в жизни, ты больше никогда не сломаешься.  
Странно, но я ему поверил. Или просто не захотел спорить. Он обнимал меня, почти укачивая на коленях, и мне даже думать расхотелось. Я не знаю, как он это делает, но он реально меня успокаивает, будто все мысли из головы испаряет у меня. Так легко становится. Алекс такой горячий… Мне почему-то вдруг захотелось измерить ему температуру, мне кажется, она у него намного выше, чем у обычных людей. Или себе измерить, может я холодный?  
— Почему когда ты меня обнимаешь, меня сразу кидает в сон? — тихо произнёс я ему куда-то в область шеи. Алекс хмыкнул, и кажется, погладил меня по спине. Как маленького, ёпт.  
— А меня наоборот. Когда мы обнимаемся, я всё время настораживаюсь, жду, когда ты что-нибудь эдакое выкинешь.  
— Что-нибудь эдакое выкинуть, как ты говоришь, я могу только если ты сам меня вынуждаешь, разве не ясно? — я сразу очнулся от расслабляющего наваждения и стал выпутываться из наших объятий. Лучше сейчас, чем подождать ещё немного и начать возбуждаться и думать о сексе! Алекс тоже, видимо понял, ощутил изменение атмосферы и опустил руки, позволяя мне слезть с него и отодвинуться подальше. Только бросал на меня жаркие взгляды.  
— Ты чертовски красивый. Настолько красивый, что даже в такой убогой обстановке я вижу только твою красоту и снова обо всем забываю. Ты можешь затмить собой весь мир…  
Вот действительно, не подходящее время и место Алекс выбрал для своих восхищений. Я уставился на него, а он на меня. Как дурак на идиота, — сидим и пялимся друг на дружку. Если у меня мозги превратились в пар, то у Алекса сейчас, похоже, выпали в осадок.  
— Я, блять, хуею с тобой, — качаю головой и встаю с кровати, чтобы отойти подальше. — Когда ты такое мне говоришь, я начинаю нервничать. А когда я нервничаю, я хочу жрать. Пошли пожрем чего-нибудь?!  
— Не пошли, а побежали, как можно быстрее, а лучше поехали. Я сам жрать захотел от всего этого. — Может, не будем возвращаться?  
Алекс и правда, вскакивает, и почти бежит до рейнджера, опережая меня, и оборачивается, глядя с надеждой, подняв брови и забавно наморщив лоб.  
— Ха, нет уж, перебьёшься, — легко догоняю его и первый залезаю в машину. — Показывай дорогу, я здесь ничего не знаю.

Лекс почти умоляюще корчит гримасу, но потом смиряется, и начинает объяснять куда ехать за жратвой. После пары минут петляний по местным закоулкам останавливаемся перед нужным магазинчиком. Алекс сразу проходит в отдел со спиртным и набирает полную охапку всякого разного пойла. А я смотрю, нет ли чего интересного для меня. Пока я как обычно выбираю себе шоколадки и сигареты, Алекс успевает сделать несколько заходов по магазину, затариваясь всем необходимым. Он всегда настолько энергичен и быстр, что я как-то само собой всегда предоставляю делать закупки ему. А возможно, Алекс уже понял, что кроме шоколада есть будет нечего, если отправить в магазин меня. Пока он носится туда-сюда, я стою у кассы и переглядываюсь с парнем-продавцом. Наконец, мой друг нагружает нас обоих пакетами и почти выталкивает меня наружу. Как всегда, когда он замечает посторонний, особенно мужской, интерес к моей персоне, в нем обостряются собственнические инстинкты. Я уже даже не обижаюсь, наоборот, смешно немного. Хотя, из-за моего плана подружить лучшего друга и бойфренда мне сейчас приходится обходиться без секса. И тут мне становится не до смеха. Ладно, потерплю, надеюсь недолго придётся. Дамир скорее всего, тоже места себе не находит без меня.  
— С тобой невозможно нигде спокойно пройтись, ты всё время к кому-то подкатываешь… — бурчит Алекс забрасывая пакеты на заднее сиденье. Я ставлю свои туда же и шутя пихаю друга локтем.  
— А ты мне всё время мешаешь с людьми общаться.  
— Ты не общаешься, а заигрываешь. — Он тоже слегка пихает меня, уже коленкой, потом я его, сейчас точно, будем валяться в пыли, как пара щенков, если он не перестанет меня доставать.  
— Алекс, ты сволочь, ни себе, ни людям! — разворачиваюсь, и отпихиваю его плечом, чтобы наконец, перейти на водительское место. Алекс в отместку пихает меня задницей. Меня пошатывает, и я разворачиваюсь, и чтобы не упасть, обхватываю его за шею, пытаясь воткнуть носом в асфальт. Он слегка сгибается под моим весом, но перехватывает меня за пояс, выпрямляется, и с разворота вдруг впечатывает спиной в бок форда. И сам почти наваливается на меня спереди.  
— Нет, себе! Мне! Ты мой! — Смотрит усмехаясь на моё недовольное лицо, потом отступает на шаг, чтобы не прижиматься телом к телу. Обхожу его и наконец залезаю за руль. Алекс уже сидит на своём месте, снова смотрит на меня, с торжествующей улыбкой. Я подкалываю его, чтобы перестал так радоваться.  
— Дамир с тобой бы поспорил, он считает меня своим. — Говорю, уже выезжая обратно на дорогу к коммуналке, а друг не унимается. Неугомонный, как есть.  
— Сейчас ведь ты со мной. Знаешь, что?.. Поехали на Неву, посидим посмотрим на корабли. Там есть съезд к самой воде, только камней много.  
— Поехали, — мне нравится эта идея. Алекс пытается отвлечь нас обоих, предлагая прокатиться, может, это хороший выход. Мы и так слишком близки, ближе чем просто друзья. Ненормально близки, оба ненормальные: Алекс сначала тискает меня, потом начинает дико смущаться, когда я возбуждаюсь и лезу к нему. А я возбуждаюсь от его тисканий и восторгов, потом начинаю злиться, когда он включает недотрогу. Лучше сразу вот так на что-то переключиться. Только надолго у нас это не получается.

Алекс показывает дорогу, я выруливаю на дикий пляж и останавливаю форд на самом ровном месте. Местечко правда хорошее, есть в нем своеобразная привлекательность, в темной воде, тёмном дыме плывущем из заводских труб. Тёмных от времени зданий вдалеке, на другом берегу. Тёмных барж, иногда проплывающих по реке. На пляже рядом с нами нет никого, что неудивительно, мало кто захочет устраивать посиделки среди влажных булыжников, рядом с этой заводью, похожей на болото. На низкой посадке сюда не доедешь, только такие экстремалы как мы с Алексом, благодаря моему высоченному форду, можем получать удовольствие остановившись в подобном месте.  
Перелезаем назад прямо через салон, шурша пакетами набрасываемся на еду, как будто нас неделю голодом морили. Правда ли, так уж хочется есть, или просто надо занять чем-то рты и руки, чтобы не начать ругаться и драться? Если не можем целоваться и трахаться. Алекс, вытащив из-под обивки переднего сиденья пульт, щёлкает по нему, пока не находит по радио какой-то медляк. Не знаю, почему ему так нравится музыка, которая нагоняет на меня скуку. Но я не возражаю, сейчас я просто хочу утолить голод и успокоить свои мысли. Столько мыслей, столько всего о чем нужно подумать. Или не нужно, но само лезет на ум. Пока я жую и сортирую свою «базу данных», Алекс тоже жуёт, иногда отпуская всякие комментарии о местных достопримечательностях. Я слушаю его, киваю, даже иногда вставляю пару слов, но параллельно думаю о своём.  
Я наелся быстрее, и вылез наружу. Пока мой друг ещё поглощал наши вкусняшки, я протёр капот и залез на него, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам. Через некоторое время Алекс присоединился ко мне, захватив по бутылке воды. Я увидел, что он взял, и про себя улыбнулся: обычно за компанию люди напиваются, а мой друган за компанию со мной пьёт обычную негазированную воду. Раз мне нельзя спиртное, то и он не захотел. Через некоторое время капот остыл, а от холодного ветра с Невы меня начало знобить.  
— Мне холодно. Пошли внутрь, — предложил я, соскальзывая с фордика. Алекс тоже соскочил вниз, потягиваясь, чтобы размять мышцы.  
— Ага… — как-то лениво протянул он. Я засмотрелся на его тело: он оставил куртку в машине, и я смотрел, как перекатываются мышцы его рук и спины, обтянутые футболкой. Он, в отличие от меня, никогда не носил джинсы в обтяжку, кроме того раза, у Никиты. И сейчас я видел только очертания верхней части его бедер, и немножко, задницу. Но воображение сразу заработало и дополнило картину. Какой же он секс… Напряжён, даже когда расслаблен. Великолепный, мощный, так и тянет испытать эту мощь. Хотелось подойти, прижаться всем телом, впечатать друга грудью в дверь форда, навалиться на него, как он сегодня на меня, только сзади. Представил, как прижму его щекой к стеклу, и задницей к своему стволу, и буду, прикусывая за ухо, шептать всякую возбуждающую похабень, одновременно просовывая руку ему в штаны, лаская и надрачивая член, не давая опомниться, пока не потечёт. Другой рукой обниму за шею, чтобы предплечьем почувствовать, как у него дёрнется кадык, когда он нервно сглотнёт. Чтобы почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать, и не только из-за моей руки, но и от того, что его захватывает желание. Я бы не дал Алексу ни единого шанса сказать мне «нет», если бы только… если бы я действительно так сделал.

Эти фантазии пронеслись у меня в голове вихрем, и я мгновенно отвёл глаза и стиснул зубы, прежде чем Алекс обернётся и сможет заметить мой алчный взгляд. Если бы я мог поступить так с ним… Нет, только не с Алексом, не с единственным человеком, который настолько готов на всё ради меня, что согласится — я знаю, отдать мне не только своё тело — и сердце из груди вырвет, и преподнесет мне на блюде. Именно это меня и сдерживает, мне не нужны его жертвы.  
Я не знаю, почему мы не можем перейти эту последнюю черту, будто что-то стоит между нами, как стена, несмотря на все наши объятья и взаимное влечение.  
Мы одновременно открыли двери, я заднюю, Алекс — переднюю. Я вопрошающе взглянул на него, и он ухмыльнулся:  
— Я спереди посижу, а ты поваляйся.  
Ну ладно, я просто пожал плечом, залезая и стаскивая сверху Барсика, чтобы устроить его как обычно, вместо подушки. Но сначала пришлось сгрузить на пол пакеты с едой и выпивкой. Я сделал это одной рукой, другой прижимая к себе плюшевого кота. Потом вдруг поднимаю голову и ловлю взгляд Алекса с переднего сиденья. Сидит вполоборота, облокотившись на спинку кресла, положив подбородок на руку. Тоже любуется мной, только скрыть этого не может, или не хочет. Я демонстративно снимаю с волос шнур, позволяя им рассыпаться, закрывая наполовину щёки. Надеваю шнурок на запястье, устраиваю Барсика пузом кверху в углу сиденья, медленно ложусь на спину, и всё это не сводя глаз с Алекса. Если ему нравится смотреть на меня, то мне нравится смотреть КАК он на меня смотрит. На этот раз я снова надеваю ничего не выражающую маску, и просто наблюдаю за другом. Не хочу ещё сильней смущать его, показывая, что я вижу, какое произвожу на него впечатление. Но мне нравится его реакция. В первые минуты он немного растерян, смотрит на меня, сначала на игрушку в моих руках, потом на мои распущенные волосы, медленно переводит взгляд с моих рук выше, на лицо, потом будто обводит глазами каждую черту. Брови, глаза… нос, губы… подбородок. Когда я ложусь, его взгляд следует открывшейся картине: шея… плечи, грудь, руки, живот. Дальше быстрее, жарче, из-за его вспыхнувших скул: Алекс смотрит на то, что так отчётливо выпирает у меня в штанах. Быстро переводит взгляд дальше, скользит по ногам, следуя моей позе: бёдра… левое колено… вниз, голень свешенная с сиденья… лодыжка… ступня в бэлансе… Потом обратно, по правой ноге, его взгляд возвращается вверх по моему телу. По задранному вверх колену, потом соскальзывает вниз… Чуть медлит, всего мгновение, рассматривая мой отчасти налившийся член стянутый джинсой. Я ловлю эту заминку и, еле заметно, медленно, надавливаю носком правой ноги на дверь форда, отчего моё правое бедро приподнимается, демонстрируя моё возбуждение ещё отчетливее.  
Под его взглядом у меня встаёт крепче. Я знаю, что я красивый. Я знаю, что Алекс считает меня красивым. Мне любопытно, считает ли он красивой и ту самую часть моего тела, от которой так торопится, и в то же время не хочет отводить взгляд? И если да, то что это, чисто эстетический интерес или секс?  
Алекс, будто опомнившись, резко переводит взгляд на мои глаза и, видя, что я всё так же внимательно наблюдаю за ним, тихо, но судорожно, прерывисто вздыхает и отворачивается. Сразу протягивает вбок и вниз руку, опуская своё кресло так, что теперь мы оба лежим на спине. Я всё ещё смотрю на Алекса, вижу его алеющую щёку и говорю, не желая отпускать этот милый момент:  
— Включи музыку с флешки, Леккс, плиз, — он протягивает руку к магнитоле, вставляет флешку, и салон рейнджера заполняют вибрации моих любимых басов. Сейчас пульт у меня под рукой, и я выбираю папку с самыми медленными треками и ставлю рандом. Композиции сменяются в случайном порядке, и я слушаю, как знакомые песни звучат будто по-новому. Делаю громкость на минимум, чтобы не раздражать друга, но в то же время надеюсь, что ему зайдёт эта одновременно и расслабляющая, и возбуждающая атмосфера, бьющая в ритм пульса.  
Я уже полностью возбуждён, и от невозможности утолить желание, снова потряхивает нервяк, и снова тянет сунуть в рот шоколадку. Начинаю шуршать пакетами и оберткой, пока конфетина не оказывается наконец за щекой. Слышу щелчок зажигалки — похоже, Алекс расслабляется по-своему. Включает вытяжку, и медленно выдыхает в потолок дым мальборо. Я не желаю быть пассивным курильщиком и тоже прошу сигарету.  
— Я тоже хочу, — говорю, и Алекс достаёт из бардака мои голд и подкуривает. Обернувшись, протягивает мне, я беру сигарету, а другой рукой протягиваю ему тоже конфетку. — Открой рот.  
Алекс немного удивлённо приподнимает бровь, смотрит в мои лукавые глаза, на шоколадное лакомство медленно тающее в моих пальцах и всё же берёт зубами конфету, прикусывая заодно и мои пальцы. Улыбается, снова глядя мне в глаза и, в буквальном смысле перехватывает у меня инициативу, хватая свободной рукой моё запястье. Я чувствую его губы, и язык, слизывающий подтаявшую глазурь с кончиков моих пальцев, и делаю нервную глубокую затяжку. Блядь, блядь, блядь, что он, делает, блядь! Мой друг даст мне тыщу очков форы по части пыток. Даже если я вырежу у него на груди своё имя, мы не сравняемся в счёте. Я снова думаю о своём плане отплатить ему. Не уверен, стоит ли сейчас начинать, когда мой лучший друг решил меня подразнить? Он ясно видел мой стояк, и сейчас наверняка, видит мои расширенные зрачки. Я хочу узнать, так ли это, и смотрю в зеркало заднего вида: да, так и есть, расширены. Потом приглядываюсь к глазам Алекса и вижу такую же реакцию. Значит, хочет меня не меньше. Бросаю взгляд на его растянувшееся в кресле тело, чтобы убедиться в том, в чём и так уверен, и вижу его явное возбуждение натянувшее джинсы. И я теряюсь, что мне делать, мстить ему, или подождать его следующих действий. Я не могу заставить не реагировать собственное тело, но могу сдержаться, и не двигаться, и молчать. И просто наблюдать. Зачем-то Алекс всё это делает. Может, у него тоже есть на меня планы о которых я не догадываюсь. Или я опять включаю паранойю, а он просто бездумно следует своим желаниям. Он держит мою руку, облизывает слегка мои пальцы, просто чтобы убрать шоколад, а потом я вижу, как он делает языком движение, засовывая конфету за щёку, быстро облизывает губы, сглатывает слюну, а потом втягивает в рот мой указательный палец, почти целиком, до кольца, облизывая по всей длине языком. Я мгновенно скидываю свою нейтральную маску, вздыхаю от удовольствия так, чтобы Алекс слышал. Смотрю в его глаза уже не скрывая своей страсти. И он не может оторваться от моего лица, во взгляде столько тоскливой жажды, он наверно сам не знает, насколько соблазнительно сейчас выглядит. Его губы смыкаются вокруг моего пальца, жадно скользят вперёд, потом сразу назад… Наши потемневшие глаза не отрываются друг от друга. Во рту вкус шоколада и сигарет — сплошной чувственный кайф. Алекс всё ещё держит мою руку, сейчас переместив свою так, что обхватывает мою ладонь, растирает пальцами, будто хочет стереть то, что сделал, вместе с горячей влагой его слюны. Переплетает наши пальцы, наконец, вспоминает про сигарету, отворачивается, стряхивает пепел и затягивается. И сразу тушит в пепельнице. И снова поворачивает голову ко мне, сосредотачиваясь на мне, на моей руке. Я тоже делаю пару жадных затяжек, и тушу сигарету. Он всё видел, всё понял и показал мне, что может дать мне то, что я хочу. Или снова лишь играет со мной?! Кажется, я сейчас точно взорвусь, как сверхновая, начиная от центра моего возбуждения, потом волной взрыв дойдёт до кончиков каждого пальца, потом до мозга, и наверно даже мои волосы заискрят как под высоковольтным напряжением. А он всё так же полулежит, опустив глаза вниз, и стрелки чёрных ресниц чётко выделяются на ярких скулах с веснушками. И держит меня за руку! О, бог, если ты есть, дай мне сил… Алекс мнёт мою ладонь, но я всё ещё ощущаю кожей пальцев его губы. Блядь, я хочу ещё! Мне нужно ещё, мне нужны эти губы, пиздец как нужны сейчас и всегда, и везде… Я готов либо изнасиловать Алекса прямо здесь и сейчас, либо наплевав и на него, и на возможных прохожих-свидетелей, отдрочить прямо в открытую дверь форда. Алекс замер, будто впал в ступор, и я не выдерживаю первый:  
— Мне нужно… — начинаю я, и тут он выходит из своего транса, вздрагивая от звука моего грубого голоса, перебивает, глядя прямо в мои глаза, почти стонет:  
— Да, и мне… — слышится почти как «дай мне».  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Только не секс!..  
— Я так и думал. Отвернешься, или прогуляешься?..  
— Прогуляюсь… я возьму салфетки?  
— В бардаке, да. И мне дай…  
— Держи. — и он выходит наружу.  
— Алекс?.. — выскакиваю за ним.  
— Да?..  
— Ты будешь представлять то, что сейчас делал?  
Я просто обязан был это сказать. Видеть его побагровевшее лицо — просто ещё один внутренний оргазм! Я точно буду представлять это выражение вселенского страдания, когда наконец кончу.  
— О, господи, САША!!! — Лекс чуть не споткнулся разворачиваясь на скользких камнях, когда почти убегал от меня к ближайшей рощице. Я уже расстегивал джинсы и делал свое дело, глядя ему вслед, даже не думая скрываться.  
— Да, кричи моё имя, — не в силах удержать улыбку, шепнул я, кончая, опять глядя на его шуструю задницу, но представляя на своём члене его губы. И как я забрызгал бы своей спермой его шикарные веснушки. А потом бы размазал по каждой, каждой… Я провел указательным пальцем вокруг головки, вспоминая, как только что моего пальца касались губы и язык Алекса, а сейчас я касаюсь им своего члена. Оставляя на себе след его горячего рта… Да, кричи, убегай, от себя не убежишь, мой милый лучший друг. Я ещё бесстыдно расслабленно отлил сразу после, и вылил оставшуюся в бутылке воду смывая с себя следы спермы. И нагло бросил поверх камней использованные салфетки. Если Алекс и обратит внимание, неважно, сейчас мы всё равно отсюда уедем. Слишком много впечатлений тут запечатлелось.

Он так долго не возвращался, что я даже начал беспокоиться. Может, Алекс ушёл пешком, без меня, чтобы не смотреть мне в глаза после того, что только что выкинул в тачке. Из-за чего мы оба так перевозбудились. Я перебрался за руль и, подкрутив музыку чуть погромче, взял в руки телефон. Думал даже позвонить, спросить, где он пропал. Но решил подождать ещё несколько минут. Просмотрел входящие, несколько эсэмэс от родителей, чудеса. От приятелей, норм. От Дамира — ничего. Интересно, чем он занимается? Без меня. Неужели я всё-же обидел его? Я хотел завести его, может, позлить чутка, заставить поревновать, заскучать. Чтобы пришёл ко мне наконец. Но не хотел причинять ему боль. Я обожаю своего нежного и взрывного мальчика, он для меня словно экзотический зверёк, которого мне подарили, но не приложили инструкцию, как за ним ухаживать. И теперь я всё время боюсь, что слишком суров с ним, и он зачахнет от такого жестокого обращения. Всё время спрашиваю себя, правильно ли я поступаю, не принуждает ли меня мой психоз делать что-то не то? Я не стал тоже ни звонить, ни писать Дамиру. Я говорил ему, что занят, значит буду играть роль занятого человека.

Алекс появился чуть ли не через полчаса. Я бы уже выспаться успел. Не стал с ним ругаться, ещё не хватало. Наоборот, я увидел краем глаза движение и вышел из форда, чтобы встретить друга. Алекс был такой напряжённый, словно злой, или расстроенный, что я спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — он мотнул головой, уставляясь в землю и я с облегчением сделал шаг к нему и попытался обнять. Раз ничего не случилось, значит, просто сидел и грыз себя изнутри. Алекс отшатнулся с изумлением глядя на меня.  
— Ты ещё и обнимаешь меня, после всего!  
— Ну да.  
— Я же снова довёл тебя.  
— О, да! — не могу сдержать широкую, довольнейшую улыбку, сверкая во все зубы, что у меня есть. Он почти с недоверием снова отходит, уворачиваясь от моих объятий.  
— Ты не злишься?.. Почему ты улыбаешься?!  
— Потому что мне классно! — я наконец, поймал его и повис у него на шее, и Алексу ничего не осталось, только обхватить меня ладонями под рёбра. Немного потормозив, он наконец «вылез из себя», и ткнулся лбом мне в шею. Вздохнул глубоко.  
— А я злюсь… нна себя… — он почти заикнулся, и шмыгнул носом. Потом снова вздохнул и всё-таки стиснул меня, обнимая по-настоящему, потёрся своим сломанным веснушчатым носом об мою шею. — Ты потрясающий… и пахнешь бензином и шоколадом… и мне хочется тебя всего облизать… твоя красота на вкус как шоколад и металл. Мне так не по себе оттого, что я сделал, прости меня… Сашка, я не понимаю ничего.  
— Я тоже мало что понимаю, но мне хорошо, — ответил я. Алекс нёс какую-то стыдливую возвышенную околесицу, а я слушал и улыбался куда-то в небо. Может, бог и правда есть и вот так ответил мне. Меня захватила какая-то посторгазменная эйфория. Мне хотелось ещё секса, но я не хотел провоцировать Алекса, я даже решил отодвинуть свою месть на неопределённый срок. Алекс меня постоянно изводит, но всё-же, мне кажется, мы на верном пути. Если я вытерплю все его облапывания, облизывания, обнюхивания, возможно он наконец решится и сделает то, чего я так хочу. Сам. Я чуть не застонал, представляя, как он разденется и откроется мне. Возьмёт мой член в рот, в зад. Даст мне свой. Так же. Я знаю, он захочет быть сверху. И пусть хоть вылизывает меня всего, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Его рот — это нечто невероятное… А может, этого никогда не будет и я просто мечтаю, но сейчас мне было плевать. Мы с Алексом словно качнулись на качелях, которые подняли мне настроение, а ему наоборот, опустили. И это состояние было никак не унять, только ждать, когда само пройдёт.

— Поехали что ли, к тебе? — потянул я друга в машину. Он отпустил меня, и мне сразу стало холодно. Я и не заметил, что он стоял заслоняя меня собой от ветра и успел прижаться ко мне всем телом, от лодыжек, до носа. Будто хотел вплавиться в меня. Он нехотя обошёл машину и полез на пассажирское кресло, а я задумался, пока занимал водительское, заводил двигатель и ехал назад. Я задумался, что впервые Алекс искал защиты у меня, потерянный, смущенный, не зная, что делать дальше. Это было ново. И это вдохновляло. Может, правда, он наконец перестанет видеть во мне принцессу и между нами что-нибудь изменится?

***

Дома у Алекса мы устроили импровизированный банкет, собрав всех соседей — что было легко сделать, так как они набежали сами. Несколько старушек, молодая семья: Пётр и Ксения, с двумя детьми, потом студенты; дядя Коля: местный мастер на все руки, и ещё несколько человек из соседних квартир. Перезнакомившись и выпив немного за компанию мы ушли, где-то через час. Нас не хотели выпускать, но надеюсь, утешились занявшись выпивкой и возможностью почесать языками. Алекс просто не выдержал всеобщего внимания ко мне, да и к себе тоже, и утащил меня гулять на крышу. Я не возражал, потому что это бесполезно, хоть мне и казалось, что друг просто ревнует.  
У меня гудела голова от количества впечатлений, мысли завертелись сменяя друг друга, и в конце концов осталась главная — о сексе. Я смотрел на Алекса, и думал о своём парне. Алекс торопился, перешагивая через ступеньку, а я задумчиво смотрел на его ноги, напряжённые бедра, ритмично без устали работающие мышцы, думал, как это клёво, и параллельно хотел Дамирку. Почему-то именно сейчас два моих пацана крутились у меня в голове одновременно.

— Чёрт, всё перекрыли, — Алекс подергал замок на решётке, хотел вырвать, потом передумал и полез в карман, — не, лучше так.  
Он достал отмычки и за пять секунд громадный амбарный замок повис на одной дужке. Мы прошли на чердак, потом по приставной лестнице полезли в окно. Алекс подтянулся, потом подал мне руку, втаскивая наверх.  
— Осторожно, не запачкайся, в душ сегодня сходить не судьба.  
Я обалдел от этой мысли, но тем не менее стал аккуратнее шариться по пыльному грязному чердаку и постарался не прижиматься к чёрным от смога ступенькам и краям окна.  
— Чёрт-Алекс-чёрт… Не мог заранее предупредить, я бы переоделся. — Я посмотрел на свои белые кроссовки и голубые джинсы уже местами покрытые грязью. Друг только равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Я ж не знал, что мы сюда пойдём.  
— Сам будешь одежду стирать, — ворчал я по привычке перечить лучшему другу. Отряхивался демонстративно, но Алекс только фыркнул и пихнул меня в бок, и приобнял.  
— Да брось, Саша, смотри, как тут здорово! Я раньше часто здесь сидел. Люблю крыши…  
Да, вид действительно был отличный, старые дома, высоченные деревья, купола церкви неподалёку, и Нева. Было ещё светло, и низкое солнце бросало блики на воду, отражалось от металла крыш. Рядом взлетела стайка голубей шумя крыльями, и на противоположный конец крыши вспрыгнула чёрная кошка, вспугнувшая их.  
— Кыс. Кыс-кыс. — позвал я. Кошка обернулась, но подходить не стала, и снова сосредоточилась на своей охоте.  
— Нет, не придёт. Надо было колбасы взять, — посмотрел на кошку Алекс. — Дикие, их так просто не подманишь.  
— Ну и пусть. — У меня зверья никогда не было, и я не знаю, что бы я стал делать, если бы кошка и правда подошла к нам. — Я просто так её позвал.  
— Пойдём, — Алекс потянул меня за руку, — погуляем, тут все крыши соединяются, можно до конца улицы дойти.  
Мы наверно целый час бегали громыхали по крышам, пугая жильцов, перебирались по пожарным лестницам на соседние дома, залезали на чужие чердаки, всё-таки перемазались, но было интересно. Наконец, Алекс вскрыл ещё один замок и мы спустились вниз по внешней металлической пожарной лестнице и спрыгнули на асфальт перед удивленными лицами прохожих. Наверно мы оба выглядели так, будто спасались бегством от погони: запыхавшиеся, грязные, возбужденные. Домой к Алексу вернулись дворами, разговаривая, смеясь и снова подкалывая друг друга. Уставшие и довольные. Грязные! Посмотрев на местные удобства я понял, почему Алекс сказал, что придётся обойтись без душа. В таком душе можно было только стать ещё грязнее, а не помыться. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок с помощью салфеток и запасов воды в бутылках из форда, мы пошли спать. Я был доволен своим Днем Протеста и думал, что приключение уже кончилось, и можно с чувством выполненного долга наконец-то завалиться и выспаться. Однако я ошибался.

— Блинский ёж какая кровать скрипучая, — ворчу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, — ну точняк, кто-то её до нас активно растрахал…  
Алекс подгребает меня в объятья.  
— Хватит ёрзать, тебя весь дом слышит, точно подумают, что мы тут трахаемся…  
— Я уже затрахался! — шепчу яростно сбивая одеяло в ком чтобы засунуть между нами. — Перестань меня лапать, блять, иначе я так всю ночь буду ёрзать! Охренеть, ебанский агрегат для пыток, я же всю ночь просыпаться буду от этих скрипов-визгов… Блять как лобзиком по нервам! И лапы твои ещё…  
— Сам ты лобзик! Пилишь и пилишь, как жена после пятидесяти лет совместной жизни. — Алекс тоже шипит, заводясь, — сам хотел тут спать, вот и спи! Или хотя бы лежи и не двигайся, я тебя умоляю!  
— Всё, я не двигаюсь, — я затолкал большую часть одеяла между нами и постарался расслабиться, — только руки убери от меня.  
— Куда я их уберу? Мне так удобно, ОЙ… — Алекс обнимая меня нечаянно облапил мой зад. — Придурок, замёрзнем оба, из-за твоих закидонов.  
Теперь он раскачивает кровать и скрипит ею, пытаясь выдрать у меня одеяло и укрыть нас обоих. Я не даю.  
— Да провались всё! — Он встаёт, шлепает босыми ногами по паркету, подходит к шкафу и достаёт ещё два одеяла и подушку. Бросает всё это богатство мне и падает обратно. Кровать снова жутко скрипит. Потом начинаю скрипеть ею я, пока упаковываюсь в одеяла. Алекс лежит и ждёт, еле слышно вздыхая и матерясь. Наконец, я уставший и довольный замираю в самой удобной позе и мой друг тихонько разворачивается ко мне и обнимает. Я хочу возмутиться, но вижу перед собой улыбку и веснушки, и раздумываю.  
— Спокойной ночи. — мягко произносит Алекс.  
— И тебе. Спи. — я всё-таки выпутываю одну руку и провожу по его переносице, считая веснушки. Кажется, они на ощупь ещё горячее, чем остальная кожа. Такие маленькие солнышки разбросанные по носу и скулам… — Какие классные…  
— Да брось, смешные…  
— Они тебе идут. С ними ты кажешься не таким опасным…  
— Да, на мне веснушки смотрятся так же странно, как слышится твой голос, глядя на тебя.  
— Леекс…  
— Мм?..  
— Может, всё-таки трахнемся?  
— Так всё, я сплю… БЫСТРО СПАТЬ!

Я ехидно хихикнул, но послушно закрыл глаза, прильнул ухом к груди обнимавшего меня Алекса, слушая его бешено заколотившееся сердце. И очень скоро заснул. Вот теперь долг точно выполнен, хехех!

***


	10. Chapter 10

Понемногу втягиваемся в привычный ритм: катаемся с лучшим другом то по его делам, то по моим. Я продержался всего пару-тройку дней, прежде чем сорвался к Дамиру, и это был подвиг, если учитывать постоянный физический контакт с Алексом.

Открывает дверь, мне даже звонить не нужно, знаю, ждал меня сидя на подоконнике, высматривая рейнджер, как обычно. Захлопывает за мной одной рукой, другой нетерпеливо уже тянется, чтобы обнять. Повисает у меня на шее, провожу ладонями по его телу сверху вниз: одет в одну безразмерную футболку и шортики, тоже, как обычно.  
— Ну привет, мой свет, — прижимаю его к себе и Дамир сияя смотрит на меня и привстаёт на носочки чтобы поцеловать.  
— Привет… — ненадолго зависаем оба, сливаясь голодными губами, — наконец-то…  
Тянет меня в постель, раздеваясь на ходу, и уже голый, залезает на диван, и стоя на коленях, раздевает и меня. Любуюсь на его тело, пока сам не скидываю всю одежду. Дамир коротко стонет, на мгновение прижимаясь ко мне, будто даже кожей жаждет меня, потом скользящим движением опускается вниз, обхватывает обеими руками мой член. Так же плавно, скользяще, облизывает снизу вверх, смотрит мне в глаза, а я уже готов. Дамир похоже, готов давным давно, потому что он лишь несколько раз забирает у меня в рот и вынимает, и тянет меня за руку, чтобы я лёг.  
— Не могу больше, не могу… дай… — полустонет, полушепчет мой парень залезая сверху. Я азартно ухмыляюсь, помогая ему насадиться задницей на мой ствол.  
— Так хочешь, что даже без смазки? — спрашиваю его, а он как-то пьяно улыбается.  
— Я уже… пока тебя ждал… — он почти с размаху садится на мой хуй, словно на кол, и я чувствую, какая скользкая и мягонькая у Дамира дырочка, вхожу легко, прям дух захватывает от удовольствия, раз, и я внутри! Дамирка уже по-настоящему стонет, — аааа… так заждался…  
Он начинает двигаться, трахая себя моим членом и стонет, почти кричит в голос, а я только направляю его и поддаю снизу, чтобы пожёстче, поглубже, чтобы стонал громче. И смотрю, смотрю, оторваться не могу, блять, какая задница, блять, охуеть, без напряга мой хуй помещается, и даже в такой позе, когда должно по идее Дамирке всё сдавливать и напрягать, он только глубже насаживается, и почти кричит от восторга. Вцепляемся друг другу в коленки, Дамир в мои сзади, я в его спереди, и я от его страсти почти готов кончить, такой он у меня огонь пацан. Он тоже с меня глаз не сводит, приподняв подбородок, изредка облизывая приоткрытые губы, взгляд плывущий, будто умоляющий, отдающийся. Дамир, двигаясь на мне подаётся навстречу, словно раскрывается, весь подчинённый наслаждению. Я же просто пожираю его глазами, удерживаю его взгляд своим и подкидываю бедра, всаживаясь в его зад. Мне бы хотелось довести Дамира до предела, узнать, на что способно его тело, насколько хорошо я смогу ему сделать, чтобы он снова закричал. Но не сейчас, позже. Ему так хочется сейчас как следует прочувствовать в себе мой член и кончить, что я просто следую за ним, даю ему такую желанную разрядку. Я так засмотрелся на него, что собственное удовольствие отошло на второй план. Если мой парень кончает только лишь от моего члена в заднице, то я могу кончить только глядя на него, наверно. Не проверял, но скорее всего, смогу, ничто так не возбуждает как страсть партнёра. Это сексуальное зрелище, визуальное обжорство, наблюдать, как движется его тело, и при этом слушать его хриплые задыхающиеся стоны, чувствовать влажные прикосновения. Он смотрит мне в глаза, зрачки расширены, несмотря на то, что в комнате дневной свет, и я улетаю просто только оттого, что вижу, как ему со мной кайфово.  
Я начинаю резко вбиваться в него, полностью заполняя, и Дамир откидывается назад ещё сильнее, почти ложась на спину, между моих немного раздвинутых для упора ног. И начинает просить: ещё, ещё, ещё! И я трахаю его, сильно, глубоко, быстро, вижу, что его член уже не просто влажный от смазки, а потёк, и понимаю, что Дамир уже на грани. И ему уже тяжело, начинает расслабляться, уставать. А я только во вкус вошёл, выгибаюсь на постели приподнимая бёдра вместе с Дамиркой вверх, так что врезаюсь в него на полную. Просто подкидываю его в воздухе, заставляя тоже двигаться, насаживаться и скользить по моему члену, и настолько сильно и глубоко, что если бы на месте Дамира был кто-нибудь другой, я бы испугался, что порву его. Дамир хрипит, вскрикивая, начиная двигать задницей быстрее, потом только стонет, почти нежно, на пределе сил, когда наконец спускает, обильно, тягуче, и вздрагивая, всем телом, как в конвульсиях. И я думаю, что может, хоть немного, но довёл его сегодня — он так скучал по нашему сексу, а я его сходу выебал в полную силу. Его сперма забрызгивает нас обоих. Я вижу, что он уже почти успокоился после оргазма, и не медля меняю позу, кладу Дамирку на спину, собираю ладонью его сперму, размазываю по своему члену, и врываюсь сверху. Несколько фрикций в его пульсирующий зад, и я кончаю, наполняя его. Дамир снова стонет от удовольствия, чувствуя как я спускаю в него, зная, что наша сперма смешалась у него внутри. Я просто любуюсь им, пока у меня взрываются и хуй, и мозг, и затапливает оргазм, распространяясь от головки члена, будто сеткой молний по нервным окончаниям, на всё тело. Падаю на Дамирку сверху, удерживая себя на локтях, чтобы не задушить его, он обвивает меня руками и ногами и стискивает, обнимая. Я не устал, но просто опустошен в данный момент нашей общей страстью. Целую его в губы, и наконец, выхожу, медленно, неохотно. Я бы ещё продолжил. Но не знаю, захочет ли Дамир. А мне как всегда мало, особенно в первый раз. Только разогрелся.

Ложусь сбоку и смотрю на него, всё насмотреться не могу, на эту влажную от пота кожу, абрис рёбер, втягивающийся живот, когда он делает глубокие вдохи. На его длинные тоненькие руки и ноги с еле заметными мускулами. Почему-то сейчас он выглядит ещё соблазнительнее, только что испытав оргазм, чем во время секса. Такой весь разрумянившийся, истомлённый, счастливый, с блестящими тёмными глазами. И я хочу его тела, затрахаться с Дамиркой до звёзд перед глазами. Он замечает, как я на него смотрю и улыбается, довольно и немного смущённо.  
— Саша… я тебя так люблю!.. — Он протягивает руку и проводит по моей груди, сверху вниз. Задерживает ладонь посередине. Я, немного сбитый с толку, оторванный его словами от своих мыслей о нём же, криво усмехаюсь. Наклоняюсь к нему и целую в губы.  
— Я тоже, — шепчу, снова целую, облизывая покусанные губки, просовываю язык ему в рот, кручу им вокруг Дамиркиного язычка. Он обнимает меня за шею и выстанывает от удовольствия.  
— Не знаю, как ещё сказать тебе, как мне хорошо… люблю, люблю! — Гладит меня ладонями, начинает коротко целовать везде, где может дотянуться, не вылезая из-под меня. Его светлая мягкая чёлка приятно щекочет мне плечи, словно котенок ко мне ласкается. Мой нежный и горячий котёнок. Думаю, как мне повезло, что мы так подходим друг другу. Он говорит:  
— Я без тебя с ума схожу, так долго не виделись.  
— А я сходил с ума всю жизнь, пока тебя не встретил, — отвечаю ему, целуя его в пушистую макушку. — Как хорошо, что ты есть у меня…  
— Я представить не мог, даже не мечтал никогда, что так влюблюсь, и что будет так классно! Мой принц… Ты такой красивый и тоже любишь меня! Чудеса…  
— Люблю. И ты тоже красивый.  
— Обыкновенный.  
— Для меня лучше всех. Мирка, я не могу на тебя насмотреться.  
Может, дело не только в нём, но и во мне самом. Мне нравится смотреть. Только сейчас я смотрю лишь на своего парня. Манящего, красивого, любящего. Отдающего мне всего себя. Конечно, я понимаю, что моя яркая внешность затмевает неброскую красоту Дамира. Но для меня идеальная внешность партнера не важна, мне своей хватает с избытком. Главное, это сексуальность. Обнажённое тело, следы экстаза на его лице, полная отдача… Как же мне это нравится — просто думать о том, что я могу трахать его прекрасную задницу, как угодно, когда угодно, столько, сколько Дамир сможет выдержать, это кайф. Если бы он только мог представить, насколько мне стало легче, с моей постоянной неудовлетворенностью, оттого что он у меня появился. Именно такой, какой мне и нужен. Но он всё равно сомневается во мне. Не может поверить?

Он всё время говорит о любви, как он меня любит, хочет, жить без меня не может. И заставляет меня тоже говорить это. Я уже так привык, что даже не передёргивает, говорю всё, что он хочет слышать. Не задумываюсь, правда ли это, на самом деле, потому что не хочу об этом думать. Наверно правда люблю его, если хочу быть с ним и трахать его на любой поверхности и в любых условиях. У него характер ещё хуже чем у меня, бесит частенько так, что хочется скрутить и отшлепать. И всё-таки меня постоянно тянет к нему, чтобы заняться сексом. Может, это и есть любовь. Или то что мы подходим друг другу. Или то, что я у него был первым и единственным. При всём его взбалмошном придирчивом характере есть у Дамира черта, за которую можно простить всё, что угодно: преданность. Он выбрал меня и не видит больше никого вокруг. Я это ценю, и тоже не смотрю по сторонам. Или смотрю, но уже не тащу никого трахаться. Если не считать Алекса, с которым мы спим в одной постели, без всякого секса, я Дамиру верен. Алекс держит меня рядом по многим причинам. Точнее, он удерживает меня рядом с собой, а я держусь за него, чтобы окончательно не скатиться в безумие. Для меня сейчас самое важное, это не потерять связь с реальностью. И только Алекс может мне в этом помочь, а не Дамир. С Дамиром мне самому приходится быть сильным и развеивать его ревность, страхи и дурные мысли. Он младше примерно на год, но я чувствую себя так, будто я старше лет на десять. Я так изменился за последний год.

Валяемся полулёжа в обнимку на Миркином диване. Сделали передышку от бешеной ебли. Я притянул его к себе, обнял, как Алекс тогда меня. Думаю, смогу ли я сам защитить своего мальчика? Стать для него тем, кем он желает меня видеть. Надеюсь, что да, я сделаю для этого всё. Раз мы вместе, то вместе. Может, в этом я серьёзен. В отличие от других аспектов моей жизни. Дамир мой, я его никому не отдам, и не уйду от него, как бы он не выносил мне мозг. Я взял на себя ответственность за него. За нас. Думаю, но снова что-то гложет в глубине. Чёрные мысли и ночные кошмары мои постоянные спутники. Я держусь, как просил Алекс, и всё равно срываюсь и колюсь время от времени. Обнимаю своего любимого парня, но мне вовсе не так хорошо, как должно было быть. Но я улыбаюсь ему и заталкиваю грызущую меня изнутри тьму ещё глубже. Дамир не должен знать.

Мирка отдышался, и встал потягиваясь, собираясь в душ. Продемонстрировал мне своё загорелое голое тело, сначала сзади, а потом спереди, когда развернулся ко мне. Мгновенно возникает желание завалить своего пацана обратно в постель.  
— Я хочу есть. Давай съездим в кафе, как в прошлый раз? — предлагает Мирка.  
— Поехали на север? За Сестрорецком есть ресторан при гостинице, там даже лучше, купим что захотим, а потом на залив, поедим, поваляемся на пляже. — Сразу загораюсь на новое развлечение.  
— Так далеко… — недоуменно растерянно хлопает пару раз пушистыми ресницами.  
— Нормально, закинемся жратвой на свежем воздухе, отдохнём, а потом займёмся сексом. — я сияю взглядом и улыбкой, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее хищно.  
— Ууу… Ну не знаю, смогу ли я… — Дамир тоже улыбается, задумавшись, чуть хмурится смущённо. Я встал, поднял его голову за подбородок, погладил по волосам, пробегаясь пальцами в их пышной густоте. Вот же смешной. Думает, что я ему буду дискомфорт доставлять, что ли?  
— Не буду же я тебя насиловать, если я захочу, а ты нет!  
— Я же не об этом… — поджимает губки смущённо. Смешной, будто я не знаю, о чем он.  
— Поехали, сейчас шоколадок купим, а в Сестрорецке по-настоящему поедим. — Дамир ещё раздумывает, но соглашается.  
— Ну давай, я первый в душ! — он быстро целует меня в губы и уходит. А я снова падаю в его постель, и планирую поездку, пока жду парня. Возвращается, обернув узенькие бёдра огромным махровым полотенцем и сразу деловито начинает перебирать одежду.  
— Если мы поедем в ресторан, надо надеть что-нибудь подходящее. Не могу же я идти туда в шортах.  
— А, ну ты как хочешь, я переодеваться не поеду. — Я встал, и кивнул на свою одежду свисающую со стула: черную футболку с черепами и клыками, и красной, словно кровью, надписью наискось: PANTERA, и потрёпанные голубые джинсы. Дамир засмеялся, и ответил:  
— Тогда я тоже надену такую футболку, будем как два рокера!  
— Главное, чтобы не как два пидора… — отвечаю, направляясь голышом в ванную.  
— Саша!.. — воскликнул Дамирка и погнался за мной сорвав с себя мокрое полотенце и, делая вид, что собирается отшлепать им меня. Я с возмущённым воплем поспешил спрятаться в ванной и там уже ехидно засмеялся, заперев дверь и слушая притворную ругань своего пацана.

Погода отличная, поэтому я и предложил съездить за город, а зря Мирка шорты не надел, хотя, его узкие короткие оборванные выше лодыжек джинсики тоже открывают неплохой вид на его соблазнительные костлявые ножки, обтягивают коленки, зад… такой крошечный с виду, но такой вместительный… Идёт стукая коленками друг об дружку, футболка громадная, явно ему не по размеру. Не знаю, почему ему так нравятся такие, может из-за того, что ворот постоянно спадает с плеча, а он кокетливо его поправляет? Я иду немного сзади, ну понятно почему, и вижу как Дамир то и дело поднимает руку натягивая футболку на место, и вполглаза любуюсь мелькающей задницей и матовым плечиком. Дамир иногда оборачивается и смотрит на меня, но я и виду не подаю, что думаю о том, как снова его завалить. А сам мечтаю накрутить эту безразмерную футболку на кулак, притянуть, зафиксировать его хрупкое тело под собой, и трахать, и покусывать его шейку и плечики. Дамир будто чувствует мои мысли, снова оборачивается и протягивает руку, будто хочет взять мою, но не решается на людях, и только гнусавенько тянет:  
— Сааша… пойдём быстрее!  
Меня его притворное недовольное нытьё только больше заводит. Ухмыляюсь своим мыслям — если у меня вдруг встанет, хоть и вряд ли, пока мы идём, — знаю, что это будет незаметно. Вот преимущество моих любимых узкачей: самые глазастые увидят только, что у меня внушительный размер, но не стояк, тесные штаны неплохо скрывают такое, хоть и давить начнут беспощадно.

Курортный район, и всё дорогое даже на вид, но я не собираюсь себе ни в чем отказывать, тем более, в жратве. Папины махинаторские денежки грех не просрать на ерунду и развлекухи. Может, это моя ему месть, а может то, что я свихнувшись перестал себя сдерживать. Если я отпущу себя, настолько, насколько смогу, разумеется, — распуститься вконец моя натура мне не позволит, — возможно мне станет лучше на душе, хоть чуть-чуть. Может быть, это отговорка. Мне и правда наплевать на мораль и нравственность. Мне слишком плохо, чтобы не пытаться любыми способами сделать себе лучше.

Долго, до смущения, охмуряю официантку, пока она краснея и заикаясь, переспрашивая записывает наш заказ, потом сидим с Дамиркой ножка на ножку, ждём, когда всё приготовят и доставят. Мне не по себе от взглядов, хоть люди и пытаются их скрыть, но я их кожей чувствую. И знаю что они видят: двух малолетних пацанов в белых кроссовках и чёрных панковских футболках, которые завалились в дорогущий ресторан и заставили собирать им деликатесы на пикник. Один весь в цацках, второй с чёлкой до подбородка и нитки рваных штанин болтаются по голым лодыжкам. Сидим, пьём сок и перешучиваемся вполголоса, чуть не пиная друг друга под столом с белоснежной скатертью до пола. Я не собираюсь никого эпатировать, просто поднимаю настроение себе и Мирке. В конце концов, здесь почти все отдыхающие, а мы отдыхаем так как хочется мне. Людей немного: пара риэлтеров с клиентами, судя по богемной одежде и папкам с глянцевыми листами. Мужчина в свободном костюме с молодой женщиной в мини, сверкающей брюликами в ушах и на пальцах. Несмотря на дневное время. И пожилая супружеская пара, похожая на иностранцев. И мы с Миркой, та ещё парочка. Я постоянно жду осуждающих взглядов, но здесь взгляды скорее, просто праздно любопытные. Вряд ли кого-то здесь можно удивить наличием лишних денег, но вот наш возраст и внешний вид, другое дело.  
Мирка болтает без умолку, пока мы едим, а я думаю, неужели он всё ещё переживает из-за нас, из-за того, что я его динамлю периодически. Или за шуточками скрывает что-то другое? Но я пока не лезу к нему в душу. Он сам всё расскажет мне, когда решится.

Десерт берём с собой. Заканчиваем обед и нам приносят настоящую сумку-холодильник, в которую погрузили всё, приборы, и даже фарфоровые тарелки. Мирка радостно хватает всё это богатство и тащит перед собой, как сундук с сокровищами, пока я расплачиваюсь и оставляю залог, обещая вечером привезти всё назад.

Дамир захватил одеяло, а я достал из закрытой части багажника надувной матрас, и мы устроились на высоком месте, прямо на окраине леса. Недалеко, насколько я смог проехать на своём бронесарайчике, рядом с пляжем, но в стороне от народа. Теперь мы могли валяться и дурачиться, и нас никто не увидит и не побеспокоит, а нам всё видно. Мы оба, не сговариваясь, всё равно не позволяли себе слишком увлекаться друг другом. Всё-таки, мы хоть и одни, но мало ли, кто забредёт, увидят, как два парня целуются, например — мне такого счастья точно не надо. И настроение сейчас было просто расслабленно лежать. Может из-за свежего воздуха прорезался аппетит, но за час мы шутя умяли торт который нам положили с собой, полкило мороженого и выпили два литра цитрусового коктейля, безалкогольного, разумеется. Мирка перевалился на спину довольно уставившись в голубое небо, и я понял, почему он так мялся дома насчёт секса. Мы так налопались, что не хотелось шевелиться, не то что ебаться.

— Вот это расслабон. — Говорю, лениво плавая в своих не очень радостных мыслишках.  
— Да… я наверно не смогу с тобой сексом заняться… Я не в форме… — тихо тянет Дамирка. Сразу разворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Как я и ожидал, Мир не может долго держать всё в себе. Снова он обеспокоен, брови сведены, губки поджал: тоже как и я какие-то мысли в голове крутит. Надеюсь, что это не моё тёмное настроение так на него давит. И осторожно начинаю выяснять.  
— Это же пустяки. Почему ты так волнуешься?  
— Думаю о нас. Мы так редко встречаемся. Вдруг ты не по делам ездишь, а другого нашёл.  
— Ты что, Дамир? — Я хватаю его и начинаю обнимать. — Где я ещё такого парня найду…  
— Ой, где угодно! Любой будет рад с тобой встречаться.  
— Только ни у кого больше нет таких потрясных глаз и охеренной задницы… Ты мой. А я твой… Даже не думай, прошу.  
— Охх, наверно ты прав… Но ты такой красивый!.. Я безумно ревную. Наверно всегда буду ревновать. Наверно, я тебя не стою. Ты такой красивый и понимающий, а я обычный зануда… — он льнёт ко мне и водит пальцами, рисуя какие-то контуры на моей футболке.  
— Сучонок ты, а не зануда. Будь хоть каким. Я тебя люблю. И ты это знаешь! — Глажу его медленно по щеке и не могу сдержать улыбку: он переживает из-за того, что думает не тянет рядом со мной. Нет, нет, как же я не хочу этого, это так напрягает. Хочу, чтобы наши с Дамиркой отношения были гладкими, идеальными. Хочу чтобы мы оба были самими собой. И чтобы нам было легко… Но что-то всё-же не так. Абсолютной лёгкости нет. Может, мы ещё мало пробыли вместе, не привыкли, не узнали друг друга. Может быть. Но я всё сделаю, чтобы нам было хорошо. И пусть Дамир бесится и ревнует, я буду только рад развеивать его дурные настроения своими поцелуями и словами о любви. А потом бесконечно трахать. Он похоже, мои мысли читает:  
— Но как же секс!.. Если я не смогу тебя удовлетворять, точно другого найдёшь…  
— А я не хочу другого, хочу тебя. — Я слегка смеюсь от его выводов, забавляясь, и тискаю его, щекоча, — Я чуть не взорвался от перевозбуждения пока мы не виделись, но и не подумал тебе изменять…  
Мирка хихикает от щекотки и вертится, пытаясь оттолкнуть мои руки, а сам не сводит с меня смущённых обожающих глаз. Пока мы возились, спутались руками и ногами, и прижались друг к другу тесно, как в постели. И переключились на поцелуи. Дамир стиснул меня дрожащими руками, словно боялся, что я исчезну. Закрыл глаза, приоткрыл рот, и я поцеловал его так страстно, как только смог, надеясь стереть из его головы ревнивые мысли. Было горячо и приятно, и Мирка немного расслабился и его ладони уже не вцеплялись в моё тело и одежду, а медленно гладили спину, но я всё равно не чувствовал, что нас отпустило до конца. Какое-то напряжение ещё витало вокруг, снова погружая в депрессивные раздумья. Послышался какой-то шум и мы с Мирчиком переглянулись.  
— Давай всё уберём в машину и пойдём на пляж, — предложил я. Дамир кивнул, мы нехотя расцепили объятья и встали. Настроение осталось немного тревожное. Я всё думал, как мне отвлечь Дамира от ревности и в то же время заставить подружиться с Алексом?

Мы немного побродили у залива, потом я снова потянул Мирку в машину, кататься. Он совершенно не возражал, наоборот, был немного расслаблен, и после утренней страсти, и после еды, и от моих успокаивающих слов. Мне бы так быстро переключать настроение: увы, не умею. Мирка быстро загорается и быстро прогорает, как спичка. А я, если вбил себе что-то в мозг, то уже всё, навечно. О чем бы ни думал, что бы ни делал, тёмные мысли всегда где-то рядом, как фон.  
Мирка залезает первым и оглядывается по сторонам. Убедившись, что никого нет, он ждёт, пока я сяду за руль и тянется целоваться. Завожусь быстрее чем рейнджер, и сам начинаю прижимать к себе своего парня, стараясь продлить поцелуй. Но всё-таки, отстраняемся друг от друга, на всякий случай. Дамирка смотрит на меня расширенными глазищами, вижу, что хочет, что бы он там ни говорил, чтобы себе ни надумывал. В какой бы там он ни был форме, хочет, чтобы я снова его выебал. И я, как более опытный, беру всё в свои руки.  
— Давай покатаемся немножко, — говорю ему, и Дамир кивает, ничего не отвечая, только губы кусает. Вижу, как он волнуется и сгорает от желания, и ухмыляюсь про себя. Не о чем ему беспокоиться, пока он со мной. В плане секса, по крайней мере, уж точно.  
Завожу машину и мы больше часа катаемся по пригороду. У меня немного поднимается настроение, когда я забываю о своих проблемах, сосредоточившись на дороге и миленьком возбужденном парне рядом со мной. Мирка начинает снова болтать, пытаясь справиться с обуревающими его чувствами, сыплет шутками, и я начинаю тихо ржать, потому что слушать без смеха этот заунывный сладкий голосок несущий пошлятину, это нереально. Выруливаю на трассу, и разгоняюсь, стараясь отъехать подальше, где наверняка никого нет. Дамир специально, похоже, старается меня сексуально завести или вывести? Я ещё не понял его намерений. Только в штанах всё теснее с каждой минутой и оставленным позади километром. Торможу у грунтового съезда, и проезжаю как можно дальше в лес, надеясь не проколоть шины, главное, подальше от цивилизации. Глушу мотор и резко притягиваю к себе податливого нахального парнишку. Целую так, будто съем сейчас. Дамир тоже, как ждал, набирает воздуха в лёгкие, обнимает меня и самозабвенно целует. Я отстраняюсь первый, задыхаясь.  
— Что ты вытворяешь? Я же сейчас тебя действительно изнасилую.  
— Не знаю, мне самому страшно! — выдыхает Дамирка, раскрасневшийся, нервный, и я понимаю, что он своими шутками старался подбодрить и самого себя, а не только довести меня.  
— Назад. — Киваю в сторону заднего сиденья. — И раздевайся.  
Мы одновременно выходим и пересаживаемся, я щелкаю блокировкой и первый стягиваю свою футболку, начинаю расстегивать давящие джинсы. Дамир краснеет, и не торопится, только тянет руки к моим штанам.  
— Давай я сначала тебе пососу, — шепчет мой парень.  
— Дамир, я тебя трахнуть хочу, — отвечаю ему, пытаясь чтобы не слишком иронично звучало. Мой пацан наконец освобождает мой член из штанов и вцепляется в него, надрачивая, избегая смотреть мне в глаза.  
— Не сейчас… — он быстро наклоняется и забирает у меня в рот. Начинает так активно и жарко отсасывать, что у меня чуть искры из глаз не летят. Если он выдержит такой темп, то меня хватит только на пару минут. И так классно, что я с трудом заставляю себя отстранить голову Дамира, чтобы удержаться от искушения спустить ему прямо в рот.  
— Полегче, котик, иначе кончу, — шепчу Дамирке, а он наконец смотрит на меня.  
— Давай, мне так хочется, чтобы ты мне кончил в рот. Почему ты никогда так не делаешь? — Спрашивает жарким полушепотом, сидя передо мной и активно вцепляясь и надрачивая мой член. И время от времени погружая его в свой рот. Я же вцепляюсь в потолок крыши форда, царапая по нему ногтями. Смотрю на Мирку, балдею от его действий и внешности, какой же он у меня горячий, как хочет всего, и поскорее…  
— Я… кончу… только не смей глотать! — задыхаясь от желания и наслаждения отвечаю я.  
— Почему это? — удивляется он.  
— Потому что у тебя может пойти аллергическая реакция, и тебя вырвет… — полупростонал я. Надо же, я ещё способен связно излагать свои сумбурные мысли.  
— Нине ты разрешал глотать.  
— У Нины все каникулы впереди, чтобы проблеваться. А у меня нет ни времени, ни желания с тобой возиться, когда тебе дурно станет.  
— Может, не станет.  
— Ладно, потом, когда я натрахаюсь так, что смогу тебя оставить на пару дней, перед уходом я тебе спущу в рот и ты проглотишь, договорились?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова меня бросал! Хочу тебя всего и сейчас! Я готов потерпеть неудобства.  
Смотрю на него, чуть головой не качая. Может и правда дать ему таблеток от аллергии и обволакивающего? И пусть хоть досуха меня выпьет. Раз уж так хочется.

— Хорошо, только учти, это будет часть подготовки к сексу, и лучше это делать заранее.  
Он снова краснеет, понимая, о чем я говорю. Ещё стесняется меня, мой девственник. Как будто всё то, чем мы занимаемся это ещё недостаточно интимно. Ничего, привыкнет со временем.  
— Хочу тебя, — говорю, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Дамир отводит взгляд.  
— Я боюсь… не готов… — еле слышно мяукает какие-то оправдания. Я громко вздыхаю и достаю из-за сиденья двухлитровую пластиковую бутылку минералки без газа. Протягиваю Дамиру. Он моргает, пытаясь врубиться, брови дёргаются, одна ползёт вверх, в нервной гримасе. Всовываю бутылку ему в руки, достаю упаковку влажных салфеток, смазку.  
— Вот, чтобы ты успокоился. Иди, готовься. Надеюсь, твоя суперская задница справится с размером горлышка?..  
— О… Господи! — Дамир буквально роняет челюсть и округляет и без того большие глазищи.  
— Здесь никого нет, я специально в такую глушь заехал. Я подожду, постараюсь не дрочить, — улыбаюсь, стараясь снять Миркино напряжение. — Если что, мой номер у тебя в быстром наборе.  
Не думаю, что нам так не повезёт именно сейчас нарваться на какого-нибудь маньяка или там, медведя, но один хрен, мы одни в лесу, так что предосторожность не повредит. Дамир в таком шоке от моих действий и слов, что забывает смутиться.  
— Как у тебя всё просто! — наконец выдавливает из себя возмущенный писк.  
— Ну так, дело-то обычное, все мы это делаем.  
— Только обычно люди молчат о таком! — ворчит Дамир выбираясь наружу.  
— Ну и зря. Прости, что я такой не романтичный! — громче бросаю ему вслед, но Дамирка хлопает дверью и, всё ещё что-то бурча, удаляется, скрываясь за деревьями. Я включаю музыку и жду его, мурлыкая припев и прибираясь от нечего делать в и без того чистом салоне. Кидаю взгляд в зеркало, улыбаясь своим собственным бесстыжим возбуждённым глазам, подмигиваю, отвожу руками назад отросшие почти до плеч волосы. Хорош чертяка, красавчик! Мои желания на первом месте и я ради них готов на всё. Я псих, и я сволочь, и мне всё можно. И точка.  
Наконец, я немного успокаиваю сам себя, а через некоторое время является Дамир. Что меня удивляет, так то, что он весел и уверен в себе, а вовсе не жмётся, как я ожидал. Видимо, убедился, что с ним всё в порядке и снова стал самим собой. Что ж, это очень радует. А я смотрю на него и просто облизываюсь не скрываясь, зная, что мой парень только что подготавливал для меня свою великолепную задницу. Которую он наконец-то позволит мне оттрахать, как мне хочется. Открываю перед Дамиром двери и втаскиваю его в салон. Он по инерции заваливается на меня и смеётся.  
— Наконец-то, — шепчу я, тиская его везде, — теперь можно?  
— Теперь можно, я готов! Я это точно знаю, и совершенно иначе себя чувствую… — отвечает Мирка и зацеловывает меня. Обхватываю его за пояс, ловлю эти жадные пухленькие губки и улетаю.  
— Сладкий мой мальчик…  
— А ты мой сладкий! — Дамир снова лезет к моему члену, достаёт и засасывает. Я слегка постанываю, потому что член стал слишком чувствительным от перевозбуждения. И так сладко, на грани боли, и чувствую, что опять готов кончить через пару секунд.  
— Легче… легче, Мир, — обхватываю его личико с расширенными от возбуждения алчными глазищами, пытаясь замедлить его движения. Он пытается отстраниться и продолжить. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, как дышать. Похоже, он тоже решил меня сегодня довести.  
— Мне нравится вкус твоей спермы, я хочу её выпить, — ноет Дамирчик, вцепившись в мой хуй, а я держу его за подбородок, подальше от себя, пытаясь сдержаться и не кончить прямо сейчас и одновременно сказать что-нибудь, если смогу хоть немного восстановить дыхание.  
— Нет, не дам!  
— Ну хоть чуть-чуть…  
— Потом… не сейчас, потом, Дамир, я больше не могу… Залезай на меня. — Сдёргиваю с него штаны и быстро насаживаю его попкой на свой хуй и почти мгновенно спускаю, так он меня возбудил. Почти сдерживаюсь от стона, но глядя в жадные наблюдающие Дамиркины глаза, хрипло выдыхаю и стискиваю его бока, пока врезаюсь в его глубокую нежную задницу. И мой парень тоже вздыхает, кайфуя, ловя мой кайф. Потом перекидывает через меня ногу и осторожно слезает, сжимаясь, опускается рядом со мной на бок, стараясь снова задержать мою сперму в себе. Почти получается, мой член влажный, но больше нигде не капнуло ни капельки. Раз я не даю ему глотать, то он забирает мою сперму так. Обожает её. Мой блядский бой. А я обожаю, когда он так делает, меня это опять заводит мгновенно. Оборачиваюсь к нему, властно обхватывая рукой его тоненькое тело.  
— Ну и зачем слез? Давай продолжим. — сжимаю ладонь, комкая его футболку. Дамир облизывает губки.  
— Сейчас… так приятно… — он просовывает руку между нами и сжимает свой дергающийся член. — Вставь мне снизу…  
Он шепчет, и я слегка ухмыляюсь: он и себя перевозбудил, пока меня доводил. Быстро слезаю с сиденья, и тащу Дамирку на себя, чтобы он лёг на спину. Сажусь на пятки и втаскиваю парня попкой себе на колени. Он хватается за ручку двери, и забрасывает одну ногу на спинку сиденья, цепляясь за него пяткой кроссовка, чтобы удержаться. Вторую ногу я помогаю ему упереть в спинку пассажирского кресла. Оглаживаю эти худенькие голые ножки, и проскальзываю пальцами к попке, всовывая самые кончики больших пальцев в дырочку. Растягиваю её в стороны, одновременно вставляя свой хуй. Дамир вскрикивает от восторга, чувствуя, как я сильно растягиваю его попку и проникаю внутрь, сразу проходясь головкой по простате. Придерживаю его ноги под коленками, чтобы зафиксировать, и начинаю резко двигать бёдрами вперёд и вверх. Дамир выгибается спиной и то кричит, то стонет, на каждый мой толчок. Я смотрю на него, восхищаясь и своим парнем и самим собой, что я могу трахать в такой позе. Когда почти нет свободы для движений, и приходится сильно напрягать мышцы.  
— А-а-а!.. Только не останавливайся! — выкрикивает Мирка. Он опускает сначала одну ногу, потом вторую, я вижу, что ему хочется ещё сильнее, завожу его ноги себе за спину, обхватываю его попку и продолжаю долбить не меняя темпа.  
— Ну что ты, любимка, не остановлюсь, пока не кончишь раза три… — Держу его крепко, но аккуратно, чтобы не наставить синяков, слегка оглаживая большими пальцами эту сладкую сладкую задницу. Дамир хныкает, стонет от моих слов, огромная футболка сбивается ему на грудь, и я смотрю, как в такт моим толчкам ходуном ходят его втянутый живот и рёбра. Лицо краснеет, кожа начинает слегка блестеть от пота, ему тоже сложно в такой позе — почти вниз головой, но зато как приятно внутри! Я чувствую, как ударяю в мягкую выпуклость, давлю, достаточно сильно, чтобы сделать приятно, но не настолько, чтобы было больно, и мой парень с криками ловит каждый мой толчок. Мы оба сейчас слишком чувствительны, даже мне почти больно, но невероятно приятно и хочется ещё и ещё. Он так обхватывает мой хуй своей попкой, и прижимает коленки к моим бокам, наслаждаясь, и желая ещё и ещё, и меня заводит эта реакция. И то что я держу его в руках и трахаю, и смотрю, как мой влажный твёрдый член как поршень ходит в Миркиной влажной попке — тоже охеренно заводит. Мирка дышит всё чаще, попка внутри всё горячее и теснее от приближающегося оргазма, а я чувствую, что мне снова будет мало. Любуюсь, как его напряжённый член всё сильнее течёт предэякулятом, так что скоро превращается в прозрачный ручеёк стекающий Дамиру на живот, потом начинает капать на сиденье. Мирка протягивает одну руку, стирая эту жидкость, но просто размазывает по своему животу. Как хорошо я его набил, течёт, как река!  
— Не надо, не трогай, дай посмотреть, как ты течёшь, мне это так нравится, — тихо прошу своего мальчишку, а он выстанывает:  
— Щекотно… — но руку убирает и снова вцепляется в ручку дверей и говорит, сбитым голосом:  
— Я уже, почти!..  
— Да, кончай, — предвкушающе облизываюсь я, — если хочешь поглубже, можем позу поменять…  
— Нет… хорошо… я уже не могууу… — он стонет и его член начинает вздрагивать, выталкивая струи почти прозрачной жидкости. О, кайф, спермы мало, зато так много смазки, и это выглядит просто охуенно: просто прозрачный мощный поток, тягучий, как воск. Дамир смотрит на меня, приоткрыв накусанные губы, теряясь в оргазме, а я просто трахаю его, поглощая его оргазм, его распаленный облик, пока мальчишка не обмякает обессиленно в моих руках. Тогда я медленно выхожу и опускаю его полностью на сиденье, лежать и приходить в себя.  
— Ах… с ума сойти… — шепчет Дамир, пытаясь сглотнуть пересохшим горлом. — А ты?  
Он смотрит на меня ошалевшими влюблёнными глазами, показывает подбородком на мой стояк, снова переводит взгляд на мои глаза. Я собираю его влагу у него с живота и размазываю по своему всё ещё голодному члену. Дамирка видит это и снова плывёт балдея.  
— Хочу кончить по-другому.  
У меня засела в голове эта мысль, оттрахать Дамира намотав на кулак его футболку, а так как он до сих пор в ней…  
— Идём наружу, — тяну его за собой, открыв двери. Он следует за мной, выходит, футболка опускается, скрывая его бёдра, снова сползает с одного плеча. Воздух снаружи кажется прохладным нашим мокрым разогретым телам, и Дамир ёжась от ветерка опять натягивает футболку на голое плечо. Растянутый ворот не удерживается и сползает, и это зрелище сносит мне крышу. Притягиваю своего парня, обнимаю и начинаю покрывать поцелуями его губы, лицо, шею, плечо. Он прижимается ко мне, я чувствую, как он мелко дрожит, от холода или после напряжения всех мышц оттого, что мы только что трахались. У меня тоже чуть дрожат ноги, но я знаю, что сейчас эта дрожь пройдёт. Дамир обнимает меня и целует в ответ, но я скоро расцепляю наши объятья и разворачиваю парня к себе спиной. Не останавливаясь ни на секунду продолжаю целовать его шею, плечи уже сзади. Слегка прикусываю выпуклости позвонков и Мирка вздыхает, прогибаясь и вздрагивает сильнее. Оборачивает ко мне лицо, но не смотрит на меня, ресницы опущены и скрывают глаза. Мой пацан кладёт ладони на мои бёдра, прижимая свой зад к моему стояку, я провожу своими ладонями по его рукам и, обхватив его запястья, вытягиваю руки вперёд, кладя его ладони на спинку кресла.  
— Держись крепче, — говорю ему негромко и, наконец, резко дёргаю его футболку на себя, накручивая на руку, сжимая в кулаке. Дамир, чтобы сохранить равновесие, хватается за кресло, фыркает, наполовину возмущённо, наполовину весело и наклоняется вперёд следуя моим направляющим движениям. Я окидываю взглядом его тело, одновременно протискивая член между его половинок, сразу входя внутрь влажного прохода. Мирка шумно вздыхает, прогибаясь в пояснице, отставляя попку и без моих указаний ставит правое колено на сиденье, отводя ногу в сторону, открывая мне идеальный доступ. Толкаюсь в Мирку, заполняя на всю длину, начинаю медленно трахать. Он, хоть и устал, и только что кончил, почувствовав распирающий задницу член, снова стонет от удовольствия. Я же всегда стараюсь сдерживаться, хоть тоже хочется застонать в голос, просто привычка держать эмоции внутри, и к тому же, активная роль требует большей концентрации: я отвечаю не только за собственное удовольствие, но в первую очередь за удовольствие Дамира. А он прогибается подо мной, и смотрит на меня через плечо, глаза блестят, щека краснеет от смущения. Он жадно оглядывает меня, а я дико возбуждён, и на мне, в отличие от Мирки, из одежды только кроссовки. Я ускоряюсь, желая прочувствовать всю прелесть его внешности и задницы, и кончить. Мне нравится это лёгкое доминирование, Мирка такой сексуальный со своими обнажёнными загорелыми ногами в белых кроссовках. Более светлая попка и чёрная обтягивающая его рёбра ткань. И его тяжёлое дыхание, стоны и томные взгляды на меня. Улёт, как всё это меня заводит, я наверно, одновременно и вуайерист, и эксгибиционист. Возбуждаюсь, когда на моё тело так смотрят. Я и сам смотрю на Мирку точно также, пожираю его глазами. Ещё сильнее тяну скрученную узлом ткань футболки на себя, её ворот натягивается у Мирки на шее, открывает часть спины, ходящие ходуном из-за моих толчков лопатки.  
— Класс, я мечтал скрутить тебя в эту футболку, как только ты её надел.  
— Оууу… Саш! — мой пацан стонет извиваясь от моих слов и того, что я с ним вытворяю. — А я бы лучше её снял… ты меня будто связал…  
Я улыбаюсь, не переставая держать Мирку и долбить его в зад. Нет, не сейчас, я не наигрался. Мне по кайфу иметь Мирку такого, когда он почти расслаблен, устал и не в силах сопротивляться. Он мой. Оглаживаю свободной рукой его попку и, ведя ладонью вниз, слегка сжимаю пальцы на сгибе бедра. Хоть частенько хочется эту попку отшлепать, когда Дамир меня злит, но сейчас даже и не подумаю этого делать. Он так отдаётся мне, счастливый и доверчивый, что я ни за что не обижу его. Не сделаю больно и неудобно, что бы он там капризно не говорил. Сейчас я хочу ебать и обожать в его маленькую чудную дырочку. Дамир, будто чувствуя мои мысли и настроение просит:  
— Глубже… — Я начинаю вбиваться в него сильнее и Дамир опять вздрагивает от удовольствия. — О!.. Ещё-ещё-ещё…  
Ещё немного такого темпа и сильной стимуляции и я чувствую, что не хочу больше сдерживаться. Дамир просто плывёт и стонет оттраханный по полной, опускает голову, руки соскальзывают, он упирается ими в сиденье, потом снова приподнимается, и я отпускаю себя, кончаю, чуть, тоже как Дамирка, не закидывая голову, желая завыть по-волчьи. И отпускаю своего парня, освобождая от стягивающего узла. Прижимаю обеими руками его бёдра к своим, совершая последние резкие толчки. Дамир всё-таки вскрикивает, смотрит на меня, чувствуя, как я в него кончаю, и кажется, собирается упасть в салон. Я перехватываю его поперёк груди, заставляю встать, и не выходя, прижимаю спиной к себе, шепчу на ухо какую-то ласковую ерунду, пока мы оба задыхающиеся приходим в себя. Моя сперма течёт у Дамирки из задницы пачкая нас, стекая по ногам, капая на землю, но мне пофиг, пока я не чувствую, что скоро она затечёт в кроссовки. И только тогда я отпускаю Дамира и мы начинаем вытираться, а потом заваливаемся на заднее сиденье. У меня становится легко и пусто в голове, так хорошо, я ненадолго забываю дурные мысли и любуюсь на своего парня. Он такой расслабленный, затраханный и балдеющий, так улыбается, мечтательно, что это ещё больше поднимает мне настроение. Дамир видит, что я смотрю на него, и тоже смотрит на меня своими огромными глазами в пушистых по-детски ресницах. Отрешённо, почти не моргая, и я вдруг осознаю, что люблю его. Он словно стал частью меня. Завладел моей душой, как я его телом.

Мне вдруг хочется растворить это новое знание в Дамире, заполнить его своей новой любовью, так же, как он заполнил меня. Снимаю с него его безразмерную футболку и влипаю в его обнажённое тело своим. Обнимаю, глажу его всего. Мирка только вздыхает, ласкает меня в ответ, смотрит не отрываясь. Мы уже немного отдышались и я прижимаюсь щекой к его груди, слушая как ровно бьётся сердце, трусь, скольжу ниже. Мирка всё-таки недоумевает:  
— Что?..  
— Я же обещал, что не остановлюсь, пока ты не кончишь три раза, — и спускаюсь по его телу, чтобы взять в рот его расслабленный — пока — член. Мирка ахает, коротко смеясь:  
— Саш, может, не надо? Этот один раз легко за три считается!  
— Я хочу…  
— Ты меня затрахал, я больше не могу.  
— Тихо. Просто лежи. Я не буду тебя трахать, я буду тебя любить.  
— О!.. — елозит по сиденью, пальцы вцепляются в мои плечи, когда чувствует, как я целую его живот и двигаюсь всё ниже, и ниже. Смотрю в его лицо время от времени, наблюдая, как меняется его выражение. Обхватываю ладонью его член вместе с мошонкой, нежно потирая, потом беру в рот багровую из-за долгого секса головку. Взгляд Дамира стекленеет, устремляясь в никуда.  
— Хаа… — длинный выдох, потом тихий стон. Всего пара движений губами и языком и его член наливается, встаёт полностью и резко разряжается. Всего пара капель спермы, которую я высунув язык размазываю по его члену, но такой бурный оргазм. — А-а… а-а-а-а!.. Как это?..  
— Ну, малыш ведь тоже хочет ласки… — улыбаюсь своему пацану, такому неопытному ещё. Мне нравится видеть, как Мирка открывает для себя в сексе что-то новое. И держа слово, продолжаю извлекать из мальчишки оргазмы.  
— Давай ещё кончи для меня разок. — Я ни на секунду не прекращаю его стимулировать, чтобы он не потерял своё возбуждение. И вслед за первым оргазмом сразу следует второй, ещё мощнее, и уже совсем почти всухую.  
— Саша-а-а… А-а-а!. — Дамир просто срывается в крик, и бьётся в конвульсиях. Нежно целую его измученное наслаждением тело, уже снизу вверх, Дамир нетерпеливо тянет меня к губам и почти шипит, когда задевает свой чувствительный член. — Всё, хватит, я сейчас просто умру!  
Он хныкает жалобно, задыхаясь, весь встрёпанный и распалённый, и смотрит на меня почти безумно, взгляд тёмных глаз почти потусторонний. Падаю в его распахнутые объятья и зацеловываю тиская:  
— Мой Мирка-мурка… — Его ладони скользят по моему телу, охватывают спину. Он не может отдышаться под моими поцелуями, но мне его сейчас не жаль, он такой отзывчивый и хорошенький, что хочется его самого проглотить, как десерт.  
— Я… Сашенька… любовь моя…  
— Любовь… — шепчу, словно пробуя слово и шепчу Мирке, втирая губами в губы: — моя любовь…  
Целую, и глотаю мысли и слова. Моя любовь? Моя любовь ты, Мир. И сейчас это правда и кайф. А что будет потом мне неважно, и я пытаюсь прогнать свои тёмные мысли. Я бы хотел удержать это чувство в себе, не знаю, взорвет ли оно меня изнутри, или просто будет тихо гореть. Я бы хотел никогда не произносить слова любовь. Оно словно царапает мне горло и оставляет невидимую кровь на губах. Но Дамир любит иначе. Для него важны мои слова. Убеждение. Доказательство. Что-то реальное… И мне вдруг приходит в голову мысль, подарить ему что-нибудь. Чтобы было материальное подтверждение неосязаемым словам. Не кольцо, конечно. Но что-нибудь. Значащее любовь.

***

Обнимаемся у его дверей. Я говорю:  
— Я позвоню утром, ок?  
Дамирка отстраняется, смотрит на меня не снимая рук с моей шеи. Даже будто сильнее сжимает пальцы.  
— Я буду ждать… Ты приедешь завтра? — Спрашивает, а сам смотрит чуть снизу, заглядывает мне в глаза. Не улыбается, такой вновь напряжённый. Похоже, я тоже его здорово довёл своим отсутствием. И черт бы всё подрал, я собираюсь изводить Дамира дальше, пока не получу от него то, что мне нужно.  
— Я постараюсь. Очень дел много. Нужно с универом разобраться, документы я сдал, но могут из деканата позвонить и попросить чтобы я приехал лично.  
— Может, возьмёшь меня с собой? — дрожащим голоском тянет Дамирка. Я снова обнимаю его. Шепчу ему в шею, чтобы не смотреть в глаза.  
— Очень хочу этого, никогда бы с тобой не расставался, обязательно возьму, если смогу!.. Так без тебя тошно… — говорю это, манипулируя его любовью. Он хватается за мою толстовку, царапает ногтями ткань на спине, прижимается ко мне так тесно, как возможно.  
— Мне плохо без тебя, не бросай меня… Ты же для меня всё… — голос снова дрожит и срывается, будто Мирка что-то снова чувствует плохое и собирается заплакать. Заглядываю ему в лицо.  
— Я же люблю тебя и жить без тебя не могу. Зачем ты говоришь, что я бросаю тебя? Мир, ты не должен во мне сомневаться. Это просто жизнь, повседневные дела. Я все равно вернусь к тебе, потому что только о тебе я думаю целыми днями…  
— И ночами? Которые ты проводишь с ним?! — смотрит на меня тёмными влажными глазами.  
— Да ты что? Вот это смешно просто. Ну посмотри на меня, — я почти улыбаюсь его словам. — Ты же не думаешь, что я тебе изменяю? Ты же говорил, что можешь понять, если я тебе совру.  
— Я тебе верю. Сашенька, я люблю тебя. Но правда, тоскливо без тебя очень…  
— Слышь, кэтс… — беру его за подбородок и привлекаю его губы к своим. Начинаю нежно целовать и шептать пошлости о его губах, глазах, веснушках, упругой попке по которой схожу с ума. Мирка, как я и ожидал, тает. Слушает, тихо смеясь от смущения и счастья. — Дрочу безостановочно, стоит только вспомнить твоё тело под собой…  
— Ой, Саша… — Дамир целует меня, успокоенный, а я ругаю себя за то что играю его чувствами. И за то, что может теперь он и правда настолько успокоится, что будет спокойно без меня сидеть ещё неделю. А я снова буду мучиться со стояком и дурными мыслями. И всё же, надеюсь на его пылкий характер. Однажды Дамирка не выдержит, и либо придёт к нам с Алексом, либо пошлёт меня далеко и насовсем. Надеюсь, что смогу тогда вымолить прощение. Я ведь тоже теперь не могу без него.  
— Мир, иди спать, а то я снова тебя потащу трахаться!  
— Или я тебя, — смеётся Дамир. Отходит на шаг, держа меня за руки и чуть тянет на себя. — Моя постель за стеной, м?..  
— Твоя мама меня убьёт. Нет, ты же будешь шуметь, и стонать, будто я тебе больно делаю.  
— Конечно буду, ну ладно. Спать хочется… Поцелуй меня.  
Мы ещё долго целуемся на прощанье и наконец, Дамир уходит домой, а я спускаюсь к рейнджеру. Дотрахались. Кажется, я всерьёз влюбился. И теперь так трудно врать своему мальчику, чтобы он сделал так, как я хочу. Его желания постепенно становятся моими, и мне почти физически больно от осознания, что я его мучаю. Надеюсь, скоро всё закончится, Дамир придёт к нам, и я надеюсь, он об этом не пожалеет. Я всё для этого сделаю.

[CENSORED]

***


	11. Chapter 11

Возвращаюсь поздно ночью. Довольный весь такой, расслабленный, почти покачиваюсь, как будто выпил. Вхожу в темную прихожую, думаю, что Алекс спит и стараюсь не шуметь. Тянусь рукой к выключателю, но не успеваю включить свет, как на кухне щёлкает и загорается неяркая подсветка вытяжки и из полумрака ко мне подходит Алекс.  
— Ты почему на звонки не отвечал? — мягко, но пытливо, заглядывая мне в глаза спрашивает мой друг.  
— Прости, я телефон поставил на беззвучный и в бардак убрал. — Тоже смотрю на него, хочу понять, что за настроение накатило на него в очередной раз. Алекс подходит вплотную, взгляд не отрывает от моего лица.  
— Ты опять так поздно. Я чуть с ума не сошёл… — и тут он вдруг обнимает меня, точнее, обхватывает обеими руками, прижимаясь щекой к моему плечу. Меня действительно пошатывает от неожиданности и от его объятия. И я просто стою, потому что Алекс прижал мои руки к бокам.  
— Из-за чего? Ты же знал где я, — говорю ему, — пусти, ты меня свалишь…  
Алекс разжимает объятья и заглядывает мне в глаза. Потом подхватывает на руки.  
— Да, знал, но меня не было рядом… — Он прижимает меня к себе, шепчет мне в шею, я тоже обнимаю его, стараясь не улыбаться.  
— Я здесь, — просто говорю, а про себя думаю, что с ним случилось опять? — Алекс, ну хорош, сколько бы ты меня не носил на руках, я в девушку не превращусь.  
Мне и нравится, и подбешивает такое его ко мне отношение. Если бы это был кто-то другой, а не мой лучший друг, давно бы в глаз прилетело за таскания на руках и комплименты.  
— Я этого и не жду. Неужели ты не видишь, что я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть? — говорит Алекс и, наконец, натискавшись, ставит меня на пол.  
— Алекс, пошли спать, — улыбаюсь, в который раз обалдевая от его внезапных признаний. Едва не сказал, «пошли в постель», потом мысленно выругался, мы и так пойдём в постель, вместе, сейчас. Снова начинает падать настроение, но тут мне приходит в голову мысль, что я ещё могу немного поизводить Алекса. Я-то натрахался сегодня, а он, конечно, нет, значит, я могу спокойно вытерпеть его объятья, да ещё и возбудить его. Настроение снова скачет вверх. Сейчас я засну, удовлетворенный душой и телом, а мой друг пусть сбивает стояк как хочет. Обнимаю его за шею, смотрю в глаза, мне всё-же приятны его слова, хоть и раздражают немного. Любит только словами. Смотрю, как он смотрит на меня хлопая ресницами, старается изобразить невинность. Мне так хочется поцеловать его, хотя бы затем, чтобы выразить свой восторг от его любви ко мне, выплеснуть свои чувства в ответ. Но не могу. Он засмущается и увернётся. Вот уже начинает краснеть, оттого что я не скрываясь показываю ему одним взглядом своё впечатление от его слов. Но я не вижу знаков, что могу предпринять какие-то активные действия. И поэтому придётся выплескивать месть.  
— Я в душ. И спать. — Говорю, выворачиваясь из его рук и скрываюсь за дверью. Не запираюсь, как и всегда. Не затягивая принимаю душ и в одном полотенце выхожу. Ждёт меня на кухне: чувствую дым от крепкого мальборо, и понимаю, что Алекс снова сидит на подоконнике, с выключенным светом. Точно, силуэт на фоне окна отчётливо виден в свете уличных фонарей.  
— Ты идёшь? — бросаю другу, проходя к себе, скидывая одежду в кресло и снимаю полотенце с бёдер. Быстро залезаю под одеяло, пока Алекс не видит моей наготы и жду его. Он входит за мной, возится недолго с майкой и штанами и ныряет ко мне. Притягивает меня к себе, а я обнимаю его одной рукой и просовываю колено между его ног. Алекс прижимается ко мне теснее и всё-таки понимает, что на мне ничего нет.  
— Ух… Сашка, ну ты даёшь. — Он старается принять такую позу, чтобы не прикасаться ко мне интимными местами и не трогать руками мою голую спину. Его шевеления только ещё больше трут наши тела друг об друга. А я к тому же, не выпускаю Алекса, прижимаюсь к нему плотнее.  
— Лень одеваться… — тяну сонно, устраивая щёку на его плече, тыкая мокрой макушкой ему под подбородок. Алекс сразу переключается, пытаясь скинуть с себя мои длинные влажные волосы. Ржу про себя, довольный как чёрт. Алекс ещё сражается со мной, стараясь избежать мокрых возбуждающих объятий, но так, чтобы не сделать мне больно. Потом как обычно, его терпению приходит конец, и он матерясь выпутывается из-под меня и встаёт. Смотрю одним глазом как он достаёт из шкафа одежду и полотенце для меня, и не успеваю возмутиться, как друг выдёргивает меня из-под одеяла и начинает интенсивно вытирать, пока у меня от волос искры не сыплются.  
— Что за хуйня?! Алекс, отъебись! — начинаю вырваться, но он ловит меня за плечо и дёргает обратно. Как ребёнка, гад.  
— Ты меня доконаешь, не хочу я спать с тобой в луже воды, и оденься, будь оно всё проклято… — Он просто силой засовывает меня в первую попавшуюся под руку чистую футболку и трусы.  
— Ах ты ебанина! — я уже на самом деле возмущаюсь такой бесцеремонностью. Обломал мне всё что можно и нельзя. Отпихиваю его лапищи, чтобы не лапал мои драгоценности. Алекс наконец сдаётся, слава те, господи. Мне же так мало надо, чтобы завестись — во всех смыслах.  
— Сука, как же ты меня заебал своим беспределом… — Я всё-таки одет, точнее прикрыт, и Алекс чуть расслабляется и усмехается.  
— С тобой по-другому нельзя.  
— Ну всё? Налапался? Можно уже поспать блять? — вывинчиваюсь из его рук собираясь упасть в постель, но Алекс снова меня останавливает.  
— А ну-ка, стоять, солнце! — выуживает неизвестно откуда расческу, непонятно вообще откуда взявшуюся в нашей хате, и пытается привести в порядок мои спутанные волосы. Я ору. Алекс тоже начинает орать — на меня.  
— Не ляжешь, пока не приведу тебя в порядок.  
— Мне больно. Я тебе, бля, пальцы ща сломаю! Какого хуя?!.  
— Не надо было мне тебя так трепать, не хочу чтобы ты спал с мокрыми спутанными волосами, испортишь…  
— Блять, вторая маман… — Я всё-таки вырываюсь и встряхиваю головой. — Это не так делается.  
— А как же? — Алекс удивляется и я пользуюсь его любопытством и показываю, и пока он отвлекается на мои действия, сажусь верхом ему на колени.  
— Забудь про эти орудия, мастер пыток, — провожу медленно руками по волосам запуская в них пальцы, наклоняя голову, сквозь почти сухие пряди. Алекс наблюдает, и как я и рассчитывал, начинает залипать. Сам не замечает, как обхватывает мои бёдра, слегка гладит, ведёт по ногам. В комнате темно, но не настолько, чтобы ничего не было видно. Мы оба сидим боком к окну на кровати, и я отчётливо вижу как у друга блестят глазищи, огромные и чёрные в темноте. И роскошные губы чуть приоткрыты, он покусывает нижнюю изредка, не понимая, каким вожделеющим выглядит. Надо сказать ему наверно, я хочу, но молчу. Я его не соблазняю, скорее, издеваюсь. Просто сижу на нём верхом, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Алекс поднимает руки, и «проверяет» так же запуская свои руки мне в волосы. Проводит сквозь, чуть касаясь подушечками пальцев моей кожи. Так аккуратно, не то что, когда злился.  
— Здорово, я не знал, что так можно… — восхищается он. Ну да, откуда ему, у него никогда длинных волос не было. Потом, будто проверяя, проводит пальцами по моей шее. — Всё, высох почти. Но подушку всё равно поменяю!  
Он протягивает руку назад, хватает подушку и бросает на окно. Потом встаёт, со мной вместе, держа меня одной рукой под зад, другой под спину, ставит на пол, чуть прогибая, чтобы погрузить лицо мне в шею, в волосы, вдыхая мой свежий после душа запах лимонного геля. Нехотя отпускает, растерянный, и уже не пытается ни трогать меня, ни язвить. Я, тоже, расслабленный и сонный бухаюсь спиной в постель, Алекс подсовывает мне новую подушку, и тоже ложится, накрывая нас одеялом. И сам притягивает меня, уже осторожно, будто ожидая очередной выходки. Я же просто прижимаюсь к нему, снова просовывая коленку ему между ног. Алекс только вздыхает, перекатываясь на спину, радвигая ноги, чтобы не сдавливать мою. И я засыпаю забросив на него ногу и руку. И чувствую, засыпая, как он опускает руку на мой зад, прижимая к себе теснее. Улыбаюсь. Охх, дружище, ты всё больше и больше думаешь о том же, о чём постоянно рядом с тобой думаю я!

***

Утром я проснулся позже Алекса, удивительное дело. От кошмаров постоянно просыпаюсь, а когда встал Алекс я не почувствовал. Я перекатился на спину потягиваясь, и понял, что лежу наискось дивана раскинув ноги и руки. Вот что значит свобода, занял всё пространство, даже не сознавая этого. Вдохнул носом, услышав запах свежесваренного кофе, и подумал, что спал я в одиночестве недолго. Видимо, Алекс сбежал от меня, может, я ему опять выспаться не дал. Усмехаюсь иронии жизни: Алекс частенько с утра невыспавшийся из-за бессонных ночей рядом со мной — измотанный, но не трахнутый.

Сразу мысли привычно переходят на секс, думаю о Дамирке, и почти без перехода об Алексе: как же всё-таки он отнесётся к присутствию моего бойфренда? Иногда Алекс ревнует меня так, что сожрать готов, лишь бы я принадлежал только ему. А иногда мне кажется, что ему вообще пофиг с кем я там трахаюсь. Лишь бы я с ним жил.

Начинаю раздражаться: я люблю думать о сексе, но сейчас не хочу о нем думать. Потому что знаю, что через пару минут увижу своего сексапильного друга, который наверняка полезет обнимашкаться, до чёртиков в глазах возбудит меня и опять бросит со стояком.  
С таким настроением я встаю и плетусь в ванную. Алекс услышал, что я встал и выглянул из кухни.  
— Утречко! — сияет зеленью глаз, веснушками и неуместно счастливой улыбкой. — Что будешь на завтрак?  
— Йоу… — бурчу в ответ, поворачивая голову и бросая на него взгляд, прежде чем уйти принимать душ. — На завтрак? Тебя… в койке. Или лучше я съем твою печень…эээ… Или может яйца?.. Давай яичницу с колбасой пожарь.  
Ухожу, получая небольшое удовлетворение от смены выражений на лице друга и слегка хлопая дверью, скрываюсь в ванной.  
— Моя прин… любовь, — исправляется Алекс, — с утра не в духе. Хочешь, я тебе кусочками порежу и сам тебя покормлю? — Алекс повышает голос, видимо высовываясь в коридор, чтобы я услышал.  
— Хочу, — произношу себе под нос, включая воду и начинаю стягивать футболку. Про себя думаю, что только этого мне не хватало. Что за детсад. У Алекса совсем от любви голова поплыла. А ещё в неё похоже ударяет сперма. Эти его внезапные наплывы чувств становятся всё чаще и интенсивней. Быстро принимаю душ и иду в комнату одеваться. Потом сразу снова на кухню, где Алекс включив приёмник уже вовсю жарит что-то вкусное подпевая веселому музончику. Надо же, действительно яйца с колбасой приготовил, прикольщик. Ставит передо мной тарелки с завтраком и кофе. Смотрит, едва не умиляясь, как я сонно ковыряюсь в еде, и я, поймав его взгляд, начинаю выходить из спящего режима. И думаю, почему я так действую на своего друга? Ну да, он считает меня привлекательным. Он в меня влюблен, но дело ведь не только в моей внешности. Неужели ему нравятся мои проблемы? Влюблен, но в постель не тащит. Тискает, чуть не попискивая от восторга, чем доводит меня до белого каления, и сразу сбегает, стоит только мне сделать ответный шаг навстречу… Я смотрю на него и думаю, что раз он так невероятно мил и застенчив, и мне пока нет нужды всерьёз на нем садистски отрываться, то не поиграть ли мне в другую игру? Тоже довести друга до края, и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Раздеваться пока не буду, а то он снова будет краснеть и захлопнется в своей ракушке. Но дам ему собой налюбоваться, чтобы вытащить из него какую-нибудь реакцию. И возможно, он сам начнёт меня раздевать и трогать… Было бы интересно.  
Алекс такой довольный и умиротворенный, что меня не тянет на серьёзные разговоры. Хоть у меня в голове уже собрался список из вопросов. Но я оставляю любопытство на потом. Сейчас есть более интересное занятие: изводить Алекса. Я даже подумал, что это на меня не похоже, не любопытничаю, получаю удовольствие от его секретов. И меня это не огорчает. Алекс на меня странно действует. Я перестаю придавать значение многим из своих проблем. Они никуда не делись, но я могу теперь взглянуть на них как-бы со стороны. Просто я думаю о нём и мне становится похуй на всё кроме как трахнуть его.

Алекс садится напротив и тоже начинает есть. Некоторое время мы просто жуём то что он приготовил и, то и дело пялимся друг на друга. Я задумчиво, Алекс влюбленно. Я замечаю, что попал в зависимость от его бьющей через край энергии, и хотя это Алекс липнет ко мне как намагниченный, но возможно я сам каким-то образом тяну его к себе и вампирю. Решаю, что надо его расслабить, подыграть. Притворно сонно хлопаю ресницами, наклоняю голову в стороны, разминая шею и вздыхаю, со звяком опуская вилку на тарелку.  
— Что-то я сегодня никак не проснусь… Весь как разобранный, и шея болит… — повожу плечами и кривлю свои, и без гримас капризные губы. Как я и рассчитывал, Алекс начинает реагировать: глазами шарит по мне, щурится, облизывает нижнюю губу закусывая. Придвигается ближе.  
— Плохо спал? Давай я тебя разомну, — предлагает друг, а я играю дальше.  
— Есть хочу… И сил нет.  
— Я же предлагал тебя покормить. — Алекс мгновенно хватает нож и вилку и режет на кусочки мой омлет. Зацепляет кусочек и протягивает к моим губам.  
— Да не надо, я сам, и вообще, лень, — чуть отворачиваюсь, отвожу взгляд, чтобы не показать, как мне становится веселее с каждой минутой. Но друг не отстаёт.  
— Давай, ешь, а то остынет.  
— Ну, Алекс… — снова смотрю в его глаза, он так же терпеливо ждёт, когда я сниму с вилки кусок.  
— Давай, открывай ротик.  
Блин, звучит пошляцки. Сдерживаю смех внутри, и спокойно приоткрываю рот, чуть наклоняя назад голову, а подбородок приближаю к куску. Алекс пару раз хлопает глазами и наконец осторожно вкладывает кусок мне в рот. Облизываю губы и начинаю жевать, лениво глядя на друга полуприкрытыми глазами. Сам-то понял, что сказал? Пока кажется нет, но выражение лица стало заинтересованным. Проглатываю и запиваю кофе, исподволь наблюдая за Алексом. Он цепляет вилкой другой кусок.  
— Отлично. Давай ещё.  
Снова повторяем процесс. Наконец, Алекс начинает слегка краснеть, видимо, до него начало доходить, что его материнская забота вылилась в форменное соблазнение. Но вместо того чтобы всё бросить, он вдруг сосредоточенно начинает нарезать оставшиеся куски омлета на совсем крошечные части.  
— Ты чего делаешь? — спрашиваю его, наблюдая как он сосредоточенно двигает ножом, — Я жевать устал уже. Давай целиком.  
Хочу перехватить вилку, но Алекс не даёт.  
— Нет, эти куски слишком большие, надо поменьше.  
Похоже, кому-то понравилось и он хочет растянуть удовольствие. Думаю про себя, а вслух говорю, кивком показывая на его собственную тарелку.  
— Ты сам есть не забывай, или мне тоже тебя с вилочки кормить?  
Алекс роняет нож в тарелку после моих слов, я морщусь от лязга и вспоминаю примету, как бабушка говорила:  
— Мужик придёт.  
Алекс обалдело уставляется на меня, застыв с куском яичницы на вилке.  
— Что?!  
— Да ничего. Примета такая, нож упал — мужик в дом придёт. Вилка — значит, баба.  
— А если ложка?  
— Точно, если ложка, то баба. А если вилка, то злая баба. — Я уже начинаю улыбаться, с трудом вспоминая эти дурацкие приметы, и кажется, выдумываю большую часть на ходу. Алекс таращится на меня, пытаясь понять, что я несу. А что, может у меня приступ, и бред начался. Ночью же всякое дерьмо снится, почему бы и днем ему не начать атаковать мой несчастный мозг.  
— Нет уж, хватит мужиков в этом доме! — начинает беспокоиться Алекс, и кажется, слегка ревнует. — А как сделать, чтобы примета не сбылась?  
— Вроде, через плечо бросить… — Я улыбаюсь уже в открытую. А ведь хорошая примета, мне бы не помешало, чтобы она сбылась, и как можно скорее. Видя Алексову ревность я сразу вспомнил о Дамире. Мне нужно чтобы он пришёл к нам, и поэтому я нагло вру, потому что помню, что прибор нужно по примете помыть, чтобы она не сбылась. Понимаю, что это полная хрень, но не собираюсь сбивать даже призрак удачи, когда она так нужна. Буду считать упавший нож знаком. Потом совру Алексу, что забыл правила. А пока буду продолжать играть. Может быть, я на верном пути, раз решил пойти навстречу желаниям друга, и мне пришёл знак, что и мои желания исполнятся.  
— Бросить через плечо? — Алекс с сомнением оглядывается назад, изучая стену над плитой, шкафчики и разделочный стол с кофеваркой и остальными приборами. — А разве это не соль надо через плечо кидать?..  
— Не надо ничего кидать, ещё посуду разобьешь, или воткнешь в холодильник. — Кладу ладонь на его руку, на всякий случай. Алекс смотрит на мою руку, на меня. Потом всё-таки медленно поднимает руку с ножом, заводит за правое плечо и аккуратно разжимает пальцы. Нож падает ещё раз. Мы оба поворачиваемся, чтобы посмотреть. Со сноровкой Алекса странно, что ножик не воткнулся в доски ламината. Хотя, возможно, Алекс именно так и рассчитывал.  
— Что-то не то. Он снова упал. Значит, ещё один мужик придёт?!  
— Через левое плечо надо было… А, да чёрт с ним, забей. Я точно не помню. — Отмахиваюсь я, хватаю вилку, и начинаю быстро запихивать в себя яичницу и салат, говорю невнятно с набитым ртом: — тут и так два мужика, будем считать, примета сбылась.  
— Тогда нам надо выйти из квартиры и снова зайти. — Предлагает Алекс.  
— Давай поедим, потом будешь ставить эксперименты.  
— Давай, — мой зеленоглазый друг выхватывает у меня вилку и снова нацепляя на неё кусок омлета тычет мне в лицо.  
— Открой рот, — я моргаю, ловя триггер: приказной тон и сверкающий предмет передо мной. Точно как в маминой приемной. На этот раз сопротивляться не имею ни малейшего желания.  
— Хорошо, мамуля… то есть, папулик! — смеясь открываю рот, и Алекс чертыхаясь и краснея вкладывает кусок мне в рот.  
— Сашка, умеешь ты всё опошлить. — Он наконец сдаётся, протягивает мне вилку, и берётся за свою, начиная есть с обиженной миной.  
— Кто бы говорил, — ухмыляюсь я.  
— А я когда пошлил? Я даже не умею!  
— Просто велел мне открыть рот. Совсем не пошло.  
— Ох, чёрт!..  
— Скажи ещё, что тебе это не нравится, — я снова открываю рот и тянусь за новым куском, облокотившись об стол. Алекс смущённо опускает глаза, нацепляя вилкой кусок и вкладывает мне в рот. Потом краснея ещё больше, снова смотрит в тарелку.  
— Мне нравится за тобой ухаживать… Не думал, что это будет выглядеть так… развратно.  
— Неужели, — я скептично вскидываю бровь.  
— Это ты извращаешь всё. И вообще, ты всегда первый начинаешь. Раздеваешься, постоянно о сексе говоришь…  
— А ты ничего такого и в мыслях не имел, когда руки распускал, да? Просто невинное дитя.  
— Это ты тут дитя, подшучиваешь и сбиваешь с толку.  
— Да я взрослее тебя в тыщу раз. Я-то хоть знаю, к чему ведут объятия, предложения спать в одной постели и, особенно, открыть ротик.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему мне всегда не по себе становится, когда ты сам так делаешь: ты меня постоянно соблазняешь. А ведь я тебя люблю и хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Совершенно искренне, без всяких задних мыслей, хочу о тебе заботиться.  
— У меня от твоей искренней заботы постоянный железный стояк. — Изучаю его смущённое лицо, про себя забавляясь.  
— Это пиздец… Идём кофе на крыше пить. И я курить хочу, ты меня нервируешь! — подскакивает Алекс хватая чашки. Я тоже встаю и бросаю ему вслед:  
— А задние мысли ну просто преследуют…

Вышли из квартиры, снова зашли, закрыли дверь, Алекс даже запер замок, потом снова вышли. Идиотство, как со стороны посмотреть. Два парня с чашками в руках сосредоточенно мечутся перед входной дверью то входя, то выходя. Потому что Алексу вдруг пришла мысль, что мы должны на всякий случай делать это по очереди.  
— Просто ритуал совместного утреннего помешательства. — Ворчу я. — Хватит уже.  
— Не надо мне тут левых мужиков… — подозрительно бухтит Алекс.  
— Блин, ну точно как ревнивая жёнушка.  
— Нет, это твоя роль.  
— А я и так, и так могу. Хочешь, сверху, хочешь, снизу… — смотрю на него, прищурившись: опять он меня цепляет и провоцирует на пошлятину. Даже не знаю, понимает или неосознанно это делает, но его слова начинают меня злить.  
— Сашка заткнись, пожалуйста со своими гейскими шуточками! — Алекс тоже тихо кипит, прожигая меня глазищами.  
— Да ты первый начал! — возмущаюсь в ответ.  
— Я сейчас это и закончу. — Разворачивается ко мне лицом. Смотрю на него, отпиваю глоток из чашки. Какой он симпатичный когда бесячий.  
— Кончай, кончай…  
— Если не заткнешься, я тебе кофе за шиворот вылью.  
— Только попробуй, тогда я своё тебе в трусы налью…  
— Да блядский чёрт!.. С тобой невозможно говорить, ты всё переводишь на секс!  
— Да, я такой. А ты такой аппетитный, постоянно меня возбуждаешь. Может, в следующий раз принесёшь мне завтрак в постель? Будем есть лёжа, оба голые и ты будешь кормить меня шоколадным тортом. А потом мы перепачкаемся и будем друг друга облизывать…  
— Я сейчас сам Дамиру позвоню, пусть приезжает и успокаивает твои бешеные гормоны. Чокнутый озабоченный псих…  
— Лекс, ты чего заикаешься? И так покраснел… Хочешь! Уже представил, да? — злорадно загораюсь, и заглядываю в его лицо, которое он пытается отвернуть.  
— Ты… невероятный! — Алекс и правда слегка заикается, — Только ты умудряешься меня одновременно и смутить, и разозлить, и насмешить!  
— И возбудить. — Вставляю свои пять. Алекс стоит прямо напротив, мы смотрим друг другу в глаза и я думаю, что наверно сейчас он приведёт свою угрозу в исполнение. Вид у него именно такой. Но он только медленно подносит руку с чашкой ко рту и отпивает кофе, не сводя с меня злых восхищённых глаз.  
— Как видишь, я всё ещё держу себя в руках. — многозначительно произносит мой друг совершенно другим, спокойным тоном. А я радуюсь в очередной раз, что не краснею. Если бы Алекс меня так не разозлил, я бы выдержал и продолжил играть роль нежной принцессы, как ему нравится. Но либо это выше моих сил, либо я подсознательно чувствую свою безнаказанность. Я на все сто уверен, что сейчас он и пальцем меня не тронет. Ни чтобы побить, ни чтобы переспать. Тоже подношу кружку к губам, обхватывая обеими руками. Кольца тихо стукают по керамической поверхности. Делаю глоток, чтобы потянуть время и скрыть, что бешусь. Потом опять смотрю в сверкающие зелёные глаза друга.

— Жаль.  
Только и говорю я, и начинаю подниматься по лестнице на крышу. Алекс почему-то мешкает, и догоняет меня уже наверху, в технической каморке, когда я уже протягиваю свободную руку к дверям ведущим наружу. Он окликает меня.  
— Саш… — оборачиваюсь, и Алекс берет у меня из руки чашку и вместе со своей оставляет на запылённый рабочий стол. Потом берет меня за обе руки. Слегка тянет к себе, застенчиво глядя в пол.  
— Прости. — Почти шёпотом произносит он. И вдруг лучисто улыбается, вскидывая на меня свои колдовские глаза. И это тихое «прости» напрочь выносит мне мозг.  
— Серьезно?.. За что? — щурюсь, стараясь сдержаться и не обложить его матом.  
— За всё. Не знаю. Просто тебе из-за меня плохо, не могу когда ты злишься на меня… — пожимает плечами мой друг, не выпуская моих рук из своих.  
— Никогда не извиняйся, если знаешь, что прав! — да, я злюсь на него, но и на себя тоже, что моя выдержка из-за Алекса даёт сбои. Хочу вырвать руки, но он не отпускает, только сильнее стискивает и тянет к себе, так что я оказываюсь в тесных горячих объятьях.  
— Может и прав. Но мне не по себе, когда мы ссоримся. — Он тискает меня, утыкаясь носом мне в шею, и я смягчаюсь, чувствуя его раскаяние и близость горячего тела. Он похож на провинившегося щеночка, который не выносит, когда хозяин недоволен. — Сашка, я боюсь, что однажды тебе всё надоест и ты уйдёшь. И я просто умру…  
— Ты же найдёшь меня. Вернёшь. И не отпустишь. — Меня заполняет странное чувство, похожее на сожаление. Тягостное, грустное. Алекс расстроен, и моя злость сдулась, как спущенное колесо. Мне жаль Алекса и себя тоже. Жаль, что между нами такое напряжение, которому нет выхода.  
— Зачем я тебе теперь, когда у тебя есть Дамир…  
— Да блин, Алекс! — я наконец скидываю его руки и отступаю на шаг. — Что ты несёшь? Если бы ты хотел быть на его месте, это бы случилось ещё в Выборге!  
Алекс пошатывается, словно я толкнул его слишком сильно, моргает глазищами. И вижу, как они заблестели особенно ярко, неужели от слёз?! И моё сердце бухает от страха. И теперь я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не броситься к нему в объятья.  
— Любишь его, правда? — спокойно спрашивает Алекс. И я не нахожу слов, чтобы ответить. Алекс испытующе вглядывается в моё лицо. — Я люблю тебя. Я сразу сказал тебе это, ты знал всегда, что я тебя люблю. А сам никогда не говорил, что любишь…  
О нет, неужели теперь Алекс будет вынуждать меня говорить о любви?! Не выдержу. Мне хочется заорать от бешенства.  
— Алекс, я… никогда не говорю этих слов! Я могу только показать! — делаю движение ему навстречу, желая взять за руку, обнять, поцеловать… если он позволит. Но Алекс отступает ещё на шаг, не сводя с меня глаз.  
— Нет, — он качает головой, будто пытается убедить сам себя. — Я слышал, как ты говоришь с Дамиром. Как ты с ним нежничаешь. Ты влюблён. Я не против, лишь бы тебе было хорошо. Лишь бы ты был со мной…  
— И кто из нас ненормальнее? — ловлю его наконец, обхватывая руками за шею, шепчу ему в ухо. — Ты всё понял наоборот. Это же и есть любовь.  
Я стискиваю руки на его плечах, прижимаясь, толкаясь в его бёдра своими, оглаживаю его спину. Алекс роняет мне голову на плечо, вздрагивает, тоже реагируя, и я с огромным трудом заставляю себя отступить, и улыбаться, словно ничего не случилось.  
— Секс это не любовь… не можешь ты без этого! — снова краснеет друг. Растерянный, почти возбуждённый.  
— Ты прав, не могу. Не понимаю, почему ты можешь! — вот я и намекнул, почти спросил. Но Алекс снова полез в бутылку. Отвернулся, взял остывающий кофе, протянул мне мою чашку и толкнул скрипучую обитую металлом дверь.  
— А я не могу заниматься сексом без любви!  
Выпалил он и вышел наружу.  
— Идиота кусок. — Прошипел я ему в спину, не заботясь, что он услышит. Я что, попал в мелодраму? Так я и поверил, что он не спит со мной только потому, что я не сказал ему три заветных слова! Нет, ну не идиот?! Мы же оба хотим одного и того же!  
Я иду за ним, просверливая взглядом ему дырку в спине. Нет, я так просто не сдамся. Я сам его починю, его исковерканную душу. Он забудет об этой стене между нами. Я просто разобью её вдребезги. Что бы не было истинной причиной, я добьюсь, что Алекс всё расскажет мне. И перестанет от меня сбегать. Черт с ним, с сексом, как бы я ни хотел. В конце концов теперь у меня есть Дамир. Но я добьюсь того, что Алекс выбросит свою сдержанность. Если он меня действительно любит. Значит, должен и доверять. Или такому озабоченному психу и наркоману как я доверять невозможно? Тогда тем более, я хочу знать правду.

И почему я всё это от него терплю? Надеюсь, что между нами что-нибудь изменится? Надеюсь. Но не верю в это. Наверно, мне нравится его обожание.

— Ого, ну и жара с утра. — Плюхаюсь с ногами на диван, вытягиваюсь, меняю тему, чтобы отвлечь нас обоих. Алекс встаёт с чашкой в одной руке и сигаретой в другой у парапета. Кивает, не оборачиваясь.  
— Да, крыша нагрелась… Здорово, что у тебя машина белая. — Он смотрит вниз, понимаю, что на мой рейнджер.  
— Ага, немного отражает тепло. Зато слепит на солнце… Не могу, только вышли, и как в кипячёное молоко попали, а ты похоже вообще на температуру не реагируешь!  
Алекс оборачивается, улыбается, сверкая зубами, подходит ко мне.  
— Я привык. Знал бы ты в каких условиях я работал. То мороз, то духота… Жарко, да? — он выбрасывает окурок и оставляет пустую чашку за диван. Садится рядом, перекидывая мои вытянутые ноги себе через колени, поглаживает ладонью мою голень, будто ничего не случилось пять минут назад в крохотном техническом помещении. Хочу возмутиться, но влажный раскалённый воздух и приятные прикосновения Алекса расслабляют, и я передумываю.  
— Жарко… Можно ещё раз в душ идти.  
Я вижу как мой друг снова залипает, разглядывая меня с головы до пят, и убираю ноги с его колен.

И тут Алекс снова берёт мою ногу, кладёт к себе на колени и снимает кроссовок. И начинает мять и разглядывать мою ступню.  
— Ты что, дурак? — смотрю на него, глаза сами собой хлопают от изумления. До чего ещё он дойдёт в своих попытках меня затискать? — Ты чего делаешь?  
— Просто интересно, ты весь такой красивый, или есть хоть где-то несовершенство? — на полном серьёзе выдаёт мой друг. Мне так и хочется сокрушенно покачать головой. Конечно, сам я вижу все свои недостатки, но они теряются под общим впечатлением моей гармоничной красивой внешности. Интересно, найдёт ли Алекс хоть один недостаток во мне, при том что он обожает меня без памяти? Пусть сообщит мне об этом, очень хочу знать.  
— Ты собираешься меня всего осматривать? — спрашиваю его с сомнением изучая сосредоточенный нахмуренный ломаный профиль. — Если да, то нам придётся заняться сексом, и это абсолютно точно и не обсуждается. Потому что остаются только рот и задница. А если ты в меня полезешь пальцами, я перевозбужусь и наброшусь на тебя. И поверь, я сделаю так, что ты не сможешь меня остановить.  
— Ладно, я верю, что ты совершенство. У тебя всё красивое… — говорит Алекс, слегка краснея, но улыбается довольный. Наверно, представил, как это всё будет.  
— Ты точно, как моя ма. Кстати, ты только одну ногу осмотрел, — кладу вторую ему на колено, и Алекс моментально проделывает ту же процедуру. И теперь мнёт обе мои ноги.  
— Боже, какие ножки… У тебя такие маленькие пальчики… — а я смотрю на него и прусь: ну да, ножки длинные, изящные… сорок второго размера. Хотя, у Алекса вообще сорок третий с половиной.  
— Да ты футфетишист, — ворчу на него, но не сержусь. Хоть он и играет со мной, как с игрушкой, но в общем, вреда особого не приносит, даже иногда забавляет. Если бы ещё так дико не возбуждал, может мне бы даже это нравилось.  
— Да ну, не, ты весь мой фетиш.  
— Ну да, и ты готов как преданный пёсик дрочить, обтираясь об моё колено. Лишь бы не заниматься сексом, как все нормальные люди.  
— То есть, долбиться в зад, это нормально?  
— Мало того, это ещё и чертовски приятно. Но ты об этом никогда не узнаешь, потому что ты натурал.  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, а то я забывать начал, связавшись с тобой.  
— Ай, ладно тебе… Ты и так меня как девку воспринимаешь. А у меня между прочим, хуй есть, и он опять стоит, на тебя и из-за тебя. И что мне теперь с этим делать? Лекс, я за-е-бал-ся дрочить.  
— Господи, Сашка, какое же ты геище! — друг закатывает глаза, — тебя возбуждает когда тебя трогает другой парень!  
— Не гей, а би, и ты кстати, тоже. Ага, друг мой любимый. У тебя тоже постоянно на меня встаёт. И я знаю, чем ты в ванной так долго занимаешься: представляешь меня… Как нагибаешь меня, как сосешь у меня, как я у тебя сосу… — хихикаю, потому что он мстя начинает щекотать мне пятки. Дёргаю ногами, стараясь пройтись пальцами по его ширинке. Он не даёт, вертится, как яблоко в сиропе.  
— Неа, то что у меня на тебя стоит, это ни о чем не говорит! Я же не пытаюсь с тобой переспать! Ты просто мне нравишься, ты меня восхищаешь, я тебя люблю! Сашка, перестань!  
Он всё пытается увернуться от моих попыток нащупать его стояк, я же пытаюсь защититься от его щекотки.  
— Ты сам не хуже девчонки… Только заводишь и дразнишь. — Он снова делает расстроенную мордашку и я сдаюсь, ненавижу, когда он такой, тем более, из-за меня. — Забей, будем как два идиота и дальше маяться дурью. Я не собираюсь тебя заставлять.  
— Ты правда сильно действуешь на меня, — говорит Алекс опуская глаза, — Ты будто всё время на взводе, это почти пугает. Охренеть какой красивый, и готовый к сексу. Это бьёт по нервам. Я дурею рядом с тобой.  
— Ага, я заметил, — чуть проскальзывает недовольный гнусавый Дамиркин тон: поднабрался от своего бойфренда. Алекс постоянно хочет меня потрогать, наверно от меня исходит какая-то сексуальная энергия, или может просто у меня на лбу надпись, которую он видит, а я нет? Типа, «подходи и бери», и приписка курсивом: «бесконечный кайф»! Но дальше объятий Алекс не идёт.

— Расскажи, ты что-нибудь выяснил о той бумажке которая из машины выпала? — наблюдаю внимательно за другом, стараясь уловить выражение его лица. Как нарочно, порыв ветра сдувает мне прядь волос на глаза и я немедленно отвожу её за ухо. Тереблю в кончиках пальцев серёжку, костяшками придерживая на всякий случай волосы. Алекс смотрит на меня, грозясь забыть обо всем, щурится, от блестящего мелькающего золота в ухе и на пальцах. И я еле сдерживаю нетерпеливый вздох, и обхватываю шею ладонью, прижимая волосы и пряча кольца от взгляда Алекса. Он отмирает, больше не наблюдая движений и сверкания, и снова переводит взгляд на моё лицо. Не даю ему залипнуть снова, удерживая его взгляд на своих серьёзных глазах.  
— Да, — говорит он и у меня от тревоги и любопытства начинает быстрее биться сердце. — Бумагу действительно подложили.  
— Кто? Зачем? Ну?!.. — я в предвкушении раскрытия секрета едва не подпрыгиваю на заднице. Алекс смотрит на меня, как-то задумчиво, и очень спокойно, что меня раззадоривает ещё сильнее.  
— Ты не поверишь…  
— Говори же!  
— Я говорю, это ты меня перебиваешь! — встряхивает головой Алекс и не отрывая взгляда от моих глаз заканчивает: — Помнишь, когда тебе в рейнджер колонки ставили?  
Киваю, пока не врубаясь, но весь в азарте жду продолжения.  
— Техник сунул под магнит, чтобы прижать провода. Но со временем бумага выпала от вибраций.  
— Не верю… — тяну так разочарованно, что Алекс улыбается, и смотрит на меня склонив чуть голову к плечу.  
— Это правда, я не шучу.  
— Да нет, я понял, — отмахиваюсь я, — Просто я думал, это что-то серьёзное. Какая-то криминальная тайна… Тем более ты тогда так среагировал.  
— Я всегда так реагирую, если есть хоть намёк на опасность для тебя. Нет, Сань, ты что расстроился, что это была не взрывчатка? Тебе проблем в жизни мало?!  
— Хватает… Но это, так обыденно. А я уже столько вариантов в голове перебрал.  
— Радуйся, что ничего не происходит. Обыденность это не скука, это счастье.  
— Да я не то чтобы не радовался. Но мне необходимо отвлечься от всех этих мыслей… Иногда хочется, чтобы ни минуты спокойной не было, чтобы некогда было думать. — Я встал и пошёл к парапету, выглянул на свой рейнджер, потом просто смотрел на двор и пытался лицом поймать ветер. Алекс подошёл и встал рядом.  
— Тоже не вариант, мозгам нужно давать отдых. Иначе ты просто перегрузишься и зависнешь, как переполненный информацией комп.  
— Вот поэтому я и колюсь…  
— Знаешь, Саш, я конечно не могу залезть в твою голову и навести там порядок, но ты должен взять себя в руки. — Помрачнел мой друг. — Выбрасывай негативные мысли, когда ловишь себя на них. Я тебе помогу отвлечься, если замечу, что тебя опять не туда понесло.  
— Это дохуя сложно, выбросить, это не только мысли, это ещё и ощущения… Жуткие. — наверно, у меня выражение лица изменилось, потому что Алекс приблизился ко мне вплотную и обнял. Просто обнял меня, дружески утешая, а я снова повис на нём пользуясь возможностью потискаться. И тут, всё испортив, завопил мой телефон. Вибрации зажатого между нашими телами гаджета прошлись возбуждающей волной по нам обоим. Алекс почти отпрыгнул от меня, а я стеная про себя, полез в карман. Ну разумеется, звонок от замдекана. Дурацкая привычка у меня, оставаться на связи для важных сообщений. Отвечаю сразу, вместо того, чтобы перезвонить потом или скинуть звонок на голосовую почту. Будто даже посторонние люди и техника намекают, что нам с Алексом пора переспать.

— Нужно какую-то печать поставить, — засовываю телефон обратно в карман, — Придётся съездить, нужны мои документы и подпись… Ты со мной?  
— Не могу. Я должен появиться на работе. Я на своей поеду, не дёргайся, — Алекс обнимает меня, видя, что я снова готов разорваться, чтобы быть сразу в нескольких местах и отвезти его куда он захочет. Обнимаю его сам, поглощая его мощную энергию. В тепле его объятий, как в огне сгорает мой негатив. Как этот парень это делает?

***

Сделал дело и зарулил в ближайший торговый центр. Я уже знаю, что хочу подарить Дамирке. Выбрал для него самого белого плюшевого зайца, и конечно с голубыми глазами. Чем-то похожего на моего Барсика. Дамирке он нравился. Думаю, заяц тоже понравится. Оплатил покупку, и вернулся в рейнджер. Немного потискал зайчишку сквозь прозрачный подарочный полиэтилен, и усадил рядом с собой на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнув ремнем безопасности. Представил, как Мирка будет пускать на него слюни обнимая во сне, когда меня в очередной раз не будет рядом и улыбнулся. Теперь осталось вручить подарок.

— Ты дома? Заеду? У меня для тебя подарок.  
— У меня для тебя тожеее, — мурлыкает Дамирка в трубку и меня от этого кошачьего тона пробивает смех. — Родители на дачу уехали, на все выходные… Муррр!  
Он ведь действительно мурлыкнул, или у меня глюки? Голос как у пьяного, да что с ним такое.  
— Сейчас приеду. Ты там в порядке? Голос у тебя странный. Настолько рад, что родители уехали?  
— Очень рад, приезжай скорее, без тебя я всегда в беспорядке!  
— Ну ок, приведу тебя в порядок, — хмыкаю в ответ, и убираю телефон.

Оставил форд не доезжая до Дамиркиной парадной, вытащил из упаковки зайца и прошёл под окнами, чтобы мой глазастый пацан раньше времени не увидел мой сюрприз.  
Звоню в дверь, держа игрушку за спиной. Дверь открывается. Дамир смотрит слегка недоумённо. Опережая расспросы просто протягиваю зайца, едва не ткнув им Дамиру в грудь. Он хватает его, тараща глаза, то на меня, то на игрушку. Начинает разглядывать и мять. Я захлопываю за собой дверь и просто смотрю на Дамира некоторое время, чувствуя, как уголок рта, сам собой ползёт вверх в кривой улыбке. Наверно надо сказать, что я люблю его. Но как всегда не могу, тяну до последнего, пока Дамир сам меня не вынуждает.  
— Нравится? — спрашиваю, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Дамир мгновенно вскидывает на меня взгляд и расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— Ага! Очень-очень. Спасибо! — он тянется ко мне, начиная обнимать одной рукой, и целовать.  
— Да брось, мне приятно делать тебе приятно, — обхватываю его вместе с зайчонком и ловлю тёплые губы своими. Мы недолго целуемся и Дамир хихикает.  
— У нас с тобой мысли сходятся, ты мне зайчика даришь, а я тебе хочу подарить котика!  
— Серьёзно? — смотрю на его улыбку и жду продолжения. У меня вроде котик есть уже. Даже два, хех. Дамир отстраняется и говорит, уходя в комнату:  
— Проходи, подожди минутку, я быстро.  
Я скидываю кроссы и пожимая плечами иду в ванную, чтобы не торопить Дамира. Потом так же не спеша иду к своему парню. Он сам открывает двери, отступает на пару шагов, и снова улыбается. Абсолютно голый. Ну, почти.

[CENSORED]

Подарки удались, у меня теперь новый извращённый фетиш, а у Дамирки в постели белый кролик, который «наблюдает» как мы трахаемся.

***  
— Пора идти. — Целую своего пацанчика в лоб и встаю, чтобы одеться.  
— Уже? — спрашивает Мирка, наблюдая как я собираюсь. — Может переночуешь у меня? Мы ни разу вместе не спали.  
— Лучше ты у меня, — усмехаюсь, а самого внутри перетряхивает. Не хочу рисковать, стыдно и страшно перед своим бойфрендом показывать свою тёмную сторону. Лекарство у меня, конечно, есть в форде, но не хочу им пользоваться у Дамира дома. Он может заметить моё странное заторможенное состояние. А без него, заснуть и проснуться с криком, шокируя своего парня мне вот совсем не хочется. Если бы Дамир уговорил меня на совместную ночёвку, то только в нашей с Алексом квартире. И лучше, если бы Алекс в это время находился там же. В соседней комнате. Он бы смог успокоить нас обоих, так как только он умеет, парой слов и своим тёплым взглядом. Мир наверно тоже подумал про моего лучшего друга и я вижу, как у него ещё больше портится настроение.  
— У тебя там Лёша. А у меня никого дома…  
— Я утром вернусь. — Смотрю, как Мирка опускает глаза и выпячивает нижнюю губу, начиная дуться. Думает о чем-то, и я хочу разрядить атмосферу. — Мир, мне надо переодеться и тоже себя в порядок привести. А ты ложись и спи.  
— Один.  
— У тебя теперь есть зверюшка, он будет тебя охранять во сне когда меня не будет рядом. — Я беру зайчонка на глазах у Мирки и ненадолго прижимаю его к груди, словно обнимая, а потом протягиваю своему парню. — В нём моя любовь, моя душа и сердце.  
Дамир смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, берет зайчика и прижимает к себе. И вдруг его огромные глаза наполняются слезами.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно прощаешься.  
— Да ты чего?! — я обалдеваю от своего парня. Во мне романтики с чайную ложку, но Дамир меня переплюнул. Параноик хренов. — Стал бы я тебе подарки дарить если бы хотел уйти? Хорошо, больше ничего не подарю, и не буду о чувствах говорить. Раз на тебя это так плохо действует. Отдавай мою белую пушистую душу обратно.  
Протягиваю руку, будто хочу отобрать зайчика, но Дамир отодвигается от меня по кровати и крепко прижимает игрушку к себе обеими руками.  
— Нет, моё. — Он смотрит на зайца и гладит плюшевый мех. — Мой зайка, и твоя душа тоже моя.  
Дамир чмокает зайца в нос и аккуратно усаживает у изголовья, рядом с подушкой. Потом сбрасывает одеяло, встаёт и подходит ко мне, не обращая внимания на свою наготу. Заглядывает в глаза и прижимается ко мне.  
— Я безумно люблю тебя, так что мне страшно и хочется всегда быть вместе с тобой. — Голос у него дрожит и я обхватываю его обеими руками, чтобы обнять.  
— Понимаю. Я тоже тебя люблю и тоже боюсь потерять. Но ведь у нас всё хорошо? Скажи.  
— Хорошо…  
— Тогда надень на себя хотя бы футболку и проводи меня. Иначе мне будет очень неудобно сейчас вести машину. — Как я и ожидал, Дамирка хихикает, несмотря на своё дурное настроение и действительно тянется за одеждой. Без шуток и возражений натягивает длиннющую футболку и идёт со мной к дверям. Чувствую неимоверно облегчение оттого что он не стал спорить со мной. Может, я его успокоил. А может, он просто устал и хочет поскорее залезть под тёплое одеяло и свернуться калачиком.  
Стискивает меня на прощание, так сильно, что я почти задыхаюсь. В глазах слезы, но он пытается это скрыть за улыбкой. Краем глаза вижу его смятую кровать через открытую дверь, игрушки и подушка на полу, и белый заяц чуть криво сидит, будто укоризненно склонив голову. Я пытаюсь передать Дамирке взглядом свою любовь, и спокойствие, которого у меня самого нет. Так, как со мной делает мой лучший друг. Выдыхаю Мирке на губы, согревая их и прижимаясь в поцелуе. Он будто расслабляется немного, отвечая на мои поцелуи.  
А потом я уехал домой, оставив своего парня с растерзанной постелью и в растрёпанных чувствах. Так было хорошо, но недолго, только пока мы занимаемся сексом. А теперь опять накатывают чёрные мысли. Давно мне не было так плохо, от собственного внутреннего бессилия.  
Словно тёмное пятно в сердце стало больше.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Сделал дело и зарулил в ближайший торговый центр. Я уже знаю, что хочу подарить Дамирке. Выбрал для него самого белого плюшевого зайца, и конечно с голубыми глазами. Чем-то похожего на моего Барсика. Дамирке он нравился. Думаю, заяц тоже понравится. Оплатил покупку, и вернулся в рейнджер. Немного потискал зайчишку сквозь прозрачный подарочный полиэтилен, и усадил рядом с собой на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнув ремнем безопасности. Представил, как Мирка будет пускать на него слюни обнимая во сне, когда меня в очередной раз не будет рядом и улыбнулся. Теперь осталось вручить подарок.

— Ты дома? Заеду? У меня для тебя подарок.  
— У меня для тебя тожеее, — мурлыкает Дамирка в трубку и меня от этого кошачьего тона пробивает смех. — Родители на дачу уехали, на все выходные… мррр.  
Он ведь действительно мурлыкнул, или у меня глюки? Голос как у пьяного, да что с ним такое.  
— Сейчас приеду. Ты там в порядке? Голос у тебя странный. Настолько рад, что родители уехали?  
— Очень рад, приезжай скорее, без тебя я всегда в беспорядке!  
— Ну ок, приведу тебя в порядок, — хмыкаю в ответ, и убираю телефон.

Оставил форд не доезжая до Дамиркиной парадной, вытащил из упаковки зайца и прошёл под окнами, чтобы мой глазастый пацан раньше времени не увидел мой сюрприз.  
Звоню в дверь, держа игрушку за спиной. Дверь открывается. Дамир смотрит с любопытством. Опережая расспросы просто протягиваю зайца, едва не ткнув им Дамиру в грудь. Он хватает его, тараща глаза, то на меня, то на игрушку. Начинает разглядывать и мять. Я захлопываю за собой дверь и просто смотрю на Дамира некоторое время, чувствуя, как уголок рта, сам собой ползёт вверх в кривой улыбке. Наверно надо сказать, что я люблю его. Но как всегда не могу, тяну до последнего, пока Дамир сам меня не вынуждает.  
— Нравится? — спрашиваю, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Дамир мгновенно вскидывает на меня взгляд и расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
— Ага! Очень-очень. Спасибо! — он тянется ко мне, начиная обнимать одной рукой, и целовать.  
— Да брось, мне приятно делать тебе приятно, — обхватываю его вместе с зайчонком и ловлю тёплые губы своими. Мы недолго целуемся и Дамир хихикает.  
— У нас с тобой мысли сходятся, ты мне зайчика даришь, а я тебе хочу подарить котика!  
— Серьёзно? — смотрю на его улыбку и жду продолжения. У меня вроде котик есть уже. Даже два, хех. Живой и плюшевый. Дамир отстраняется и говорит, уходя в комнату:  
— Проходи, подожди минутку, я быстро.  
Я скидываю кроссы и пожимая плечами скрываюсь в ванной, чтобы не торопить Дамира. Потом так же не спеша иду к своему парню. Он сам открывает двери, отступает на пару шагов, и снова улыбается. Абсолютно голый. Ну, почти.

— Поиграем? — сладенько напевает Дамир. Подходит ближе и крутится передо мной: на голове кошачьи уши приколотые к пышным волосам, серые, точно в тон. И сзади кошачий хвост, длинный и гибкий, похоже с проволокой внутри, так подёргивается упруго, как настоящий. Серый, полосатый, и конец скрывается в попке, крепясь на плаге. У меня сразу сердце бухает вниз и бьётся прямо в члене. Делаю к мальчишке медленный скользящий шаг, как хищник, сейчас точно нападу. Пожираю его глазами, стараясь не показывать НАСКОЛЬКО сильно впечатлён.  
— Вау, что придумал.  
— Дааа… Ты же зовёшь меня котиком, вот я хочу стать как котик! — ни капли не смущаясь вертится передо мной Дамир. Руки сцепил за спиной, над торчащим подрагивающим «хвостом», спереди тоже торчит полностью эрегированный член. Делаю ещё шаг, приближаясь почти вплотную, так что уже смотрю на Дамира сверху вниз.  
— Скажи мяу! — беру его за подбородок, поднимая лицо, он вскидывает на меня подёрнутые сексуальной поволокой глаза:  
— Мяяяу!  
— А что мне сделать чтобы ты помурлыкал? — слегка поглаживаю пальцами его челюсть, почти как кота чешу.  
— Погладить по спинке, и ниже… Сзади, и спереди тоже можно…  
— У тебя так стоит. Из-за хвоста, приятно, да?  
— Да, он ещё так дёргается… Как вибратор, даже круче, будто ты меня трахаешь, так, как будто только входишь… Пососи меня…  
— Или сюда. Красиво выглядишь… Такой весь напряжённый. Подобранный…

Сажусь перед ним скрестив ноги, подтягиваю его за бёдра к себе и ловлю губами его изящный твёрдый член. Облизываю головку, нежно щекоча языком, Дамирка сразу ахает, дёргается ко мне, переплетает пальцы обхватывая мою шею. Мне так нравится, что он немного меня робеет. Я из-за этого кажусь себе таким взрослым. Беру поглубже, проходясь губами по всей длине, потом начинаю действовать руками. Сначала мну Дамиркину голую попку, сжимая половинки вместе, разводя в стороны, двигая ими по всякому, так чтобы его «хвост» шевелился и дразнил его дырочку. Дамир начинает стонать, член его тоже подрагивает в такт, от моих действий. Я оглаживаю одной рукой его гладкие яички и основание члена, а другой берусь за «хвостик», ближе к дырочке, начинаю двигать плаг вперёд и назад. Дамир снова стонет, уже громче, и немного расставляет ноги, чтобы дать мне полный доступ к его промежности. Мне так понравилась эта игра с «хвостом», что хочется, чтобы Дамир при мне подрочил себе попку своей любимой огромной игрушкой. Хочу ещё просто сидеть и смотреть на него, на его член и ласкать его, а когда Дамир подойдёт к оргазму, вставить ему и кончить в растраханную дырочку.

Дамир уже почти дрожит от желания, а у меня все мысли из головы стремительно исчезают, остаётся только одна: трахнуть, трахнуть, оттрахать его всего. Вскакиваю, резко, так что мутится в голове, толкаю его на постель, сам торопясь сорвать с себя одежду. Дамир оказывается на четвереньках, а я берусь за его «хвост», проводя снизу вверх, поднимая, открывая для себя классный вид на его попку. Дамирка чуть расставляет колени, немного прогибает поясницу и смотрит на меня через плечо. В глазах радость и предвкушение, он заметил, как мне нравится его вид и ждёт моих действий, знает, что я непременно тоже что-нибудь придумаю интересное для обоюдного похотливого удовольствия. А меня почему-то странно завели эти дополнения и я начинаю играть с его хвостом и кусаю мягкое серое ухо, наваливаясь сверху на своего парня. Дамир издает тихий протяжный томный стон с хрипотцой и начинает тереться об меня попкой. Просовывает руку под себя и дотягивается до моего члена, начиная дразнить и тянуть к себе. Обхватывает ладонью головку, вздрагивает и ахает, будто чувствует за меня, будто ему это приятнее чем мне самому. Я знаю, что он просто хочет мой хуй в себя, и я тоже хочу внутрь, просто охренеть как, и всё же не тороплюсь выдёргивать этот классный хвост чтобы вдолбиться вместо него. Я возбуждён до предела, но не смотря на это, или как раз из-за этого я хочу большего. Дамир не выдерживает первый.  
— Саш, дай его мне… — хрипит полушёпотом тиская мой хуй, поглаживая влажную головку. Я рефлекторно толкаюсь в его ладонь, но не собираюсь пока исполнять эту соблазнительную просьбу.  
— Подожди, чуть-чуть. Мне так нравится! Достань смазку и смажь как следует наши члены.  
Дамир ныряет рукой под подушку и щёлкает пробкой. Я чувствую прохладные мокрые прикосновения, как Дамир растирает смазку, и одновременно дрочит и мне, и себе. Он начинает по-настоящему стонать и я понимаю, что он правда хочет кончить.  
— Убери руку, — говорю ему и Дамир хныкает от недовольства, но подчиняется. — Опустись на локти. И ноги сомкни.  
— Так?.. — немного удивлённо спрашивает Дамирка, снова, обернувшись, бросая на меня взгляд. Он уже почти задыхается от перевозбуждения, но до моего ему далеко. Я отвожу его хвост в сторону и наверх, и начинаю медленно скользить членом между Дамиркиных ляжек. Он ёрзает и стонет.  
— О, ну трахни же меня!  
— Сейчас, сейчас. — Я опираюсь одной рукой в постель, рядом с Дамиркиным плечом и снова прикусываю кошачье ухо. Трусь членом между его ног, задевая его мошонку, обхватываю его член в кулак, начиная подрачивать в ритм своим толчкам. Потом снова поднимаюсь, чтобы смотреть. Беру за хвостик и слегка дёргаю. Одной рукой веду по члену вниз, к основанию, одновременно другой рукой всовывая хвост глубже, и потом развожу руки делая обратное движение. Дамир чувствует возросшее давление и начинает негромко завывать. Чувствую, как его член начинает пульсировать и замедляю ласки, делая их почти невесомыми. Зато покручиваю его хвостик, любуясь сжимающейся розовой дырочкой. Дамирка похож на оборотня и мне кажется, что я сейчас действительно трахаю полу-кота.

Глажу его хвост и смотрю как блестящая от смазки металлическая основа плага двигается вперёд и назад натягивая нежную кожу ануса. Дамирка жмурится от удовольствия и нетерпения, ласкает одной рукой по очереди наши члены, растирая смазку, а другой комкает простынь.  
— Ох, как я хочу. Не мучай меня, дай… — шепчет он, облизывая пересохшие губы. Я целую его, и отвечаю, не переставая ласкать его хвостик:  
— Всё, что захочешь, но позже…  
— Я на грани, сейчас кончу, если ты будешь играть с моим хвостом!  
От его страстных слов я совсем зверею. Словно мы и правда спаривающиеся животные, или оба вошли в роль. Быстро переворачиваю его на спину, осторожно придерживая плаг, чтобы не сдвинулся и не выскользнул, не сделал Дамиру больно, сейчас мне это совсем не нужно. И развожу его ноги, приподнимая под коленями. Мгновение смотрю на своего «котика», как он делает резкие выдохи, сверкает на меня глазами, весь в желании, тянет руки к моему члену.  
— Скорее!.. Ну что ты меня мучаешь…  
— Потому что я хочу трахнуть кота! — выдыхаю, резко наваливаясь бёдрами на его бёдра, соединяя наши члены и обхватывая оба рукой. Начинаю водить бёдрами вбиваясь в собственную ладонь и обтираясь членом по Дамиркиному члену. Дамир стонет от удовольствия и разочарования.  
— Нееет… хочу в задницу… у меня внутри всё горит!  
— Ты сам виноват, мне слишком нравится этот вид. Не хочу убирать хвост. — Отвечаю ему не прекращая дрочить и Дамир стонет громче. Кончик хвоста дрожит, как живой.  
— А-а-а, не могу, кончаю! Не хочу-у…  
— А я хочу посмотреть, — отвечаю ему и чуть приподнимаюсь, чтобы видеть его задницу. Дамир не выдерживает и вздрагивает, выстреливая спермой себе на живот.  
— Ах-х-х-ааа!.. — длинно ноюще громко стонет он, и я догоняю его, любуясь его видом, выгнутым в спине телом, покрасневшей пятнами кожей, брызгами спермы и добавляю поверх свою. Отпускаю Дамиркин член, и додрачиваю себе, кончая по его бёдрам, животу и промежности.  
— Дааа! — вот это видок: распалённый недовольный кошак весь в каплях спермы. Дамирка пытается отдышаться, вытереться, и как бы между прочим облизать ладонь. Я усмехаясь про себя его настырности перехватываю его руки и завожу ему за голову, и ложусь прямо на него, в эту лужу спермы.  
— Ну нееет… — ноет Дамирка, — липко…  
— Скажи ещё, что тебе не понравилось, — целую его, улыбаясь, и ещё ёрзаю по его телу, размазывая сперму ещё больше.  
— Конечно, понравилось! Но я хотел, думал… будет всё не так…  
— В другой раз. Попробуем по-всякому. Мне тоже понравилось. Ты такой развратный с этими ушами и хвостом.  
— Аа, вытащи его, давит… — стонет Дамир и елозит подо мной слабо пытаясь вырвать руки и сдвинуть ноги. Я вглядываюсь в его лицо.  
— Тебе больно?  
— Почти, так чувствительно, как по голым нервам.  
— С чего бы, тоже перевозбудился? — я приподнимаю бёдра и снова прижимаю, с влажным чавком. Трусь об его член, и чувствую, что он всё такой же твёрдый. — Ого!  
— Конечно! Этот хвост как вибратор, дёргается от каждого движения! Вытащи!  
— Вытащу, — я начинаю целовать его в губы, снова пошло чмокая животом по лужице спермы со смазкой, и проходясь своим членом по Дамиркиному стояку. У меня тоже стоит, в этом мы с Дамиром похожи: ни он, ни я не можем успокоиться без полноценного секса. Хотя ему со стояком проще, у него другая проблема — его главная эрогенная зона находится там, куда сейчас беспощадно давит металлический плаг.  
Дамир снова постанывает, но тише, отвечает на мои поцелуи и ёрзает, пытаясь ступней дотянуться до хвоста, раз я не даю ему сделать это руками. Я вижу этот манёвр и, наконец, отпускаю его запястья. И сразу подхватываю его под коленками на сгиб своих локтей ещё выше задирая его ноги.  
— Нуу…  
— Всё, вставай раком, — и сам нетерпеливо подтаскиваю перевернувшегося Дамирку к себе. Рывком выдёргиваю хвост и сразу же засаживаю до упора. Мирка орёт, а я не даю ему опомниться и сходу начинаю вбиваться теряя контроль. Эта задница сведёт меня с ума, до чего мягкая и влажная. Мышцы растянутые плагом медленно пытаются сократиться сжимая мой хуй и от этого мне кажется, что с каждым толчком я погружаюсь в Мирку всё глубже и глубже.  
— Ааа!.. — Мирка снова вскрикивает, передёргиваясь, — ахх… помедленнее… Ай!  
— Прости, больно? — еле выговариваю из-за сексуального помутнения, но долбиться не прекращаю. Не хочу, слишком возбуждён.  
— У меня там всё ноет… всё слишком… — шепчет Дамир, и я начинаю переключать его ощущения. Перемещаю руки так, чтобы не просто придерживать его зад, а раскрыть как можно шире. Щиплю чувствительно за попу.  
— Я щас кончу… потерпи.  
— Нет, нет, мне хочется подольше! Но не так сильно!.. Ой!!!  
— Я не могу, в тебе слишком хорошо… Я слишком сильно хочу тебя. — Снова щиплю его, Мир снова ойкает, но всё-таки немного расслабляется.  
— Ой, что, что ты делаешь… мурашки по коже.  
— Отвлекаю тебя, и себя тоже. — Мои действия и наш разговор переключают немного меня самого, и я всё-таки самую малость замедляюсь.

Я чувствую под своей рукой его рёбра, дрожащие от учащённого дыхания. Чувствую толчки его сердца, горячую, влажнеющую кожу. У меня самого сердце колотится, и становится жарко, будто мы оба приняли какое-то возбуждающее.

Я опускаюсь на его спину, и закусываю пушистое ухо. Мирка откидывает голову назад, чувствуя натяжение. Может ему больно, плотная скрепка тянет за волосы, но он ничего не говорит, наоборот, начинает изображать мурлыканье, как кот. А я подыгрывая рычу сквозь зубы и постепенно стаскиваю кошачье ушко с русых волос. Отбрасываю, мотнув головой и повторяю то же самое со вторым ухом. Мирка встряхивает волосами и будто расслабляется. Опускается на грудь, прижав локти к бокам, и положив щёку на постель бросает на меня сбоку взгляды. Иногда надолго прикрывая глаза и лишь постанывая. Расфокусированный взгляд постепенно загорается. И Мирка начинает активнее двигаться встречая мои толчки.

Наконец-то мы снова занимаемся обычным сексом, как привыкли, только нервное перевозбуждение не отпускает, и я кончив ещё раз не замедляю движений, продолжая вбиваться в классный Миркин зад. Мирка всё чувствует и снова начинает подвывать, особенно когда становится слишком влажно и начинает хлюпать и течь.

— Хватит!  
— Я с тебя не слезу… — У меня сердце колотится уже в ушах, и в голове звенит от частых вдохов, но я чувствую будто второе дыхание открылось. Кажется, я даже ускоряюсь, и Мирку начинает уносить вперёд, так что он уже почти распластался на животе. Подтаскиваю его рывком выше и держу на предплечье, второй рукой упираюсь в постель. Мир только стонет, и тихо просит остановиться, коленки дрожат и разъезжаются. Говорю ему, задыхаясь: — Расслабься, я тебя держу. Дай просто тебя трахнуть.  
— Я больше не могу!  
Чувствую рукой его стояк и не желаю верить словам.  
— Врунишка.  
— Мне больно! — снова ноет Мир. Но его твердый член и жадно сжимающаяся задница опровергают его занудное хныканье. А мне так хочется ещё кончить, и чтобы Мирка кончил со мной, что я только завожусь ещё сильнее. Кусаю его сзади за плечо, несильно, это скорее ласка, чем укус. Просто не могу удержаться, как мне хочется бесконечно долбиться в эту горячую дырочку. Но, чувствую, оргазм накатывает, меня уже потряхивает. Обхватываю ладонью Дамиркин член.  
— Кончи со мной и я тебя отпущу… Мой котик! — дышу ему в ухо, и мой парень уклоняется, и хмыкает, сквозь стоны.  
— Аах-мм… Никак!  
— А так?.. — меняю угол и врезаюсь сверху, одновременно оттягивая его член, и в довершение атаки невесомо облизываю уголок Дамиркиного приоткрытого рта. — Поцелуй меня, мой котик…  
Дамир не задумываясь целует меня в губы, смотрю, полуприкрыв глаза, на его алую скулу и дрожащие ресницы, и кончаю, застонав, прикусывая его язык. Делаю всё это больше для него, чтобы быстрее догнал меня, он конечно, распахивает глаза, встречаясь со мной взглядом и, к моему удовольствию, не выдерживает. Мычит, стонет, отстраняя голову, смотрит, как я кончаю в него и для него. Шепчет что-то ругаясь и балдея. И тоже подходит, чувствую, как его член наливается и дёргается в моей ладони. И спина прогибается, так что попка приподнимается мне навстречу. Похотливый, вредный кошак. Я только облизываю губы наблюдая за своим любимым обманщиком. Кончаю, и ловлю кайф его оргазма своим членом и всем телом, и разумеется, глазами, и слушаю его хриплые долгие стоны.

Мой вреднючий дикий котенок. Улыбаюсь про себя, смотрю на него, чувствую в местах соприкосновения наших тел сильный пульс крови, которую разгоняет его сердце. Мирка щурится, облизывает губы, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрит на меня. Глаза ещё чуть томные, он ещё не отошёл от нашего секса, но взгляд прямой и осознанный. Вижу, что недоволен, что я вынудил его мне поддаться, будто его тело предало его. Знаю, он хочет взять надо мной верх, хочет чтобы я исполнял все его желания, даже когда он сам понимает, что они идут ему во вред. Капризный котёнок. Замученный любовью. Одуревший от любви. Я исполню все его желания и сделаю даже больше, чем он хочет. Буду любить и мучить, но никогда не применю насилия, ни физического, ни морального. Оставлю это ему, это его территория, дикого кошака, неприрученного, но добровольно отдающего себя в мои руки. Он сам выбрал меня, сам тянется ко мне, и сам же нарочно всё портит, идя наперекор собственным чувствам. Постоянно хочет подтверждения что я — его. Наверно, хочет убедиться, я доказываю, но он не может поверить.

— Всё, хватит, — говорит мне, а сам, как нарочно смотрит на мои губы, и прижимается ко мне. Чувствую, как мгновенно член снова наливается новой силой внутри Миркиной задницы. Делаю медленное плавное движение бёдрами, твердея ещё больше. Дамир чувствует возобновившееся давление и тоже начинает двигаться и сжимать мышцами мой член. Кажется мы уже рефлекторно реагируем друг на друга, даже уставшие и натрахавшиеся. Впрочем, я никогда не натрахаюсь. Лишь остановив себя усилием воли. Сейчас я не хочу останавливаться. Мирка тоже не насытился, просто снова играет со мной в свою любимую игру несносного капризного нытика. Хочешь, чтобы я уговаривал тебя? Хорошо, я уговорю — усмехаюсь про себя.

— Скажи что хочешь ещё, — говорю Мирке облизывая его ушко. Выходить даже не собираюсь.  
— Нет, хватит, я больше не могу-у. — Тянет, стараясь глубже вобрать в себя мой член.  
— Поверю, если перестанешь двигаться.  
— Не надо, хватит, мокро… — шепчет Дамир.  
— Мне это нравится, — отвечаю ему и медленно засаживаю. Дамир изгибается, уворачиваясь от моих губ и в то же время подставляет попку чтобы я вошёл глубже. Я начинаю его ебать, пока так же медленно, останавливаясь, чтобы подразнить словами на ухо, одновременно с этим засаживая до упора. Дамир прерывистого вздыхает, пушистые ресницы то взлетают, то опускаются, может, он и хотел бы ещё поломаться, но не в силах этого сделать, когда я в нём. Я знаю, как сильно он любит это ощущение моего члена внутри своей задницы. Нарочно останавливаюсь не заканчивая движение и Дамир снова сжимает внутренние мышцы.  
— Я хочу тебя. И я вижу, как ты меня хочешь.  
— Так не честно-о-о…  
— Это ты не честный, дразнишь меня.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сопротивляться когда ты во мне…  
— Ну давай, признайся, как ты этого хочешь. — моё терпение подходит к концу, я уже снова полностью готов, и хочу трахнуть Дамира, и поэтому делаю всё, чтобы он отдался мне. Обнимаю своего парня крепче и поднимаюсь вместе с ним, так что он оказывается сидящим у меня на коленях. Правой рукой держу его за грудь, левой прижимаю его за лоб к своей голове, висок к виску. Мирке приходится немного откинуть голову назад и выгнуть позвоночник, следуя давлению моих рук. Его колени сжимаются по бокам моих бёдер. Он издает тихий стон и начинает быстрее дышать, насаженный на мой член так глубоко, как только возможно. Он хватает меня за руки, словно хочет избавиться от моего давления, но на самом деле ищет точку опоры, приподнимается на мне и начинает сам двигать бёдрами, скользя вверх и вниз по моему члену. Я чувствую пахом его влажные ягодицы, мягкие и горячие от долгого секса, раскрытые мной, и это настолько возбуждающе, что мой хуй начинает дёргаться внутри Мирки сам по себе, без всяких моих усилий. Мир тоже ощущает эту распирающую медленную пульсацию и уже сдаваясь, постанывает, и начинает двигаться на мне изгибаясь волнами. Я напрягаю мышцы и толкаюсь Мирке навстречу.  
— А-ах… ещё… — требовательно шепчет Мирка сквозь шумные судорожные вздохи. Я прижимаю его голову к своей, запутывая пальцы в его густых волосах, чувствуя выступившую испарину, по лбу Дамира уже текут капли пота. И его сердце под моей другой ладонью стучит всё быстрее. Я снова толкаюсь вглубь его попки и Мир вздрагивает всем телом.  
— Мм!.. Ещё! Быстрее…  
— Какой же ты всё-таки обманщик.  
Освобождаю его голову, чтобы наградить поцелуем за такую полную отдачу и Мирка улыбается отвечая на поцелуй, лижет мои губы и выпускает мои руки, чтобы обнять меня за шею. Уже не капризничает, наслаждается нашим сексом, отпуская себя.

Находит удобное положение и подпрыгивает на моем члене, загоняя как можно глубже, потом расслабляется, опускается на четвереньки, потом ещё ниже, отставляя передо мной попку, раздвигая колени пошире, и дрочит себе, пока я плавно гоняю свой хуй в его попке. Он слез с моих колен, а я просто откинулся назад, опираясь на руку, другой глажу Мирку по спинке. Я так натрахал его и возбудил, что он кажется уже полностью отбросил контроль. Именно то что надо, он кайфует, забыв обо всём, а я просто трахаю его пока он окончательно не падает без сил в скомканную постель.

***

Вот теперь я и правда удовлетворён! Знаю, что ненадолго, но сейчас моё удовольствие полно и абсолютно. Медленно-медленно выхожу, Мир, конечно, тут же растягивается плашмя, но сразу перекатывается на бок и смотрит на меня из-под ресниц и чёлки.  
— Всё хватит, ты меня опять затрахал!  
— Я надеюсь, в хорошем смысле? — ухмыляюсь, тоже расслабляясь, плюхаясь на задницу. Мы оба дышим как загнанные, улыбаемся и не сводим друг с друга глаз.  
— В прямом! — хихикает Мир. Видит как я хищно радостно скалюсь и добавляет: — В хорошем, в хорошем! Если бы даже и в плохом, то я бы побоялся тебе об этом говорить, потому что я тебя знаю, ты тогда точно с моей бедной задницы не слезешь… ох, бедная моя задничка… я  
я её не чувствую… Мне надо в ванную.  
Мирка стонет, вертится, пытаясь встать с дивана, сползает на пол, сначала опираясь на руки, потом спускает ноги. И падает со стуком костяшек.  
— Бедные мои коленочки!!! — слышу гнусавый вопль снизу и решаю, что всё-таки надо пожалеть своего вреднючего малыша. Я быстро встаю, слегка пошатнувшись, но возвращаю равновесие. У меня самого ноги дрожат, и дыхалка сбивается. Но я уверенно сграбастываю Мирку на руки и несу в ванную.  
— Ай. — Он обнимает меня за шею. — Ну зачем. Ты же тоже устал.  
— Немного. Но не так, как ты. — Я ставлю его на ноги и целую. — Залезай.  
Мирка садится на бортик и смотрит, как я быстро споласкиваю большую часть спермы с живота и члена. Потом, держась за меня залезает под душ.  
— Ага, дальше я сам.  
Он слегка краснеет, а я только киваю. Ему сперму смыть не так просто, она у него не только снаружи, но и внутри. Не собираюсь его смущать и наблюдать за тем как он приводит себя в порядок. Я видел коллекцию его лосьонов, кремов и всяких девайсов, тем более, половину из них он со мной покупал, по моему совету. И я иду валяться под телик, пока Мирка на полчаса зависает в ванной.

Подарки удались, у меня теперь новый сексуальный фетиш, а у Дамирки в постели белый кролик, который «наблюдает» как мы трахаемся.

***

— Пора идти. — Целую своего пацанчика в лоб и встаю, чтобы одеться.  
— Уже? — спрашивает Мирка, наблюдая как я собираюсь. — Может переночуешь у меня? Мы ни разу вместе не спали.  
— Лучше ты у меня, — усмехаюсь, а самого внутри перетряхивает. Не хочу рисковать, стыдно и страшно перед своим бойфрендом показывать свою тёмную сторону. Лекарство у меня, конечно, есть в форде, но не хочу им пользоваться у Дамира дома. Он может заметить моё странное заторможенное состояние. А без него, заснуть и проснуться с криком, шокируя своего парня мне вот совсем не хочется. Если бы Дамир уговорил меня на совместную ночёвку, то только в нашей с Алексом квартире. И лучше, если бы Алекс в это время находился там же. В соседней комнате. Он бы смог успокоить нас обоих, так как только он умеет, парой слов и своим тёплым взглядом. Мир наверно тоже подумал про моего лучшего друга и я вижу, как у него ещё больше портится настроение.  
— У тебя там Лёша. А у меня никого дома…  
— Я утром вернусь. — Смотрю, как Мирка опускает глаза и выпячивает нижнюю губу, начиная дуться. Думает о чем-то, и я хочу разрядить атмосферу. — Мир, мне тоже надо себя в порядок привести и переодеться. А ты ложись, спи.  
— Один.  
— У тебя теперь есть зверюшка, он будет тебя охранять во сне когда меня не будет рядом. — Я беру зайчонка на глазах у Мирки и ненадолго прижимаю его к груди, словно обнимая, а потом протягиваю своему парню. — В нём моя любовь, моя душа и сердце.  
Дамир смотрит на меня широко раскрытыми глазами, берет зайчика и прижимает к себе. И вдруг его огромные глаза наполняются слезами.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно прощаешься.  
— Да ты чего?! — я обалдеваю от своего парня. Во мне романтики с чайную ложку, но Дамир меня переплюнул. Параноик хренов. — Стал бы я тебе подарки дарить если бы хотел уйти? Хорошо, больше ничего не подарю, и не буду о чувствах говорить. Раз на тебя это так плохо действует. Отдавай мою белую пушистую душу обратно.  
Протягиваю руку, будто хочу отобрать зайчика, но Дамир отодвигается от меня по постели и крепко прижимает игрушку к себе обеими руками.  
— Нет, моё. — Он смотрит на зайца и гладит плюшевый мех. — Мой зайка, и твоя душа тоже моя.  
Дамир чмокает зайца в нос и бережно усаживает у изголовья, рядом с подушкой. Потом сбрасывает одеяло, встаёт и подходит ко мне, не обращая внимания на свою наготу. Заглядывает в глаза и прижимается ко мне.  
— Я безумно люблю тебя, так что мне страшно и хочется всегда быть вместе с тобой. — Голос у него дрожит и я обхватываю его обеими руками, чтобы обнять.  
— Понимаю. Я тоже тебя люблю, и тоже боюсь потерять. Но ведь у нас всё хорошо? Скажи.  
— Хорошо…  
— Тогда надень на себя хотя бы футболку и проводи меня. Иначе мне будет очень неудобно сейчас вести машину. — Как я и ожидал, Дамирка хихикает, несмотря на своё дурное настроение и действительно тянется за одеждой. Без шуток и возражений натягивает длиннющую футболку и идёт со мной к дверям. Чувствую неимоверное облегчение оттого что он не стал спорить со мной. Может, я его успокоил. А может, он просто устал, и хочет поскорее залезть под тёплое одеяло и свернуться калачиком.  
Стискивает меня на прощание, так сильно, что я почти задыхаюсь. В глазах слезы, но он пытается это скрыть за улыбкой. Краем глаза вижу его смятую кровать через открытую дверь, игрушки и подушка на полу, и белый заяц чуть криво сидит, будто укоризненно склонив голову. Я пытаюсь передать Дамирке взглядом свою любовь, и спокойствие, которого у меня самого нет. Так, как со мной делает мой лучший друг. Выдыхаю Мирке на губы, согревая их и прижимаясь в поцелуе. И он будто расслабляется немного, целуя меня в ответ.

А потом я уехал домой, оставив своего парня в растерзанной постели и растрёпанных чувствах. Так было хорошо, но только пока мы занимаемся сексом. А теперь опять накатывают мысли, чернее прежних. Дамир, словно заразившись от меня думает о плохом. Боится, что я его брошу. Не могу понять, почему, что я сделал не так. Я не хочу чтобы мы расстались, кручу в голове его слова и тоже начинаю бояться неизвестно чего. Давно мне не было так хреново от собственного внутреннего бессилия. Я сделал Мирке подарок желая порадовать, и отчаянно хочу, чтобы в нём осталась половина моего сердца, как талисман. Чтобы охранял моего котёнка от плохих мыслей. Но даже несмотря на самые лучшие побуждения, и веру в нашу любовь, чувствую, как тёмное пятно внутри меня стало больше.

***


End file.
